Power Rangers Spirit Force Season 1
by Twinfan89
Summary: After receiving a powerful wand, Draco Malfoy finds himself consumed by darkness and taking orders from a new master: Ivan Ooze. Harry Potter and his friends, along with two veteran Power Rangers,, Jason and Kimberly, receive extraordinary powers and fight not only Ivan Ooze, but an enemy from Harry's past. Season 2 will be coming soon after Megaforce.
1. Calling the Spirits Part 1

Power Rangers Spirit Force

Chapter 1: Calling the Spirits Part 1

_[After the fall of Voldemort, Draco Malfoy is given a new wand and transformed into Koragg, the Wolf Knight and a new team of Power Rangers are born. Who are the pink, white and green Spirit Force Power Rangers? Find out in Calling the Spirits Part 2 coming soon!]_

_**Malfoy Manor-1998**_

All was quiet in the Malfoys' house. A fire was crackling in the ornate fireplace as Lucius, Narcissa and Draco sat around it quietly. Lucius was reading today's issue of _The Daily Prophet_ while Draco was reading a copy of _Transfiguration Today._ Narcissa, on the other hand, was just sitting in her chair silently. "Draco," Lucius said in his usual drawl, "I think it's time I gave you something that's been in the Malfoy family for generations." Draco sat on tenterhooks as his father flicked his wand at a wall concealing a hidden room with a black trunk inside it and opened the trunk with another wand flick. "Here. This is something that my grandfather gave me." He held out a wand with a wolf's head for a handle.

"Another wand?" Draco sneered as he stared at the wand in his father's hand. "What's wrong with the the one I have?"

"For starters, it's mine," said Narcissa and took her wand back from her son. "Since that Potter took yours, you've been using mine. I'd like it back, if you don't mind?" Draco stared at his mother in disbelief. He'd used her wand to duel Harry Potter in the Room of Hidden Things when he was searching for Ravenclaw's lost diadem and planned on giving it back...after he'd gotten used to using it. Draco took the wolf wand from his father and green sparks flew from it. "It's yours now, son."

"Legend has it," said Lucius in a hoarse whisper, "that over a thousand years ago, a man named Leanbow weilded this very wand against the forces of darkness...the rulers of the Underworld." Draco's steel-grey eyes glistened in the firelight as his father spoke. "His wife, Udonna, and the other Mystic Warriors, fought valiantly against the horde of darkness, but failed. One of their own named Callindor betrayed them and turned Leanbow into an evil warrior named Koragg the Knight Wolf." He sighed and continued his story. "The legend goes on to say that this wand was used after he turned good once more and was reunited with his wife and long-lost son. He transformed into the Wolf Knight, only it was red, and I think this time, the Wolf Knight power belongs to you."

"Father," Draco whispered, "did you ever use it?" Lucius shook his head and sat down once more. "I shall use this wand to my advantage, father, I promise you that. I also promise to use it for good and not for evil."

"But, Draco," Narcissa said in a tone hinting despair, "that wand was used for evil! I daresay the darkness will take over if you transform. I'm afraid that you may become Koragg like Leanbow." Draco shook his head and promised that his heart was good now. He'd been dreading working for the Dark Lord since he was initiated into the Death Eaters and he would not go back to the darkness. Narcissa smiled and looked at her husband who was captivated by his son's promises. "Good luck, Draco, and use that wand wisely." Her son nodded and went to his bedroom.

_**The Burrow-1998**_

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat in the kitchen of the Burrow that very same day. Both were thinking of how to take their newfound romantic feelings for each other. Ron, as usual, decided to hold back on telling Hermione how he felt, but she was not the girl to hesitate. "Ron, I think we should talk about that kiss back at Hogwarts." she said. Ron groaned but nodded all the same. "What was the groan for?"

"We've been over this a hundred times, Hermione," he said quietly. There was no mistaking the tone of his voice; confusion and nervousness. "We kissed because it was the right thing to do. You didn't stop me, and I sure as bloody hell didn't stop you."

"No, and I'm glad you didn't." Hermione agreed. "I've been thinking a lot since that night, and I came to a conclusion." She hesitated before saying the three words that she wanted to say for a whole two years. "I love you." Ron's eyebrows raised slightly and a wide smile played on his lips. "Well? D'you have anything to say back?"

"I...I love you, too," he whispered. She giggled and kissed him on the lips just like they did in the Chamber of Secrets after she destroyed Hufflepuff's cup. When they broke the kiss, she smiled and said, "I've also been thinking of something else. After all we've been through, hunting and killing Horcruxes, fighting Death Eaters and facing Voldemort...I miss the fighting, the battles, the...the...the thrill and excitement!" Hermione's mouth fell open in a small O and fell silent.

"You miss all that?" she whispered. When he nodded, she said, "I have to admit, the hunt for Horcruxes did make things a bit more difficult, but it was fun being on the run for more than a year." Ron smiled again and put an arm around her shoulders. "What about Harry? Do you think he'd miss the thrill of fighting Voldemort or hunting Horcruxes?" As she said Harry's name, his voice came through the kitchen doorway.

"I sort of do," he said quietly, "but I like the peace and quiet, if you know what I mean." Hermione ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. "I suppose you want to go looking for a fight, then?"

"No," she said grinning from ear to ear, "because you said in our third year that you don't go looking for trouble; trouble always comes looking for you. Maybe we should...let the trouble come to us for a change instead of us going for it." Harry nodded and looked at his two best friends. "What were you doing, anyway? You were gone a long while." Hermione accused. Ron grinned slightly and said in a teasing tone of voice,

"It's no doubt he's been snogging Ginny again. She's gone a bit whacky since the final days of the war and she's always been wanting Harry for her own." Hermione grinned again and looked to Harry for confirmation. "Well, were you snogging her?"

"Um...I don't want to talk about it." Harry said blushing. Seeing the enraged look on his best mate, he shook his head. "What d'you think we were doing?" If it were possible, Ron looked more enraged than he did seconds ago. His ears were crimson now and a deep and loathing scowl had formed on his forehead. "Ron, I was just pulling your leg. We didn't do that."

"Oh," Ron said panting from all the anger he felt. "I just thought you'd...you know, tell me if you and Ginny were...shagging." Harry shook his head in disbelief and was about to go outside when three small owls, almost the same that delivered their O.W.L. results, flew onto the kitchen table. Each owl held a long box in their beak and a note with it. "Did either of you write to Ollivander for a new wand?" Both Harry and Hermione shook their heads and opened the letters.

_Mr. Potter, _

_I am sorry to inform you that a great evil has risen again. The gates to the Underworld have opened after a thousand years and it's up to you and your two friends to help. Meet me at the coordinates in this letter and we shall talk. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Udonna_

"Blimey," Harry whispered, "I never heard anything about gates to the Underworld." He looked to Hermione, as he usually did when it came to magical history and said, "Did Professor Binns teach us anything about that?"

"Not that I remember," she whispered back. "I know about the goblins making the sword of Gryffindor and being generally vicious to wizards dating back to the medeval times, but this...? I never heard of that either." Ron, who usually was the last to suggest something this huge, suggested they open the boxes and look at the wands they contained. With a deep breath, Harry, Ron and Hermione opened their boxes together and gasped. The wands inside the boxes had a symbol attached to the tips. Harry's was red with a stag, Hermione's was blue with an otter, and Ron's was yellow with a terrier dog. "Our Patronuses? But how...?"

"I dunno, but we should test them." Harry said and grabbed his wand. As his hand touched the thin wood, he felt the same warmth he felt when he first bought his holly and phoenix wand. Looking at it more closely, he gasped. "I think these are our wands only they've been upgraded."

"Yes, I think so as well," Hermione said as she stared at her wand. It was definitely the wand she had gotten at the age of eleven: vine wood and dragon heart-string core. "I missed this wand so much since I had to use Bellatrix's after mine was left at the Malfoys' place." A sudden question came to her and she turned to Harry quickly. "How did Udonna know where my wand was?"

"I dunno," he replied, "but we can ask her when we see her." Ron studied his wand as well and he, too, confirmed that it was the same wand he bought after breaking Bill's old wand: willow and unicorn hair measuring fourteen inches. "Then it's settled. We find out where these coordinates are located and go there to meet up with Udonna as soon as possible." The other two nodded in agreement and packed their things(this time, Hermione packed food in case Ron got hungry) for their trip.

**Angel Grove-1998**

Adam Park, the second black Power Ranger, green Zeo and Turbo Ranger, frowned as he saw a streak of black smoke flew around for a moment and landed in front of him. When the black smoke disappeared, Adam saw a young man with white-blonde hair and steel-grey eyes glaring at him with a purple wolf wand pointed at him. "I'm sorry to ask, and I feel that I shouldn't but who are you?" The young man shot a blast of green light at Adam, who dodged it automatically. "Look, I don't know who you are, but you really need to stop what you're doing!"

"How dare you talk to your superiors?" the boy shouted. "You're just a Mudblood! You have no right to talk to me!" Before the ex-Power Ranger could ask what Mudblood meant, another blast of green light flew over his head.

"You've got really bad aim, you know that?" Adam quipped as he flicked his wrists. Two Zeonizers appeared there. "It's Morphin Time!" He connected the Zeonizers and..."Zeo Ranger Four, Green!" was morphed into the green Zeo Ranger. "You wanna fight with blasting? I'm game. Zeo Pistol!" The black laser gun he used back in his Zeo Ranger days was in his hand and shot a thin beam of energy at his attacker, but it was deflected. "Man, this guy's tough. How am I going to beat him now?" Then, a sudden thought occured to him and he used the old wrist communicator he had inherited from his predecessor, Zack years back. "Tommy, Kat, Tanya, Rocky! I need your help. If you've got the Zeonizers, I suggest you use them."

_"We're on it, Adam," _said Tanya's voice over his communicator. _"Just hold on tight." _Adam tried to hold off the new guy but was having less luck than he did with the time he ended up in a nightmare with the others masquerading as movie monsters. Just as the newcomer was about to attack again after the last, a blast of yellow energy hit him and he was knocked into the ground. "Sorry we're late, Adam, but Tommy couldn't find his old Zeonizers."

"That's Tommy," Adam said grinning under his helmet. "Always forgetful. You'd think he'd remember that he only needs to flick his wrists and they'll appear." Tanya shook her head and called on the clubs she used as the Yellow Ranger. "So, shall we wait for the others?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing this guy's not too happy right now seeing as I blasted his booty to the ground." Tanya replied. The two Rangers didn't have long to wait because Tommy, Rocky and Katherine came around in their Zeo Ranger costumes. "Okay, this guy's getting up and I was right, he's not too happy." Boy, was she ever right. The young man stood up and raised the wand to the sky, then turned into Koragg, the Wolf Knight. "Yep, he's ticked."

"Mudbloods!" Koragg shouted. "How dare you touch me?" Tommy looked at Adam, who shrugged and all five Rangers got into a combative stance. "Let's see how you like this!" A purple spell seal appeared underneath him and he grew to gigantic size. _"Uste Catastros!" _A giant mechanical horse jumped out of another seal and combined with Koragg. "Centaurus Wolf Megazord."

"Oh, that's not good." Tommy groaned. "We're sitting ducks without the Zeo Zords!" The other Rangers nodded and stared at the new threat that came to their town.

**ooo000ooo**

**Power Chamber Ruins**

Harry Ron and Hermione appeared in front of the ruins of the old Power Chamber the Zeo and Turbo Rangers used as their base of operations a while back. "This is the place? Are you sure this is right, Hermione?" Harry asked. His best friend nodded. "You better be sure. I'm not going to run around the United States looking for this Udonna woman."

"There is no need to look any further, Mr. Potter," said Udonna from behind them. Harry turned around and smiled slightly. "The reason I called you here is because a great evil has returned to this world after being locked away for thousands of years. His name is Koragg the Wolf Knight."

"What's this all about anyway?" Ron asked interestedly. "You gave us our old wands-the Patronus statues on the tips are cool, by the way-and you tell us this Koragg guy came back after that long?" Udonna held out her own wand, which had the symbol of a snowflake on it, and waved it in one fluid motion. White sparks flew from her wand and the building was repaired in an instant. Without another word, Udonna went inside the building with the Golden Trio following her.

When they entered, Harry, Ron and Hermione were pleased to see many useful items: a large crystal ball on a pedastal in one corner, control panels and a large shelf full of old books. "Welcome to the home of the Spirit Force." Udonna said smiling at them. "I retrieved your first wands and upgraded them with the statues for one reason. Your Patronuses are pure light and will penetrate darkness. Of course, the upgrades are a little more complex than adding statues to the wands themselves." She turned to look at Hermione and asked, "Have you ever heard of the Universal Morphin Grid?"

"Yes, it's a very complex power source connecting humans to the powers they hold." Hermione answered her; Harry sometimes wondered if she had all the answers ready before the question left the other person's mouth. "From what I remember hearing about it, the Power Rangers' power sources were connected to the Grid to draw power to 'morph' into the Power Rangers, am I correct?"

"You are, my dear," said Udonna smiling, "and that is exactly what I have done to your wands. They are now connected to the Morphin Grid and you will use them to 'morph' into the Power Rangers Spirit Force."

"So, you chose just the three of us?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"Oh, there are two more that are needed for this, but the owl I sent to the wielder of the green Spirit Wand got lost. I think his name was Erroll." Ron's ears turned pink and looked away. "The white Spirit Wand is protected by powerful spells only I can undo." Udonna pointed a finger to a glass case containing, to Harry, a very familiar wand: the Elder Wand. "Harry, I think you know whose wand this is?"

"Mine." Harry said quietly. "But who would use it now? I'm the sole owner of the Elder Wand now! I haven't been Disarmed or anything!" Udonna raised a hand for silence and covered the case in a white cloth. "So, how do we...moreph...into the Spirit Force Rangers you talk about?"

"Raise your wands to the sky and call out, 'Spirit Force power up', and you will be transformed." Udonna explained. "Miss Granger, would you do the honors?" Hermione nodded, raised her wand to the sky and called out the command she was taught. The symbol on the tip flashed blue and a spell seal rose from her feet covering her in light-blue material. A helmet materialized and took the shape of an otter's head with its two front teeth coming down the visor slightly. "Good job, Hermione."

Harry and Ron glanced at one another and raised their own wands to the sky and shouted in one voice, "Spirit Force, power up!" Their symbols flashed and their form-fitting suits appeared when the spell seal rose up on their bodies. Ron's helmet looked somewhat like a wolf rather than a terrier, and Harry's helmet had short antlers on the sides and a short snout above his visor. All of the Spirit Force Rangers' suits slightly resembled the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' suits(a large white diamond on the chest and a diamond on their wrists and legs in the new Rangers' respective colors), and a narrow, leather holster hung on the belt with their wands safely inside them. The crystal ball behind them started to glow and the alarm system blared. "Blimey!" Ron shouted over the loud blaring. "What's that about?"

"It is as I feared," Udonna answered. "Koragg has called on his Zord, Catastros and has combined to become the Centaurus Wolf Megazord." The new Rangers stared at her in disbelief and shock. "Your Spirit Zords are ready, but you are unable to combine them without the pink and green Spirit Zords. To call on the Zords, raise your wands again and say, 'Spirit Zords, arise'. One you're inside the Zords, insert your wands into the hole to control them." Harry and the others nodded once and were gone in streaks of colored smoke. "I hope the new Rangers will come soon. They will not last long with Koragg out there." She was right, of course, and Udonna had a feeling the Zeo Rangers and the Spirit Force Rangers would have a run for their money. As for the new Rangers...well, this would be interesting, she thought.


	2. Calling the Spirits Part 2

Power Rangers Spirit Force

Chapter 2: Calling the Spirits Part 2

The Zeo Rangers stared in horror at the Centaurus Wolf Megazord, each Ranger trying to figure out the best strategy to stop it without the Zeo Zords, Super Zeo Zords or the Red Battlezord. "Man, this is hard to do," Rocky groaned. "How will we stop this new guy from destroying the city now?"

"Not sure, Rock," Tommy answered him, "but we have to try somehow." He raised a hand to the sky and shouted the words that he hadn't used in years: "Red Battlezord, power up!" To the Rangers' surprise, the Red Battlezord landed in front of the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. "Alright! At least we got that one." Tommy said nodding to his team before leaping into the air and landing in the Red Battlezord's cockpit. Keeping a cool head since this Zord needed full concentration to control it, Tommy got into a combative stance (as much of as stance as a gigantic machine could make) and prepared for battle. Koragg called on his lance and struck the Red Battlezord in the chest hard. "Whoa!" Tommy shouted as the whole cockpit shook violently and the Battlezord fell to the ground.

"You, Red Ranger, are weak!" Koragg roared. "You cannot defeat me!" Tommy got the Battlezord to its feet and used the power punch to knock Koragg backwards before using one of the two special attacks.

"Star Visor Blast!" he shouted. A blast of gold energy in the shape of a star hit Koragg hard, throwing him a few feet away. "Now, to finish you off! Power Rocket Spin!" The Red Battlezord leapt into the air and spun like a cyclone as it dove downward. Unfortunately, Koragg caught the Red Battlezord and threw it against a mountain. In the cockpit, sparks were spewing from the control panels and an alarm blared indicating critical damage. "Looks like the Centaurus Wolf Megazord just got the power core...I'm retreating." Tommy said into his communicator as fire erupted from the control panels and exploded. He leapt out of the Battlezord and watched it fall and explode in a flash of red light. "NOOO! THE RED BATTLEZORD!"

"Tommy!" Kat shouted as the Red Zeo Ranger ran up to the edge of the desimated Battlezord. "We need someone to help us! I wish Jason was here with Pyramidas. Even the Warrior Wheel won't stop this guy!"

"I don't think Pyramidas will stop him either," Rocky said sadly. "This Koragg dude has more power than we do. He'll obliterate it!" Tommy looked at the others and nodded. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Tommy? The Super-Zeo Megazord wouldn't even last a minute against that thing!" Just as Tommy was about to reply to the Blue Ranger's statement, three streaks of colored smoke landed in front of them revealing the new team of Power Rangers. "Whoa! Who are they?"

"Hey, Koragg!" the Red Spirit Ranger shouted to the gigantic form of Koragg. "If one Zord can't stop you, then how about three?" Koragg tensed up and watched as the new Power Rangers raised their wands to the sky and shouted, the words that would change their lives forever. "SPIRIT ZORD POWER, NOW!" There was a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning as from their wands burst mechanical versions of the statues on the tips. "Red Stag Spirit Zord, power up!" Red Ranger shouted.

"Yellow Terrier Spirit Zord, power up!"shouted the Yellow Ranger.

"Blue Otter Spirit Zord, power up!" the Blue Ranger called out, and from the smybols on their wand tips burst three mechanical versions of a stag, otter and Jack Russel Terrier. "Harry?"

"Let's go!" said Harry nodding at his two teammates. The three leapt into their Zords and looked around in awe at the surrounding control panels. "Red Stag ready to canter."

_"Yellow Terrier Zord, ready to bark." _said Ron.

_"Blue Otter Zord coming at you!" _Hermione quipped. When Harry gave the word, the Blue Spirit Force Ranger started her attack. _"Claw Attack!" _The Blue Otter's claws glowed blue and and sliced at Koragg's arm, leaving deep gashes in the armor. The warrior screamed in rage and pain before lashing out with his lance. Hermione screamed as the Otter flew a few feet and landed on its back, sparks flying from the control panels and a red bulb in the ceiling flashing. _"I've been hit hard! Harry, Ron, do your thing!" _

_ "Got it!" _Ron said nodding in his Zord. _"Sonic Bark!" _The Terrier Zord stood its ground, all four feet digging into the dirt underneath it and opened its mouth wide to shoot a yellow blast of energy that moved Koragg back a few feet. _"Harry, you're next, mate!" _Harry got his Stag Zord into position and shot a large ball of red energy from each of the antlers on the Stag. Koragg blocked the blasts with his shield and used his Wolf Attack on the Zords, all of which landed hard on the ground smoking from different places. _"We can't do this alone!"_ Ron's voice cried over the speakers in Hermione's and Harry's cockpits. _"One more hit and we're finished. I'd rather not be destroyed on our first day as Power Rangers." _

"Right," said Harry and he spoke into the onboard communicator. "Udonna, now would be a good time to send the new Rangers!"

_"You're in luck, Red Ranger,"_ Udonna said from the Power Chamber. _"The Green and Pink Spirit Rangers are on their way. Just hold on."_

Harry inwardly whooped with joy after the transmission was cut off. "Rangers, reinforcements are on their way. We just have to hold on and not let Koragg kill us."

_"Easier said than done, mate," _Ron said while trying to get the Terrier Zord on its feet. _"The reinforcements better come soon, 'cause Koragg's ready for more!" _Harry tensed up as he saw the tip of Koragg's lance inches away from his views screen. The Knight Wolf raised his lance to stab, Harry cringed as he got ready for the finishing blow, but it never came. Koragg twitched slightly as a blast of green light hit him in the back. _"Bloody hell! What was that?" _

"I think that's our reinforcements!" Harry said excitedly. Sure enough, a giant green horse behind Koragg as he fell. "Blimey! Is that...?"

_"Yes, Harry, it's me!" _Ginny Weasley said through his speakers. _"I hope you haven't forgotten my Patronus is a horse?" _Harry was speechless and bewildered, which she took that he hadn't forgotten that crucial point in her life. _"Now, what d'you say we take on this braggart?" _

"Right," Harry said shaking his head to get rid of the shock that his girlfriend was now the Green Ranger. "Everyone, back on your feet. We got a job to do." A sudden thought occured to him and he addressed the new Ranger. "Ginny, where's our Pink Ranger?"

_"She's on her way." _Ginny replied. _"She came a few moments after I left to help you. Look for a pink Phoenix Zord." _Harry nodded and cantered up to her just as Koragg got up and readied himself for another attack. The Horse Zord reared as the Centarus Wolf Megazord came up behind her and kicked him hard in the chest making the warrior stagger. _"Stupd idiot! You should never come up behind a horse unless you want to get kicked!" _Koragg righted himself once more and ducked as a pink fireball flew at him from the air.

"What in the name of darkness...?" Koragg growled, and he ducked once more as a pink phoenix dove down at him with great speed and struck him in the shoulders with its claws. "You insolent little...I'll get you for that!"

_"Then you gotta catch me first, Dog-Boy!" _shouted a female voice from the Phoenix Zord's cockpit. The Phoenix's mouth opened up and another fireball shot out of it.

Down below, Tommy and the other Zeo Rangers watched the battle rage on. When the Phoenix Zord came into view, he cocked his head to one side in interest. "Guys, that looks like the Firebird Thunderzord Kimberly used!" he said to the others. Adam nodded but didn't speak. "You don't think...?"

"Yeah, I think it's her!" Kat cried. "That's gotta be Kimberly!" Tanya and Rocky cheered the new Rangers on while Tommy stared at the new Zord's power. "Tommy, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said quietly, "but I think we should help them just in case." He and the other Zeo Rangers stood in a line and called out as one: "ZEO MEGAZORD POWER, NOW!" Miraculously, the Zeo Zords entered the scene and the five older Rangers jumped in and formed the Zeo Megazord. "Okay, guys, let's help the Spirit Force Rangers. We're down one Zord, but I doubt that'll be a problem. We don't need the Zeo Mega Battlezord." The others nodded and turned their attention to Koragg, who was now trying to swipe at the Phoenix Zord with his lance. "Hey, Wolfy! How about you fight us, too?"

"Well, well, the Zeo Rangers have toys, too!" Koragg said maliciously. "I'll obliterate the Zeo Megazord just like I did your precious Battlezord!" Tommy roared with anger and charged at the Knight Wolf while sending a punch to his chest, which Koragg blocked and countered with a kick to the legs. "You dare try and stop me, Rangers? I told you once before that you are no match for me!"

"No, but we are!" Harry shouted as the Spirit Zords surrounded Koragg. "Guys, it's Spirit Force Megazord time." The other Spirit Rangers nodded and shouted an okay before they initiated the combination sequence. The Stag's body became the torso and right arm while the Otter and Terrier became the legs. The Horse Zord became the left arm and the Phoenix Zord finished off the sequence by transforming into a head; to Tommy, Rocky, Adam and Kat, it greatly resembled the head of the Ninja MegaFalconzord. Once the formation was finished, Harry shouted, "We need the Spirit Mega Saber!" The Terrier Zord's tail came out of its body and slid into the Megazord's right arm. "How do you like us now, Koragg?"

The Knight Wolf glared at the two Megazords and laughed maliciously. "If you think size matters, Rangers, then you are greatly mistaken." He stopped laughing abruptly and turned serious. "I won't stand for a few mediocre wizards and a team of Mudbloods like the Zeo Rangers to fight me! How dare you touch your superiors!" Ginny leaned forward in her seat, her head cocked to one side.

"Hang on...Malfoy? You're Koragg?" The Green Spirit Force Ranger sat back in her seat, her arms folded across her chest. "I'm guessing your daddy gave that wand to you, did he?" Koragg tensed up, his glare penetrating now. "Well, I have something for you, too." The Spirit Force Megazord raised its left arm and the Horse Zord's mouth opened wide. "Take a little Spirit Blaster." A giant beam of white light hit Koragg, causing him to slide back a good ten feet, his torso smoking heavily now. "Oh, and this is for Disarming Dumbledore..." The Megazord punched him in the face. "And this..." she kicked him in the groin, "is for thinking of us as lower beings!"

"Ginny, calm down!" Harry said incredulously. "We want him stopped, not dead." Ginny grabbed Harry by the front of his uniform as her visor and mouthpiece slid away from her eyes and mouth. Harry's visor and mouthpiece did the same.

"Harry, that bloody braggart has been a thorn in my side for the past six years! I think we should at least show him that he's no better than us!" she growled. When he didn't speak, she added, "I could use the Bat-Bogey Hex on you if you want."

Harry gulped, slid his visor and mouthpiece back into place and said in a relatively high voice, "No, no. By all means, Ginny, carry on, but let us and the Zeo Rangers help a little, okay?" Ginny smiled and turned back toward Koragg. "Now that we know who you are, you've got to stop this! At least let us help you banish the darkness controlling you!"

"NO ONE CAN HELP ME, POTTER!" Malfoy shouted. "THAT WAND WAS IMPREGNATED WITH THE ESSENCE OF KORAGG THE KNIGHT WOLF, AND HE'S CONTROLLING ME!" Harry was surprised at this. For a moment, and just for that moment, the ten Rangers heard Draco Malfoy's voice coming out of Koragg. "Must...leave..." Draco muttered. "Must...go...back to...base..." A purple spell seal appeared from underneath him and he sank into it.

"Blimey," Ron said as he and the others leapt out of their Zords, which went to their hiding areas afterwards, and landed on the ground. "D'you think we're going to have another guy like Voldemort running around here?"

"I dunno, but let's hope not." Hermione said angrily. "Voldemort caused enough trouble as it is with killing Harry's parents, Cedric, Sirius and who knows how many other people he killed." Tommy and the other Zeo Rangers ran up to them as they started talking and spoke up.

"Look, as much as I'd like to have this conversation," he said while looking around the area to see a large crowd of civillians appearing, "I think we should go somewhere more private like the Youth Center or somewhere." Harry nodded and grabbed Tommy's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me and concentrate on our destination. I'll do the rest." Harry whispered and in a louder voice, he said to the others," Kat, Adam, Tanya and Rocky, grab one of the other's hands and hold on tight." Once everyone was holding onto one of the Spirit Force Rangers' hands, they twisted and vanished into thin air...and appeared in the alleyway leading to the back door of the Youth Center. Once the ten Rangers had gotten inside and ordered drinks, they sat down at a table. "Okay, the problem here is that Draco Malfoy is now an evil warrior and he'll stop at nothing to kill all of us."

"Why does he hate you more, Harry?" Kat asked in concern. "Did you do something to him to make him act this way around you?" Harry could think of one reason and that was when he and Draco first met at Hogwarts. Draco had offered to help Harry make friends, but Harry had refused. When Harry told her this, Kat's eyebrows raised in surprised and said, "So, he hates you because you refused his help to make friends?"

"That and the fact that I hang out with Ron and Hermione." he muttered. "Draco's family are proud of their blood status. There are four: pure-blood, half-blood, Muggle-born, and Squib."

"I'm guessing that pure-blood means that the wizard family is all magical, half-blood means half Muggle and half wizard, Muggle-born means a wizard or witch born to a non-magical family, and a Squib...well, I'm not sure what that is." Rocky said scratching his head.

"A Squib is a person born to a wizard family with no magical powers." Ron explained. "As for the Muggle-born thing...well, Hermione's the only Muggle-born witch I know and Malfoy called her Mudblood a while back."

"Wait," Adam piped up. "Malfoy called me a Mudblood before you guys showed up. I guess it's a rude way of saying I'm a Muggle, right?" Ron nodded. The Green Zeo Ranger turned to Ginny and asked, "You said something about him Disarming a guy named Dumbledore. What happened?" Everyone expected the youngest Weasley child to speak, but it was Harry who spoke for her. Seeing as he was the one who witnessed the whole thing, it was only right.

"Dumbledore, the previous headmaster at Hogwarts, and I returned from getting a fake object and Draco used Expelliarmus and held him there until the new headmaster, Snape, killed him in front of me." he said angrily. "At the time, I thought Snape killed him on Voldemort's orders, but I was wrong. Dumbledore planned his death with Snape months before that, but Draco Disarming him wasn't part of the plan."

"I don't understand why that would be the problem," Tommy said frowning. "If he wanted this Snape guy to kill him, would it matter if Draco disarmed him?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "because his wand which resides in our base at this moment under very heavy protection is was the Elder Wand, te most powerful wand in existence." The five Zeo Rangers and Kimberly gasped. "For many years, the Elder Wand has been through a lot and Dumbledore finally managed to get his hands on it after a duel with another Dark Lord named Grindelwald. The wand's allegiance turned to Draco when he Disarmed Dumbledore, but when Harry did the same to Draco, the Elder Wand became his."

"So, the Elder Wand..." Kimberly said quietly, "is it one of the new Morphers?" Harry nodded. "You don't think Malfoy would try and steal it, do you?"

"The wand won't work for him like the one he has now does," Harry said. "The wand chooses the wizard. That much has been known to those who study wandlore. Mr. Ollivander, the maker of our wands, told me that when I questioned him about the Elder Wand." He brought out the wand he bought six years ago and held it up. "This wand and Voldemort's wand had twin cores. When we first duelled, our wands produced a spell called Priori Incantatem. That spell causes the wand to show what the user did and what spells they used."

"As of now, we're waiting for our sixth Ranger to join us," Hermione whispered. "When they do, they'll be the new owner of the Elder Wand." Tommy jumped up after saying he had something to do, and ran off. "What's his problem?"

"The last time we needed a new Ranger," Rocky said with a smile, "he brought my predecessor while being attacked by Cogs. I think he's going to get your new White Ranger or something." Hermione looked suspicious but didn't say anything. "So, now we know who the bad guy is, d'you think Malfoy is ordered by some higher power?"

"Possibly," said Harry, "but the only 'higher power' he was ordered by was Voldemort and he's dead. I dunno who else he would take orders from. His father's not one to give orders unless he was told to by someone else, and Bellatrix Lestrange is gone thanks to Ron's and Ginny's mother- by the way, that was bloody brilliant of her to do that- so I dunno who would be giving him orders."

"Well, whoever is doing this is one heck of a bad guy." Tanya said grimly. "I just hope it isn't the Machine Empire or Divatox." Rocky shook his head and shivered. "What? Is there someone worse than those two?"

"Yeah, Master Vile." the Blue Zeo Ranger said. "He's Rita Repulsa's father. Vile was the guy who turned us into kids and stripped us of our Ninja Power Coins, leaving Zedd able to destroy them. I just wish I knew who this guy was so we can take them down." Harry and the other Spirit Force Rangers were thinking the same thing. Whoever was doing the dirty work really had a plan and knew the Rangers well.

**Underworld**

_"Well? Did you destroy those new Power Rangers, Draco?" _ a high voice asked from a viewing screen in the floor. Draco shook his head, his steel-grey eyes fixed on the violet ones. _"What happened? I could help you if you need it." _

"The Zeo and Spirit Force Rangers banded together to fight me." Draco said angrily. "They both used their Megazords. Even my Centaurus Wolf Megazord wasn't enough to stop them!" The purple eyes narrowed and started to laugh. "I fail to see what is so humorous about this, Master."

_"What's funny is that you were beaten by a team of older kids! You mean to tell me your magic wasn't enough to stop them?" _the voice growled. Draco looked into the violet eyes and nodded. _"Well, I suppose I'll have to help you, then. Tell me what you need, and I shall give it to you." _

"I can't believe I've been thwarted by a bunch of Muggles and second-rate wizards!" Draco growled. "Can you get me a monster or else give me the power to make one?"

_"Of course, my dear boy!" _the voice said excitedly. _"I may be stuck in this stupid dimension trying to regain my power, but I can give you enough power to make monsters of your own and ressurrect some of Zedd and Rita's old ones. Just place the tip of your wand on the screen and I will send energy into it so you can revive some of Rita and Zedd's old monsters and create your own if needed."_ Draco placed the tip of his wand on the screen and the symbol attached to it started to glow brightly as energy flowed into it. When the task was done, the blonde boy cut off the transmission and went through the old monsters that Rita and Zedd used to fight the Mighty Morphin team, and the monsters Divatox used as well. No more than forty images appeared for Rita and Zedd's monsters and at least thirty appeared on Divatox's side. Draco waved his wand once and the monsters appeared in small flasks.

"It's time for a blast from the past, Zeo Rangers." he said with a malevolent smile as he picked up one of the jars and placed it on a stone table.

To Be Continued...


	3. Calling the Spirits Part 3

Power Rangers Spirit Force

Chapter 3: Calling the Spirits Part 3

_**Spirit Force Command Center**_

Udonna stared at the White Spirit Wand and smiled. She had created it with the power of the White Tiger Coin and attached a tiger symbol to the wand's tip. Only a Muggle worthy of this power would be able to use it. As she covered the the glass case with the white sheet once more, the communication console beeped. "What is it, Tommy?" she asked.

_"Udonna, I have the candidate for the White Spirit Force Ranger," _Tommy said happily. _"I'm just glad we didn't get attacked by any of Koragg's goons this time." _Udonna smiled as he said this and glanced at the crystal ball on the pedastal. _"Udonna, can I ask what powers this new Ranger will have? What Zord?" _

"That will be a surprise," the witch said in a sing-song voice. "You and the other Rangers will meet the new team member when he recieves this power. I am teleporting him now." She pressed a couple of buttons and a stream of white smoke landed in front of her. "Welcome, my friend. It is time for you to resume your duties as a Power Ranger once more." The man nodded and stepped forward as Udonna waved her wand and the glass case vanished. He took the Elder Wand and felt a sudden warmth running through his arm as if wand and arm were joined in harmony. "Now, I shall call the Rangers."

_**Angel Grove Youth Center**_

The ten Power Rangers were still hanging out in the Youth Center- Tommy had returned from his journey moments later- when their communicators beeped. "This is Harry, what's going on?" Harry said nervously.

_"Rangers, report to the Command Center immediately. I have a surprise for you." _Udonna's voice said over the speaker. Harry glanced at the others and, once all ten were together, they were covered in columns of iradescant colored light and lifted off. Udonna watched as the ten Power Rangers landed in the middle of the Command Center and smiled. "Welcome to the new Command Center, Zeo Rangers. I hope you like the new additions?"

"Yeah, it looks awesome," Rocky said, "but what's the surprise?" The White Mystic Ranger smiled and flicked her wand at a hidden door near a bookshelf revealing the new White Spirit Force Ranger. "Whoa! Tommy, it looks like..."

"My old White Ranger gear," said the Red Ranger in awe. "It's even got the black and gold shield and Saba!"

"That is correct, Tommy," Udonna said smiling still. "White Ranger, please come out and show your friends who you are behind the helmet." The White Ranger stepped into the room and slowly undid the clasps holding the helmet together. Kimberly's eyes were fixed on the new member as he took the helmet off.

"Hey, guys!" said Jason Lee Scott, the first Red Mighty Morphin Red Ranger and the first Gold Ranger. Rocky, Kat, Adam and Tanya gave shouts of happiness and excitement and ran to their old friend. Kimberly, on the other hand, was still standing where she was, her mouth hanging opehn in a perfect O shape. "Kim, get your butt over here."

"J-Jason?" she stuttered. "H-How...?"

"How did I get chosen to be the new guy?" Jason asked. When the new Pink Ranger nodded, he said, "Well, that's a funny story. Tommy came to get me and when he asked if I'd like to take another chance at being a Ranger, I said yes. Neither one of us knew what animal I'd get, but I like the tiger powers. When I picked up the wand, I felt like it was right for me."

"Good for you," Harry said patting the new Ranger on the back. "Welcome to the team." He turned to Udonna, who gazed at him intently. "Are there any other surprises that we need to know about?" She smiled again.

"Two, actually." she said and flicked her wand twice; once at a far wall and the other at a bookcase in front of the consoles. The bookcase melted away to reveal a clear tube with a floating head inside and a golden robot with a saucer-shaped head walked in happily. "Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron, I would like to introduce Zordon of Eltare and his assistant, Alpha 5. Zeo Rangers, Jason and Kimberly, I'm sure you know who they are."

"IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN, POWER RANGERS," said Zordon smiling at the Zeo Rangers, Kimberly and Jason. "SPIRIT FORCE POWER RANGERS, I AM VERY HONORED TO MEET YOU ALL."

"Likewise," Harry said smiling at him. "Does this mean, Udonna, that you'll be leaving us?"

"Oh, I shall be able to help you at times," she said nodding, "but I am needed in the magical realm. Most of the creatures there, such as Phineas the Troblin, have been begging me to return. Zordon and Alpha have been informed of your current enemy and are more than happy to guide you." Harry and the others hugged her and the White Mystic Ranger vanished in a burst of white sparks.

"JASON, IT IS WITH GREAT HAPPINESS THAT I PRESENT TO YOU YOUR NEW SPIRIT ZORD, THE WHITE TIGER SPIRIT ZORD." Zordon said. "AS YOU CAN TELL, UDONNA HAS TAKEN THE OLD TIGERZORD AND REBUILT IT WITH A FEW NEW MODIFICATIONS."

"And," Alpha added, "you will be in control of Tommy's old sword, Saba. He is still your way of controlling the Tigerzord and will be your secondary weapon in battle." The robot turned to the other Spirit Rangers and said, "I have upgraded your wands to transform into what we call the Spirit Sabers. Just call on them, and the Spirit Sabers will be there."

"Zordon," Hermione said raising her hand; Harry, Ron and Ginny rolled their eyes at this. "If I remember correctly, the past three Ranger teams had personal weapons. Do we get those as well?"

"I can help with that," Alpha said, and another wall opened in front of them beside Zordon's energy tube. "The Stag Slinger is Harry's personal weapon. It looks like a normal slingshot, but has the power to shoot fireballs. Hermione, your weapons are the Otter Claws; Ginny, the Horse Blaster is yours, and Ron, you shall have the Terrier Cannon."

"Brilliant." Harry said. "When can we use them?" Alpha raised a finger to speak when the alarms blared and the crystal ball started to glow. Kimberly, Jason and the Zeo Rangers gasped as they saw Spidertron, one of Rita's old monsters, in downtown Angel Grove. Ron grimaced at the spider and shivered. "Well, let's try out the new weapons. Ready Rangers?" Everyone nodded and held their wands to the sky and shouted their morphing command while the Zeo Rangers morphed. Once dressed for battle, all eleven Rangers went to the site and started fighting Spidertron and some uprgaded Inferi.

"Harry, these Inferi are stronger than usual!" Ron called as one of the undead bodies slashed at him with a claw, leaving a smoking gash in his chest. "What do we do?"

"Just hit them hard enough, I suppose," Hermione said as she kicked one in the face and punched another in the gut. Two Inferi came at her from both sides and hit her in the chest. "I think we should use our Spirit Sabers." Harry nodded and stood in a line with her and the others. "Ready?"

"SPIRIT SABERS, POWER UP!" The six Spirit Rangers' wands transformed into swords that greatly resembled the sword of Gryffindor. The hilts each had gems embedded in them with the color of each Ranger (red, blue, yellow, pink, green and white). Once the Spirit Sabers were ready, Harry nodded and the Rangers attacked. Apparently each of the wizards gained the ability for hand-to-hand combat instead of the normal duels Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were used to in the Wizarding world.

"Rangers," Harry said after the Inferi were down and vanished, "let's take care of Spidertron here." The others nodded and called on their weapons. Kimberly gasped as her old Power Bow appeared in her hands in a flash of pink light. Something hit the Red Spirit Ranger and he added, "How about we combine our weapons?"

"Good idea," Jason said. "That's what we did back when I was the Red Ranger. It usually helped against stronger monsters." Harry nodded and the other five Rangers combined their weapons. He held out the Stag Slinger and watched as the Otter Claws connected to either side of it. The Phoenix Bow sat on top of it with the Horse Blaster on top of that and the Terrier Cannon connected underneath it.

"Brilliant!" Ron said happily. "We just formed the Spirit Cannon!" The Zeo Rangers formed the Zeo Blaster, the powerful weapon formed by combining all five of the Zeo Rangers' weapons.

"On the count of three," Harry said, "we'll fire both of our weapons." Tommy nodded and put all five Zeo Crystals into the slot ready to fire his weapon. Spidertron whimpered as the Red Spirit Ranger started counting. "One...two...three...FIRE!" A golden ball of energy shot from the Spirit Cannon and a powerful blast of energy shot from the Zeo Blaster. Spidertron got to his knees, folded his hands and prayed as both blasts hit him and he exploded. The eleven Rangers cheered as the fire went away revealing several bits of rubble. A purple spell seal appeared underneath the destroyed Spidertron and it grew to gigantic size.

"We need Spirit Zord power, now!" Harry called with his wand raised to the sky. The other five Spirit Rangers followed suit and the six Spirit Zords appeared.

"We need Super-Zeo Zord power, now!" Tommy shouted and the Super Zeo Zords landed next to the Spirit Zords. "Megazord power!" The five Zeo Rangers landed in their respective Zords while the Spirit Rangers went to their own. The Super Zeo Zords combined to form the Super Zeo Megazord in moments while the Spirit Zords also combined. "Okay, let's do this thing."

"Yeah," said Rocky. "We should really take this spider-freak down."

_"Well, let's stop talking about it and do something!" _Ginny said from the Spirit Force Megazord. _"How about that Warrior Wheel you guys talk about so much?" _

"Sounds like a plan, Ginny," Tommy said smiling through his helmet. "Warrior Wheel!" At once, the Warrior Wheel rolled out into the field and turned into Warrior Mode. "Jason, how about using the Tigerzord in Warrior Mode? You might have a better chance at fighting."

_"I'm on it, buddy,"_ Jason said. _"Tigerzord, Warrior Mode! Okay, let's do this thing!" _The Tigerzord in Warrior Mode got into position. _"Thunderball!" _A ball of red light shot from the open mouth and hit Spidertron.

"Super Zeo Megazord Strike!" Tommy said and the Megazord's twin swords formed one big one and slashed the monster with a lot of force. "Spirit Rangers, finish it off."

_"Understood. Spirit Force Mega Strike!" _Harry said. The Zeo Rangers and Jason watched as the Spirit Force Megazord's Spirit Saber glowed bright gold and slashed Spidertron in half vertically. The monster's body sparked and exploded in a roar of fire. _"Mission accomplished!"_

_**Command Center**_

"You guys, we did it!" Kimberly squealed. "This was our first fight as Rangers again and we won!" Jason laughed and hugged her tightly. The renowned Pink Ranger whipped around to face her ex-boyfriend and said, "Tommy, after seeing you on Muranthias, I think it's time we gave 'us' another shot...that is if you're up to trying it again." Tommy turned around, teasing her and didn't look at her for a while. "Tommy?" she said, then putting her hands on her hips, Kimberly said, "Tommy Oliver, you answer me right now!"

Tommy turned around, laughing and said, "Kim, you are my world. How can I say no to you?" She smiled and shared a kiss with him. "Well, that makes three Ranger couples in this group."

"Yeah," Jason said a little sadly. "I feel a bit left out, though." Sighing, though smiling, Kat walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Kat? What...?" He didn't finish his sentence because Kat wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. When the kiss broke, he stared at the Australian and smiled. "Make that four Ranger couples." This brought a laugh from everyone else, Zordon included.

"Ay-yi-yi," Alpha said, "All of this love in the air is making my circuits melt." Hermione laughed and hugged him as well. This small act of affection was too much for Alpha because sparks spewed from the little bulb on top of his head and smoke billowed from his body.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Alpha!" Hermione cried. "I didn't mean to..."

"Gotcha!" Alpha said with a mechanical laugh. Hermione shook her head and turned to the others. "Well, I'd say this is a good day, so far, Rangers. You beat your first monster, Kimberly and Tommy are back together and Jason is now with Katherine."

"Yeah," said Harry. "Dumbledore always said the most powerful magic is love, and I believe that." When the other Rangers' gazes went to him, he smiled and said, "When Voldemort used the Avada Kedavra on me when I went to meet my fate, I sacrificed my life for everyone else. That's why the silencing spells and other binding spells he used didn't work. My love conquered his hate and that's what matters."

Kimberly nodded and sidled into Tommy's side. "Well, I think we need to celebrate." Hermione drew her wand, flicked it at one of the control panels and conjured eleven bottles of butterbeer. She flicked her wand again and the bottles floated toward them, one for each Power Ranger.

"A toast!" Ginny said smiling as she raised her bottle. The other ten Rangers followed suit. "A toast to friendship, love and kicking evil ass. Power Rangers!"

"Power Rangers!" everyone else repeated. Then, after clinking bottles together, they drank. Harry took in the ten other Rangers around him and smiled. He knew he was around good friends now, and friendship, he thought, was something worth fighting for.


	4. The Master Revealed

Power Rangers Spirit Force

Chapter 4: The Master Revealed

_**Underworld**_

_"You have failed me, Draco!"_ growled the purple being from the screen on the floor in front of Draco Malfoy's throne, into which Draco was looking. The being's eyes narrowed angrily. _"What happened?"_

"Master, I apologize for my failure," Draco said quietly to the being. He showed no fear but determination to please his new master. "The Spirit Rangers have gained a sixth member, Jason Lee Scott. He was with the Pink Ranger on the island of Muranthias. I'm sure you remember Kimberly Hart?"

_"Ah yes,"_ said the being, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. _"That cute little Pink Ranger who aided the Power Rangers in my so-called destruction." _Draco nodded. _"That witch Udonna chose her as the Pink Spirit Force Ranger, did she? Well, I guess it's time to make a comeback and do what I started six thousand years ago!" _

"Master, do you need me to help you?" Draco asked eagerly, his steel-grey eyes flashed purple with excitement. The being nodded and the new Knight Wolf pointed his wand at the screen, purple light flying from the tip and into the screen which rippled and gurgled as Draco's master rose up from the depths. The being was tall, completely purple with horns twisted into what looked like a braided beard. His name: Ivan Ooze. Draco gave a low bow and said in a low voice, "Master, it is an honor to finally meet you in person."

"Yes, yes, it's good to see you as well, my servant," Ivan said with a smile. "You have done well given your past failure." Draco sat back in his throne. "Now, what are we going to do aobut the Power Rangers, Draco?"

"W-what?" Draco stammered. "You're my boss! Why are you asking me, my Lord?" Ivan laughed and stared at his charge intently.

"Why," he said, "because it is-as they say-your party. I merely gave you the power of Koragg to let you fight hand-to-hand with the Rangers. It is up to you what to do with them now." When Draco did not speak, Ivan leaned in and whispered, "You have confirmed the Yellow Ranger's fear of spiders. Why not bring out all of the Rangers' fears?"

"Yes, of course!" Draco said eagerly. "I can send them to the Island of Illusion! That will do the trick! According to what I remember of it, the Island of Illusion creates the Rangers' fears so only the ones with those fears can see them." Ivan nodded. "We will use that as a last resort. Until then, I need some more help."

"I know just the person!" Ivan said smiling. "How about Goldar? He's a very skilled warrior used by Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd when they needed him." Draco nodded. "And, as for the monster problem, I suggest using Vampirus, the monster Rito Revolto used when the original Power Rangers lost their powers and went to the Temple of Power."

"Good plan, sir," Draco said with glee and raised his wand. _**"Powers of Darkness, and all that is evil, I call upon the skill of Goldar and the dark powers of Vampirus to aid me in my quest to destroy the Power Rangers!" **_Violet light shot from his wand and two beams of light entered the Underworld. Goldar, the winged warrior who served under Rita and Zedd with his shiny, golden armor and sword and Vampirus, the monster hatched from an egg at the entrance to the Temple of Power.

"How can we serve you, Master Koragg?" Goldar said in his gravelly voice as he took a low bow. Vampirus copied him.

"I need you to take care of the newest team of Power Rangers, Goldar." Draco said pacing in front of them. "They are called Spirit Force and they use the power of light to stop the darkness. I suggest you and Vampirus go down there with a few Inferi and stop them once and for all. I believe you shall meet an old enemy or two, Jason Lee Scott and Tommy Oliver."

Goldar laughed and said, "I assure you, Koragg, the Spirit Force Rangers will not live to tell the tale this time." His red eyes flashed as he spoke. "As for Tommy and Jason-I believe they will be surprised to see me." Draco nodded and told them to go. With a bow, Goldar and Vampirus vanished.

_**Command Center**_

The eleven Power Rangers chatted with each other and Zordon and Alpha, trying to catch up on recent events, the new Ranger team's destiny, and plans for the future. They were all laughing and enjoying their bottles of butterbeer when the alarms blared and the crystal ball started to glow. "Well, guys," Harry said, "it looks like duty calls." The eleven Rangers morphed and teleported (Apparated in the case of the Spirit Force Rangers) to the scene of the attack. When they arrived, Jason and Tommy tensed up as they saw the familiar face of Goldar with Vampirus.

"Well, well," Goldar said while tapping his sword blade on one hand, "if it isn't Jason and Tommy, Earth's most powerful Rangers."

"Who said you could join the party, Goldar?" Tommy teased. "This is a private party!"

"Ah, but I have a special invitation from Master Koragg!" Goldar replied. "You, Rangers, are not invited!" Harry jumped out of the way to avoid the blast of red energy that shot from Goldar's sword. "Vampirus, Inferi, attack!"

"Harry?" Ginny said with a hint of fear in her voice. "Should we call on the Spirit Sabers?"

"Yeah, I think so." the Red Ranger replied and, in a flash of light, their wands turned into the Spirit Sabers. Jason pulled Saba out of his holster and got ready to attack while the Zeo Rangers took out their Power Weapons. "All right, Rangers, attack!" All eleven Rangers charged and started fighting off the Inferi while Harry and Kimberly took on Vampirus and Jason and Tommy fought Goldar.

"Pathetic Rangers," Vampirus growled. "You are no match for me!" He sent a blast at the two Rangers fighting him, both of whom dodged the attack. "Stand still!"

"Not a chance!" Kimberly shouted. "Phoenix Bow!" When the weapon was in her hand, she shot an arrow of pink fire which struck the Vampirus in the chest. She turned around as the Vampirus monster exploded as he fell. "Okay, guys, Vampirus is down for the count."

"Good job, Kimberly!" Jason shouted as he dodged a kick from the armored primate and Tommy blasted Goldar in the chest. "You and Harry can help us out now!" The two Spirit Force Rangers nodded and leapt into battle. Goldar roared and shot a few more blasts at them and they fell to the ground, their armor smoking slightly. "Man, Goldar's gotten a little stronger than we last met."

"Yeah, that's for sure," Kimberly said as she stood up. "Harry, you got a plan for this?" Harry shook his head. "Great. Just when we need our leader for a plan, he's got nothing."

"Don't worry, Kim," Hermione said assuringly, "Harry will come up with something. Give him time."

"That's something we don't have, Hermione!" Kimberly snapped. "Goldar's gotten stronger and he's just blocked or threw back everything we throw at him! What will we do now?" Harry snapped his fingers and cried in excitement. "About time! Whatcha got?"

"This is a long shot," Harry said, "but I think we should all try using the Cruciatus Curse against him. A combined spell, if you will." The other five Rangers nodded and their swords turned back into wands. "Ready? Now!"

_"CRUCIO!" _The combined Torture Curse lifted Goldar off his feet, screaming and writhing in the air, and landed hard on the ground. "YEAH!"

"Good one, Harry!" Jason said. "How did you think of that?"

"Well," Harry said shrugging slightly, "I saw Voldemort and a few of his followers use the Cruciatus Curse a while back and I thought if we use a combined version of it, we might be able to beat Goldar without a problem." Jason nodded. While they were talking, Goldar got up. "Oh, here we go." The blue-skinned ape staggered to his feet and vanished in a flash of fire. "Why do they always do that?"

Kimberly shrugged nonchalantly and said, "That's how Goldar works. He fights us, and when we've got the upper hand, he retreats. We're used to it by now." The eleven Rangers demorphed and started talking. "Okay, so we know who we're fighting, we know Goldar's back, and what else?"

"The whole human race is in danger," Tommy said frowning. "I think whoever is in charge is really ticked and knows us well." Kimberly nodded and sighed. "Look, something tells me that the guy who's in charge is someone we've fought before. Zedd and Rita are long gone, so they're out of the question. Divatox is probably gone after she destroyed the Power Chamber, and TJ and the others are in space battling a space queen named Astronema. I'm not sure who would do this now."

"Well, maybe Zordon knows?" Kat suggested. "We should go back to the Command Center and ask him." Tommy nodded and, within seconds, all of the Power Rangers vanished in a flash of light.

_**Command Center**_

_"POWER RANGERS, I UNDERSTAND YOUR WORRIES OF A HIGHER BEING IN CHARGE OF KORAGG'S ATTACKS." _Zordon's voice boomed after Harry asked if he knew who was in charge. _"ALPHA AND I HAVE RUN TESTS ON THE AREAS MONSTERS ATTACKED AND OUR READ-OUTS INDICATE THAT IVAN OOZE IS BEHIND THIS."_

"Ivan?" Rocky said in surprise, his eyes wide. "That explains what Draco meant when he said his master wouldn't be too happy." Zordon nodded. "I thought we destroyed him when we first got our Ninja Powers?"

"Unfortunately, Ryan's Comet didn't fully obliterate him," Alpha said sadly. "I scanned the impact spot and a small bit of Ivan was still floating out in space. I'm still unsure of how he was keeping contact with Koragg at all."

"So, this Ivan Ooze character," Ron said worriedly, "is he evil?"

'Oh yeah," Tommy said grimly. "He practically killed Zordon, disabled Alpha and trashed the Command Center's interior back in 1995. He was rebuilding his twin Ectomorphicon machines, Hornitor and Scorpitron while we left to Phaedos and the two robots were destroying the city when we got back."

"So we called on the Ninja Zords, formed the Ninja Megazord while Tommy helped some kids with a broken track and got thrown to Angel Grove First Bank." Rocky said. "Our power was low, so Kimberly practically yelled at Tommy to combine the Falconzord with us, then we took to the skies and Aisha, the previous yellow Ranger then, kicked Ivan in the groin and into the comet's path." Harry let out a low whistle and smiled. "I guess you can't keep a bad guy down with Ivan back on his feet."

Jason held up a hand and said, "Hold on, if Ivan Ooze is back, then what's he doing with all of Rita's monsters? Can't he create his own?"

"He did create the Ooze Men when we first met him," Kimberly said shrugging, "so who's to say he couldn't?" The others nodded in agreement, though they were uncertain what they were going to do about their new enemy's master. "My question is how did Malfoy come to be Ivan's servant?"

"Like I said before," Harry said, "the Malfoy family were always the ones to take orders not give them." He grinned slightly as he added, "Back in my sixth year, Malfoy was branded with the Dark Mark, the mark of Lord Voldemort. Ron and Hermione didn't believe me until I told them what happened on the Astronomy Tower the night Dumbledore died." Ron and Hermione blushed and hung their heads. "I just hope that Ivan doesn't get any ideas of bringing Voldemort back or something. The Horcruxes may be destroyed, but Voldemort was more dangerous without them than when they were intact...especially since I was the last one he created, accidentally."

"So, you're thinking that Ooze will probably bring Voldemort back?" Jason said with an air of disbelief. When Harry nodded, he said with a sigh, "I don't think it's possible. Zedd and Rita never bothered to even attempt a revival or ressurrection."

"But, Jason, we're talking about a powerful alien lord who ruled the galaxy over six thousand years ago!" Alpha stated. "Ivan Ooze is capable of anything!" Jason didn't answer, but looked at the two teams of Power Rangers intently.

"If Ooze does bring Voldemort back, then we'll fight him head on." the White Spirit Ranger said sternly. "We'll keep going or die trying." Harry gave a short nod and looked away. Something was wrong, he knew, and it wasn't going to be very good for their side of the war against evil.

_**Underworld**_

Draco and Goldar watched intently as Ivan Ooze paced the floor, his purple robes sweeping across the cold stone as he walked. "The Power Rangers are stronger than I thought," he muttered to himself. "We need a monster that can take them out with one swift move...but what?" HIs violet eyes darted to Draco and he said with a grin, "My dear boy, you can create a monster. Think! What would Harry Potter be most afraid of?"

"There are very few things Potter is afraid of, Master," Draco said shrugging. "Dementors are the main thing, but there was the Hungarian Horntail he had to battle in our fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament." Ivan's eyes flashed purple and his grin turned into a smile. "You want me to create a monster based on the Hungarian Horntail?"

"Of course, I do!" Ivan said happily. "I know there's a spell for that kind of thing." With a wave of his hand, Goldar brought in a marble statue of a Hungarian Horntail dragon. "All you have to do is cast the spell and I'll give it a little power boost to destroy those pesky idiots and Zordon will be obliterated later." Draco nodded and stared at the statue. "Go ahead, boy, do it.

"As you wish, Master," said Malfoy with a grin. He directed his wand at the statue and muttered, _"Draconifors!"_ The dragon statue rippled and in its place stood a human-sized Hungarian Horntail dragon.

"Now it's my turn." Ivan whispered. The dragon roared as a jolt of purple electricity coursed through its body. In seconds, the dragon now stood on its back legs, its front legs serving as arms and holding a sword. The wings on its back folded over its shoulders serving as a cape of sorts and its snout shortened a bit. "Welcome, Horntail, to the Underworld."

Horntail spoke in a gravelly, raspy voice when it said, "How may I serve you, Master Ivan?"

"Koragg and I are having trouble with two teams of Power Rangers. The first team is called the Zeo Rangers and the newest team is called the Spirit Force." Ivan said with a growl. "I want you to fly to Angel Grove, find the Rangers and TEAR THEM APART!" Horntail gave a low grunt of approval and launched into the air while Ivan and Malfoy cackled mirthlessly. "Those Power Rangers will not be expecting this!"

"No, sir, they won't!" Malfoy said maliciously. "Mark my words, Potter, your end is coming." He laughed again and sank down into his throne while Ivan stood off to the side.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Attack of the Horntail

Power Rangers Spirit Force

Chapter 5: Attack of the Horntail

The Zeo Rangers, excluding Tommy, decided they should go back to their daily lives and let the Spirit Force Rangers take over the attacks from now on. Kimberly was quite pleased by Tommy's decision to stay in Angel Grove. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were as happy as Kimberly because Tommy and Jason were veteran Power Rangers and could teach them more difficult defensive tactics and fighting moves.

The Rangers were taking a break in the park for a game of basketball, which the wizard Rangers wanted to learn. Harry and Hermione, being raised by Muggles, never learned basketball because it was an American sport, but they did no about soccer and somewhat about baseball. "Go, Ron!" Ginny shouted as Ron dodged Tommy and Jason to make a basket. The ball hit the rim and went straight through the net. "Good job, brother."

"Thanks," Ron panted as he wiped the sweat off his face. "This game will make you break a sweat, that's for sure." Harry threw him a yellow towel, which Ron draped over his shoulders. "Guys, could we take a break? My muscles are starting to burn." Jason and Tommy nodded and sat down with the girls and Harry. "So, you've heard the story of how we became Rangers, but we never heard yours."

"Well, it's pretty straightforward," Jason said with a quick smile to Tommy and Kimberly. "Kim, myself and a few friends were chosen by Zordon to become Earth's first Power Rangers. Kimberly, Trini, Zack and Billy didn't believe him at first, though they changed their minds after Rita sent her Putties after us when we walked out of the Command Center.

"Not long after we became Rangers, Tommy moved into town and became the first evil Power Ranger, the Green Dragon Ranger." Tommy nodded. "He nearly destroyed the Command Center and our link to Zordon and almost took out our Zords at the time." Tommy took over the story from there.

"It took a while, but Jason destroyed the Sword of Darkness Rita gave me and I became part of the team." he said. "Rita used a candle made of a magic wax to drain my powers and I became the White Ranger and leader of the Power Rangers. Before Jason, Trin and Zack left for Switzerland, we had to go to an abandoned planet to grab the Sword of Light, a sword capable of transferring power from one Ranger to another candidate and we did exactly that. Rocky, Adam and Aisha joined the team that day."

"I guess from there, you guys became the Ninja Rangers?" Hermione asked, to which Tommy nodded. "So, how did you become Zeo Rangers?"

"Master Vile turned us into kids before Zedd destroyed the Power Coins," Kimberly said. "I was on my way to Florida at the time, so I didn't know what was going on. Anyway, from what I heard, Goldar and Rito Revolto blew up the Command Center and stripped the others of their powers. The Zeo Crystal, the Zeo Rangers' power source, was still intact and they became the Zeo Rangers to fight off the notorious Machine Empire." Harry let out a low whistle and felt a surge of sadness at the next moment. "Before Jason joined the Rangers as the Gold Ranger, I broke up with Tommy in a letter saying that I loved him like a brother and that I had met someone that he'd like."

"Yeah, what happened to your boyfriend anyway?" Tommy asked her, his eyes burning from the memory of the letter. Kimberly sniffed and didn't answer. "Kim, come on. If we're going to be in a relationship again, I'd like us to be able to tell each other everything." In his peripheral vision, he saw Hermione glance over at Ron pointedly and Ginny send a hard glare at Harry, who backed up a few steps away from her.

"His name was Trevor," Kim said grumpily. "I invited him over a few times for dinner and we had a small snogging session on my couch." Harry noticed her blush slightly as she said it. "While we were snogging, I said..." Tommy encouraged her to go on now. "I...I said your name, Tommy!"

"Blimey!" Ron whispered. "What were you thinking?" Kimberly shrugged and sniffed again as tears started to fall. Tommy wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "I have to admit, I've made a mistake while dating Lavender Brown."

"I think she _was_ the mistake, Ronald," Ginny teased. When Jason, Kimberly and Tommy stared at her blankly, she said with a small smile, "Lavender and Ron didn't have a verbal relationship to say the least. They were mostly snogging everywhere they could."

"Yeah, well, that's all she really wanted," Ron said with a shrug. "But that's the past. I'm with Hermione now, unless she's still sore about the whole thing?" He looked at Hermione nervously, who shook her head. "Good. Let's not worry about the past, though. We need to worry about that git, Draco Malfoy and his new pal, Ivan."

"Ivan and Koragg are the least of your worries, Yellow Ranger," a gravelly voice sneered. "I'm the one you should worry about now!" Harry turned around to see a dragon standing upright, its wings folded over his body and carrying a sword. "My name is Horntail, and you, Power Rangers, are about to meet your end."

"Not a chance, Lizard Lips," Jason said. "Let's do it!" He and the other Spirit Force Rangers raised their wands to the sky. "WHITE SPIRIT RANGER POWER!"

"PINK SPIRIT RANGER POWER!"

"GREEN SPIRIT RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE SPIRIT RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW SPIRIT RANGER POWER!"

"RED SPIRIT RANGER POWER!" There was a flash of light and the Spirit Force Rangers stood in their place.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy said and brought his Zeonizers together. "ZEO RANGER FIVE, RED!" In a flash of red light, he morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger. "All right, Horntail, let's do it!" The dragon monster drew in a breath and blew out a burst of fire. "Whoa!"

"I got this!" Harry said and held out his wand. _"Aguamenti!"_ A jet of water spewed from the tip of his wand and hit the dragon in the mouth but it did no damage whatsoever. "What? How are we supposed to stop this thing now? Water won't stop it!"

"Hahaha! Your little squirt gun won't work, Ranger!" Horntail jeered. "I guess you won't be able to stop me after all!" From behind him, Kimberly shot an energized arrow which hit him in the back and bounced off. "Oooh, that tickles! My turn!" Tommy tensed up as Horntail fired a poisonous claw at her, which Kimberly blocked with a Shield Charm.

"Let me try something!" Hermione said and directed her wand at the monster. _"Petrificus Totalus!" _Horntail's arms and legs snapped together and he fell backward. "That works!"

"Now, for the finishing touch," Harry quipped. "Spirit Cannon!" Once the Spirit Cannon was in their hands, he pulled the trigger. Horntail whimpered as the large ball of golden energy hit him and the monster exploded. The Red Ranger rolled his eyes as a blast of purple lightning hit Horntail and he grew. "SPIRIT ZORDS, ARISE!" The six Spirit Zords soared from the six Rangers' wands and quickly formed the Spirit Force Megazord.

"Zeo Megazord power, now!" Tommy called and the Zeo Megazord landed next to the Spirit Force Megazord. "All right, let's do this thing." Horntail blasted him with a jet of white-hot flame, which scorched the Zeo Megazord.

In the Spirit Force Megazord, Harry and the others tried their hardest to hit the monster, but none of their attacks would damage it. "We need something stronger. Is there anything we can do, Hermione?"

"Actually, yes!" Hermione said excitedly. "I was just looking through the mainframe and found some schematics for a new Megazord. Apparently the Spirit Force Megazord can combine with the Tigerzord to form the Mega Spirit Tigerzord." Harry nodded and told her to try it. "Jason, we need to combine the Megazord with the Tigerzord. Prepare for combination." Jason gave her the okay. "Initiating Mega Spirit Tigerzord sequence, now!"

The Otter and Terrier Zords became the legs while the Stag Zord served as the back and shoulder pads. The Phoenix turned into a helmet resembling a samurai and the Horse Zord rested on the Tigerzord's arm to form a blaster of some sort. "MEGA SPIRIT TIGERZORD COMPLETE!" the six Rangers shouted in unison and got to work. "Well, Horntail, let's see how this works out. Mega Spirit Tigerzord Cannon, fire!"

"Zeo Megazord Final Strike!" Tommy shouted. Horntail screamed as both attacks hit and he exploded. "All right! That was a doozy!" He smiled as he heard cheers and whooping coming from the new Megazord. "Good job, Rangers. Let's get outta here."

Back at the Command Center, the Rangers were still celebrating their victory. "Good job, Rangers," said Alpha sadly, "but we're still getting nowhere on finding Zordon!" Hermione looked at the spot where Zordon's energy tube once stood and walked toward it. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to check something, that's all." she said and pointed her wand at the spot. _"Specialis Revelio!"_ Harry gasped as dusty footprints appeared. "Someone used a concealing charm before they left. There are footprints on the floor.

"That would be the Quantrons," Alpha said. "Astronema's new goons. They didn't bother coming in the normal way; instead, they walked in from the main doors." He followed the seven Rangers outside as they followed the footprints a few miles away from the Command Center itself. "This is where they stop. What are we going to do?"

"I think," Harry said grimly, "we should try and contact the Space Rangers. They might have a clue where Zordon is, or where he might be."

"I can try and establish a long-range signal with the Space Rangers, but I'll have to recallibrate the wires in the communication systems." Alpha said as they marched into the building once more. When he went to rewire the system, a jolt of electricity hit the robot making him shake a little. "Ay-yi-yi! I wish Billy were here!"

"Not to be rude or anything," Ron said, "but who's this Billy, exactly?" Jason spoke before Tommy could say anything.

"Billy was the first Blue Ranger and he was really good with electronics and the systems here in the Command Center. He also helped us back in the Zeo days."

"Where is Billy?" Kimberly asked thoughtfully. "Last I heard, he had an aging problem."

"He's on the planet Aquitar right now," Tommy answered. "The Aquitian Rangers are helping him with the aging problem now. I wish he was here, too. Hermione, do you have any experience with this sort of thing?"

"No, but I know who can probably help." Hermione said with a grin. "Just give me a few minutes, and I'll be back with him." She twisted and vanished only to reappear back at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen cooking when she got inside. "Mrs. Weasley, where is your husband?"

"Hermione! I didn't hear you come in!" Mrs. Weasley said while clutching her heart and panting. "Arthur is..." she stared at the clock on the mantel; this clock didn't tell time, but had nine hands with a facial picture of the Weasley family on each one. Mr. Weasley's hand hit 'home'. "...just returning, apparently."

"Hello, Molly," said Mr. Weasley as he entered through the front door. "Hello, Hermione-blimey!" Hermione waved at him and led him outside while explaining their situation. "Ah, you and the others need some help with some electronic thing? I suppose I can try, but...I'm not that good with this sort of thing."

"Oh, come on, Mr. Weasley," Hermione encouraged him, "you're the best I know at electronics...well, somewhat. Our friend is trying to extend the range of communication to call an extra team to help us out." Mr. Weasley nodded and both Disapparated.

Once inside the Command Center, Mr. Weasley was buffeted by Ron and Ginny, who nearly knocked him over in a hug. "Whoa there, guys. It's good to see you, too." He turned to Alpha and said, "What seems to be the problem, my friend?" Alpha explained the situation and showed him the wires. "Ah, here's your problem. The wires are frayed. I can repair them, but I need a little time."

"We don't have a lot of time, Mr. Weasley," Kimberly said quickly. "Our mentor's powers are draining slowly and if we don't get the new team of Power Rangers to help, then he's a goner." Mr. Weasley nodded and started work. "What are we going to do while he's working?"

"I suggest we go back to having fun and keep our mind off this whole thing," Ron said as they headed to a back corner. "I don't know about you, but I could use some food." Harry, Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes. "What? I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry, Ron!" Hermione teased. "All you do is eat." Ron's ears turned pink at this but smiled anyway. "I agree with you, though. We should try and have a good time, and maybe, if Malfoy and Ooze don't send another monster to fight us, we could have a bite to eat." Surprisingly, everyone agreed to this so they went out to the Surf Spot to grab some food and talk for a while longer.

__After the Rangers left, Mr. Weasley took a break to assess his work. "Well, Alpha, it seems the wiring is done, but your communication systems have been damaged since the first explosion you encountered." he said. "How you Muggles can operate without magic is beyond me, but you and the kids are doing very well for yourself."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Alpha said as he peered at the complex wires inside the consoles. "I know you're very busy at the Ministry of Magic, so I will teleport you to your home." Mr. Weasley nodded and prepared for teleportation. "Just to let you know, the Rangers still use Apparition as transport, and it's a wonder that the Ministry hasn't caught them at it yet."

"Well, my friend, Harry and the others are very good at what they do." he said with a grin. "The temporary Minister of Magic has made it clear to all employees that Harry Potter and the others should be able to Apparate with or without a license if needed, so they should be good for a while at least." Alpha nodded and reminded him to stand still. "Ready when you are, my robotic friend."

"Good luck, Mr. Weasley, and may the Power protect you." Alpha said with a salute as he punched in the combination and the red-haired man vanished in a column of light. "Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! Please hold on, Zordon." He watched the crystal ball closely for any signs of Zordon, but found none. It was going to be a long wait, he thought, and Alpha was right.

Tommy and Kimberly watched as Jason taught the new Rangers some defensive and offensive strategies in martial arts. He had to admit for a bunch of wizards and witches, they were getting pretty good at it. "Maybe you should teach the girls some gymnastics, too, Kim?" he said smiling at his renowned girlfriend.

"Nah, the girls are pretty good without it." Kim said airily. "Hermione knows how to handle herself with the right motivation and Ginny...well, she's got a pretty good chance if someone gets her mad enough." Tommy laughed and cheered Harry and Ron on as they successfully performed a dragon kick and straight punch combo. "Man, I'm glad I'm back in town. Back in Florida it was about training daily. Here...it's just about the good old times with you and the new team."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "It's good to be around you, too." Kim grinned and gave him a quick hug. "You know, we could learn a lot from Harry and the others. Not just spells, but what life is like as a magical being. None of us are wizards really."

"True," Kim said, "and they could learn a lot from us. What it's like to be a Muggle." She watched Ginny flip over Jason and kick him behind the legs and frowned a bit. "I know I said this before, but I'm worried about Zordon. With him gone, we're gonna have a hard war on our hands." Tommy wrapped an arm around her for comfort and she snuggled into him. "I just hope he's okay."

"Don't worry, Kim, he will be." They were empty words, Tommy knew, but they were enough to comfort her and himself. "I'm worried about him, too." He stood up and said with a yawn, "I'm going to check and see how Alpha's doing with the long-range communication systems. Maybe he's made contact with the Space Rangers already."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny finally sat down as Tommy left. "Now where is he going?" Hermione said to no one in particular. "He's always running off somewhere."

Kimberly answered her question. "He's going to see how the long-range communication thing is going."

"Ah, that explains it." Ron said. "I hope we can get the Space Rangers' help. If Astronema's got Zordon, we're all goners." Jason agreed with the Yellow Ranger and sat down. "So, what else should we worry about now that we have some evil guy that survived years ago?" he asked Harry. "I mean, we have Draco, Ivan, Goldar and some weird monsters and Inferi to work againts, but what else could we worry about?"

"I dunno," Harry said trying to think, "but we can't let our guard down. If we do, Ivan and Malfoy could destroy us in an instant." He sighed and added, "I think we should wait for Tommy to get back from the Command Center. I just hope Alpha's able to make contact with the Space Rangers before it's too late." Harry knew Alpha could do it, he was programmed to do anything he could to help the Power Rangers and his friend, Zordon, but the Boy-Who-Lived could not help but think that something was wrong. Something...just something...was going to go the wrong way.

_**Command Center**_

"Alpha, how's the long-range communication signal going?" Tommy asked after he appeared in the Command Center's interior. Alpha was working hard on the consoles trying to get something on the crystal ball to the left side.

"Not good, Tommy," Alpha replied. "Mr. Weasley's right. Even if he did rewire the systems, I have a lot of repairs to do with the consoles after Divatox's army destroyed the Power Chamber last time. I'm trying to recallibrate the communication codes to outer space, but I'm not picking up anything."

Tommy slammed a fist against a wall in frustration. Divatox did a good number on the damages and time was running out. As much as he racked his brains, there was nothing he could think of to help the robot...or was there? "Alpha, if we can't do it here in the Command Center, maybe if we rewire my communicator to their frequency, I can at least get TJ on the wire." Alpha stopped dead and slowly turned to face the Red Zeo Ranger.

"Tommy, that's it! Ay-yi-yi, I never thought of that!" he cried. Tommy handed him the communicator, which Alpha opened up and started to fiddle with the wires. After a few minutes of this, Alpha handed it back to him. "I had to remember TJ's frequency and program it into yours so you can call him. Let's give it whirl."

Tommy tapped the small button to call and spoke into it. "TJ, this is Tommy, come in." A bit of static was heard. "TJ, if you can hear me, answer." There was a small crackle and a voice came over the speaker.

_"This is TJ, go ahead." _a friendly voice said.

"TJ, I need you and the other Space Rangers to report to the old Power Chamber. I'll gather the other team." Tommy said. The new Blue Ranger acknowledged the summons and cut the transmission. Tapping the call button again, Tommy contacted Harry. "Harry, it's Tommy. Report to the Commmand Center immediately. I just made contact with the Space Rangers."

_"Right,"_ said Harry over a bunch of cheering and chatter, _"we're on our way. Red Spirit out." _Tommy let out a sigh of relief and waited for the others to arrive.


	6. Astronema's Attack

Power Rangers Spirit Force

Chapter 6: Astronema's Attack

The Spirit Force Rangers appeared moments after Tommy asked them to return to the Command Center and they were pretty excited about meeting the newest team of Power Rangers from space. Alpha locked onto the Astro Rangers and brought them in. "Welcome, Rangers," Alpha said excitedly as TJ, Ashley, Carlos, Cassie and Andros all looked around the new Command Center, "to the new and improved Command Center."

"Man," TJ said with a smile, "this place is kickin'!" Jason grinned at this expression and shook his hand. "Well, well, if it isn't Jason Lee Scott, the original Red Ranger and Gold Ranger."

"Yeah, that's me," Jason said still grinning, "except I kinda changed to white this time. Got Tommy's old Tigerzord and everything." He jerked a thumb to the Spirit Force Rangers and said, "this is Earth's new team of Power Rangers, the Spirit Force. To put it simply, a school rival of theirs recently acquired a powerful wand and it took over and his master named Ivan Ooze just came back."

"That's not good," Andros said grimly. "I've heard of him and he's trouble with a capital T." Harry nodded gravely and told him about the Wizarding world in which he and his three friends came from "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that your team is based solely on magic, right?"

"You'd be correct on that, Andros," Harry replied. "Basically our wands are impregnated with our Patronuses, a spell empowered by our happiest memories and hopes, and amplify our magic by at leat tenfold." The Red Astro Ranger had to admit that was actually good odds. "Anyway, the guy's name is Draco Malfoy, and he's got his own Zord called Catastros. He can combine with it in two ways: centaur mode and Megazord mode. On our first day out, we had to get a crash course on how to use our powers and Zords."

"That's cool," Ashley said. "On our first day out in space, we got pulled into the Astro Megaship and had to find our way around before Andros actually figured out there were intruders on board." Ron laughed a little but fell quiet at the blonde's glare. "He didn't like us there at first and refused to help us because he was a lone Power Ranger at the time, but Alpha 6 finally got through to him that we could help."

"So, basically it took a robot to get your leader to let you on the team?" Ginny guessed, which was right. "Blimey, we didn't have much choice in the matter." Ashley cocked her head to one side, to which the female Green Ranger said, "Our original mentor, Udonna, sent us our original wands with upgrades and pretty much forced us into this mess."

"Well, that's not bad, is it?" Cassie said encouragingly. "At least you guys get a break now and then. Astronema's been sending monsters left and right half the time." Her face hardened as she said, "So what's so bad that you need our help?"

"Well," Tommy said, "it seems that Astronema kidnapped Zordon from this Command Center. If Dark Specter drains his powers...we can't let that happen."

"We nearly lost Zordon once before," Kimberly said angrily as she remembered when Ivan Ooze trashed the Command Center and destroyed Zordon's time warp. "Ivan Ooze, a monster whom we fought a few years back, is back and helping the new enemy of the Power Rangers, Koragg. He just happens to be an old school rival of Harry's." Andros walked over at this point and joined in on the conversation. "Look, if you guys can't help, we understand, but we went through all this trouble to get in contact with you and..."

"We'll help." Andros said abruptly, which made Kimberly fall silent. His calm voice seemed to silence her. "If it's about helping Zordon, then we're in." The other Space Rangers nodde in agreement. "As they say here on Earth, this is your party, so you guys are leading the fight." Harry couldn't help but feel like when Hermione had asked him to start Dumbledore's Army back in their fifth year and, just as well, it felt like the time the trio had returned to Hogwarts and everyone in the Room of Requirement were waiting for his orders.

"Okay, okay, I say we wait for either Astronema or Ivan to attack and then we'll fight." Harry said when the whole group in the Command Center turned to him for leadership. "Before we fight, we'll ask questions. If either of the two attack first, then we fight back."

"Sounds like a plan, Red," Kimberly said teasingly, "but you don't expect them to talk, do you?"

"Not a chance," Harry answered. "The only person I know who would talk first is Draco." He caught Ron's and Hermione's eye. "When he Disarmed Dumbledore, he just talked for a moment about his plans used until Snape got there. Then, when Ron, Hermione and I were looking for the final object to stop Voldemort once and for all, Malfoy came up and started stalling us...at least until his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, attacked first."

"So, we just do what Malfoy did, then." Ron said with a smile. "Knowing Ivan and Astronema, who we haven't met yet, they'll doubtlessly attack at the first chance they get." Andros nodded and turned toward the crystal ball as the alarms blared. "Well, that's our cue."

"All right, Rangers," Harry said, "let's power up." The Spirit Force Rangers raised their wands and cried, "SPIRIT FORCE, POWER UP!" while Tommy morphed with his Zeonizers.

"Let's rocket!" Andros said. He and the other four Astro Rangers flipped open their Astro Morphers and pressed the numbers 3-3-5. There was a flash of light and the five teenagers were replaced by five Power Rangers.

The two teams of Power Rangers and Tommy teleported to the attack site. In one large line stood Ivan Ooze, Koragg, Goldar, a monster that, to Harry, resembled a rat with a silver hand, and Astronema and her team of goons including Elgar and Ecliptor. Tommy was surprised to see that Ivan Ooze looked exactly the same way when he fused with Hornitor - one of the Ectomorphicon machines back when Ivan was most powerful - only a normal-sized. "Power Rangers," he said with a smile that showed his blackened teeth, "I was expecting you to be a little more...experienced."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, Ivan," Harry said glaring at the metallic titan. "We're a little new to this game, just like your friend, Koragg." Ivan's eyes went to Koragg and back at the teams of Rangers again. "So, we're here to talk, not fight. Where is Zordon?" Astronema took a step forward. To Harry, Ron and Hermione, the evil vixen's movements resembled Bellatrix's considerably.

"So," she said in a soft, yet dangerous, voice. "You are the new Power Rangers from the Wizarding world?" None of the four original Spirit Force Rangers moved a muscle besides pointing their wands at her. "You seem a little pathetic, to me."

Koragg, who was silent at this point, placed a hand on her leather-clad shoulder and said, "No, Astronema, they are not pathetic." Astronema turned to face him. "These Spirit Force Rangers have been a pain in my side ever since my return. They are worthy adversaries."

"Fine!" she cried. "We'll tell them what they want to know then we'll obliterate them!" Tommy stepped forward and put up a hand. "You dare come near us, Ranger?"

"We don't want any trouble, Astronema," he said calmly. The Spirit Force watched the villains carefully as Tommy walked toward them. "All we want to know is what you're doing with Zordon and where he is now." The evil woman raised her staff when he got too close and shot him with a blast of purple energy. Kimberly gasped as her boyrfriend flew over her head and hit the ground hard. Astronema righted her staff and pointed at the Power Rangers.

"You want to know where Zordon is?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Very well. Dark Specter is holding him somewhere...don't ask me where because I don't know. Now, if you're satisfied...Ecliptor, Quantrons, attack!" The silver robot henchmen and the black monster charged at the Rangers who held their own for a while. "Elgar, we shall head back to the Dark Fortress." She and Elgar vanished in a flash of light leaving the Rangers to deal with the henchmen.

"Blimey, these Quantrons are very strong!" Ron growled as one of the Quantrons hit him in the gut with their large bladed weapon. "I can't seem to knock them back!"

"Try the Spirit Pistol!" Hermione suggested as she took out her own sidearm. The other five followed suit and aimed at the silver robots in front of them. "Aim...fire!" Six beams of energy struck the Quantrons and they fell to the ground.

Almost forgetting about the Red Zeo Ranger, Kimberly gasped. "Tommy!" she ran up to her boyfriend, who was now demorphed and feebly stirring. Holding his head in her hand, she looked into his eyes. "How do you feel, Handsome?"

"Like a truck hit me." Tommy's voice was strained when he answered her. "Man, that Astronema packs a powerful punch." The other Rangers ran up to him. "Is there a way you guys can heal me with magic?"

"Yes, but we'll have to find out exactly what's wrong with you first," Ron said. "Let's get you to the Command Center and Alpha can tell us what's wrong."

Once at the Command Center, Tommy sat on the medical table to let Alpha take off his red T-shirt. Kimberly gasped audibly as his skin was revealed. "Oh no!" she said as the other Rangers winced. Tommy looked at his chest and turned a little green. His upper body was covered in deep, small gashes only a few inches long. "I didn't know that could happen."

"Look on the bright side," Harry said grimly. "At least it wasn't Malfoy in human form using the Sectumsempra curse Snape invented." Jason, Tommy and Kimberly looked at him blankly. "Let's put it this way: you don't want me to show you how it's done. Very Dark magic."

"Okay, we get it," Jason said slightly nauseated by the blood seeping out of Tommy's wounds. "Andros, I didn't know Astronema could do so much damage."

"Well," the Red Space Ranger said, "you better believe it. She's been known for a lot of destruction in the past." His eyes averted to the ground and he fell silent. Harry asked what was wrong. "It's a long story...one that will have to be told another time." The Red Stag Ranger nodded and went back to checking out Tommy's wounds.

"Hermione, is there anything you can do about them?" he asked the Blue Otter Ranger, who was now retrieving a spellbook from one of the many bookshelves in the place.

"I'm working on it." Hermione said as she thumbed through the book she was looking at, and closed it again. Pointing her wand at Tommy's bare chest, she muttered, _"Vulnera Sanentur!" _Tommy watched as the bloody wounds on his body healed. "There. That should do it." Hermione turned to the other Spirit Force Rangers and said, "If we see Astronema even raise her staff, we'll cast the Shield Charm around us."

"Right," Harry said. "Tommy, it looks like you're going to be okay after all." Tommy nodded and went to stand up but fell back on the table. "Might be a broken leg." He pointed his wand at Tommy's leg and said, _"Episkey!"_ Tommy winced as he felt his leg turn hot and then cold within a second. "That's one of the few Healing Charms we know. Luna used it on me before the start of my sixth year when Malfoy broke my nose."

"I really don't want to know why he did that," Jason said staring at Harry, "but I'm pretty sure you want to get him for it." To Jason's surprise, the leader of the team shook his head. "That's a good thing. Most people would get revenge on a person for doing that to them."

"I'm not that type of person, Jason," Harry said. "I like the quiet life. Unfortunately, I can't enter the quiet life with a bloody war going on every few days, can I?" Ron and Hermione groaned at this and started chatting about future plans. "Anyway, we have to do something about Astronema and the other villains trying to obliterate us. She nearly had a go with Tommy today and I don't want that happening again."

"And," Kimberly piped up, "we have to save Zordon." Harry nodded. "First we have to find out where he's at and then we'll get to getting him back." The Pink Ranger looked at Alpha and asked, "Is there a way you can scan for his life-signs or something?" The robot nearly whacked himself over the head for not thinking about it and went to work.

"All I have to do is imput Zordon's energy signature into the computer and...bingo!" Alpha said jumping up and down. "According to the readouts, Zordon is...still on Earth?" Both teams of Rangers stared at him for a few moments in silence. "This has got to be wrong! Zordon can't be on Earth...he...!"

_"IS RIGHT HERE!"_ a loud voice said from behind them. Alpha nearly jumped through the ceiling as Zordon's head floated behind them. _"I MANAGED TO ESCAPE THE CONFINES OF MY ENERGY TUBE BEFORE DARK SPECTER DRAINED TOO MUCH OF MY POWER." _

"That explains why you're here," Ron said, "but what about your time warp? You can't survive outside of it." Zordon nodded and turned to what looked like a golden tube with a clear tube in the center. Light pink crystals glittered in the bottom. "Oh, how could we not see that?" Ron asked in frustration. "We've been here for days and didn't kknow that was there!"

"That," Alpha said shaking a golden finger, "would be because we just installed it during your previous fights with Ivan's monsters." Ron shook his head but stayed silent. "On the bright side, we have Zordon back and we're working on a new project for the Red Ranger." Harry, who was facing the crystal ball for a moment, whipped around suddenly.

"A new project...for me?" he repeated. "I'm guessing it's going to be powerful, right?" Alpha nodded. "Can't wait for it, then." Tommy turned away pointedly and said nothing, making Harry realize that the Red Zeo Ranger was helping with this new project. "You're helping them?"

"Well, Andros was the one who thought of it," Tommy said gesturing to the long-haired Ranger next to Ron. "He told us about the Battlizer Morpher he had that controls the Delta Megzord and has a powerful punch...and a Battlizer for himself to give him an extra bit of firepower. So, between him, Alpha, Zordon and myself...not to mention some research on magical creatures, we're working on a very unique and powerful Battlizer for you."

"That's nice," Harry said wiping a tear that threatened to fall with his sleeve. "What about the others?"

"That's gonna be a little different," Andros said. "I talked to some of the construction workers in KO-35 and they're working on some new upgrades for their powers." Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Kimberly and Jason all stopped talking completely at the mention of the upgrades. "We'll see how things go with that once they're tested and approved for your use." TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Ashley jumped as the Command Center's alarms blared suddenly.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked Zordon over the earsplitting alarms. "Why are the alarms going off now?"

_"OUR MAGICAL SENSORS ARE GOING OFF THE CHARTS, GINNY._" Zordon explained. _"A VERY POWERFUL RESSURRECTION SPELL IS BEING CAST AS WE SPEAK IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION. ALPHA AND I ARE FIXING THE LOCATION RIGHT NOW."_

"Why is it that after we blow the monsters up or stop the bad guys from doing something horrible, Ivan and Malfoy always up their game?" Ron growled. "First they send a monster Rita used years back, Ivan returns after a good five years, and now this!" If Ivan and Malfoy were doing something in another place, then that meant they were up for another teamup with some other heroes of the age...but who?

"Well, Ron, we'll have to find out what once Zordon and Alpha figure things out," Harry said. "Whatever Ivan's got in mind can't be good, so we better keep our eyes open for all possibilities and hope that our magic can take down whatever comes our way."

"If not?" Hermione asked, and Kimberly, Ginny and Jason looked at the leader for advice now.

"Then we'll use our knowledge of martial arts and our Zords to take them down if need be." Harry finished. "We can't just let Malfoy and Ooze bring us down...not when we got this far into the battles. As Hagrid said years ago, there's a storm coming and we best be ready when she does." Even though Tommy, Jason and Kimberly never heard that expression before, they knew it to be true. All they knew was that whatever was coming would be more powerful and dangerous than anything that they'd ever faced before...and that was enough to make them worry about the world's safety.

_**(A/N: Sorry about the late updates, but I had writer's block for a while. Next chapter will contain a surprise teamup with a team from a favorite Tokusatsu TV show back in 1997. Trust me, you will be surprised. :) )**_


	7. Bugging Out Part 1

Power Rangers Spirit Force

Chapter 7: Bugging Out Part 1

_**Hillhurst Mansion - Charterville, California**_

In the rural town of Charterville, California sat a mansion that was supposed to be haunted. A year ago, three kids were dared to go into this mansion and, after bumping into an old pipe organ and playing three notes, a phantasm named Flabber, a clown looking like Elvis Presley, was freed and gave them one wish. That wish was to become their comic book heroes, the Beetleborgs.

Today, the three kids, Drew McCormick, his sister Jo and best friend Roland Williams walked into the old mansion talking excitedly. Though they had lost the power of the Data Bonders, the kids still had their special abilities like super-speed, superhuman strength and telekenesis. Their happy chatter stopped abruptly when Flabber looked at them with sadness in his eyes.

"Kids, we have one heck of a problem." he said gravely. "The comic book your powers came from has been taken by two evil guys. One was wearing some metallic armor named Ivan Ooze and the other was a knight named Koragg." The trio gasped and sat down to process this information. "If the Crustaceans or the Magnivores return, we are in a heap of trouble."

"No kidding, Flabber," Mums said nodding. "Those two goons almost vaporized me when I tried to stop them!"

Drew's eyes narrowed with anger as he asked, "Did they say what they were going to do with the Crustaceans or the Magnivores?" Flabber nodded and told them the situation Ivan and Koragg spoke about. "Just great! These guys took the comic so they could destroy the Power Rangers! Why is it every villain tries to destroy another team of heroes?"

"I'm not sure, brother," Jo said grimly, "but we have to stop them now." The other two ex-Beetleborgs agreed. "Where are these Power Rangers at now?"

"According to Koragg," Count Fangula said, "the newest team of Power Rangers are in Angel Grove. It's about two or three miles from here." Drew stood up and looked at the Hillhurst Monsters.

"We're all for going to Angel Grove, but we don't have our powers anymore." he said. "How are we going to help the Power Rangers if we don't have our own Data Bonders?"

"Ah!" Flabber said smiling now. "I can arrange to have your powers revived. Just hold out your hands." The trio did as instructed, and, with a little magic, their Data Bonders appeared in their hands as well as their Input Cards. "There you are. Now, suit up and use the Sector Cycles to get there."

The trio held out their Data Bonders. "DATA BONDERS! INPUT CARDS! BEETLE BLAST!" they shouted. In a flash of light, the trio were transformed into the Beetleborgs Metallix. Drew became the Chromium Gold Beetleborg, Jo became the Platinum Purple Beetleborg and Roland became the Titanium Silver Beetleborg.

"All right!" Jo squealed. "Let's ride, guys!" The three Beetleborgs hopped on their Sector Cycles and rode off to Angel Grove.

_**Underworld**_

Goldar watched as Koragg raised his wand and cast the spell to bring the evil Crustaceans to life. There was a flash of purple light and the three main villians, Nukus, Horribelle and Vilor appeared. Nukus glanced around the dark and dank room and smiled. "This...is really good. I like this place a lot."

"Yes," Horribelle agreed. Her eyes found Ivan, Koragg and Goldar, all of whom were watching them carefully. "Well, at least we know who brought us back here." Ivan stepped forward. "What is it you need?"

"Help, of course," the purple alien said with a grin. "I'm seeking revenge on a team of heroes calling themselves the Power Rangers, a team that shoved me into the path of Ryan's Comet five years ago!" Nukus growled angrily and nodded. "I need you three to help me destroy them once and for all!"

"Of course, we'll help," Nukus said. "Since you were kind enough to let us out of that comic, we will assist you." Ivan gave a bow with a smile. "What about our Mega forms?"

"Ah," Koragg said, "with the power we have, your Mega forms will not only be restored, but you will have power the Power Rangers will not compare to even with their Spirit Wands." Nukus's mout twitched into a small smile then turned away. "Shall I do it now?" The Crustaceans nodded and stood still for the wave of power to turn them into their Mega forms. Koragg waved his wand over them from a good distance and a wave of purple magic energy sliced through them. The Crustaceans screamed and writhed as a shot of pain coursed through them, their bodies contorting painfully as armor appeared. "How do you feel?"

"Like the Power Rangers and their pathetic city will all be obliterated!" Horribelle shouted with a cackle. Ivan, Koragg and Goldar all joined in on her laughter, which kept going until they were struggling to breathe.

_**Angel Grove Youth Center**_

The Angel Grove Youth Center was filled with people when the Power Rangers went to visit Lt. Stone, the new owner of the place. A large banner with large, bold letters reading **Comic Book Convention Today** hung above the juice bar. "Whoa!" Tommy whispered as the seven Power Rangers entered the Youth Center, "This place is different now."

"Yeah," Kimberly said nodding as she glanced around at the tables, "I never expected Lieutenant Stone to actually host a comic book convention in the Youth Center." Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had no clue what they were talking about. "Being wizards, I'm sure you know about comic books, but these are Muggle comics. Their pictures are stationary like always and they tell a fictional story." The four nodded and watched her eyes scan the place until she found the table she was expecting. "That's Arthur Fortunes, the creator of the Beetleborg comics."

"Hermione, I've never read a Muggle comic book before," Ron said fiercely. "How do you expect me to know who the creator is if I've never heard of it?"

"Well, let's go talk to him," Harry said quickly as Hermione opened her mouth to say something back. He didn't want an argument to come between them as in the past. The seven walked up to the white-haired man and stopped. "Mr. Fortunes, I'm Harry Potter and..."

"Harry Potter!" Art Fortunes whispered excitedly and Harry found his hand being shaken by the creator of a comic book. "It's such an honor to meet you! I wish it were under better circumstances, of course, but it's still wonderful to finally meet the man who defeated Lord Voldemort." Ron and Ginny winced slightly at the late Dark Lord's name, but Art ignored them.

"What can we help you with?" Hermione asked suddenly. "Our source told us that some old villains were being revived by our current enemies but we don't know where. Can you help us? Do you know anything?" Art's face fell and he slumped forward in his seat.

"I should tell you now that the Beetleborgs' enemies, the Crustaceans, are probably revived after all this time." Art said. "If your enemies actually give Nukus and the other Crustaceans their Mega forms, then we're all going to perish. Our only hope is the Beetleborgs Metallix, the second generation of Beetleborgs."

"Hang on," Harry said frowning. "Are you telling us that the heroes in your comic book are actually real?" The artist nodded solemnly. "How is that possible?"

"Well, there are three kids who wished to become the Beetleborgs after finding a phantasm named Flabber." Art explained. "They were holding the book at the time and Flabber used his power to give them 'morphing' devices called Beetle Bonders. All they had to do was call out 'Beetle Blast' and they were transformed into cyborg insects with extraordinary power.

"The Magnivores, the Beetleborgs' first enemies, were destroyed by the Crustaceans after letting them out of the comic and the new villains busted my brother, Les, out of jail." Art exhaled deeply and continued. "The Beetleborgs lost their powers after the Crustaceans came around and were given new devices called Data Bonders. All they had to do was insert the Input Cards into their bonders and call out the same command as before and they would have new powers and weapons." Harry and the other Rangers were processing the information as he spoke...at least until Jason spoke up.

"So, where are the Beetleborgs now?" he asked.

"Well, as I understand it, the Beetleborgs' new powers were used up during the final battle against the Crustaceans, but the trio still have their special abilities and use them when the need arises." Art replied. "I'm guessing they are still in Charterville working at Zoom Comics where one of the Beetleborgs' parents work."

_**Downtown Angel Grove**_

"This is the place," Drew said as they demorphed and their Sector Cycles disappeared. "It looks like a good place to spend summer vacation."

"Yeah," Jo agreed, "unless you count the monster attacks every day." Roland and Drew had to agree with her that the monster attacks would put a damper on any person's day. "I wonder how the Rangers were able to juggle their normal lives, Ranger duties and school all at the same time?"

"Same way we did, I guess," Drew said smiling slightly. "Of course, they don't have parents who own a comic book store and two destructive bullies named Van and Trip to make their days worse than normal, do they?" The trio barely took a step forward and a group of undead-looking creatures appeared out of the shadows. "Let's do it."

"DATA BONDERS!" the kids shouted holding out their transformation devices, "INPUT CARDS!" They inserted a little black card into their Bonders. "BEETLE BLAST!" There was a flash of light and the Beetleborgs were ready to fight. Jo was now the Platinum Purple Borg, Drew was the Chromium Gold Borg and Roland was the Titanium Silver Borg.

"Data Lasers!" Drew called out. The three Beetleborgs pulled their sidearms from their holsters and fired bolts of energy at the Inferi who staggered backward with black marks on their chests. "Man, these guys are stronger than what we fought. I wonder who's controlling them?"

A purple spell seal appeared on the ground and Koragg rose out of it, his Shield of Darkness ready for attack. "That would be me." the Wolf Knight said in a deep voice. "Your friends, the Crustaceans, told me you would be coming, Beetleborgs."

"Oh really?" Jo sneered with a glare at the knight. "Well, did you tell them that we'll be kicking their sorry butts back into the comic book they came out of?" Koragg growled but said nothing. "Look, Purple-Boy, you do _not_ want to mess with me."

"It's not up to a Mudblood girl to tell me what to do!" the Wolf Knight shouted. "I despise the likes of you!" Jo suddenly felt tears forming in her eyes at the word 'Mudblood'. Though she had no clue what it meant, she knew in her young heart that it was not good. Her eyes narrowed and her whole armor shook with rage.

"What...did...you...call...me?" she growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh no," Drew moaned. "This dude's gonna pay for saying that to her." Koragg didn't stand a chance. Jo cracked her knuckles, lifted Koragg into the air and threw him a good twenty feet into a tree. "I stand corrected. He's paying for it now."

"NOBODY CALLS ME A MUDBLOOD!" Jo roared and charged at Koragg who was now struggling to get up. "METALLIX BATON!" There was a flash of purple light and her baton was in hand. The Platinum Purple Borg vaulted into the air and slashed her baton in an X formation which made Koragg's armor sparking and smoking. "GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE, YOU HORRIBLE THING!"

"Uh, Jo," Roland said as Koragg hurriedly vanished. "He's gone. You can calm down now." Jo's breathing was hard and shallow as she demorphed. Drew and Roland were unsurprised to see the tomboy's eyes burning with rage. "Are you okay?"

"Do I _look_ okay to you, Roland?" the younger girl asked. Roland shook his head. "We need to find the Power Rangers right now before I get really angry."

"Oh so you're not really angry already?" Drew asked. He was hoping this would calm his younger sister down, but noticing the fiery glare she was throwing him, it didn't. "Sorry, Jo, just trying to help."

"You can help me find the Power Rangers." Jo snapped and started to walk off. Seeing that the boys were still rooted to their spots, she rolled her eyes. "Aren't you two coming, or what?" Roland and Drew shrugged and followed the angry tomboy.

_**Command Center**_

Alpha and Zordon stared in awe and fright at the Platinum Purple Borg's anger. "Ay-yi-yi! I hate to feel sorry for the bad guy, but Koragg really got a beating." Alpha said shaking his saucer-shaped head.

_"YES, ALPHA, BUT IT IS TIME TO CALL THE RANGERS IMMEDIATELY. THEY MAY WANT TO SEE THEIR NEW ALLIES IN ACTION." _Zordon said. Once Alpha got Tommy on the line, Zordon spoke. _"TOMMY, GATHER THE OTHER RANGERS. YOUR NEW ALLIES ARE IN ANGEL GROVE." _Tommy assured him that he and the other Rangers would be there soon and, within moments, were standing in the Command Center.

"What's going on?" Jason asked Zordon after all of them got over the sensation of being compressed by invisible bands. "You said that our new allies were in town?"

"Yes," Alph said, his hand shaking slightly, "and you should see this. There are three Beetleborgs, the Platinum Purple, the Chromium Gold and the Titanium Silver Beetleborgs. They just battled the Inferi and Koragg made a huge mistake. Watch this." The video feedback of the Beetleborgs' fight with Koragg came up.

_"It's not up to a Mudblood girl to tell me what to do!" the Wolf Knight shouted. "I despise the likes of you!" Jo suddenly felt tears forming in her eyes at the word 'Mudblood'. Though she had no clue what it meant, she knew in her young heart that it was not good. Her eyes narrowed and her whole armor shook with rage. _

_ "What...did...you...call...me?" she growled through gritted teeth._

_ "Oh no," Drew moaned. "This dude's gonna pay for saying that to her." Koragg didn't stand a chance. Jo cracked her knuckles, lifted Koragg into the air and threw him a good twenty feet into a tree. "I stand corrected. He's paying for it now." _

_ "NOBODY CALLS ME A MUDBLOOD!" Jo roared and charged at Koragg who was now struggling to get up. "METALLIX BATON!" There was a flash of purple light and her baton was in hand. The Platinum Purple Borg vaulted into the air and slashed her baton in an X formation which made Koragg's armor sparking and smoking. "GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE, YOU HORRIBLE THING!" _

"Blimey!" Ron said, his eyes wide with horror at the Platinum Purple Borg's anger. "I thought Ginny gets angry, but this one gets really hacked."

"I find it interesting that all three of them are Muggles and don't know what Mudblood means," Hermione said smiling at the Purple Borg's reaction, "but the purple one gets really angry when Koragg calls her that. I think the American term for this type of girl is tomboy."

"Yeah," Tommy said quietly, "and we're about to meet one in the making. Alpha, teleport the Beetleborgs here." Alpha nodded and pressed the buttons to do so. There was a flash of white light and the three Beetleborgs stood in the Command Center. He caught Jo's eye and her anger grew even more evident. "Uh-oh." he gulped as she walked over to them.

To Be Continued...


	8. Bugging out Part 2

_**(Previously on Power Rangers Spirit Force: "Yeah," Tommy said quietly, "and we're about to meet one in the making. Alpha, teleport the Beetleborgs to the Command Center." Alpha pressed the buttons to do so. There was a flash of white light and the Beetleborgs stood in the Command Center. He caught Jo's eye and her anger grew more evident. "Uh-oh." Tommy gulped as she stepped up to them.)**_

Power Rangers Spirit Force

Chapter 8: Bugging Out Part 2

"That miserable blockhead!" Jo growled angrily as she stepped up to the Power Rangers. "Who does that armored idiot think he is calling me a Mudblood?"

"No offense, but you don't know what a Mudblood is," Harry said firmly, "so I suggest you calm down and..."

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Jo shouted. Alpha yelped and hid behind a nearby console while Zordon stared at the young blonde with interest. "HE HAD NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!" Drew shook his head with a small grin on his face as she ranted. Finally, Jo calmed down a small bit and asked abruptly, "What is a Mudblood, anyway?"

Harry, now able to speak feely and glad that this girl was not wielding a wand, placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "It's a rude way of saying Muggle or non-magic person." Jo blinked rapidly in confusion, so Harry went on. "You see, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and myself are wizards and witches. Hermione is a Muggle-born witch meaning she has magic but her parents aren't magic at all. The last person to call her that was Draco Malfoy, who just so happens to be the very person who called you a Mudblood earlier."

"So, that knight is actually a wizard?" Jo gasped. "Man, I feel so bad for kicking his butt all the way to kingdom come right now, but it felt good to get some anger out." Harry laughed. "So, now that I'm calmed down, what's the problem? Flabber told us that the Beetleborgs comic was stolen by Koragg and Ivan Ooze?"

"That's right," Tommy said, though he was still a little scared of making Jo mad again. "Ivan went to your town of Charterville and stole the comic. I'm guessing Koragg was the one who brought the Crustaceans to life." He could feel the anger rising inside her again, though it was more controlled than earlier. "We could use your help." Drew, Roland and Jo nodded. "Thanks. Alpha showed us the video feedback of your outburst of anger. I kinda liked watching you kick him around, actually." The blonde blushed and nearly jumped out of her clothes when Zordon's booming voice spoke.

_"WELCOME TO THE COMMAND CENTER, BEETLEBORGS. IT IS AN HONOR TO HAVE SUCH YOUNG HEROES WITH US. I JUST WISH IT WERE UNDER BETTER CIRCUMSTANCES." _

"Hey, it's alright," Roland said smiling at Zordon. "We're more than happy to help the Power Rangers when they need it." Harry grinned. "Now, if Ivan ever makes Jo angry like that, I'm pretty sure she'd throw him into the Sun."

"You betcha," Jo said with a sly grin. "All I have to do is crack my knuckles, find the right angle and toss him into the air."

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen anytime soon, okay?" Drew said sternly to his younger sister. "Sorry about that. She gets a little ticked when messed with. That's what we get for having a tomboy as one of the Beetleborgs." Tommy nodded. "Hey...I've heard of you! You're Tommy Oliver! The guy who tied in the martial arts expo here in Angel Grove five years ago!"

"Yeah, that's right," Tommy said smiling. "I'm also the longest running Power Ranger so far. Started out as the Green Ranger, went to White and then was Red Ranger for both Zeo and Turbo teams until we all had to give up our Ranger duties." He held up his wrist to show them his Zeonizers. "I still use these right now until I can get better powers...whenever that happens."

_**Underworld**_

Koragg had come back to the Underworld, smoke billowing from the areas the Platinum Purple Beetleborg struck and groaning in pain. Ivan, who was talking with the Crustaceans, started laughing at him. "So, Koragg, I believe you met the Beetleborgs?" Koragg let out a low growl and sat down in his throne before demorphing into Draco Malfoy. "What happened?"

"That purple one hates being called a Mudblood," he said in a pained tone while holding his chest. "I didn't realize that she had super-strength until she cracked her knuckles and started beating the living daylight out of me." Ivan laughed again. "That purple Beetleborg is more of a threat to us than we are to them."

"I don't doubt that," Nukus agreed. "Of course, we'll have to turn someone evil to stop them...or else create our own evil Ranger counterparts to do the job since we can't." Horribelle glared at her leader.

"What are you talking about, Nukus?" Vilor snapped. "We can take them down no problem! We did the last time, didn't we?"

"Yes, Vilor, but that was with the help of the Mantrons!" Nukus snapped back. "How we're supposed to destroy the Power Rangers and the Beetleborgs at the same time, I have no clue!"

"Might I make a suggestion?" Malfoy asked. He stood up now, the wounds on his chest healing as he pointed his wand at them. The Crustaceans stared at him with interest, their eyes focusing on the young blonde man's face. "How about we replicate the original team's powers, costumes and Zords only turn them evil and dark?" None of the Crustaceans or Ivan spoke at first and, seeing them contemplate his suggestion, Malfoy steamrollered on. "All we have to do is replicate the Power Coins and Morphers, create the Rangers' Zords and send them to destroy the new Power Rangers! It's brilliant, right?"

"Sure," Horribelle said sarcastically, "and we'll all be happy again!" Draco sensed her sarcasm and glared at the insect-like woman. "What makes you think your idea would work, Draco?" Malfoy grinned and stepped up to them, his steel-gray eyes narrowing maliciously.

"Most of my ideas worked in the past...well, one of them...but that was a mere fluke! I was given the job of killing Albus Dumbledore, the previous headmaster of my school a couple years back." Horribelle's eyes widened at first then her cold glare softened slightly. "I tried poisoning him and cursing him with a necklace, but both times I got the wrong person. That twit, Harry Potter, stopped me both times. I think, and this is just a thought, that if we replicate the Power Coins into Dark Power Coins, we will be able to destroy the Spirit Force Rangers and the Beetleborgs once and for all!" Ivan laughed and stood up. "I fail to see what is so amusing, Master Ivan."

"What's funny is that your plan actually might work, my boy!" the purple alien said happily. "The only problem we have is that the Power Coins were destroyed by Master Vile and Lord Zedd. If we can find one Original Power Coin, we might be able to turn it evil and duplicate them into the Dark Coins. Good work, Draco." Draco smiled smugly and sat back down in his throne. "Can you summon the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin from Jason?"

"Yes, but I will need to know what it looks like so I can focus on it correctly." Draco said slowly. He turned to Goldar with a look of pure glee on his face. "Goldar...you remember what the Power Coins look like, correct?" The golden-armored monkey nodded slowly. "Good." Draco directed his wand at Goldar and muttered, _"Legilimens!"_ Goldar grunted as Draco invaded his mind and found what the Power Coins looked like. "Thank you! Now..._Accio Power Coins!" _Six Power Coins shot from the surface world toward him and landed on a table. "Excellent. Ivan, I have the coins. It's time to make the Dark Coins." Ivan laughed and pointed a finger at them, bolts of purple electricity flashing over them as violet magical energy burst from Draco's wand. Soon, the original Power Coins became the Dark Power Coins.

_**Angel Grove Park**_

The seven Power Rangers and the Beetleborg trio decided to hang out at the park for a while to get some sunlight. After Jo's reaction to Koragg calling her Mudblood, Ron, Ginny, Harry decided to stay off the subject of Blood Statuses during the remainder of the Beetleborgs' stay in Angel Grove. Tommy sparred with Jason and Kimberly watched him carefully, her chocolate eyes focused on her boyfriend's moves. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Jo standing there. "What's up?" the Platinum Purple Borg asked with a smile. "You look a little spacey."

"I'm just thinking..." Kimberly said smiling. "This was the same place Tommy both lost his Green Ranger powers and asked me out." Jo's smile faded slightly and her grip on the Pink Ranger's shoulder tightened. "You know, you and your brother are always welcome to stay with me during your stay here in Angel Grove."

"Thanks," Jo said winking at her. "Mom and Dad have been talking about moving here someday, but with all the monster attacks lately, they decided not to."

"Well, all the evil guys are gone...besides the new ones." Kimberly said smiling at her, then heaved a heavy sigh. "It must really suck being the only girl on your team. How do you handle it?"

"Drew and I were always pretty tight, so I really don't mind being the only girl." Jo told her. "When I hang out with him and Roland, I feel like one of the guys half the time." She was about to say more when her cell phone beeped a few times indicating a text message from her father. After opening the message, Jo got really excited. "Drew! DREW! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Her brother ran over, wondering what was wrong. "Mom and Dad found a house here in town! We're moving to Angel Grove next week! They already enrolled us in school!"

"Awesome!" Roland said. "Did my Mom, Dad or Nano say anything about me moving?" Jo scrolled down and nodded. "YES!" The word just escaped his mouth when an explosion was heard somewhere in town. "NO!"

"I hate to use the term," Harry said grimly, "but it's Morphin time!" Kimberly nodded and raised her wand with the other Spirit Force Rangers. In unison, they shouted the morphing command, "SPIRIT FORCE, POWER UP!" Six colored beams of light showered them and their suits materialized instantly. "POWER RANGERS, SPIRIT FORCE!"

"Data Bonders, Input Cards!" The Beetleborgs shouted. "Beetle Blast!" The three kids stiffened up as their Beetleborg armor materialized on their bodies and their helmets snapped into place. "BEETLEBORGS METALLIX!"

"It's Morphin time!" Tommy called out, his Zeonizers appeared on his wrists in a flash of red light. "Zeo Ranger Five, Red!" Once his Ranger suit materialized, he got into a fighting stance. "Red Zeo Ranger, Ki-ya!" He was about to suggest they call Zordon to find out the problem, but the answer was already there: the Thunder Megazord and Dragonzord were attacking Downtown Angel Grove. "All right, let's call in the Megazords! ZEO MEGAZORD POWER, NOW!" The Zeo Megazord shot from a cannon protruding out of the Zord Bay at the Command Center.

"SPIRIT MEGAZORD POWER, NOW!" shouted the Spirit Force Rangers and their Megazord was fired from the same cannon. "Alpha, is there a Megazord the Beetleborgs can use?"

_"Yes, there is, Harry." _Alpha said excitedly. _"The Super Zeo Megazord will work fine for them. I'll send it now!" _

The three Beetleborgs watched in awe as the Super Zeo Megazord landed twenty feet in front of them. "All right!" Drew shouted. "We're good to go!" The trio leapt into the control room and were ready to fight the Dragonzord, which was standing still until commanded to attack, and the Thunder Megazord which was controlled by the Dark Power Rangers. Jo tensed up as she heard a tune playing from somewhere nearby and gasped. In the Zeo Megazord, Tommy nearly fell out of his seat as he saw the Green Ranger controlling Dragonzord via the Dragon Dagger on the cliff of a mountain.

The Spirit Force Megazord conjured a shield just in time as the Dragonzord shot its finger missiles at them. The missiles hit the shield but the force of the impact caused the Megazord to slide a few feet backwards. "Whoa!" Harry said as he righted himself in his seat. "That Dragonzord is stronger than I thought."

"No kidding," Ron grunted. "Let's try the Sonic Bark attack." He smiled as the screen's diagram showed the Terrier Zord's mouth open and shoot a blast of yellow sonic energy at the Dragonzord, which was thrown backward and knocked down. "Brilliant! Tommy, Beetleborgs, it's your turn!"

"Thanks, Ron!" Tommy said and cracked his knuckles. "Zeo Megazord Saber, power up!" Once the large sword was in the Megazord's hand, he got ready to strike the Dragonzord down once and for all. "Zeo Megazord Saber Strike, now!" The large sword's blade glowed with blue energy and struck down at the Dragonzord, but was unfortunately blocked by the Thunder Megazord, which surpised the Red Zeo Ranger completely. "What?" Through the speakers, he heard Kimberly's voice which sounded just like when she was turned evil on Muranthias.

_"Sorry, Tommy, but the Dark Power Rangers are going to win this round." _she growled and kicked Tommy's Megazord causing it to fall backward. The Thunder Megazord turned around to face the Super Zeo and Spirit Force Megazords after their attacks hit them. _"Aw, the Spirit Rangers and Beetleborgs wanna play. How cute! Okay, we'll play your game." _Evil Kimberly said sweetly. The Thunder Megazord Saber flashed with gold energy and struck both Megazords in the chest hard.

"You foul, loathesome, evil cockroaches!" Hermione shouted as the Spirit Force Megazord repaired the minor damages done. "It's time to finish this. We need the Spirit Megazord Saber, now!" There was a flash of white light and the Spirit Force Megazord's main weapon appeared in its hand. "Spirit Wave!" The Dark Power Rangers all screamed as the wave of white energy sent them falling as the Thunder Megazord was thrown backward and exploded in a burst of light and fire. The ten heroes leapt out of their Megazords and landed in front of the Dark Power Rangers who were demorphed and lying on the ground completely unconscious. "Tommy, are you...?"

"No, I'm not okay, Hermione." Tommy said gravely. "I'm ticked off. Ivan and that Malfoy idiot replicated the Power Coins and...replicated my friends!" It was true. Evil versions of Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Billy and Zack lay on the ground. The only Ranger standing now was the evil Green Ranger, who silently snuck up on the former Red Zeo Ranger and struck him in the back with his gloved hand. Tommy grunted as he fell to the ground, the evil Green Ranger laughing maniacally while holding the tip of the Sword of Darkness at Tommy's neck. "Wait...don't hurt me!"

"Oh, I won't hurt you," said the evil Green Ranger, "but you are coming with me, Tommy, and you will answer to Ivan Ooze and Goldar." Tommy struggled as his evil clone pulled him up with much force and held the Dragon Dagger to his throat. The Spirit Force Rangers and the Beetleborgs stood their ground. "If any of you..." he growled, glaring at the nine of them, "...try and attack us, your friend will find out what it's like to die quickly." None of the heroes dared to attack with this threat said. "Good-bye, Power Rangers! Dark Rangers, follow me." The Dark Rangers lined up on either side of him and they vanished in columns of black smoke.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	9. The Double Rescue

_**(Previously on Power Rangers Spirit Force: Koragg summoned the Power Coins by magic and turned them evil thus replicating not only the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers costumes but the actual owners as well. Somehow, the evil Green Ranger returned to the present and kidnapped Tommy. Will the Spirit Force Rangers and the Beetleborgs save him? Find out in today's chapter of Power Rangers Spirit Force!)**_

Power Rangers Spirit Force

Chapter 9: The Double Rescue

"We have to save Tommy, guys!" Kimberly said for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes since Tommy's capture. "I recognized the evil Green Ranger, but it's a clone of Tommy!" Harry whipped around and nearly snapped his neck doing so.

"A clone?" he repeated. "Who or what cloned him?" His question was mostly directed at Zordon than Kimberly and it was Zordon that answered the question.

_"THE CLONE WAS CREATED BY THE WIZARD OF DECEPTION, HARRY," _Zordon replied. _"HE USED A LITTLE OF TOMMY'S HAIR TO DO SO, THUS HE CREATED TOM." _

"Tom?" Ron snickered. "Okay, that's seriously close to what Voldemort's real name was before he changed it into Voldemort." Zordon nodded. "Okay, so what does this 'Tom' want with Tommy and how are we going to get him back?"

Jason, who was really quiet throughout all of this finally spoke his mind. He was actually thinking aloud, and didn't realize the Rangers noticed until the last moment. "What we should ask ourselves is where the evil Green Ranger took Tommy and the second question we should ask is how the Green Ranger got back to the present." He looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny for magical information when needed and this was one of those times he needed it. "Can your magic bring others back from another time period?"

"No," Hermione said sadly. "Unfortunately not." Jason frowned and hung his head. "Did you see the way the Dark Power Rangers and the Green Ranger got away? They Disapparated!"

Drew raised an eyebrow and said, "So what?" Harry practically yelled in frustration. "What's wrong Harry?"

"Dumbledore!" he said automatically, to which Ron, Hermione and Ginny all stared at him. "When we were talking about his Horcruxes," he spoke to Jason, Kimberly and the three Beetleborgs now, "he told me that magic always leaves traces."

"Harry...you're right!" Hermione cried. "Alpha, can you scan where the Dark Rangers and the Green Ranger Disapparated?" Alpha nodded and got to work on his task. A piece of paper slid out of a slot in one of the consoles and Hermione was going to read it aloud. "According to the scans, the Tom and the Dark Rangers took Tommy into the Underworld."

"It's great that we know where they took him, Hermione, but he might be in another dimension by now." Jason said worriedly. "I may not know Ivan Ooze at all, but I'm pretty sure he has access to Zedd and Rita's dark dimensions like the one where I had to fight Tommy when he was the evil Green Ranger and knocked out our link with Zordon."

"Sounds like something he'd do," Kimberly said nodding. She also turned to Alpha, who heaved a sigh and knew what his next task was. "Alpha can you...?"

"I'm already on it, Kimberly." the robot replied in a bored voice. Jason grinned and sat down on the medical table to wait patiently. "I'm connecting the scanners to the Universal Morphin Grid, which is still connected to the Zeonizers. Once I trace the Zeonizers, I might be able to bring up Tommy on the globe."

_**Rita's Dark Dimension**_

Tommy groaned as he lightly touched the spot the Green Ranger hit him. Once he got used to his surroundings, his heart sank. He was now in the same dimension Rita put him in to fight Jason back when he was under her spell. "Okay, Tommy, you can do this. Just wait for Alpha to find you, then the others can come get you." he told himself while pacing the room. "If Goldar or the Green Ranger come here to fight, then you do it."

"Oh, you're going to fight, Tommy," said a deep voice from behind him. Tommy turned and his stomach lurched a little in fright. "But you won't be fighting Goldar or the Green Ranger this time. It'll be me."

"What makes you think that you're gonna win, Koragg?" Tommy asked. His plan was to keep Koragg talking to avoid fighting. "Every time you attack, you walk away from us afterwards...even when you gain the upper hand."

Koragg started to laugh, then pulled out his sword. "I leave because honor is what's important. You and your fellow Rangers have honor, I respect that." Tommy nodded in understanding now, but kept his gaze on the opaque visor that shielded Draco Malfoy's face. "Don't you see, Tommy? It's not about who's the better warrior! It's about honor!" Tommy decided to try and get Draco to come to the side of good.

"Look, Draco, I know what's going on," he said calmly. Koragg backed up a step or two when his real name was said. "I know what it's like to be consumed by evil."

"You know nothing, Red Ranger." the Knight Wolf growled.

"Oh, but I do!" Tommy said stepping forward. "I was brainwashed twice in my Ranger career. Once when I first moved to Angel Grove, and a few days after Jason became the Gold Ranger for the Zeo team!" Koragg did not speak, so Tommy went on. "The first time was because Rita put a spell on me to destroy the Rangers. The second time was when Prince Gasket, King Mondo's first son, brainwashed me into thinking I was the king of the Machine Empire. Trust me, I know what you're going through."

"Well, if you know so much about it, then why don't you tell me how to stop this?" Koragg whispered. "How can you possibly know what I'm going through? You're just a Mudblood!"

"Yeah, I am!" Tommy said loudly. "But that doesn't mean I'm dirt under your shoes! I'm just as human as you are. We all have power on the inside, but your family is so obsessed with Blood Status that they don't know what humanity is! At least Harry and Hermione know! They were raised by Muggles!"

"That does not matter here, Oliver!" Koragg shouted. "What matters now is if you'll help me or not!"

"I can help but I must ask this one question." Koragg looked at him with confusion for a moment then nodded. "Do you want to join the side of good?" The Knight Wolf didn't answer at first. "Answer me! Do you want to join the Rangers?" Koragg still didn't answer but turned into Draco Malfoy. "Come on, Draco, this is your choice! Don't let the darkness choose for you."

"I-I do!" Malfoy cried. "I do want to be on your team!" Tommy smiled and nodded while holding his hands up as Draco sat down on the smoky floor. "I hate that this wand consumed me with darkness. I...didn't want to be Koragg the Wolf Knight! My mother told me that the man who owned this wand before was turned good! How could I be evil?" Tommy shrugged.

"Hey, it's okay, Draco. Just calm down." Draco nodded and stood back up. "I need you to Apparate me out of this place and back to the Command Center. I think it's time you apologized to Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys and...if she'll accept it, Jo McCormick, the Platinum Purple Beetleborg." Tommy was actually surprised to see Draco's pale face go pure white. "Whoa, what's up?"

"What if she doesn't apologize?" Draco asked in a low voice. "I really am sorry for what I did...calling Granger and that McCormick girl a Mudblood, trying to kill Ronald Weasley in our sixth year...that actually was an accident. But I did something good..."

"What good thing did you do?" Tommy whispered.

"Potter, Weasley and Granger were brought to my house sometime around Easter. My dad nearly forced me to look at them and tell him if they were who the Death Eaters said they were but I didn't. I never gave them up." He smiled a little. "You know what, Oliver? I will take you back to the Command Center! But first, I need your help with something." Tommy raised an eyebrow but followed the blonde boy into the underworld's throne room. "I need you to help me tell Ivan and the Crustaceans I am leaving the team for good. Give them a farewell they'll never forget."

"Sounds good to me," Tommy said smiling. With a flick of his wrists, the Zeonizers appeared. "I can morph, right?" Draco nodded. "Zeo Ranger Five, Red!" There was a flash of red light and the Red Zeo Ranger stood where Tommy did. "Okay, let's do it." Draco smiled and together they stepped into the throne room.

"Hey, Ivan, you Raisin-Head! I quit!" Draco yelled. The Crustaceans all gasped at this news but nobody took it worse than Ivan Ooze.

"YOU - DARE - DEFY ME?" He shouted. "I WILL OBLITERATE YOU FOR THIS! GOLDAR, CRUSTACEANS, DESTROY DRACO MALFOY AT ONCE!"

"Uh, Malfoy," Tommy said between clenched teeth. "Now would be a good time to Disapparate!" Malfoy nodded, grabbed the Red Ranger's arm and twisted on the spot. Tommy felt the familiar sensation of being compressed into darkness for a matter of minutes then gulped lungfuls of oxygen. He took one look around and found himself ten feet from the Command Center itself. "Uh, why couldn't you get us in?"

"I thought a little walk would really help," Malfoy said. "I need all the courage I can muster to apologize to everyone for years of mistreatment." Tommy nodded and led him up to the Command Center's main doors.

_**Command Center Interior**_

Harry and the rest of the Rangers waited patiently for Alpha's scan results to print out until the robot shouted in happiness. "Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! I found Tommy!"

"Where?" Kimberly asked without hesitation. "Where is he?"

"He's...coming in with someone." Alpha said slowly. "The scanners are picking up a massive surge of magical energy!" Ron asked if it was dark energy to which Alpha shrugged. "It's kind of in the middle right now. It's like someone evil wants to be good now."

"That explains a lot," Ron said sarcastically. "Wonder who Tommy brought with him?" The large metal doors behind them opened and all six Spirit Force Rangers raised their wands. "Okay, show yourself, you git!" Ron called into the darkness. Tommy stepped in first followed by... "Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I, uh, want to help you now." Draco Malfoy said. The grin on his face transformed into a look of pure horror as six wands were pointed at him. "Look, I know I've been a very bad person in the past, but..." He put one foot forward and was now flying backwards.

"Ron, thanks for that, but I think we should let Jo take care of this." Harry said glaring at Malfoy, who went really pale now. "You've seen what she's like when angry, Malfoy?" He nodded. "Well, let's see how she takes to an apology like that." Harry nodded to Alpha, who pressed the button to contact others. "Beetleborgs, we have Tommy back and we've got someone else as well." Harry turned back to Draco and said, "Get ready for the pounding of your life." The doors opened and the Beetleborgs walked in. "Jo, this is Draco Malfoy, the one who called you Mudblood. Well, Draco, did you have something to say to her?"

"Yes," Draco said, his face still very white with fear. "I'm very, very sorry for calling you a Mudblood. My family hates Muggles. That's how I was raised. Truly, you are the strongest Muggle girl I've ever met in my entire life. Will you forgive me?" Jo looked at him for a moment and shrugged.

"Sure." she said smiling. "Just don't ever tick me off again, okay?" Draco nodded and went to Ron, Hermione and Ginny to apologize to them. The tomboy was walking past Harry when she saw him looking as if he'd just had the full Body-Bind Curse cast upon him. Before she could say anything to wake him from his stunned look, they both watched as Ron raised his wand and said a spell that Harry used back in second year only once.

_"Everte Statum!"_ A jet of white light hit Malfoy sending flying across the room and landing right in front of Zordon. "That's for trying to kill me, you bastard!" Ron shouted and stowed his wand in his pocket.

"Okay," Malfoy said nodding, "I deserved that, but look, Weasley. I didn't mean to do it! My job was to off Dumbledore, not you!" Ron's eyes widened, and his wand raised again. "No, no, no! You know what I meant! The Dark Lord...Voldemort made me! He ordered me to kill Dumbledore by any means necessary, so I tried!"

"All right, Ron, that's enough." Harry said finally. "I think it's time we just accepted his apology and let him on our side for once." Ron grumbled but nodded. "Now, the first question that comes to mind is...why the bloody hell did not kick his arse like you did before, Jo?" Everyone joined in the laughter including Harry. "Well, Draco, welcome to the team."

"Thanks...Harry." Malfoy said and both shook hands. "On the bright side, I pissed Ivan off really bad."

All of the heroes in the room except for Tommy shouted, "YOU WHAT?" simultaneously.

"I told Ivan that I quit being evil. All I need now is to get this wand turned to good so I can use it for the good side." Draco answered. "Could someone do it?" Harry nodded, pointed his wand at the dark one and cast a shield form of his Patronus. The evil wand flashed white and turned gold completely with a red wolf on the tip. "Good job, Harry. I like it."

"It suits you." Jason said smiling slightly. "You're as good as gold." Draco grinned and raised the wand to the sky. There was a flash of gold light and the Red Wolf Warrior.

"Since this is such a happy occasion," Harry said smiling as he pulled out a small box from his pocket. "I would like to do something I've been wanting to do for a while now." Ginny gulped as he knelt down on one knee and said, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I've known you since the first day we met at the Burrow and we've grown to care for each other. These past few months with the war and whatnot were bad, but this might actually make everything better. Will you do the honor of marrying me?" Kimberly, Hermione and Jo all clapped a hand to their mouths while Ron, Tommy, Jason, Drew and Roland all let their jaws drop.

"Harry, I...oh, God, yes!" Ginny said with tears flowing from her eyes. "I've been waiting to hear you say that for a long time! I've always dreamt of it!" She was so happy, now that her dreams had come true.

It was a happy moment for two reasons. First, Ginny's dream had finally of getting married to the great Harry Potter had finally come true and second was the other Rangers and Beetleborgs were going to witness their very first Wizarding world wedding. I'm sure all of you readers are thinking the same question as I am: _What could possibly go wrong?_ Well, I think it's time you found out in Chapter 10 of Power Rangers Spirit Force. Happy reading!


	10. The Lost Galaxy

_**(Today on Power Rangers Spirit Force: The Power Rangers and the Beetleborg Trio help Harry and Ginny plan their upcoming wedding ceremony at the Burrow. Meanwhile, Ivan Ooze and the Crustaceans come up with an evil scheme to rid the Power Rangers forever. Will our heroes survive their next adventure? Find out in Power Rangers Spirit Force!)**_

Power Rangers Spirit Force

Chapter 10: The Lost Galaxy

Harry and Ginny were hanging out at the Surf Spot with the other Rangers and the Beetleborgs the day after Harry proposed to Ginny in the Command Center. Adelle was surprised at how many people were in one group but still served them their food. "So," Ron said, "are you two planning the wedding for the Burrow?"

"Possibly," Harry said shrugging as he looked at the sheafs of parchment littering the Formica-topped table and writing down guest names for the seating charts. "Ginny and I are a little anxious about it because of what happened at Bill and Fleur's wedding last time...you know, Death Eaters and Ministry people attacking the place all at one time."

"The Death Eaters are all in Azkaban, Harry, so there's no possible chance of them attacking you." Hermione reminded him. "After the fall of Voldemort, a lot of Death Eaters turned themselves in." It didn't take long for the Rangers to notice that Draco was very quiet. "You can join in on the conversation anytime, Draco. You are part of the team, you know."

"Yeah, I know, Granger," Draco said quietly. He was deep in thought, worry etched on his pale face. "I'm just thinking of all of the evil things I did to you guys, that's all; not just as Koragg but during Hogwarts." Ron shook his head with a frown. "What?"

"You really didn't do anything bad to us, actually." Ron said simply. "Besides being an annoyance, you were actually a pretty good person...aside from being in Slytherin, of course." Draco smiled and glanced at Harry's guest list.

"I'm one of your groomsmen?" he said in surprise, to which Harry nodded, his eyebrows raised slightly. "Thank you, Potter. That's very gallant of you." His steel-grey eyes looked into Harry's green ones and asked, "Would it be okay to invite my parents to your wedding? I'm pretty sure they wouldn't say no to the Boy-Who-Lived."

"It's fine with me," said Harry shrugging. "As long as they don't try and kill us." Before Draco could assure everyone nothing would happen, there was a scream and Adelle came running out from behind the juice bar with Pigwidgeon on her shoulder. "Ah, that would be from your mother, Ginny." Ginny giggled, called the minute owl over and took the letter from its beak.

_ Harry and Ginny,_

_We are very proud of you both for becoming engaged. Arthur and I were wondering when that would happen. When we heard you two got engaged, I was most ecstatic and Arthur took no time in telling everyone at the Ministry about this news. _

_ By the way, where are you having the wedding? We were hoping, since the war is over in the Wizarding world, you could have the wedding here. There would be no need for protective enchantments this time, so your Muggle friends are most welcome here. _

_ Also, Arthur was told by Dedalus Diggle that your relatives, the Dursleys, have been relocated to Angel Grove as well, Harry. If you see them, I hope they will be nicer to you than when you were with them at Privet Drive. Well, I better make this short because we have a lot to do now and Arthur has been given a large pay rise for being promoted to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement by recommendation from the Minister of Magic. _

_ Good luck, all of you, and be on your best behavior._

_ Love, _

_ Molly Weasley_

"The Dursleys are in Angel Grove?" Harry muttered as he folded the letter and placed it in his rucksack. "I was wondering where they went after they left with Dedalus and Hestia." Adelle handed him a telephone directory, which he flipped through until he found their name. "Blimey, they live pretty close to here! I wonder if they know about our little engagement?"

"I dunno, but I reckon we should find out," Ron said smiling. "I know they hate magic, so we'll just have to act like Muggles whilst around them, won't we?" Harry nodded and wrote down the address and telephone number before pocketing the small bit of paper and standing up. "What are we going to do now, then?"

"I don't know. What do you suggest, Kimberly? Is there anything you'd like to do on our day off from..." she mouthed the words _Ranger duties_. Kimberly's eyes lit up like Christmas lights and a smile spread on her lips, which made Tommy groan slightly. "What's wrong?"

"She wants to go shopping," Jason supplied with a knowing look. "How about you girls go with Kimberly to the mall so she can do her shopping while we boys do our own thing?" Hermione, Ginny and Jo all nodded and went with Kimberly to the mall while the boys took their time off to talk about their lives for a while.

_**Underworld**_

While the Rangers and the Beetleborgs were enjoying their day, Ivan was watching through the white pool in the center of the stone floor, his purple eyes glinting with malice. "So the heroes are having fun while we plan, eh?" he muttered as the image vanished. "I think we should pay a visit to our friend Zordon, don't you think, Green Ranger?"

"Oh, yes, Master," Green Ranger said with an evil laugh, "I'll be more than happy to see that old oaf again." Ivan chuckled. "Should I call on the Dark Power Rangers to aid us?"

"Eh, what's a little more destruction?" Ivan shrugged. "Let's ride!" The six Dark Rangers disappeared in six columns of black smoke while Ivan raised his hands and vanished in a beam of purple light.

_**Command Center**_

_"ALPHA," _Zordon said, _"MY SENSORS TELL ME THAT IVAN AND THE DARK RANGERS ARE ON THEIR WAY. WE MUST ACT QUICKLY IF WE ARE TO SURVIVE." _

"I understand, Zordon." Alpha replied. "I am locking down the Command Center as we speak." As he pressed a few buttons on the consoles, the lights went off and the golden robot shut down to rest while Zordon vanished from his energy tube to regenerate his power. Unbeknownst to them, the Dark Rangers were outside the Command Center holding maces, bazookas and detonators.

"What d'you guys say we bust in?" Green Ranger said to Dark Red with an evil grin under his helmet. Dark Red Ranger nodded and aimed his bazooka at the doors. "Rockets ready!" The Rangers holding bazookas aimed like Dark Red did. "Satchel chargers ready!" The Rangers with the detonators pulled out their C-4 explosives. "I'm ready!" Green Ranger held up his mace and shouted, "COMMENCE ATTACK!" Explosives stuck to the main door while rockets destroyed the exterior of the Command Center respectively.

"Green Ranger, what's the mace for?" Dark Blue asked in interest.

"The mace is to destroy that stupid robot!" Green Ranger answered savagely. "When we're done with the place, those pathetic Spirit Force Rangers and those insect cyborgs won't be able to repair anything in the place!" The Dark Rangers laughed. "Now, let's get inside and blow this place to smithereens!" Green Ranger led his team of dark warriors into the dark room that Zordon and Alpha inhabited. He raised the mace to smash Alpha but resisted for a moment. "No...Dark Yellow, blow this bucket of bolts to hell!"

"Yes, sir!" Dark Yellow said with a salute and stuck two C-4 explosives on Alpha's body. "Ready to detonate at your command." When she got the okay and hit the button, Alpha 5 exploded into bits of flaming metal and fried wires. "Let's get Zordon next!"

"NO! NOT YET!" Green Ranger shouted as the other four Dark Rangers attempted to smash Zordon's energy tube. "Ivan wants to save Zordon for Dark Specter!" Dark Blue and Dark Pink backed away from the tube until their leader said, "Take the energy tube and teleport back to the Underworld base. I'll take care of the Command Center." Once the Dark Rangers were gone with Zordon's energy tube, Green Ranger stuck several explosives around the place including the fuse box that powered the place "So long, Power Losers!" he said and teleported out of the building.

_**Outskirst of Angel Grove - Five Miles from Command Center**_

After Kimberly did some shopping with the girls, everyone decided to go talk with Zordon because they were all getting worried that Ivan had come up with a plan to destroy them once and for all. When Tommy tried and failed to contact Zordon and Alpha and teleport to the Command Center, he got worried so they decided to drive there. "Guys, something doesn't seem right," Ron said worriedly as they entered the main control room. "Where's Alpha?"

"Well, here's what's left of him," Jo said picking up a bit of Alpha's arm. "Somebody blew him up, guys!" Kimberly started to cry now and Tommy held her close to his chest so she could get it all out. "Kim, stop! Does anyone here a beeping sound?"

"EXPLOSIVES!" Harry shouted. It was total chaos now. Jo gripped Harry's arm while Drew took hold of Ron's and Roland grabbed Ginny's hand. "DISAPPARATE NOW! THE PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW!" Tommy, Kimberly and Jason teleported while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all twisted on the spot. Once outside, Harry watched as the evil Green Ranger held something in his hand. "NO! Stop!"

"Sorry, Power Freaks, but this time, I win!" Green Ranger sneered.

Harry and Draco both shouted, "SPIRIT FORCE, POWER UP!" and were morphed into their Ranger forms.

"Wolf attack!" Draco shouted and multiple red energy blasts shot from his shiled while Harry attempted to slash the Green Ranger with his Spirit Saber. Before either attack could hit their foe, Green Ranger's thumb hit the detonator button and the Command Center blew up before their eyes. "NOOOOOO!" Draco shouted as rubble and metal beams fell to the ground and the Green Ranger vanished in a flash of green light.

Jo watched in horror as the remaining bits of the Command Center tumbled to the ground. Her blood boiled with rage and her jaw was set as the fire reflected in her eyes. "Okay, now I'm really mad!" she growled. "If I ever see that lowlife Green Ranger, I'm going to kick him in the family jewels so hard that they'll be deep inside his inner body!"

"Jo, calm down," Harry said calmly patting her on the shoulder. "I'm angry, too, but Ivan really wants us out of the picture. Did anyone see Zordon's energy tube when we got in?"

"No," Jason said shaking his head. "It was gone, man." Tommy kicked a bit of sand angrily and wnet to kick more when his toe smashed into something hard and metal. Groaning with pain, he bent down and picked up a small remote control. "What's that, Tommy?"

"I don't know, Jase, but something tells me it's a good thing." Tommy replied. There was a note on the remote and he read it aloud. "'_Rangers, if you are reading this, then I am gone for good. This remote control will provide you with something I've been working on for a while in case Ivan decides to give Zordon to Dark Specter, which he no doubt has already done. Good luck Rangers, and may the Power protect you.'"_

"So, this thing will help us, then?" Ron said glancing at the note. "Well, press the bloody button, Tommy!" Tommy nodded and pressed a small red button on the face of the remote. The effect was instantaneous; a door buried in the sand opened and something large was being raised. It looked like something from a sci-fi movie to him. A space shuttle. "What does this mean?"

"We're taking a trip into space!" Jo's voice was barely audible, but the Rangers turned to her. "Alpha knew that Green Ranger and his Dark Ranger team were going to destroy the place and take Zordon sometime, so he built us a shuttle to get off the planet and stop Ivan from conquering the universe!"

"It makes sense, I suppose," Ginny said nodding, "but we're wizards!" She gestured to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and herself. "We know nothing about outer space." Harry shook his head but started walking toward the ship. "Harry, you're not seriously thinking of doing this, are you?"

Harry stopped and looked at his fiance'. "Zordon needs our help and I don't think standing here is going to help us!"

"But...what if Zordon's not exactly off the planet?" Hermione pointed out. Now it was everyone's turn to look at her. "I mean, what's the point of taking the most powerful alien wizard off the Earth when Dark Specter could easily use him for ransom?" Harry had to admit she was right, and from what happened next, all she said was true. A female voice, one that the Power Rangers remembered a few weeks back, rang out over the whole city limits.

"People of Earth, we will cease this war of good and evil if you give us the Power Rangers!" Astronema said, her voice magnified from her Dark Fortress. "I promise that if you give me the Power Rangers now, you will survive this! Do not hesitate! You have until midnight to tell us or we will obliterate your planet." With that, she cut off the transmission and the Dark Fortress hovered in the sky for a while.

"Blimey!" Ron gasped. The others watched as Velocifighters, the Quantrons' small ships they used to fire upon enemy vessels, swarmed through the skys looking for the Rangers. The Mega Winger, the Silver Ranger's Zord, swatted them as they tried firing their lasers at him, but were no match for the large robot's power. "The Space Rangers are here! Tommy, should we help them?"

"It's not up to me, Ron," Tommy said and looked at Harry. "It's up to Harry. Well, Red Stag, what do you think?"

Harry hated being asked what to do every time but knew that this was important and if they didn't play their cards right, all would be lost. "We show ourselves to the citizens of Angel Grove. We'll morph in front of Astronema to show her the Power Rangers are still around then call the Zords." The other Rangers nodded and all of them transported to Astronema right away.

Astronema stood on a platform near the Dark Fortress and saw ten people running toward her. A smile played on her lips as they formed a line in front of her. "Are you the Power Rangers?"

"Yes!" Harry shouted at her, though they were ten feet from her. "We are the Power Rangers." Astronema laughed and asked him to prove it. "Very well." The six Spirit Force Rangers raised their wands, Tommy called on his Zeonizers and the Beetleborgs held out their Data Bonders.

"SPIRIT FORCE, POWER UP!"

"ZEO RANGER, FIVE, RED!"

DATA BONDERS, INPUT CARDS! BEETLE BLAST!" There was a spectacular burst of gold light and the heroes were in costume ready to fight. Astronema smiled again.

"Good." She said and turned to Ecliptor. "Destroy them." The alien cyborg nodded once and jumped down to fight. "I'll take the Red Spirit Ranger!" Before she could get to Harry, Andros landed in front of her and took Harry to the side.

"What's wrong, Andros?" Harry asked. "What's...?"

"She's my long-lost sister, Harry," Andros said hurriedly. "I turned her good once but Darkanda, the freak who took her years ago, reprogrammed her. I need you to try and hold her off; talk to her if you can. I'm going to find Zordon." Harry nodded. "Good luck, Harry Potter." Harry smiled and went back to Astronema while Andros went to find Zordon.

"Karone, don't do this!" Harry said. Astronema scowled and got into a fighting stance. "Andros told me who you are! Just don't fight me. I'm your friend."

"Dark Specter, Ecliptor and the Quantrons are my friends!" Astronema shouted. "You are just an obstacle in Dark Specter's plans to rule the universe!"

"No, Ivan Ooze wants to rule the universe! You're just a pawn in his stupid plot to destroy us and the world! Can't you see what Darkanda did to you? Don't do this!" Astronema shrieked with anger and ran at him. Seeing this as a good time to act, Harry pointed his wand at her and shouted the spell that he hoped would work. _"INCARCEROUS!" _Ropes flew from the tip of his wand and bound her from head to toe. The implants on her head were visible, and he directed his wand at them. _"Relashio!" _The biggest implant on her head fell off and she turned into a cute, blonde woman. "Karone, are you...?"

"Yeah, thanks," said Karone smiling. "You saved me." Harry cast the Severing Charm on the ropes and they fell off. "Where's Andros?"

"Before you tried to attack me, Andros said he was going to find Zordon. I don't know if..." Karone's eyes glistened with tears and hung her head. "Don't worry," Harry said hugging her in comfort, "I'm sure he's okay." He hoped it, and meant it.

_**Inside the Dark Fortress**_

Andros finished fighting Ecliptor and was wandering the corridors when he saw Zordon hooked up to a few thick cords. "Zordon, is that really you?" he asked.

_"YES, ANDROS, IT IS REALLY ME," _Zordon said. _"HARRY HAS SUCCEEDED IN REVERTING YOUR SISTER TO GOOD AGAIN. UNFORTUNATELY, I AM NOT IN A GOOD CONDITION." _Andros cocked his head in confusion, wondering what the old sage meant by this. _"IT HURTS ME TO ASK SOMETHING SO HURTFUL OF YOU, ANDROS, BUT THERE IS A WAY TO STOP ALL OF THIS EVIL."_

"What is it, Zordon?" Andros asked.

_"SHATTER MY ENERGY TUBE." _Zordon said. Andros backed away from him, muttering the word 'no' many times. _"THERE IS NO OTHER WAY, ANDROS. YOU MUST DO IT NOW. MY POWERS ARE NEARLY GONE. DO IT." _Andros raised his Spiral Saber, ready to strike the energy tube but stopped in mid swing. _"DO IT, ANDROS!"_

"Good-bye, old friend." Andros said and slashed the tube in dead center. There was a collossal explosion and a wave of pure good energy seeped from the shattered tube.

_**Outside the Dark Fortress**_

The Spirit Force Rangers, the Beetleborgs and Tommy were all fighting different villains when the gold wave of energy hit everyone. Tommy's costume vanished and a round, gold object fell into his hand. Every evil villain and monster in the universe were turned to piles of dust including the Crustaceans. Ivan Ooze turned into a puddle of ooze before the wave could hit him and only Rita, Zedd and Divatox were given human forms. Even the Space Rangers lost their powers.

"What in the name of Merlin happened?" Harry asked as Andros ran up to them, tears falling down his cheeks in floods. "Andros...what was that?"

"Zordon..." sobbed Andros. "He told me to...shatter his...energy tube! It was the...only...way...to stop...this madness!"

"It's okay," Hermione said soothingly. "You did what was best. Zordon wasn't going to last long with Dark Specter draining what power he had left." Hermione turned to the other Space Rangers and asked, "What happened to Dark Specter?"

"Oh, that big hunk of rock?" TJ said smiling. "Darkonda did a suicide attack and destroyed Dark Specter in the process. Well, I guess all is good in the univers now, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a grin as he draped an arm around Ginny's shoulder, "All is good in the universe." His grin turned into a smile as the Blue Turbo Ranger, Justin Stewart, ran up and congratulated them on a job well-done. "Thanks, Justin. Did you help?"

"Are you nuts?" the young boy said incredulously. "I was just walking home from school when I was attacked by Putties, Cogs, Pirahnatrons and Quantrons all at once! I morphed right off the bat and Blue Senturion, the Phantom Ranger and Lerigot helped me!" Justin opened his mouth to say more but Jo caught his eye. "Hi, I'm Justin, the Blue Turbo Ranger."

"I'm Jo McCormick, the Platinum Purple Beetleborg," Jo said smiling. When their hands made contact, they quickly snapped their arms to their sides and blushed. "So...um..."

"Yeah..." Justin said and scratched the back of his head. His eyes then turned to Draco, who was still in his Wolf Warrior armor but had taken his helmet off. "Aren't you the guy who was attacking the Rangers all the time?"

"Yes, but I changed my ways, Justin," Draco said with a small smile. "Oh, guys, I just heard from two blokes...what are they called?...Bulk and Skull? Yeah, Bulk and Skull told me that a shuttle to Terra Venture is ready to board if you want to go."

Ginny shook her head. "Malfoy, we have a bloody shuttle, remember? Alpha left us one before the Dark Rangers blew him and the Command Center up?" Draco smacked himself in the forehead for his stupidity. "Do you want to bring your parents on this Terra Venture place? I'm sending Mum a talking Patronus to see if she wants to go on our shuttle. Your mum and dad can join if they want."

"Yeah, why not?" Draco said shrugging. "I'll Apparate to the mansion and bring them back in say...an hour?" Ginny nodded. "Good. See you then." With that, he vanished.

**(Will our heroes find Ivan and the Dark Rangers? What is the object that fell into Tommy's hand after Zordon's energy wave destroyed all evil and his powers? Find out in the Chapter 11 of Power Rangers Spirit Force!)**


	11. Terra Venture

_**(Last time on Power Rangers Spirit Force: Green Ranger and the Dark Rangers attacked the Command Center while our heroes were enjoying a peaceful day. Before the destruction of the Command Center, The Dark Rangers took Zordon to the Dark Fortress. Later, the Rangers and Beetleborgs fought in the war against evil and won when Zordon was destroyed for good.)**_

Power Rangers Spirit Force

Chapter 11: Terra Venture

The trip to Terra Venture was barely an hour's trip. The _SS Ranger_ shuttle docked in Terra Venture's docking bay and the Rangers and Beetleborgs entered the city to see a lot happening. It looked like Earth, to be honest, though the transparent dome over the city gave it away. "This place is brilliant, isn't it?" Harry said as he and the ten others looked into the sky. "I have to admit, the Muggles did a really good job at recreating Earth on this station."

"I agree, Harry," Ginny said. "I'm getting the feeling that we're actually still on Earth, actually." Harry nodded, a smile on his face, which faded as he heard an explosion some twenty feet behind them and turned around. There, in the middle of the chaos, stood a golden cyborg holding a book in a language neither of the Rangers could read. "Who is that, Harry?" Ginny asked in fear. The cyborg pointed at the ten of them and spoke as an answer to her question.

"I am Deviot, traitor to all who oppose me!" shouted the cyborg. "You, pathetic humans, are not going to survive this."

"You better be sure about that, Deviot," Jason said with a grin, "because you just messed with the Spirit Force Power Rangers!" The golden cyborg cocked his head as the Rangers raised their wands to the sky and shouted the command to morph.

_"Spirit Force, power up!" _There was a flash of light and the Spirit Force Rangers stood ready.

_"Data Bonders! Input Cards...Beetle Blast!" _the Beetleborg Trio called out. Their Metallix armor appeared in a flash of gold light. "Beetleborgs Metallix!"

"It's Morphin time!" Tommy shouted and held a golden oblong object. "Dragonzord!" Kimberly whipped around as the Green Ranger stood next to her. "Come on, Deviot! Let's go!" Deviot growled, opened the Galaxy Book and started to chant. "What's he doing?" Tommy asked quietly. "It looks like a spell of some kind."

"If it is a spell," Hermione said, "it's not one I've heard of." As Deviot said the incantation, the six Lost Galaxy Rangers appeared from their Jet Jammers and landed next to the Spirit Force Rangers and Beetleborgs. "Who are you?"

"We're the Lost Galaxy Rangers," said the Red Ranger nodding at her, "the defenders of Terra Venture." Hermione stood still as the newcomers pulled out their Quasar Sabers and attempted to attack Deviot. But it was too late; Deviot had succeeded in his plans because a portal opened and sucked the whole space colony into it. "What's happening?"

"I think we're going through the portal!" Jason shouted as everything around him looked warped and distorted. "We're heading into a wormhole of some kind!" The sixteen heroes fell to the ground as the ground shook violently and Terra Venture sped through the portal into the Lost Galaxy.

Harry awoke with a groan along with the other Rangers. "What in the name of Merlin was that?" he asked no one in particular.

"Well, I can say we're not in our own galaxy anymore," Jason said looking around the place. They were in a very unfamiliar environment. "I'm gonna take a guess that everyone's asking this, but where are we?" The walls were a darker grey and the Spirit Force Rangers and the Beetleborgs were laying on medical beds. A pair of doors slid open with a whooshing sound and the five Lost Galaxy Power Rangers entered.

"You are in Terra Venture," said the Red Ranger smiling at them. "I'm Leo, the Red Lion Ranger, and these are my teammates, Kai, Damon, Maya and Kendrix." Harry stood up and introduced his team and the Beetleborgs. "Interesting. Well, it's nice to meet you all and welcome to Terra Venture."

"My question," Ron piped up, "is if we're not in the Milky Way galaxy anymore, then where in the bloody hell are we?"

"As to that," Kai said, "I'm not sure. We're running scans on the area and finding nothing." Ron's face fell as he heard this. "So, where are you guys originally from on Earth?"

"England," Hermione said. "We, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco and myself, are wizards and witches from a secret magical community in England and are somewhat graduates of our magical school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The Galaxy Rangers looked as though they were about to laugh but kept their mouths shut. "Draco recently joined the team after Tommy talked him out of being evil. Our current enemy, Ivan Ooze, somehow survived what we call the Countdown to Destruction two days ago, and is now without anyone to order around."

Leo's brother Mike, the new Magna Defender, spoke up now. "I wouldn't say that." he said grimly. "That purple slimeball joined Deviot and is now working with some monster named Captain Mutiny and his pirate crew. Our scans tell us we're in the Lost Galaxy."

"So, we're in an unknown galaxy far away from home?" Harry groaned. "Brilliant. At least we know what Ivan's up to, but we're so far away from home...our base is destroyed, Zordon's gone...now what?" The alarms went off for a moment and the Spirit Force Rangers got ready for battle as the commander of Terra Venture, Commander Stanton, came in to address them.

"Suit up, Rangers," he said grimly. "Our new enemy is attacking now." Harry, Draco and the other Spirit Force Rangers morphed while Tommy and the Beetleborgs did the same. "Spirit Force Rangers, we've created some special transportation for you called the Spirit Jammers, one-person flying vehicles for you to get around in. I hope you like them." He pointed to a pair of doors to the Rangers' right which opened to reveal seven colored vehicles. "They reach a good hundred miles per hour in one second and are armed with lasers and rockets if you need them."

"Thank you, Commander," Harry said as he and the other Rangers hurried to their vehicles. "What about Tommy and the Beetleborgs?"

"Well," Damon said smiling, "we've developed the Beetle Jets for them and Tommy's old Falconzord is up and running." Tommy stared at Damon wondering how this could be true and Damon answered his silent question. "Alpha had the Falconzord's schematics in his memory banks so he recreated it. You should be able to combine with the Spirit Force Megazord to form the Spirit Mega Falconzord...and the Tigerzord can also combine wall of your Zords to form the Spirit Ultrazord."

"Brilliant!" Hermione cried. "I'd love to see one of Ivan's monsters take on the Ultrazord." Commander Stanton laughed at this and nearly fell down when Hermione stopped dead at her own vehicle, looked at the Galaxy Rangers and said, "Don't you have some upgrade called the Lights of Orion?"

"Yes," said Leo. "Why?" Hermione shrugged and mounted her new vehicle. "All right, Rangers, let's morph." He and the other Galaxy Rangers got into position and called out, "Go Galactic!" and were instantly morphed into the Galaxy Rangers.

"Magna Power!" Mike called out and was morphed into the Magna Defender instantly. "Okay, let's go out and see what's up."

It didn't take long for the two teams of Rangers, the Beetleborgs and Tommy to find the problem because a warrior named Trakeena stood with a swarm of Sting Wingers and Deviot. "Oh great," Leo grumbled. "I thought we took care of her!"

"Looks like we missed," Kai said gravely, "but we'll make sure not to this time." The sixteen heroes got ready for battle and Trakeena sent the Sting Wingers to attack while she took on Harry, Leo and Tommy alone.

While the other Rangers, the Beetleborgs and Draco took care of the Sting Wingers, Trakeena blocked and parried Tommy's, Harry's and Leo's attacks. "Blimey, this woman's got moves," Harry commented as Trakeena's sword clanked against Harry's for the sixth time now. "Leo, have you got any tricks up your sleeves?"

"Just one," Leo said and held stretched his arms out to the sides. "Red Armored Ranger!" he shouted and high-tech battle armor appeared on his suit. "Let's use the claws, then." Harry watched in awe as the two claws clamped onto Trakeena's arms and Leo tossed her around like a Quaffle during a Quidditch match. "Okay, Harry, you're up!"

"Got it," Harry said and readied his Spirit Saber to strike. "Spirit Saber, charge up!" The blade started to glow and golden flames engulfed the blade. "Spirit Slash!" Trakeena screamed as Harry slashed his charged up Spirit Saber diagonally and she fell to the ground and exploded. "That's one down, and about a dozen or so to go." Tommy and Leo chuckled and followed Harry to help the others.

_**Titanisaur Castle**_

Ivan walked into the main room of Captain Mutiny's castle and smiled. A bunch of minions called Swabbies were cleaning the floor and doing their various jobs while Captain Mutiny and his gang watched the battle. "Captain, how are things with the Power Rangers?" he asked.

Captain Mutiny mumbled something under his breath and said, "The Rangers are winning the battle, Ivan. It's the same as every other time." Ivan nodded. "I have an idea and you're going to help me with it."

"Oh really?" Ivan said with a hand on his hip. "And what is this idea of yours?"

"I'm going to conquer regular space and take over the universe!" Mutiny replied. "You're going to help me get out of this place."

"Sounds flattering, but I'm not interested." Ivan said coolly. "I'm here to take over the entire universe and regain my empire I once created and you will not get in my way." Captain Mutiny growled but said nothing. "I'll help you get out, but you won't survive once we do because you'll be destroyed."

"You double-crossing, warp-brained slimeball!" Hexuba cried. "How dare you threaten Captain Mutiny like that? Barbarax, take down this braggart!" The creature called Barbarax took one step forward and was blasted into oblivion. "No!"

"Now, let's get you out of here." Ivan said with an evil smile. "Hexuba, I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop mumbling spells and curses at me. Neither will work against my race." Hexuba grumbled and vanished from the castle.

_**Terra Venture**_

The heroes just finished off the Sting Wingers and celebrated when there was a flash of light and Hexuba stood there. "What do you want?" Harry demanded. "We're still morphed and not afraid to use our power on you."

"I am not here to fight, Red Spirit Ranger," the witch said raising her hands in surrender. "I am merely here to ask for your assistance." She pointed at the Spirit Force Rangers, the Beetleborgs, Tommy and Draco. "Ivan has destroyed Captain Mutiny's first mate, Barbarax and is planning on destroying us all when we get out of the lost galaxy. We need your help."

Harry considered this for a moment then replied, "Normally I would say no to this offer because you seem like the kind of witch that would double-cross us the moment you see fit, but "I'm going to say yes because you are telling the truth in my opinion." He turned to his teammates and said, "Let's get the Spirit Jammers and the Beetle Jets to get to Captain Mutiny's place."

"Thank you, Spirit Force Rangers, thank you." Hexuba said bowing to them. "You will not regret this." Ron shook his head as the Spirit Jammers and the Beetle Jets arrived.

"Just be glad we're not blowing you up like we did Trakeena, okay?" he said. Hexuba nodded and vanished. "Harry, are you sure we're doing the right thing? I mean, this could be a trap or something."

"Ron, I'm usually right about this kind of thing, right?" Harry said, to which Ron nodded. "Then shut up and start flying." All of those who had their Spirit Jammers and their Beetle Jets took off into space the moment they could. Tommy piloted his Falconzord right behind the others. Within an hour, they all managed to land their vehicles on one of the castle's turrets and go deep inside. The place looked like an old pirate ship. Captain Mutiny stood there with his sword drawn ready to fight.

"Well, well," said Captain Mutiny sarcastically, "it looks like the Power Rangers have finally made it." He looked at them with his eyes and snorted. "I thought you would be a bit more intimidating than you normally do now."

"Well, looks can be decieving, Captain Mutiny," Harry said, his Spirit Saber gripped in his hand tightly and the blade glowing with red fire. "I don't think you'll win this battle, either."

"Ha! You thought wrong, then," said Captain Mutiny. He turned his back on them and said, "I believe you're after Ivan Ooze?" Harry nodded once and got ready for a fight if there was going to be one. "I'm sorry to say that he left before you could even get here."

"What d'you mean, 'Ivan left'?" Ginny growled. "Last we knew, he was with you!"

"Not anymore, Green Spirit Ranger." Captain Mutiny sneered. "As soon as he heard you were coming after him this time, he up and left." A large explosion shook the castle and Captain Mutiny moved so the Spirit Force Rangers, Tommy and the Beetleborgs could take a look. "I see Princess Trakeena has finally decided to attack the ship."

"Great," Kimberly groaned. "Now we're going to be destroyed with _this_ braggart." Harry laughed but turned serious right away. "Should we get out of here?"

"I think so," Ron said in a shaky voice. "If we don't, we're all screwed completely." The castle shook again as another laser blast hit the castle's battlments. "Let's get back to our rides. Ivan's gone, and we have no reason to stay here, do we?" Harry shook his head.

"I think our time here is done. We should go back to Earth." he said indifferently. Together, the Rangers and Beetleborgs flew toward Terra Venture, the Astro Megaship literally destroyed by the Scorpion Stinger ship. Once both ships landed Harry and the other Rangers and Beetleborgs saw Alpha 6 land head-first into a thick upcrop of grass. The Galaxy Rangers slid their Quasar Sabers back into their spots and nodded at them. "Thank you, Galaxy Rangers, for your aid."

"It's no problem," Leo said smiling. "We're always happy to help the Power Rangers when needed." Harry nodded. "The Spirit Jammers, Beetle Jets and the Falconzord should get you all back to Earth. I don't know what you're going to do about a base, but...I'm sure you'll work something out." Harry and the others grabbed their vehicles and flew off toward Earth.

Meanwhile, Ivan Ooze and the Green Ranger landed near a welcome sign that read _Welcome to Mariner Bay. Population: 22,000._ Ivan grinned at his companion and both looked at the large buildings in the middle of the city. "Green Ranger, we are going to attack Mariner Bay and destroy this pitiful planet once and for all!" Ivan said. The Green Ranger laughed maniacally and both vanished into thin air.

_**(Next time on Power Rangers Spirit Force: Our heroes track Ivan and Green Ranger to Mariner Bay, home of the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers. Ivan and Green Ranger join forces with Diabolico, Loki and Vypra and attempt to destroy both teams of Rangers and the city with them. Will our heroes survive their next adventure? Find out next time on Power Rangers Spirit Force.)**_


	12. Lightspeed Rescue

_**(Previously on Power Rangers Spirit Force: Our heroes and the Lost Galaxy Rangers teamed up to battle Captain Mutiny with the aid of Hexuba, one of Mutiny's henchmen. Meanwhile, Ivan Ooze and Green Ranger went to Mariner Bay to attack the home of the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers. Will the Spirit Force Rangers, Beetleborgs and the newly renowned Green Ranger team up with the Lightspeed Rangers to fight Ivan Ooze and Diabolico's team of evil? Find out on Power Rangers Spirit Force next!)**_

Power Rangers Spirit Force

Chapter 12: Lightspeed Rescue

_**Downtown Mariner Bay**_

Dana Mitchell, the Lightspeed Rescue Pink Ranger, was sitting down eating her lunch. She had gotten a job as a pediatric doctor and loved her job. Though she had this new job, Dana was still part of Lightspeed Rescue, the Ranger team her father created a year ago to fight Diabolico and his team of demons who ressurrected their monarch, Queen Bansheera.

As she ate her lunch, Dana remembered all the times she had as the Pink Ranger during the hard times. She loved how she could communicate with her team, use the Lightspeed and Supertrain Megazords. How she wished she could go back into action with Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, and Kelsey Winslow once more. Her pager went off and she went back inside to tend to her next patient.

_**Outskirts of Mariner Bay**_

"Wow," said Kimberly as she and the other Rangers, Beetleborgs and Tommy landed on the ground in front of a large city facing them. "It looks like Angel Grove, dosn't it?"

"Yeah," said Harry nodding, "it kinda does." He was enjoying the slight breeze that rippled through his red T-shirt and his hair. It felt good. "Well, let's get moving. I'm sure Ivan and the evil Green Ranger are here somewhere." The others nodded and together, they entered the city limits. As they entered, Harry saw something from behind and ducked. It was the Green Ranger. Tommy got into a combative stance, morphed and got ready to fight his counterpart.

"Well, well," the evil Ranger sneered, "if it isn't Tommy. Back in green, are you?"

"Yeah, I am," Tommy said simply, "and I got a few upgrades." He turned to the Spirit Force Rangers and said, "I could use a little more energy here, guys!"

"Right," Harry said and drew his wand. Once all wands were drawn, they pointed them at Tommy's armor and cried out, _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _Six silver animals flew at him and Tommy's armor started to glow green.

_"Spirit Blast!"_ he shouted and thrust a hand out as if to punch something. A green blast of energy flew from his fist and hit the evil Ranger, throwing him backward into a wall. "Had enough?"

"Not on your life!" the evil Ranger said standing up. "Let's take it up a notch." Tommy nodded, drew his Dragon Dagger as did the evil one and they both played the six-note tune to call their Dragonzords.

"DRAGONZORD, ARISE!" they cried in unison and two mechanical dragons appeared. The two Green Rangers leapt into the air and landed on their Zords. "All right, Dragonzord, finger missiles, now!" Both Dragonzords got their finger missiles armed and fired at the same time.

While the two Green Rangers fought, Harry and the others were watching intently. It was Ron who spoke up now. "Blimey," he said fearfully, "d'you think they'll kill each other off?"

"Nah," Jason said with a smile. "Tommy knows what he's doing. If he can beat me in a Martial Arts expo, then he can beat his evil self in a Zord battle." His smile vanished as the evil Dragonzord hit Tommy's Zord and fell. "Let's Ranger up and help him." The others nodded and drew their wands as the Beetleborgs got their Data Bonders out.

"SPIRIT FORCE, POWER UP!"

"DATA BONDERS, IMPUT CARDS! BEETLE BLAST!" There was a large explosion of light and the eight heroes stood ready to fight. "Shogun Megazord power, now!"

"Spirit Force Megazord, power up!" Harry called and their Megazord appeared along with the Shogun Megazord. "All right, Rangers, let's help Tommy." The Megazord stomped stood next to the Dragonzord (the good one) and faced the evil Dragonzord. "Spirit Force Megazord Saber, now!" The larger version of their Spirit Sabers appeared in a flash of gold light.

"Finger Missiles!" shouted both Green Rangers at once and both versions of the Dragonzord were armed. "Fire!" Harry gasped as the five missiles fired and exploded against one another. The real Tommy laughed and said, "We're too evenly matched, evil me! We can't keep this up forever."

The evil Green Ranger nodded and said in a sadistic tone, "You're right, Tommy, we are too evenly matched. I guess it's time for me to get an upgrade." The evil Dragonzord stomped toward the harbor and disappeared in the water. "Until we meet again..." he said and vanished in beam of green-and-yellow energy. Tommy groaned and demorphed as soon as the evil Ranger was gone.

"Tommy!" Kimberly cried and jumped out of the Megazord to be near him. Harry and the others landed nearby and watched her hug him tightly. "Are you okay?" Tommy nodded. "Good. That evil guy is really strong, isn't he?"

"No...apparently I still don't have enough power to keep this up," Tommy said weakly. "I think I should recharge the coin...if there is a way to do it. Without the Command Center, we're done for."

"Don't say that!" Hermione said shrilly and slapped the elder Ranger across the face in her anger. Kimberly gave a short scream as her hand left a mark on the Green Ranger's cheek. "We are not done for! So you aren't as powerful as you should be...so what? That doesn't mean you're useless, does it?" Tommy didn't answer. "Look, when Ron, Harry and I went looking for Horcruxes, Ron got upset because he thought Harry wasn't giving or told enough information on where they were, so he left us. Harry and I both thought that, without Ron, we'd be vulnerable to Voldemort's attacks but we were wrong. Just because you don't have a lot of power doesn't mean you're that vulnerable."

"But Hermione," Ron interjected, "I was a prat to leave you guys, and I admitted it. That has nothing to do with this situation." Hermione glared at him, but he stood his ground to the other Rangers' surprise. "Glare at me all you want, Hermione, but Ivan's out there with that bloody evil Ranger and we're sitting here feeling sorry for Tommy! I think we should at least try and find someone who can recharge his coin so he can be at full strength." Ron looked at Tommy, who was now struggling to stay standing and had to hold on to Kimberly and Jason just to stand up. "Can you walk?" He shook his head. "Great. Now how are we supposed to get around? The Spirit Jammers won't be of any use and the Beetle Jets are intended for one person only..." His voice trailed off as a loud roar came from behind. "Bloody hell! Who are they?"

"I believe they are the calvary," Draco said smiling. "If I'm correct, and I usually am, those are the Power Rangers that are protecting this town." Harry nodded and watched as five adults piled out of their vehicle and walked up to them. They were all dressed in red jackets with an odd symbol on their chests. Each person had a wrist-mounted device and stopped dead. "Hello there. My name is Draco Malfoy, the Wolf Knight, and these are my friends..."

"We're the Lightspeed Rangers," said a man with sandy-brown hair. "We were told about the attack here, so we rushed to the scene...though when we got here the battle was already finished." Harry nodded. "Anyone hurt?"

"No," said Kimberly, "but our friend's powers are very close to being gone for good. He needs his morpher recharged." A man with jet-black hair nodded and helped Tommy to stand and then took him to the Rescue Rover. The ride to their destination was not the most interesting, nor was it much fun because they were all quiet. Harry and the others looked around as the Rescue Rover went through a tunnel and through a large sliding door and entered a large parking area. "This is bigger than our Command Center." Kimberly said in awe as their saviors led the Rangers into a room where a man wearing a uniform stood.

"Yes, the Lightspeed Aquabase is fairly large," said the blonde girl with a sweet smile as the doors slid closed and locked. She turned to Tommy and said, "Hand over your coin." Tommy took the dragon coin out of his morpher and placed it into her hand. "You need some rest. Until we get your powers set up again, you can take Carter's quarters. Chad will lead you to the room so you can get some rest."

"Thanks," said Tommy and followed the Asian man through a corridor and into a room marked with a red card. Once he got into the room, Tommy took no time in laying down and falling asleep. He barely got to sleep when Kimberly came in and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Hey, Beautiful," he said weakly. "I'm sorry." The brunette stroked his hair and smiled down at him.

"Don't be sorry," she said sweetly. "It's not your fault the coin wasn't fully charged up. It's Rita's fault for using that stupid Green Candle to drain your powers all because the spell over you was broken." Tommy grinned. "I still say Rita was wrong to make you her own Ranger."

"Hey, if she didn't, I wouldn't have joined the Rangers." Tommy said smiling now. "There's one thing that still remains, though, and that's the fact that I love you more than the world itself." Kimberly's smile grew wider and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "I hope, when all this is over and that slimeball's done for, we could get married like we planned." She nodded, hugged him and left. "I'll see you when I'm at full strength and, if it comes down to it, Ivan and I will have our final battle." Kimberly nodded again and went back to the Rangers.

_**Skull Cavern**_

Ivan Ooze and the evil Green Ranger stepped into a dark room filled with fog and watched a red demon talking to another demon whom Ivan recognized as Queen Bansheera, the queen of all demons. When Ivan showed himself, the queen stopped talking and strode over to him. "Ivan! What a surprise." she said happily. "I heard you've been resting for a long time thanks to Zordon."

"Yes, Bansheera, I have," Ivan said grinning, then he frowned, his red eyes glowing fiercely. "Unfortunately, I was supposedly obliterated by Ryan's Comet a few years back, but the Power Rangers didn't realize they were wrong about my demise. They were able to destroy my wonderful machines, but not me!" Queen Bansheera nodded and sat down on her throne. "I need your help, Bansheera. A new team of Power Rangers has come and they are my main enemies now. They are called the Spirit Force."

"I have heard of them." Bansheera said. "Three wizards, two witches and two Muggles, right?" He nodded. "I believe the Red Ranger is Harry Potter, am I correct?" Again Ivan nodded. "And you want to rid him of this world forever."

"Precisely." said the Green Ranger. "The Red Spirit Force Ranger is the most powerful of the Rangers and must be taken down before they finally destroy us." Ivan nodded in agreement. "There is only one person strong enough to defeat him, but Potter thwarted him a year ago...his name is Voldemort."

"Ah, the Dark Lord, the Scourge of the Wizarding World," Olympus said with a hiss of excitement. "Yes, he would do nicely. As I hear, Lord Voldemort is in limbo and Harry Potter saw the last bit of his soul there when he spoke to that dunderhead Dumbledore." He nodded as though agreeing with something he thought of and added, "We shall find that last bit of soul, bring it back to the demon realm, create a body for him and then...Lord Voldemort shall be renewed!"

"Good thinking, my son," said Queen Bansheera. "I will personally go there and bring Lord Voldemort back." She opened a rift in front of her, a portal made of dark energy, and started to walk toward it. Before she could even step into it, she stopped, turned toward her gang and said, "After our plan goes into fruition, Harry Potter and his pathetic Power Rangers will forevermore be nothing but a speck of dust under our feet. Olympus, I ask you to hold off the Spirit Force and Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers until I return. I will contact you when I do."

"Yes, Mother," said Olympus with a bow. "I will do as you ask." Queen Bansheera smiled then went through the portal. Once it closed, the red demon raised his golden sword and turned to the Green Ranger. "We no longer need your service, Green Ranger," he said. "I hereby strip you of your powers and send you back to the time period you came from." Green Ranger tensed as a wave of crimson energy flashed around the room and he vanished leaving behind the copy of the Dragon Power Coin and its device. "Jinxer and I will construct a new body while Mother is away, but it is up to you to hold off both teams of Power Rangers. Good luck, Ivan." Ivan grinned as a bunch of figures in black cloaks carrying short swords appeared in front of him. "These are Vypra's ghouls. They will aid you until we return."

"Good luck, Olympus," Ivan said with a bow. "Do not fail me." Olympus nodded and turned to Jinxer as the purple-skinned alien vanished in a beam of violet light.

_**Lightspeed Aquabase **_

Tommy awoke to the Aquabase's alarms blaring and stood up. "What's going on?" he muttered as Harry and the others ran by. "Harry?"

"Ivan's sent a monster down to attack the city," he said while sprinting by the door. "We're heading out there to stop him." Tommy nodded, grabbed his clothes and ran after him. "Hold on there," said Harry quickly holding the Green Ranger by the arm. "You're not up to full strength and your Power Coin isn't fully charged yet. I don't think you should be going out there until it's ready."

Tommy's eyes narrowed slightly as he said in a strangely stern tone, "I'm going to say the same thing I told Zordon when Kimberly was captured by the Samurai Fan Man. My friends are out there and they're in danger. I'm morphing now." He fell into the usual morphing stance and called out the only alternative he had left. "Ninja Ranger Power now!" His Ninja gear appeared on his body and he stood ready to go. "Okay, let's do it."

_**Downtown Mariner Bay**_

Both teams of Power Rangers, the Beetleborgs and Tommy appeared in front of a bunch of Ghouls and Ivan himself, who was laughing maniacally while shooting bolts of energy at fleeing citizens. "Whoa!" Kimberly gasped as a blast of purple energy narrowly missed her head as she landed in her spot. "Ivan's gotten stronger than last time we saw him." Draco nodded and got his sword ready to attack. "Wait...where's the evil Green Ranger?"

"Oh, that lunatic?" Ivan grinned. "He's back in his own time period thanks to Olympus, but I promise that we are nothing more than pawns for the real threat." Harry felt as though he were going to be sick as he realized what was going to happen. "What's wrong, Red Ranger? Did I hit a nerve?" Harry's body began to shake and he balled a hand into a fist in anger. "Oho! I knew it! You know what's happening, then!"

"Shut up!" Harry seethed. "Shut up, SHUT UP!" His Spirit Saber transformed into his wand and a jagged jet of white light soared from it. Ivan deflected it with a wave of his hand and laughed.

"Well, it's time for the main event, and I don't want to miss this!" Ivan said smiling. "Ghouls, take care of the Rangers while I watch the show. Bye-bye!" Harry lunged at the purple alien and caught hold as he was about to vanished, thus disappearing with him.

"HARRY!" Ginny shouted as the two vanished. "Someone do something!" Nobody could think of anything that could help this situation, but Ginny was determined to get her boyfriend back. "HARRY, YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! HARRY POTTER!" There was no answer. "Damn it!" Kimberly rushed over and hugged her before the Ghouls could even get a chance to attack but the Green Spirit Force Ranger, in her anger, raised her sword and slashed down at the ground causing a chasm to appear and all of the Ghouls fell into it. Carter placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back somehow." he promised. "We'll have Miss Fairweather run a scan on his Morpher and see if we can find him." Ginny nodded but still looked angry. "You got a lot of power, Ginny, and we admire that. Maybe you should think of signing up for Lightspeed sometime."

"No thanks," said Ginny. "I'd rather stick with what I've got. No offense but your powers are too weak for what we're facing." Carter nodded and led the Rangers and the Beetleborgs back to the Rescue Rover.

_**Skull Cavern**_

Harry felt his feet hit solid ground and felt his Ranger uniform vanish from his body. "Blimey, where am I?" he whispered to himself while checking out his surroundings. The place was dark with white pillars that looked like something from ancient Greece. A female demon was holding a bundle of black cloth and what looked like a very ugly baby. For the first time in a year, Harry's scar burned savagely and he clutched his head. The 'baby' glared at him with scarlet eyes and grinned savagely, making his scar sear with white-hot pain. "No! No!" he shouted.

"Yes!" Ivan corrected. "Let's do it!" Harry shook with pain as the bundle was laid on a stone table next to a mechanical black humanoid. Queen Bansheera shot a bolt of red light at the bundle and it turned to smoke which then went into the mechanical being. Ivan shot a few bolts of violet energy at it and it came to life. "Welcome, my friend, and look at the world around you." The new Lord Voldemort gazed around the room and when his scarlet eyes rested on Harry, he tensed up. "Yes, your enemy is here. Finish him!"

Voldemort's mechanical head turned to Ivan, its red eyes glowing bright against the dark gloom of the room and spoke in a terrible, raspy voice. "You have no right to give orders, Ivan Ooze. You forget who your master is." Ivan stood up glaring at the newcomer. "I will deal with Harry Potter on my own time, but for now, you are relieved of your duties."

"What?" Ivan hissed. "You can't do that! I created you!" The new Voldemort raised a finger and a jet of green light erupted from the fingertip. Ivan had no chance and Harry felt a mixture of fear and elation as the green energy ripped through the alien's body leaving a puddle of burning liquid.

Voldemort turned to face the demons who now cowered before them. "Let me make this perfectly clear to all of you." he whispered. "If anyone gives me orders, I will obliterate you until I am the only one standing. Do you understand me?" The demons nodded and ran away. "Good. Now, Harry, it's between you and me." Harry stood up, raised his wand above his head and was morphed in an instant. "Ah, you seem to have some power of your own, young boy. Let me show you mine!" Voldemort raised both hands, his intertwined fingers forming an S symbol. "Demon mode!"

"Aw balls," Harry muttered as Voldemort's mechanical body melted away and a serpentine monster took its place. "I better get out of here before I really get killed." Serpent-Voldemort raised his finger again, a green light charging on the tip as Harry raised his wand and Disapparated...then reappeared in front of the other Rangers who screamed his name when he got there. The first to get to him was Ginny, who wrapped her spandex-clad arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. When he didn't hug back, she let go and asked what was wrong. "He's back. Voldemort's back."

"That's impossible!" Hermione shrieked. "You destroyed him a year ago!" Harry shook his head. "But if he's back, then does that mean the Horcruxes are back, too?"

"No," said Harry grimly. "I destroyed them but Queen Bansheera used the last bit of soul that was attached to mine to give Voldemort a new body...a mechanical one." He shook with anger and fear as he told the story of what he saw, and what he barely got away from. "He destroyed Ivan with an enhanced version of the Killing Curse, then tried to get me but I Disapparated." Ginny gulped and demorphed instantly. "Look, now that he's back...we have something to do again. We have to destroy him before he can actually rise to power." The Lightspeed Rangers were not impressed by Harry's story and didn't believe him. "What's not to believe? Voldemort is a powerful wizard, one that actually tried to kill me more than enough times during my childhood. As a matter of fact, Voldemort came back at the end of my fourth year thanks to his bloody servant, Peter Pettigrew, who betrayed my parents to him the year Voldemort tried to kill me the first damned time!"

Carter held up a white gloved hand for silence then said, "I'm not saying your story isn't relevant, but we Lightspeed Rangers only deal with demons, not evil wizards. I'm sure any other Ranger team would tell you the same thing if you teamed up with them." Harry still shook with anger, and it was not about to stop anytime soon. "Look, we'll help as much as we can, but our technology isn't suited for magical problems."

"No, but our magic could help," Ron pointed out. "There's a spell that my brothers used to create a range of merchandise for the Dark Arts alone. Perhaps if we use the same spell they did, we can probably protect you from being put under his control, tortured or killed by him." Dana, Kelsey, Joel, Chad and Carter nodded. "All right. Hold still, then." The five Lightspeed Rangers stood still as he pointed his wand at them all and said the words, _"Protego Horribillus!"_ A wave of energy shot from his wand and covered all five of the Rangers. their costumes glittering slightly in the sunlight. "It's basically a magical version of the Metallic Armor Tommy and his Rangers used when Master Vile and his goons tried to attack them with stronger monsters."

"It works," said Chad shrugging. "Now, let Joel and I show you a little something Miss Fairweather created for us." He and Joel flicked their wrists and their Battle Boosters appeared. Harry and the others watched as they both pressed the numbers 8-6-1 and the letter V, then their Mega Battle Armor appeared. Chad's armor was blue and he wielded an ice cannon while Joel's was green and he held a power saw. "Now that's power."

"Blimey," said Harry impressed. "I wish I had something like that." As he said it, his communicator beeped and Miss Fairweather's voice appeared. "What's up?"

_"Harry, I tapped into your powers in the Morphin Grid and I was able to create an extra power for you in case you need it,"_ she said. _"Just call on the Dragon Battle Morpher and, once it's on your wrist, press the transformation code 3-2-1 and hit the Go button." _

"Right," said Harry and flicked his wrist. "Dragon Battle Morpher, now!" A red device appeared on his wrist and pressed the preferred numbers and, once he hit the 'go' button, he felt a warm sensation engulf him. He also heard the other Rangers, Lightspeed and Spirit Force alike, gasp as armor appeared on him. His costume looked normal except for a golden chestplate with a stag symbol in the center, a pair of red wings covering his back like a cape, and a pair of golden gauntlets and leg guards. Harry saw a golden sword in one hand and a pistol in the other. "Dragon Battle Ranger!" he cried and the transformation was complete. "Blimey, this is brilliant!"

"Not brilliant," Hermione corrected him, "but, dare I say it, incredibly awesome." Harry grinned behind his visor and got ready for his first battle. "I wonder if you have a Zord to match?" Without a second thought, she contacted Miss Fairweather and asked, "Miss Fairweather, did you manage to create a Zord to match his Dragon Battle powers?"

_"I'm working on it, but when I tapped into your powers, I also figured out that the rest of you on the team have an advanced power source to match Harry's Dragon Battle powers called the Spirit Mode. Just call out the words Spirit Mode and everything will happen on its own." _Miss Fairweather said, then she addressed Carter. _"Oh, Carter, don't forget you can still use your Trans-Armor Battle Mode when you need to."_

"Right." Carter said nodding. "Thanks, Angela." Miss Fairweather laughed and cut the transmission. "All right, Rangers, let's battle up!" He raised his hands in the air and called out, "Trans Armor Cycle!" and a red dirtbike sped toward him.

"Spirit Mode!" yelled the five Spirit Force Rangers and their costumes transformed into what looked like demonic versions of their powers.

"Mega Spectra Beetleborgs!" yelled Drew and in a flash of light, the Mega Sector Armor appeared on their bodies. "All right!" The Red Wolf Knight just called on his sword and shield and he was good to go. "Let's get this Voldemort guy!"

_**Skull Cavern - Again**_

Voldemort watched the Rangers get into their Battle Modes and laughed. "Those pathetic fools honestly think they can stop me with their pathetic toys? How cute. I wonder what they'll think when I go into the future, bring forth a very powerful mutant and bring him to the present...oh, the fun I'll have wiping out every Muggle in existence. Before I go, I shall need a new henchman to aid me...but who?" Then it hit him. "Ah, yes, a smart creature who was not destroyed by Zordon's energy wave." Voldemort raised a finger to the sky and violet energy leapt into the fireplace and a goat-like alien stepped out of it. "Welcome, Finster, to my regime. You will aid me as I destroy the Power Rangers once and for all!"

"Yes, my Lord," said Finster with a low bow, "and I suggest you bring back Squatt and Baboo, Queen Rita's personal henchmen. They may be brainless toadstools, but they are magnificent when they put their minds to their tasks."

"Very well," said Voldemort lazily and shot another bolt of energy at the fireplace and two aliens appeared. The first was short and fat with huge bottom teeth and wearing battle armor while the other represented a mutant bat. "Finster has suggested I ressurrect you, so I have. I have only one rule that you must obey. Do not fail me or you will be obliterated." The two aliens nodded and grovelled at his feet. "Enough grovelling. Get up and let us take a trip into the future. The Power Rangers won't know what hit them." Laughing, the four of them stepped through a portal and vanished from this time period.

_**A/N: I apologize for not updating right away. I have been busy with a lot of things at home and things are getting hectic. I will try and update more when I can. Love from, Twinfan89.**_


	13. Time For Time Force

_**(Previously on Power Rangers Spirit Force: Our heroes entered Mariner Bay in hopes of finding aid for their battle against Ivan Ooze and the Green Ranger. Unfortunately, the Green Ranger and Tommy got into a Zord battle and tried to kill each other off, so the rest of the Rangers managed to fight off the evil Dragonzord. Meanwhile, Queen Bansheera managed to revive Lord Voldemort who destroyed Ivan Ooze in front of Harry as the Red Ranger witnessed his revival, then he, Finster, Squatt and Baboo went through a time portal to find another villain to team up with. Who will be their next victim? Let's find out.)**_

Power Rangers Spirit Force

Chapter 13: Time For Time Force

_**Time Force Holding Cells - 3,000**_

Ransik sat in his cell, his arms held by a pair of high-tech handcuffs. In the cell next to him was his daughter, Nadira, who also had a pair of handcuffs holding her. Ransik and Nadira stood up as green light flooded the room and the guards standing outside the doors screamed and fell to the ground. "What in the name of evil is going on?" Ransik growled angrily. "I'm waiting for my food!" The doors slid open and a serpent-like creature with red eyes wearing black armor walked in with three other creatures. "Who are you? I demand to know what's going on!" Ransik yelled at the intruder.

The creature did not speak, but raised a finger and a blast of golden light shot from it, destroying the cell bars and the handcuffs holding Nadira and himself. Ransik looked the creature in the eyes and thanked him. "No need to thank me, Ransik, I have taken you from your pitiful prison cell, which, by the way, is nothing compared to Azkaban."

"I don't care what you did! I demand to know who you are!" Ransik shouted. "Now!" The creature's lipless mouth widened into a smile showing its sharp fangs and its forked tongue flicked with excitement.

"I am the most powerful being in this universe," it hissed, "and I go by the name of Lord Voldemort." Ransik nodded in fear and followed the serpentine monster out of the prison area of Time Force and into the open air. Unfortunately, the police of this time period known as Time Force appeared dressed in their Ranger gear. "Ah, I was wondering when I'd meet the Time Force Power Rangers...this will be fun."

"Don't move!" shouted the Red Ranger angrily. "Time Force! You're under arrest for breaking and entering and assisting a prisoner's escape!" Voldemort laughed and shot the Red Ranger with a blast of red light, throwing him into a wall behind him. "Rangers, get him!" The Pink, Blue and Green Rangers charged Voldemort while the Yellow Ranger tried to charge from behind him. "Sorry, Snake-Lips, but you're reign of terror is done for."

"Oh, is it?" hissed Voldemort lazily and blasted the Blue, Yellow and Green Rangers until they were on the ground. "It's your turn now, Red. I'm going to make this quick and painless." The Pink Ranger stood up and watched her leader tense up as Voldemort raised a finger, a green ball of light forming at the tip and the beast shouted, _"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _The blast of green light hit the Red Ranger so hard he flew over the Transwarp Megazord, his Chrono Morpher flying off his wrist and into the open time portal.

"No!" yelled the Pink Ranger and ran at Voldemort with the other Rangers beside her. With a swift swish of his tail, Voldemort knocked them over the Transwarp Megazord and into the same portal. As she flew, Jen could see Alex laying on the ground dead and that was the last she saw of him.

_**Silver Hills - Present**_

Wesley Collins, the ex-Time Force Red Ranger, stood with his best friend and partner, Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger. They were dressed in their Silver Guardians uniforms and guarding another military base stationed in Silver Hills. Wes checked his watch to see if it was still working because he and Eric had begun their shift twelve hours ago and nothing was happening. While he stood there, Wes thought of Jen, his one true love and wondered if she'd ever come back to the present. He remembered all of the good times they had as Rangers, even when Jen used him to activate the Chrono Morphers and took his back because he had too much of a resemblance to Alex, her first lover. That was when he first became the Red Ranger and became the leader of the Time Force team here in Silver Hills.

"Wes, are you okay?" Eric asked, and Wes snapped out of his thoughts with a jerk. "C'mon, man, you look like you're about to pass out. I can call in for another two guys to take over if you want."

"No, it's cool," Wes said shaking his head. "I'm just remembering the past is all." Eric eyed him carefully but nodded. "D'you think Jen will come back?" The Quantum Ranger's lips formed a smile and nodded. "How do you figure that?"

"Because she and the others are falling out of the sky along with...your Chrono Morpher." Eric said pointing at the sky. Wes looked up and saw five humans flying out of a portal and plummetting to the ground. "Oh! They better land somewhere safe..." Wes gulped and crossed his fingers as Jen, Lucas, Trip and Katie fell. "Hang on...what's that?"

"What are you...oh!" said Wes and he saw a red figure appear in the air, grab Jen, then disappear again. "Whoa! What in the heck was that?" Just like the red figure, four others appeared for a second, grabbed their respective colored counterparts and disappeared again. "Were they...Power Rangers?" Eric nodded slowly as the five colored figures appeared out of thin air in front of them holding their dearest friends in their arms. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," said the red figure nodding. "We happened to be in the area and saw these four falling from the sky...so we decided to help." The others nodded in earnest. "Spirit Force, power down!" Wes and Eric watched in awe as their saviors' costumes were engulfed with colored light which shrunk and flew into their chests to reveal seven humans. Another Green Ranger's costume vanished in a flash of green light and there stood Tommy Oliver, Earth's longest running Power Ranger and the last three demorphed to reveal kids. "Well, I guess I was right about you guys being Power Rangers, then?"

"Yep," said a girl in blue next to the Red Ranger. "We're the Spirit Force Power Rangers. The Red Ranger is Harry Potter, I'm Hermione Granger, the Yellow Ranger is Ronald Weasley, the Green is his sister, Ginny, the Pink and White are a couple of older Rangers named Kimberly and Jason." She gestured to each Ranger, all of whom who waved. "Also, our newest member of the team is Draco Malfoy, the Red Wolf Knight." Draco gave a curt nod and put a fist in front of his chest. "I'm sure you know all about our helper, Tommy?" Wes nodded. "Good. Ron, Ginny, Harry and I are new to the Ranger gig so Tommy, Kimberly and Jason are here to give us guidance and support when we need it."

"That's awesome," said Eric smiling. "I'm Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger, and this is Wes, the ex-Time Force Red Ranger." Wes grinned and waved at them. "Thanks for saving our friends." Harry waved off the thanks and smiled. "So, what brings you guys to Silver Hills?"

Ron stepped forward and said, "Our enemy, or I should say our undead enemy, was revived just a few hours ago. His name is...well, let's call him the Dark Lord."

"His name," Hermione said scathingly, "is Voldemort and he's the most powerful wizard in existence besides Harry and our original headmaster of our school, Albus Dumbledore." The Time Force Rangers cocked their heads in confusion, but didn't speak. "To put it in a way you Muggles will understand, Voldemort created seven objects to hide his soul in called Horcruxes. The only way to destroy them is the Sword of Gryffindor, which incidentally is what our Spirit Sabers are made based off of." Harry and Ron grinned at this, remembering the first time they used their man sidearm when they got their powers. "If Harry's right in saying that Voldemort was created by the soul that latched onto his when Voldemort tried to kill him seventeen years ago, then the only way to destroy him is by stabbing him in the heart with his own Spirit Saber."

"If it's that easy, then why not do it now?" Ginny asked. "I mean, I would be more than willing to take down Snake-Lips since his diary possessed me years ago." Harry held her shoulders, looked her in the eyes and shook his head firmly. "No? But Harry-!"

Harry grimly turned away and said, "I am not letting the woman I love die trying to kill the same man who nearly killed me a year ago and that's my final word. Since Voldemort's back, it's got to be me who kills him again...and if it comes to it, all of us can used the Spirit Force Megazord and kill him. Until that time comes, I think we should watch out for what Voldemort can do." The Time Force Rangers, Jason and Kimberly, Tommy, and the Beetleborgs nodded. Harry turned to Jen and asked, "What exactly happened? Where are you four from?"

"We're police officers from the year 3000, part of an organization called Time Force." Jen explained. "Voldemort killed Alex, the original user of the red Chrono Morpher, and threw us into a time portal, which you saved us from falling out of." Harry nodded, remembering how he saved them from a fatal death. "He broke Ransik and his daughter out of prison, then brought them here to this time period. I think we're going to have to team up to stop them."

"Did Voldemort give Ransik his powers?" Ron asked. "From what our data on Ransik says, he's a mutant with the powers of telekinesis, teleportation, and can pull weapons from his own body...which is bloody weird...and he's very ruthless and cunning. How are we going to stop him now?" Jen shrugged, though she had an idea that was way too advanced for the new Rangers' powers to handle. "Will our magic be able to stop him at anytime?"

"Possibly," Trip said smiling. "Ransik is hard to handle, but your magic might do something to him. I'm just worried what this Voldemort guy will do to us." He bit his lip for a moment then said, "Exactly what can this guy do?" Harry whispered what Voldemort had done in the past in Trip's ear who cringed then grimaced. "Well, that explains a lot. I'm just surprised I didn't foresee this before."

"Sometimes," Harry said, "you can't really foresee what's happening when you want it to. When Voldemort tried to kill me the first time, he didn't foresee my mother's love protecting me when he murdered her." Jen felt a sudden urge to hug the poor guy but held back as he said the next words: "Then, he actually told me this when I met him face-to-face in the graveyard of Little Hangleton after killing Cedric Diggory, the one student who got in the way when he came back. Now he's back again after I killed him and I just hope that he won't rise to power again."

Jen put a firm but comforting hand on his shoulder and said with a finality in her tone, "This guy will go down, Harry. I promise you that. It may not be today, tomorrow or possibly next week, but he will go down sometime." Harry nodded and smiled up at her. "Let's just remember one thing, though. Evil never wins." Tommy smiled and remembered those words when he fought Rita and Zedd once. "Now, let's get a plan out there and see what we can do to stop Voldemort." Every Ranger - and in the case of Drew, Jo and Roland, Beetleborg - searched to find a place to set up a base of operations.

_**Cryo Prison - The Woods**_

Inside Ransik's Cryo Prison, Voldemort rummaged through the freshly frozen criminals once used back when the Time Force Rangers were still active in the present. After searching through a dozen containers, he found the right one and held it up. The one he was holding contained a very interesting mutant criminal named Venomark, a mutant with the power to infect anyone he came across with hsi venomous inefection. The snake-like monster placed the canister in the de-freezing machine with one scaly hand, pulled a lever, then out came Venomark. "Brilliant," Voldemort hissed, "This mutant will really work against the Power Rangers."

"Time Force?" Nadira asked hopefully. Even though she was incarcerated for a few years, Voldemort couldn't help but notice the confusion she had when he mentioned the Rangers. "Are they fighting us?"

"Yes," Voldemort said with annoyance. "The Time Force Rangers have survived my attack...much to my disappointment." His red, pupil-slitted eyes were not looking at the pink-haired girl but he was looking at the mutant he let out. "Venomark, your job is to attack and infect any of the Rangers you can and make sure they do not survive!"

"Of course, Master," Venomark said nodding. "That's my specialty." Voldemort grinned, his thin lips stretching across his face and showing his set of pointed, yellow teeth. "I'm on my way!" With that said, the venomous mutant took off leaving Ransik, Voldemort and Nadira to sit around and watch the mutant's progress on the viewscreen.

_**Downtown Silver Hills**_

"So, Ransik escaped," Ron said while ticking off problems on his fingers, "Voldemort's back and he somehow took all of the mutants you Time Force Rangers captured and is no doubt letting them go."

"That about sums it up," said Jen grimly. "Your ressurrected bad guy somehow broke Ransik and his daughter out, killed our leader then flung us into the time portal with the Red Chrono Morpher." Harry grimaced as he saw Voldemort killing the Time Force Rangers' original leader then practically blasting the others into a time portal in his mind. "Now we're back in the persent and it looks like we're helping you stop your bad guy."

"Yeah," Harry said nodding just as grimly as Jen did. "The thing is, Voldemort didn't look like an actual snake when I fought him the last time. He was pale, thin and had a snake-like nose, but that's about it." Suddenly, something hit him. "Voldemort's wand!"

Hermione looked suspiciously at Harry as she asked, "What about it?"

"He didn't have it when he fought me!" Harry pointed out. "I believe - and this is just a guess, nothing more - that when Queen Bansheera revived Voldemort, his wand got stuck in the mix. I don't think it's possible, but I know what I saw. Voldemort raised one finger and shot the Killing Curse at me twice! I doubt that we'll ever see his wand again."

"Hold on, Potter," Draco Malfoy said and raised the wand his father gave him, the one with a wolf-shaped handle. "If the Dark Lord has his own wand, and it's inside of his new body or his essence or whatever you call it, then he has more power than any of us combined." Harry didn't know what to say to that. "When he came back, I felt the Dark Mark burn but I ignored it."

"Good," Ron said savagely. "We don't want a barmy bloke like you going back to You-Know-Who's side." Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Ron but said nothing. Ron, seeing that he won the argument this time around, turned to Harry and said, "If Malfoy's right about his Dark Mark burning, then do you think the Death Eaters will come back to him...those remaining, I mean?"

"I dunno, but I suggest we keep an eye on Azkaban for a while. Malfoy, I need you, Jason and Ron to head to Azkaban while the rest of us try and find Voldemort's hideout." Harry ordered. Malfoy opened his mouth, but Harry cut him off. "No arguments, Malfoy. I'm the bloody leader of this team, and what I say goes. Got it?"

"Of course, Potter," Malfoy sneered. "Like you said before, I, like my father before me, always follow the orders of whom we serve under." He gave a bow and smiled. "Well, Weasley, Jason, you heard the Red Ranger. Let's get on it!" Jason and Ron nodded, stood in a line and vanished in three beams of light.

_**Azkaban Prison - Year 2003**_

Ron, Jason and Malfoy were soaking wet when they got to Azkaban Prison. Jason had not realized that the tall, ancient bulding was situated in the North Sea and lit his wand at the first chance he got. Ron and Malfoy kept their wands at the ready in case any dementors were to come by. Ron felt, even though the creatures were flying around the prison, as if all happiness had been sucked out of him while Malfoy looked ashen as he walked inside with his comrades. "Now," Ron said softly, "we shouldn't morph until we have to. I believe the second rule is to not escalate a battle unless forced to, right?" Jason nodded. "Right. Well, let's morph when we need to. Until then, we'll use our Patronuses. Jason, all you have to do is think of the happiest memory that you have, use it and say the incantation, _expecto patronum_ and your Patronus will come out."

"I got the gist of it," Jason said grimly, "but thanks for the reminder." The three of them slowly walked through the corridors of the prison, passing by several criminals as they walked. Ron recognized some of them like Antonin Dolohov, Walden Macnair, Vincent Crabbe's and Gregory Goyle's fathers, and quite a few others that Malfoy had been in contact with. An Auror from the Ministry of Magic caught them and asked what they were doing there. Malfoy recognized him as Dawlish. "We're here because the Dark Lord is back." Jason said sternly. "And we're making sure he didn't come for any of his old friends."

Dawlish's wand was still pointed at them, but his hard expression softened a little. "Well, that makes sense." he said nodding. "I assure you that every Death Eater we captured is accounted for. No one is getting out of here except for you three." His eyes fell on Draco Malfoy and his eyes narrowed. "Correction...the _two _of you will be leaving. _He_ will be staying here."

"Hold on!" Malfoy cried. "I didn't do anything to anyone!" Dawlish was already walking toward him, his wand raised. As the Auror got closer, Malfoy's pure-blood arrogance was getting the best of him. "Get away from me you foolish man! Don't even think about touching me!" The blond-haired man raised his wand. There was a blinding flash of blue light, a scream and a loud crunch as Dawlish flew into the air and hit one of the prison cells with his back.

"Malfoy," Ron panted, "there's a time and place for arrogance, but this...was not one of them." He was right because more Aurors were heading their way and from the sound of things, there were too many to fight without their Ranger powers. There were over twenty Aurors surrounding them."Well," said Ron still panting. "I think we should either Ranger up or get the bloody hell out of here before we're all dead!"

"I'll go with the second option, if it's okay with you," Jason said gulping slightly as twenty wands aimed at them. "I think I got the Apparating thing down now. On the count of three. One...two...THREE!" He, Ron and Malfoy turned on the spot and three streaks of colored smoke shot into the air as twenty Stunning Spells collided where they wer standing.

_**Downtown Silver Hills - Again**_

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Kimberly, Tommy and the three Beetleborgs stayed exactly where they were in case Jason, Ron and Malfoy returned. Unfortunately for them, Voldemort's new team of followers decided to join the fray. Apparently Voldemort had gained the Ghouls' allegiance because the creatures were standing in front of them along with a good-sized battallion of Cyclobots, Ransik's minions. "Well," Kimberly said nervously as the Ghouls raised their weapons along with the Cyclobots and prepared for their attack, "I can honestly say that I'm really scared now."

"Yeah," Tommy said. "If we survive this, I'm gonna head off to college. I got a scholarship letter in the mail for a college in Los Angeles, and I kinda want to do it." When Harry asked what he was studying in college, the Green Ranger gave a light chuckle as he said, "You're not going to believe this, but the scholarship is for courses in archaeology...and a doctorate in that subject."

"Tommy getting a doctorate in Archaeology?" said Jason from behind them. "Now that's something I gotta see." Tommy laughed and hugged his best friend then turned around to face the bad guys. "Ransik, I'm gonna say the same thing Tommy said to our old enemies back in the day. You can try and take over the world, wipe out all humanity or whatever it is you want to do, but the one thing you really don't know is that evil never wins."

Ransik threw his head back and laughed. "Is that right, White Ranger?" he called. "Evil never wins? We'll see about that!" With a shout to no one in particular, the mutant leader slammed the side of his hand on his kneecap, his fingers closing around something big enough for his hand to grip and pulled a sword from his leg. Ron winced as the blade flashed bright and Ransik got ready to attack. "How about we test your theory, then? Cyclobots...ATTACK!"

Harry turned to Tommy and asked, "Are you ready for one last battle?" The veteran Ranger nodded and got his Power Morpher ready. "All right. Spirit Force Rangers, let's do it!" The other Spirit Force Rangers nodded and raised their wands then gave the battle cry.

"Spirit Force, power up!" The statues flashed and six spell seals appeared at their feet. As the six colored spell seals rose up, their suits materialized and finally the Rangers' helmets enclosed around their heads in a flash of light. "Power Rangers Spirit Force!"

"Data Bonders, imput cards!" yelled the three Beetleborgs as they slid their cards in their transformation devives and pressed the button to morph. "Beetle Blast!" The three kids' bodies were encased in metallic armor and finished off with an explosion behind them. "Beetleborgs Metallix!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Malfoy shouted as he raised his wand to the sky. There was a blaze of fire as his armor appeared and he stood ready for battle. "With the power of truth and might, Red Wolf Warrior!"

"It's Morphin time!" Tommy shouted, thrust out his Morpher and turned it right-side-up and clicked the device open. "Dragonzord!" There was a flash of green light and the original Green Ranger stood in his place. "Green Dragon Ranger!"

The five Time Force Rangers and Eric stood at the ready so they could morph as well. "Time for Time Force!" they shouted and touched their Chrono Morphers while Eric called out his morphing command, 'Quantum Power!'. Their suits appeared within seconds and they stood dressed for battle. "Power Rangers Time Force!"

"All right," Harry said and his wand turned into his Spirit Saber. "Rangers, let's get them!" The Time Force, Beetleborgs, Tommy and the Spirit Force Rangers ran forward as Ransik's army and Voldemort's ghoulish minions did the same. Grunts and screams of pain were heard from both sides as good and evil clashed. Sparks flew from bodies and smoke billowed from their wounds. Like usual, the good guys were winning and Ransik was the only one standing now. "Well, Ransik, it looks like you're the only one left in this battle."

"Oh, I don't think so, Harry Potter!" Ransik shouted. "This is just the beginning! Lord Voldemort has bigger plans than just breaking me out of prison and trying to kill you all! He's going to raise an army of villains and there's nothing you can do about it! Goodbye, Power Rangers. See you in Hell!" Harry vaulted into the air and was about to grab Ransik but the mutant vanished and Harry fell on his front on the ground.

"No!" he shouted. "Every bloody time we get the upper hand, the enemy leaves and we get stuck with another problem!" The leader of the Spirit Force team pounded a fist on the ground which cracked and sparked with red energy. He stood up again, his blood boiling with rage as he turned to face his team. "We've got to stop Voldemort before he gets his army. We have to do something before all of humanity is wiped out."

Ron grasped his best friend's arm and demorphed. "Look, mate, I know you're angry and all but if we're going to defeat Voldemort again, we'll have to keep a cool head." Harry shrugged his arm out of the Yellow Ranger's grip and grunted with anger. "You're our leader, Harry. You're supposed to be the one to set a good example. Don't mess this up."

This didn't help Harry's anger any. "Voldemort's out there somewhere raising a bloody army and you're worried I'm going to mess this up? Are you barking mad? My leadership has gotten us through a lot if you've forgotten, Ron." Jason opened his mouth to speak but Harry didn't give him a chance. "You gave up on me once, mate, but I sure hope you're not going to this time because we need you with us. I need you."

"I'm not giving up," Ron said firmly, "but I think it's time you calmed down before you get us all killed, all right? Remember how long it took Voldemort to raise his army the last time? It took him seven bloody years! Who knows how long it'll take him this time?" Harry's chest rose and fell rapidly, his breathing shallow and his eyes burning with rage. "I can't say how long we have until we get to fight him again, but I have to say I'm looking forward to whatever happens. If there's another bloody war going on, then I'm in." Ron thrust his hand out.

"So am I." Ginny said and placed her hand on top of Ron's.

"As am I." said Hermione and she did the same. Kimberly, Jason and Malfoy all did the same. "Well, Harry, it's all up to you. Are you in or out?"

Harry stared at them all in awe. He was happy that his friends, including Draco Malfoy, would risk their lives to save all of humanity and knew that all of them would stop at nothing to make sure it worked. "All right, I'm in." Tommy, before leaving suggested they all do a cry of 'Power Rangers' and throw their hands up in the air. "Right. One...two...three..."

All seven threw their hands up and shouted, "POWER RANGERS!" A small golden ball of light shot from the circle of hands in the air and flew around them before vanishing into nothing. Tommy laughed and turned around to leave. Before he could go anywhere, he was nearly knocked over by Kimberly who threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

"What was that for?" he asked, panting slightly.

"For letting me be with you again." she said with a wink. "Just promise me we'll talk every day, okay?" Tommy nodded, kissed her on the forehead and turned around to leave. "I love you, Handsome!" she shouted at her boyfriend's retreating form.

"I love you, too, Beautiful!" he shouted over his shoulder and, as the sun was setting, the longest-running Power Ranger was swallowed up by the incoming darkness. Harry smiled and kissed Ginny while Ron and Hermione did the same. Draco Malfoy couldn't help but be happy for the two high school sweethearts, the two oldest Power Rangers that ever lived and loved one another for who they were. The only thing left to do now was to settle down for a while and relax until Voldemort had gained his army.

_"When that time comes,"_ Harry thought as he watched the dusk coming fast, _"Voldemort will wish he never was revived. Tom Riddle, be very afraid."_ As soon as the moon rose, the seven Spirit Force Rangers were engulfed in streaks of colored smoke and were lifted into the air toward who-knew-where. All they knew was that they were going to live every minute of their lives to the fullest...even in the midst of the impending war that would come.

_**(Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my friends. I've been very busy with another crossover and I haven't had a lot of time to update. Next Chapter will include all Red Rangers from Mighty Morphin up to Wild Force. Yes, I will add a few extra villains into the story, but who they are will be a surprise. Heck, I may end up adding some new allies into the story to help the Red Rangers. Be wary, my friends, for I, Twinfan89, have an EPIC Forever Red story coming at you soon! Hold on to your hats, because it's gonna be one...big...bang!)**_


	14. Forever RedWith a Twist

_**(All right! Here it is, Chapter 14 of Power Rangers Spirit Force featuring all of the Red Rangers! I have decided on quite a few villains for this...mostly the Machine Empire Generals from the Forever Red episode of Wild Force and a couple of special guest villains and heroes you will find later in the chapter. Have fun reading and give a review if you like it or not! Your input is important to me, readers!)**_

Power Rangers Spirit Force

Chapter 14: Forever Red...With a Twist

_**Turtle Cove, California**_

The Wild Force Rangers were sitting down after a long day in the park. They had just defeated the evil wolf-warrior, Zen-Aku and the final battle was fierce. Right after they defeated him, the cursed Wolf Mask was destroyed and they soon found that the real man behind the mask was Princess Shayla's former friend and crush, Merrick, who was the Lunar Wolf Ranger. As they were talking, Cole's ears perked up and he fell silent for he heard the sound of an engine nearby and footsteps. The footsteps belonged to a young man with sandy-brown hair and a hard expression on his face. "Who are you?" Cole asked curiously as the other members of the Wild Force team crowded around the newcomer.

"Carter Grayson," the man said and held up his wrist to show them a Morpher. "Red Lightspeed Ranger." Cole turned to his friends who shrugged and then back to the new guy. "I've been asked to take you to the NASADA hangar because an old evil is digging up something sinister that could destroy the Earth if we don't get to it first."

"Where is this thing at?" Cole asked.

"The Moon." Carter said simply and the Wild Force Rangers gasped. "Cole Evans, I need you to come with me. At the hangar, you'll meet some past Red Rangers and some new recruits who have the potential to help out with this problem." Cole nodded and, with a good-bye wave to his friends, followed Carter to the Rescue Rover and they headed off toward the NASADA hangar in Angel Grove. "There are a lot of past Rangers helping us and two new heroes with extraordinary powers. Also, I was informed that Zen-Aku is among the evildoers on the Moon." Cole stared at Carter as if he were crazy but accepted the fact that he would have to fight the dark wolf warrior once more. "Zen-Aku isn't the only villain there, though. The current Power Ranger team, the Spirit Force, are dealing with an enemy that was destroyed three years ago. His name is Lord Voldemort."

"Interesting name," Cole said nodding, "but what's his plan?"

"Well, from what I was told by the leader of the team, Voldemort is a wizard just like the Spirit Force Rangers and he wants to wipe out all of the normal people, or as the Red Spirit Force Ranger calls us, Muggles so that the wizards can rule the Earth."

"That's not good." said Cole. "Am I right in guessing that this Voldemort guy is the leader of the evil guys?" Carter nodded. "I thought so." The Rescue Rover stopped inside the dark hangar and Cole's frown grew into a wide smile as he saw Wesley Collins and Eric Meyers. "Wes! Eric!" he called and shook their hands.

Carter nodded approvingly and said, "I see you've already met Wesley Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger and Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger?" Cole nodded again. A red sports car pulled up and a black man wearing a red T-shirt and black shorts stepped out of it. "This is Theodore J. Jarvis Johnson, the Red Turbo Ranger."

"Just call me TJ." said TJ and shook Cole's hand. "We're waiting for the rest of our team to come around. I hear the multimillionaire playboy Tony Stark is coming, or as he likes to be called in action: Iron Man." Carter nodded with a smile. "What about the rumor that Peter Parker, or Spider-Man is coming?"

"All true," Carter said. "Stark and Peter Parker should be arriving soon, although Peter has to have something to swing from with his webbing and Stark, when we recruited him, was working on another version of his armor." There was a loud screeching sound and another sports car pulled up, nice and shiny and new. "That would be Tony right now...hopefully he brought Peter with him."

"Sorry I'm late," said Tony as he got out of the car, a young man following his lead. "Had a bit of a problem on the way here...Jarvis got us lost." There was a mechanical British voice coming from the car.

_"I apologize, Mr. Stark, but I do not know the Angel Grove area." _ the voice said with sadness.

"Well, next time use MapQuest or something," Tony snapped and turned to Cole Evan. "Well, you must be Cole Evans, the Red Wild Force Ranger, right?" Cole nodded and held out his hand to shake. "Nice to know you, friend. Name's Anthony Stark, multi-millionaire playboy and part of the Avengers team." He looked at the other Rangers in the area and smiled. "I met most of you when I was in New York, but there are a few of you I have yet to know...like you, my friend." he said pointing to TJ. "Our leader tells me you succeeded him as the Red Turbo Ranger and went on to fight a war on Earth as the Blue Space Ranger."

"That's right, Mr. Stark," TJ said nodding. "I'm just glad to have my old Turbo Morpher back." He held up his wrist to show the wrist-worn device and shook it so it vanished. "The name's TJ." Tony, still smiling, shook his hand and looked at the red car. "Oh, that's Lightning Cruiser. It helped me a lot back a few years ago." Lightning Cruiser's lights flashed a few times and it moved forward and backward. "Okay, so we just wait for the last two people to get here and..." His words were cut off by a loud _CRACK_ and Harry Potter appeared. "Okay, now we just need the other one."

"Who's that?" Cole whispered to Wes, who smiled when he saw the black-haired, bespectacled young man enter the room. "Is he the leader?"

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter, the newest Ranger and the leader of our little group," Wes whispered back. "He has immense power and tactics that even Eric and I didn't know about." Cole looked astonished and awed at the same time. "Harry, how's it going?"

"It would be better if Voldemort hadn't returned," Harry said grimly. "My partner, Draco, is coming in a few minutes. He just needed to do something and he'll be here." There was the same _CRACK _like a whip and young man with white-blonde hair appeared. "This is Draco Malfoy, everyone. The last person is the longest-running Power Ranger named Tommy Oliver. He's busy picking up the last Ranger to help us in our battle against evil." Andros, the Red Space Ranger, walked in and unveiled the Astro Megaship Mark II ship, fresh from the assembly yards on KO-35 and everyone, including Tommy and Rocky DeSantos entered and the ship lifted off. "All right, here's the problem we have. Voldemort has joined a team of generals from the Machine Empire and recruited other villains to help unearth Lord Zedd's personal Zord, Serpentera."

"What would they want with an old Zord?" Malfoy asked.

"To destroy the world, that's what," Rocky said with disdain. "Back when Zedd first used Serpentera, he went to an old abandoned planet where the others were going to get the Sword of Light and almost blew it up." He sighed and said, "I would've helped but, Aisha, Adam and I were kinda tied up at the time...literally."

"Tied up?" Cole asked. "By who?"

"Goldar and his gang of Putty Patrol." Rocky said casually. "The reason for that is because the original Red, Black and Yellow Rangers were leaving for a conference in Switzerland and..."

"The Teen World Peace Summit," Tommy said nodding. "Yeah, I was just getting back in Angel Grove when Kimberly told me the news." He smiled as he remembered that day, then frowned. "Unfortunately, I came in at the wrong time because it was also Power Rangers Day in Angel Grove and all the parents were captured by Zedd and Rita...anyway, we better get ready for the fight of our lives here. We've got the Earth to save from Serpentera." Harry nodded grimly and looked at the viewscreen which showed the Moon in all its glory.

On the Moon, Voldemort was ordering a good amount of Cogs to keep digging while the generals from the Machine Empire watched lazily. General Venjix, the leader of the generals laughed when Voldemort blasted one of the Cogs into a mess of sparking metal and wires. "Whoever defies Lord Voldemort will perish," Voldemort hissed and turned to face the group of villains near him. "I sense Harry Potter and his band of heroes will be here in a few moments." He turned to the Cogs and yelled, "Keep digging, you fools, while we gather to plan the Rangers' downfall once and for all!" One of the Cogs nodded and began digging again. Voldemort led his band of evildoers into an old factory and they all sat around a metal table. "The Power Rangers are ever-vigilant thanks to Harry Potter and his leadership. He will no doubt lead them to our demise."

"But, Voldemort," Loki said raising his hand, his ice-blue eyes looked fearful as he spoke in a shaky voice. "My source has told me that the Power Rangers are not the only ones coming. They have the fool, Iron Man and some mutant named Spider-Man arriving with them."

"Then we will squash Spider-Man like the bug he is!" growled the Lizard. "Spider-Man is just a high school student with an aptitude for biotechnics and Neo-Genics." Voldemort turned to the Lizard and glared at him but the Lizard stood his ground. "I am not scared of you, Lord Voldemort, nor am I scared of a team of puny humans dressed in Spandex."

Voldemort hissed again and said, "Harry Potter is not your normal teenager, Dr. Connors. He is a wizard with extraordinary power, I admit, and I have been defeated by him once! Not this time, though. This time..." he licked his lips with malice, "...this time, I will finish him myself!" He pointed a green finger at the group at large. "Yes, you may fight him if you so wish, but I will be the one to kill him for the final time. This time, he is not a Horcrux and he does not own the Elder Wand...no, that wand belongs to Jason Scott, the White Spirit Force Ranger." The other villains laughed heartily at this and even Voldemort joined in on the laughter.

Back on the Astro Megaship, Tony Stark was working on something for the Rangers. He had asked for all of their Morphers and had programmed a new armor-type costume into them. Tony was surprised that he was able to do the same for Harry's wand just by tapping into the Morphin Grid and sending a schematic of his own armor into the Grid and matching it with every Ranger's costumes. "Jarvis, how are the new suits going?" he asked his computer casually while fixing up Harry's Spirit Saber so that it would become a type of gun when he folded down the handle.

_"The Power Armor for the Rangers are nearly finished, sir," _Jarvis announced. _"They should be ready within a few moments."_

"Good, Jarvis," Tony said smiling as he finished with the Spirit Saber and watched as it turned into the holly-and-phoenix-feather wand again. "This is some really cool bit of magic. The wand turns into a sword and back again...awesome. Maybe I should consider asking Harry and his friends for a bit of their magical power with my next Iron Man armor...no, that wouldn't be right."

"Finally learning to think of others before yourself, are you?" said Harry from the doorway. Tony turned and frowned. "Yeah, I've heard about your self-concerned thing. At least you're learning, that's all that matters."

"No," Tony corrected him, "what matters is saving the Earth from this Voldemort guy. As long as we...work as a team, we'll be able to keep up the fight without getting ourselves killed." Tony handed Harry his wand, patted him on the shoulder and said, "You're doing a good job, rookie. Leadership is always a good trait." Harry stood there without a word, speechless, and followed the older man to the bridge. "All right, friends. What's the deal here? How do we take this guy out?" Tommy glared at Tony but answered that it was Harry's call. "Okay, Harry, what's the deal, then?"

"Well," Harry said to the group at large. "I say we do some espionage first, then if things get heated up, we fight to the death." The Red Rangers, Peter Parker and Tony nodded but stopped agreeing when Alpha 7 informed them that another hero was coming to help them. "Who?"

"His name is Doctor Bruce Banner, or better known as 'the Hulk'." Alpha replied. "Should I teleport him to the ship?" Harry nodded and Bruce Banner appeared in a flash of light.

"All right," Harry said to the group at large, "here's the deal. We'll have teams of three going in at all ends. Rocky, Tommy and TJ will be on Team One; Andros, Leo and Aurico will be on Team Two; Carter, Wes and Eric on Team Three; Cole, Malfoy and Myself on Team Four. and Tony, Spider-Man and Bruce on Team Five. Team One, Three and Five will go by ground while Teams Two, Four and Five will enter by air. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Hands together and yell Forever Red." All of the heroes got in a circle, placed their hands in the center and got ready. "One...two...three..."

"FOREVER RED!" they yelled and a bright ball of light exploded as it flew up and hit the ceiling, showering them with red sparks then they headed through to the launch tubes and headed toward the Moon.

Voldemort sat on a throne made of stone and elaborately carved with odd runes around the edge and an emerald-green serpent on the back. His red eyes watched the Cogs through one of the windows on the upper level of the factory. General Venjix, the leader of the generals of the Machine Empire, stepped up to the throne and said, "My Lord, the Rangers and their friends are arriving soon. Should we execute an aerial strike?"

"No," Voldemort hissed, "let them come in. I want them to watch as I take over the world and wipe out the Muggle population on Earth so we, all of us, will take over the Earth." His thin, pale-green lips stretched into a malicious smile showing the sharp fangs he had inherited with his new body. "I will bind the other Rangers, Iron Man, Spider-Man and the Hulk, then I will kill Harry Potter in front of them."

"Yes, my Lord," General Venjix said with a bow. "Good thinking." Voldemort's red eyes turned to the robotic warrior with a look of pure dedication. "I have just one request, my Lord. I wish to take the Red Zeo Ranger down myself, if that's possible."

"Very well," said Voldemort after a long thought. "I will order my friends to not take down the Red Zeo Ranger until you have had your share of the battle." He stood up and started toward the door heading to the main area he used as a briefing room. "Gather our evil brethren. We are going to meet the Power Rangers and their friends outside, then we will fight them." Venjix nodded and headed down the stairs.

The eleven Red Rangers, Iron Man, Peter Parker and Bruce Banner landed in front of the building that served as a factory for the Machine Empire and Voldemort. "Man, this place looks creepier than Zedd's palace," Rocky said grimly. "Where are the bad guys?"

"Right there," Aurico said pointing at a long line of evildoers behind them. "I think they're waiting until we make the first move." Harry nodded and stepped forward to talk to them.

"Voldemort, you have no reason to destroy the Muggles on Earth, so why try?" he seethed. "The only way you'll get to Earth is through us." Voldemort laughed his high, cold laugh and stepped forward a few steps. You would think that Harry would've stepped backward, but he didn't. None of them did. "If it's a fight you want, Tom, then you got your wish."

"How _dare_ you call me by my filthy Muggle father's name?" Voldemort spat. "He was a fool, as I told you when I first returned, and you are a fool for even mentioning that name!" Harry nodded to the other Rangers, Tony, Peter and Bruce and they stepped up next to him. "Very well, then. A battle it is. Everyone, get ready!"

"Ready?" Harry called and the Rangers and other heroes nodded. "It's Morphin time!" Rocky started off.

"Red Ranger Power!" he shouted and he was morphed into the Red Ape Ninja Ranger. "I am the Ape, fierce and strong!"

"It's Morphin time!" Tommy called and connected the two halves of his Zeonizers. "Zeo Ranger Five, Red!" and his costume materialized. "Red Zeo Ranger!

"Shift into Turbo!" called TJ and his suit materialized as well. Red Turbo Ranger!"

"Let's Rocket!" Andros said and flipped open his Astro Morpher and pressed the numbers 3-3-5 on the pad and pressed Eject. His costume appeared in a flash of light. "Red Space Ranger!"

"Go Galactic!" Leo said and pressed the center button on his Morpher. His Galaxy Ranger costume appeared in a flash of red light. "Go galactic!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!" called Carter and he clicked open his Lightspeed Morpher. "Red Lightspeed Ranger!"

"Time for Time Force!" Wes called and was transformed into the Red Time Force Ranger. "Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!" Eric called and raised a fist that started to glow crimson then his suit appeared. "Quantum Ranger!"

"Wild Access!" Cole shouted and pressed a button on his Growl Phone. First his red costume appeared then his helmet clicked into place. "Wild Force, go!"

Harry and Malfoy raised their wands to the sky and shouted, "Spirit Force, Power up!" and their costumes appeared in a blast of red light. Both called out their Ranger designations and flicked their wands. "All right," Harry called to the Rangers, "we'll use the new armor if we need to." The others nodded and got ready to fight. "First, let's call on our special weapons. I'll start first, then Malfoy and we'll go backwards." They nodded again and Harry started out with his weapon. "Stag Stinger!"

"Wolf Sword!" Malfoy called and unsheathed his sword from his shield.

"Lion Claws!" Cole called and his special weapon shaped like a lion's head appeared.

"Quantum Defender!" Eric called and the Quantum Ranger's main weapon was pulled out of its holster and extended the handle. "Saber Mode!"

"Chrono Sabers!" said Wes and his twin swords appeared.

"V-Lancer!" Carter called and his V-Lancer rifle appeared in his hand and Leo pulled out his Quasar Saber.

"Spiral Saber!" Andros called and spun around so his weapon appeared. "Ready!"

"Turbo Lightning Sword!" TJ said and the red sword appeared in a flash of light.

"Zeo Five Power Sword!" Tommy shouted and held a hand to the star-shaped visor which flashed red and the sword materialized.

"Power Sword!" Rocky said and his sword appeared in a flash of red light. "Let's go!"

"You won't stop me!" Voldemort shouted at the Rangers. "I am Lord Voldemort, the most powerful being in the universe! I have an army!"

"We have a Hulk!" Harry shouted back pointing at Bruce Banner who smiled, "and I'd be really scared if I were you, Tom. The Hulk can really hurt you." Voldemort laughed and raised his left index finger, the one that held the essence of his wand. "Don't do it...I'm warning you."

"Warn me all you want, Potter," Voldemort hissed. "I'll kill Doctor Banner first, then I'll go after you!" The finger he raised slashed sideways and Harry recognized this movement as the spell he had used on Draco Malfoy back in his sixth year: Sectumsempra. Bruce flinched and looked at his chest. Blood was seeping through his shirt. Then, as though Harry had known what was about to happen, he watched lazily as Bruce's blue eyes turned emerald green and his body transformed into the Hulk, the manifestation of his anger and stress. "Interesting."

"HULK SMASH!" Hulk cried and ran at Voldemort, who shot at the green monster. Unfortunately, Voldemort had not expected his spells to be of no use against this particular hero. Hulk lifted Voldemort with one hand, punched his snake-like face a few times then threw him through the top window in the factory. "Puny snake wizard." Hulk huffed and smiled at Harry, who grinned back.

"Good going, Hulk," he said. "Now, let's get the rest of these guys. Rangers bring out your combined Power Weapons." Every Red Ranger in the area besides Aurico called on their combined weaponry. Harry started first. "Spirit Cannon, power up!" he called and the weapon comprised of the Stag Slinger, Horse Cannon, Otter Claws, Terrier Pistol, Phoenix Bow and Saba appeared in his hand while Malfoy held out his shield ready for the Wolf Attack.

"Jungle Sword!" Cole shouted and the combined weapon was in his hands. Wes called on the Vortex Blaster which was made of all five Time Force Rangers' V-Weapons.

"V-Lancer power!" Carter said and his V-Lancer rifle appeared in his hand.

Leo held up his hand and called, "Red Quasar Launcher!" and his Quasar Launcher bazooka appeared in a flash of light.

"Spiral Saber Booster Mode!" Andros said and attached his Astro Blaster to his power weapon. "Charged and ready."

TJ raised two fingers to the ear-pieces on his helmet and yelled, "Turbine Laser, power up!" and the Turbine Laser appeared. "All right!"

"Zeo Laser!" Tommy called and the weapon made of all five of the Zeo Rangers' weapons was in his hands in a second. "Charged and ready to fire!"

"Power Blaster!" Rocky called and the weapon made of the Power Bow, Power Axe, Power Lance, Power Daggers and Power Sword appeared in his hand. "Ready!"

"Ready?" Harry called to the Rangers, and they all nodded. Iron Man got his repulsor blasts ready while Spider-Man got his hands ready to fire balls of webbing from his wrists. "On my mark..." He held up a hand for a second, "...fire!" Harry's raised hand turned into a fist and simultaneous blasts of energy and webbing fired all at once. Voldemort screamed with fury and fear as the blasts came at the villains with lightning speed.

_"PROTEGO MAXIMA!"_ he shouted but it was too late. The blasts hit before he could cast the maximum power of the Shield Charm and only a few of the villains survived the attack. Zen-Aku, the Lizard, Loki, and a few generals of the Machine Empire didn't survive it which left Voldemort, Venjix and Thrax left. Venjix, without even asking Voldemort, ran to Serpentera and climbed into the cockpit. "You are too late, Potter!" Voldemort yelled, and Harry stopped cheering while the other heroes celebrated a victory. "Serpentera has been unearthed and Venjix is about to embark on his journey to obliterate the Muggle population on Earth."

"No!" Harry roared. He tried to move but couldn't. "Rangers, we're not done yet." The other Red Rangers stopped celebrating and watched as Serpentera lifted off the Moon's surface then headed for the Earth. "Cole, I need you to get your Wild Rider while I call on my Spirit Jammer!" Cole nodded and did as told. Once both vehicles were ready, they hopped on and headed for Serpentera. "Okay, Cole, we're about to do something totally stupid, so I need your undivided attention, okay?" Cole nodded. "You and I are going into Serpentera's mouth and we're going to blast it to smithereens."

"Okay, let's do it." Cole said and turned his Wild Rider around to face Serpentera as Harry did the same. "Ready when you are, Harry." Harry gave a nod, revved up the engine, then took off like a bat out of hell toward Serpentera with Cole beside him. "Ready for this, buddy?" Again, Harry nodded and the two of them sped into the mouth of Serpentera.

On the ground, Rocky, Tommy, TJ and the rest of the Rangers and heroes watched the two Rangers enter Serpentera's mouth with a mixture of awe and horror. "I hope they make it," Rocky said. Tommy assured him that Harry knew what he was doing. "I'm not worried about Harry. I worked with him before. Cole, on the other hand, I'm not so sure about."

"Hey, I trust Cole," Eric growled, "so don't give me any lip about the rookie, got it Ape-Boy?" Rocky turned to glare at Eric, who stepped forward, a hand on his Quantum Defender pistol. "Oh, is the big, bad ninja gonna hurt me?" Tommy didn't even try to stop the two older Rangers from starting a fight because he had anticipated this before hand. A single Cog was sneaking up on Eric, who turned around, shot a beam of red energy at it and it blew up. "Now, what are you going to do, Rock-Head?"

"Oh, you should _not_ have said that." Rocky said savagely and thumped Eric's red-clad chest. "I was taught martial arts by Tommy and I learned quite a lot." He puffed out his chest as if he were too important for Eric's nonsense and said in his best, pompous manner, "I own my own martial arts dojo in Angel Grove, so don't mess with me, Myers." Eric laughed mirthlessly and went to hit Rocky but both were torn from their argument by a colossal explosion overhead. "There goes Serpentera..."

"...and Harry and Cole," Eric muttered. "The best Power Rangers I've ever known." He was about to turn and walk away when Aurico put a hand on his shoulder and pointed at the sky. "What are you...YES!" Harry and Cole flew overhead, jumped off their vehicles and landed in front of their team. "Good job, you two!" Turning to Rocky, the Quantum Ranger said, "I'm sorry, Rocky. I didn't mean all that stuff I said. When my friends are doing a mission like that, I always get testy." Rocky shrugged it off and patted Eric on the shoulder as the thirteen heroes turned to Voldemort and Thrax. "Well, Snake-Face, it looks like you and Thrax are the only ones standing now. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"Oh, I think I can," Voldemort said quietly. "But, I should ask you the same question, Harry Potter. Can you handle the fact that I, the greatest sorcerer of all time, will destroy you and your pitiful team of Power Rangers?" Harry didn't move or answer him. "Well, goodbye, Red Rangers. There are other teams of Power Rangers that I must destroy. Farewell." With that said, he and Thrax vanished in two streaks of black smoke heading toward Earth.

_**NASADA Hangar**_

After the Astro Megaship landed in the hangar at the NASADA space station, Harry stood in front of the large line of heroes he had led in battle. "Good job, everyone," he said nodding at them all. "It was a great honor to serve with the greatest Red Rangers of the past." He turned his attention to Peter, Tony and Bruce. "You three were the greatest I have ever worked with and I may need you," he pointed to Tony, "on my team this time. I'm starting to worry that Voldemort may get more powerful than he is now with his new body intact and the essence of his wand inside him."

Tony stepped forward, still in his Iron Man suit and said, "It will be an honor to help you and your team, Harry Potter," and shook Harry's hand. Tommy smiled and walked away from everyone, headed toward the setting sun. As the elder Red Ranger walked, Cole spoke.

"So that's Tommy?" he said eagerly. "He is so awesome!" Rocky burst out laughing at this.

"Please!" he said, "You won't believe how many times Jason and I had to save his butt while he was smacking lips with Kimberly!" He shook his head. "Not to mention his forgetfulness." TJ grinned and reminded them all of the time he and his team got baked in a giant pizza during their Turbo Ranger days and the others groaned as they all walked away. Harry, Malfoy and Tony stood in a line and watched them go.

"Well," Malfoy said placing a hand on his black-clad hip, "you did a bang-up job leading us on this mission, Potter." He held out his hand, which Harry shook. "I'm glad to serve with you as a Power Ranger."

"Same here," Harry said grinning. "I'm guessing you don't give a bloody damn about what your father thinks now that you're part of the team, eh?" Malfoy shook his head. "Good because as I said in our fourth year after you and your dad made that stupid bet about me being in the first task, your father is vile and cruel, but I have to rephrase what I said after that." Malfoy gazed at him with his steel grey eyes, waiting for the newest of the Power Rangers to finish his speech. "You are not pathetic."

Malfoy smiled and said, "Thank you, Scar-Head." Harry laughed along with Malfoy and Tony and all three headed for their next destination: Blue Bay Harbor, home of the Ninja Storm Power Rangers.

_**Outskirts of Turtle Cove - Christmas, 2002**_

Harry, the rest of the Spirit Force team and Tony Stark were traveling from Turtle Cove to a secluded spot around the area. The plan was to get to the Burrow using Kimberly's Phoenix Spirit Zord and she was more than willing to lend her Zord to their aid. The Pink Spirit Ranger raised her wand, called out the words to summon the Zord and watched as the large, pink, mechanical phoenix erupted from her wand and landed in frontof them. "Here we go," Tony muttered as a door opened from the belly and landed on the ground. Harry nodded and climbed in with the rest of them but stopped with his hand on the door handle when he heard a voice shouting at them.

"Wait!" the voice shouted and Kimberly nearly fainted from the tone. "Don't close the door yet!" It was Tommy running at them. Harry held the door as the engines started up and the thrusters flared. Tommy climbed into the back end and took a seat as Harry shut the door and waved for Kimberly to take off. "Man, I thought I wasn't going to make it."

"For a moment there, neither did we," Ron said with a smile. "So, you're going with us to the Burrow for Christmas?" Tommy nodded, his face dripping with sweat. "Great! Mum will have kittens about this one." Ginny grimaced but kept her eyes on the sky as they flew over the United States. "Let's hope Fleur and Bill don't make it this year. You know how Fleur hates Celestina Warbeck."

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah, I remember when Fleur kept talking over the stereo and your mum had to keep turning up the volume so she could hear it." Ron and Ginny laughed at the memory then quieted down as Harry said to the other Rangers and Tony, "That was before Bellatrix Lestrange decided to attack the Burrow and burn it to the ground." Harry's gaze went to Ginny now. "I'm still flattered that you went after me when Bellatrix taunted me with Sirius's death, but I'm still wondering why you did it."

"Because I love you!" Ginny said through gritted teeth. "Not to mention that I wanted to help take her down after hearing what she did to Neville's parents." Harry nodded and hugged her. She smiled now as she remembered something during the end of the war...before Harry had defeated Voldemort for what they thought was for good. "I still can't believe Mum actually called Bellatrix a bitch when she tried to kill me."

"Well, that's the reason, isn't it?" Hermione said. "Bellatrix was aiming to kill you and your mum's maternal instincts kicked in. I would've called her the same thing if it would've been my daughter." Ron gave a laugh. "Speaking of your mum, I have a feeling Ron's right about how angry she'd be when she finds out all of us are coming for Christmas this year. I think Tommy, Kimberly, Jason and Tony will have to stay in the Leaky Cauldron or..." Ron shook his head. "But, Ron, the Burrow won't hold that many people!"

"No, but we still have Perkins's old tent, don't we?" he said. "Maybe the three of them can sleep in the tent. Mum won't have a problem with that, will she?" Ginny shrugged and gasped as Kimberly executed a nose dive and the Phoenix Zord dove downward, nose forward, toward the Burrow. "Kim, are you trying to kill us all?" Kimberly laughed and put the Zord in the correct position. "Do you even know how to fly this thing besides in a battle?"

"Yes!" Kimberly said with annoyance clear in her voice. "I took lessons with my uncle Steve during high school. Of course, that happened when Squatt and Baboo decided to put a sleeping potion in his drink and he passed out while teaching me." She shivered at the thought of that memory. "If Alpha hadn't told me how to land the plane, Bulk, Skull and I wouldn't be here to tell the tale. I had to yell at them to shut up for a moment so I could think." She shivered again and landed the Zord which vanished into her wand again the moment they got out. "Okay, where's the tent at?"

"Right here," Hermione said pointing to the small beaded bag she carried since she, Ron and Harry went on the search for Horcruxes. Jason was about to ask how she got the tent in there when she said, "It's an Undetectable Extention Charm I used. It makes the inside bigger than it should be. Hold on." She drew her wand, aimed it inside the bag and Summoned it with magic. The tent flew out of the bag and onto the ground in a heap. Hermione then pointed her wand at the heap and said, _"Erecto!"_ and the tent put itself together. "Step inside, then." Tommy, Kimberly and Tony followed Harry, Ron and Hermione inside the tent and gasped when they saw the interior.

"This," Harry said pointing to the large interior, "is Perkins's tent. We used this back at the Quidditch World Cup and when we searched for Horcruxes. You have a sitting room, small kitchen, bathroom and bunkbeds to sleep on." He pointed to a small, glass top sitting on its end. "This is a Sneakoscope. It spins and lights up when bad guys are around, but it shouldn't do anything since we're close to the Burrow." Tommy looked at one of the bunks and frowned. "Oh, hold on, then." He pointed his wand at their bunk and flicked it. The bunkbed turned into a full-sized mattress and frame. "You should be able to sleep better now."

"Thanks," Tommy said sitting on the mattress. "You're a big help. Jason and Tony can share the bunk over there." Jason nodded and set his stuff on the top bunk. "Well, let's meet the Weasley family, then." Ron and Ginny led the Rangers, Tony and Malfoy into the Burrow. George Weasley was setting the table by magic when he saw Malfoy and glared at him.

"Harry, I know you've been busy as of late, but what's this git doing here?" George snarled, his wand pointed at Draco.

"Don't worry, Weasley," Draco said brightly, "I'm not staying here. I'm heading home for Christmas." George's mood brightened and nodded. "Well, this is where I leave you, Potter. I'll see you in Blue Bay Harbor, then." He held out his hand, which Harry shook, then offered it to the rest of the Ranger team. Once he shook hands with everyone, Draco headed for the door, waved and Disapparated.

"Right," Mrs. Weasley said smiling. "Ronald told me that you," she pointed at Tommy, Jason, Kimberly and Tony, "are staying in Perkins's old tent for Christmas, is that right?" Jason nodded. "Very well then. I may as well get to know you since you're here. You must be Jason Scott?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Jason and he shook her hand. "Kimberly and I are joining Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, and we have a bit of a problem." Mrs. Weasley was using magic to fold laundry when he spoke the last few words. "Lord Voldemort's back."

"He's what?" Mr. Weasley gasped as he came in from outside. "You're not serious?" Harry nodded. "How did that happen?"

Harry sighed and said, "It's a long story, Mr. Weasley, one that starts with us and ends badly, if I do say so myself." He took a breath and started to explain. "You see, a couple of years ago, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and myself were talking in the sitting room when four letters arrived by owl post. We opened the letters and found our old wands with a couple of upgrades." Harry took his wand from his pocket and showed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who looked quite shocked to see this. "After we got our wands, we decided to see the woman who found them, Udonna. Apparently, Udonna has the element of snow because she showed us her own wand wich had the symbol of a snowflake on the tip." Ron took over from there.

"Udonna repaired some old ruins that was actually the base of the first three teams of Power Rangers, Earth's defense against dark forces." he said. "From there, we gained two new members of our team, Jason and Kimberly." Kim and Jason waved at the Weasleys and smiled. "The symbols on our wands represent our Patronuses, but Jason and Kimberly are Muggles and still got the wands they got. Jason has the Elder Wand and Kim has something different."

"Anyway," Hermione concluded. "An old evil named Ivan Ooze, an alien monarch who was supposed to be destroyed by Ryan's Comet in 1995, returned to Earth to destroy the Power Rangers who took him down but he ended up fighting us instead."

"That doesn't explain how You-Know-Who came back," Mr. Weasley said.

"We're getting to that part, Mum," Ginny said and frowned. "We fought many monsters and gained new alliances with every Ranger team on Earth and out in space." Mrs. Weasley gasped at this but Ginny ignored her and kept going. "One of our other allies, a team calling themselves the Beetleborgs, helped us fight a comic book villain named Nukus and his gang of Magnivores. Once we destroyed them, Ivan revived the evil Green Power Ranger, which happened to be Tommy's clone when after he became the White Ranger in 1994.

"To make matters worse, the newest evil person, Astronema, wanted to destroy Earth because her master, Dark Specter, ordered her to. Unfortunately for her, Andros was able to shatter our mentor's energy tube and this energy wave we call the Z Wave obliterated all evil on Earth." Mrs. Weasley wondered how Ivan Ooze had even survived the wave of good energy since it destroyed all evil. "That's what we were wondering, too but we found out that Ivan had taken off to the Lost Galaxy, somewhere deep in space. There, we met the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers and fought Ivan, Captain Mutiny and the Green Ranger."

"Yeah," Tommy said. "I remember that battle. I had gained my Green Power Coin back and two Green Rangers fighting was kinda weird for the others. From there we returned to Earth and helped the newest team of Rangers here called the Lightspeed Rescue. Their enemy was called Queen Bansheera. Ivan revived Voldemort, but he was different than how Harry had described him to us. Instead of looking like he did back when you guys fought him, Voldemort had gained a new body and his wand had become part of his body...or at least the core did. See, when Voldemort points the index finger on his left hand, it shoots whatever spell he thinks about."

"That is unusual," George said, "but what does he look like now?" Scratching the back of his head, Harry told them. "Blimey, he actually looks like a snake, then? Interesting. So, what happened after that?"

"Well," Kimberly said smiling, "We helped another team in Silver Hills called Time Force. With his new body, Voldemort had gone into the year 3,000 and killed the Red Time Force Ranger of that time, blasted the others through an open time portal and took off with the bad guy, Ransik through the same one. The Time Force Rangers and their Red Ranger's morpher fell out of the sky and we saved them." Kimberly's smile faded as she remembered the last part of the battle. "We fought Ransik and Voldemort, but Snake-Lips had gone to space once more, only to the Moon."

"The Moon?" George gasped. "You're kidding?"

"No, they're not," Tony said grimly. "Tommy recruited all Red Rangers starting from the first Red Ranger to the newest, and that was Harry and Malfoy. He also recruite me, Spider-Man and our friend, the Hulk to fight against all the evils there. To make things simple, the Hulk was the one who saved the day pretty much." He tapped his chest where the makeshift pacemaker was and smiled. "Although, the Hulk did stop me from dying by roaring to wake me up. Gave my heart a jump-start if you want to put it that way."

"Blimey," George said grinning. "that had to be fun." Tony grimaced but nodded. "So, you're known as the Iron Man, then? I doubt your armor will work in the Wizarding World, Mr. Stark."

"Why's that?" Tony asked in confusion.

"Well," Ron said, "the massive amount of magic will make all the electronic components in your armor go haywire. That's what happens when any man-made electronics enter our world. They start acting weird and then don't work until the Muggles are out of the area." Tony let out a whistle and looked down at the blue dot on his chest. "Oh, that should be fine. I doubt anything will happen to that whilst you're here. What's that for anyway?"

"It's my pacemaker. A few years ago, I was opening a project sponsored by Stark Industries and ended up almost dead thanks to a bit of shrapnel really close to my heart. The man who stayed with me in the cave created this pacemaker, thus allowing me to create my first suit of armor, the Iron Monger. After I got back home, I created a better version of the armor and use different ones to this day." Tony explained and nodded at the Rangers' wands. "I used a bit of my own armor and matched it with each of your Ranger uniforms. You may want to test it out during our next battle with Voldemort." He ignored the winces and flinches from the Weasley family and smiled. "I call them the Iron Ranger Modes."

"I like the sound of that," Kimberly said grinning and turned to her boyfriend. "So, how's college treating you?"

"Oh, the usual," Tommy said smiling. "I've got a scholarship and a chance at working with dinosaur DNA. My mentor, Anton Mercer, is working on a project that crosses Dinosaur DNA with machine. I perfected his first project." Harry could hear the pride in his tone and was instantly reminded of Percy Weasley's pompous manner at becoming Head Boy at Hogwarts during his third year. "Anyway, I'm almost done with college and I already got a job lined up in Reefside for next year at Reefside High School. I'm going to be a science teacher."

"The great Tommy Oliver, the worlds best Power Ranger, teaching Muggle school?" Ron said with a chuckle. "Ha! I bet you a Galleon that you'll be in the Ranger gig again in no time."

"I'll take that bet," Tommy said smiling. "Who knows what will happen?" He looked at Kimberly, who turned away for a moment to talk with Ginny and Hermione. "Harry, what are you thinking of giving Ginny for Christmas?" Harry made sure none of the girls were looking and held out a silver ring with a diamond set in the center. "Cool. You're going to pop the question?"

"Yes, and I have the odd feeling you're thinking of the same thing." Harry said smiling as well. Tommy nodded and held out a gold ring with a pink stone in the center. "She'll love it." Tommy nodded and both placed the rings in their pockets. "Well, I suggest we do it now and get it over with, do you?"

"Yeah, why not?" Tommy shrugged. "Kim, come here!" Kimberly strode over to him and asked what he wanted. "Before I do this, I want everyone's attention." The Weasleys all looked at him and fell silent. "Kimberly Anne Hart, I've known you since high school and we shared a great time then. Even after you left the Rangers and went to Florida...even after you broke up with me in that letter...I still loved you and I want to share that love forever. Kimberly, would you do the honor of marrying me?" Kimberly gave a squeak of surprise at the gold ring, said yes, then fainted. Tommy rolled his eyes and held her head as Harry got ready for his proposal.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," he said nervously, "ever since we first met at King's Cross Station when I first went to Hogwarts, I knew that you loved me. I was a prat not to realize that I loved you back until Dumbledore died, but I know it now. We've been through hell and back and I want to share the magic of love that we have for one another. Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny cried and leapt into his arms. "You probably already know the answer, but yes!" Harry smiled and placed the ring on her finger. "Ah, it's bloody gorgeous." Tears ran down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly and rested her chin on his shoulder.

Voldemort watched this turn of events from Lothor's ship in space and laughed. "Ah, love, how foolish." he hissed. Finster nodded and laughed with him. "Lothor, it seems that we shall test the Rangers and that pathetic Iron Man with our alliance sooner than we thought. I will get your Kelzacks and General Zurgane to the Burrow and I, myself, will lead them. Be ready."

"Right," Lothor said smiling evilly. "You know, Voldemort, I could easily give you a new body if you don't like the one you have." Voldemort looked at his demonic body in Mara's mirror and smiled.

"No, I like this one," he said quietly. "However, I should go into my armor mode." He held his arm in an X formation across his chest and chanted, "Armor Mode!" Black mechanical armor appeared on his body and a helmet fastened itself on his head. Red eyes gleamed from the eye holes and his voice sounded like a robot's when he spoke. "The time for the Power Rangers to die is now, Lothor. Let us go." The Kelzacks, Zurgane and Voldemort vanished in a flash of light and Lothor watched them go with malice. For Lothor, it was the day of reckoning and the day that Voldemort would help him destroy the Wind Ninja Academy and whatever defense force they had...

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Sorry for not updating sooner. I have other crossover stories that I'm dealing with. If you, my readers, have any suggestions on what to add for later chapters or what you would like to see in the story, I will gladly try and add them. Happy reading!**_


	15. Eye of the Ninja Storm

_**(Here we go with Chapter 15! Ninja Storm, admittedly not one of my favorite Power Ranger seasons for reasons I cannot explain at the moment. Have fun reading this one.)**_

Power Rangers Spirit Force

Chapter 15: Eye of the Ninja Storm

The Power Rangers celebrated a great Christmas with the Weasleys at the Burrow and met with Malfoy at a shop that sold Motocross bikes called Kelly's. The owner of the shop, who just happened to be named Kelly, waved at the eight of them when they got in. "Welcome to Kelly's Motocross Shop!" she said grinning. "We sell the best bikes and accessories for a great price." Harry stepped forward and asked for a group of people who usually hung out together. "Well, if you're talking about Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson and Dustin Brooks, then they should be coming in soon."

"Thanks, I believe they're the right people we're looking for." Harry said smiling at her. "It's quite important." Kelly was about to ask how important when the Rangers, Malfoy and Tony hung their heads as a loud explosion was haered. "Make that really important." Harry corrected and turned to see a rat-like monster with a silver paw shooting beams of energy from its mouth and laughing hysterically while people ran away screaming. "Oh, bloody hell. Let's go, guys." The original six Spirit Force Rangers and Malfoy raised their wands to the sky...not realizing that Kelly was watching them...and shouted their Morphing command.

"Spirit Force, power up!" Seven spell colored spell seals appeared at their feet and rose up around them creating their costumes, then their helmets snapped into place. Harry started the roll call with: "With the majestic way of the stag, Spirit Force Red Ranger!" and posed.

"With the bite of the terrier, Spirit Force Yellow Ranger!" Ron called out and did a magnificent pose.

"With the grace of the otter, Spirit Force Blue Ranger!" said Hermione and she also did a pose.

"With the knowledge of a horse, Spirit Force Green Ranger!" Ginny said and posed like the others.

"With the fire of the phoenix, Spirit Force Pink Ranger!" said Kimberly and also did a pose.

"With the ferocity of the tiger, Spirit Force White Ranger!" Jason cried and posed like Tommy used to as the White Tiger Ranger.

Malfoy, raised a fist to the sky which burst into flame and made a perfect circle in the air as he said, "Truthful as the wolf, Red Wolf Warrior!" Tommy morphed into the White Falcon Ninja Ranger and said his roll call cry. "Power Rangers Spirit Force!" There were seven bursts of colored smoke followed by a huge explosion and the Rangers jumped into the team pose. "You, my rat friend, are going down!"

The rat monster laughed at them, pointing at the Rangers with a sliver claw. "I honestly think you're wrong!" he said and charged at Malfoy, who blocked a swipe of the monster's claw and sliced it with his sword. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Oh?" Harry said in mock concern, "Then you're really gonna hate this! Rangers, wands at the ready!" All six Rangers plus Malfoy pointed their wands at him. "Stunning Spells on three! One! Two! Three!" Seven jets of red light hit the monster in the face and it flipped in the air and landed on the ground hard. "Oh, I'm sorry...did that hurt worse?" Ginny laughed and suggested they finish the monster quickly with the Spirit Force Cannon. "Right. Everyone combine your weapons!" Once the Power Weapons were combined, the others gathered at Harry's side and watched as a large, golden ball of magical energy flew toward the rat monster...and it swatted the combined blast away like a fly. "What? But that should've blown it to pieces!"

"Allow me!" Tony called from the air and landed in front of the rat. "Hey, Rat-Face! Hit me!" The rat monster roared and shot a huge blast of energy from its mouth. Tony braced for impact and watched the display on his visor flicker from the blast's impact. Suddenly, JARVIS explained that his power levels reached five-hundred percent. "Imagine that." Tony said smiling and fired a blue blast from the circle on his chest which hit the monster and it rolled on the ground. "Gotcha!"

"No," the rat growled, "I got you!" Before Tony could react, the rat monster's claws penetrated his armor and pierced his skin. Iron Man cried out in pain and went to the ground. "Now for you Rangers" It said in a high voice. Harry gulped and, like the others, braced for impact as the monster ran at them. "HI-YA!" yelled the rat and it rammed Harry in the chest knocking him, Ginny and Hermione down to teh ground. Before the monster could even do anything worse, it yelped as a blast of blue light hit him and turned around to see...the Wind Ninja Rangers! "Well, well, the famous Wind Ninja Rangers!" It hissed. "You're next!" The Blue Wind Ranger held up what looked like a megaphone and screamed into it. The rat monster raised both paws to its ears and fell to its knees in agony.

The Red Wind Ranger raised his arm into the air, his index and middle fingers extended, and brought it down to rest his elbow on the other hand. "Power of Air!" he shouted and a strong gust of wind flung the monster into the nearest wall. Then, before the monster could get up, the ground shook and the Yellow Wind Ranger shot from underground and hit the rat over the head with his Lion Hammer. The monster gave a last squeak of fright and vanished in a beam of dark energy. "You guys okay?"

"Yes, thank you," said Hermione gratefully. "If you three hadn't come, then we would've been done for." The Red Ranger nodded and demorphed. "You're Shane Clarke, aren't you?" He nodded again. "Spirit Force, power down!" Shane's and Dustin's jaws dropped as they saw exactly what the Spirit Force Blue Ranger looked like without her costume. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Harry Potter, the Spirit Force Red Ranger." Harry said also demorphing. "This is the rest of the team: Ron the Yellow Ranger, Ginny the Green Ranger, Kimberly the Pink Ranger, Jason the White Ranger and Draco the Red Wolf Warrior." He pointed to Tommy and said, "This is Tommy Oliver, the longest-running Power Ranger since 1994."

"It's nice to meet you all," Dustin said smiling at them. "You just met Shane, so I'm Dustin and this is Tori. Our other team members, Blake and Hunter Bradley, should be here soon. They're the Thunder Rangers." Dustin was about to turn to his friends when he saw Tony lying on the ground, his armor emitting sparks. "Whoa! That's...Iron Man!"

Tony sighed and said in a strained voice, "Yeah...can you guys help me up? My armor just sorta shut off and I can't move anything." Shane and Dustin helped Harry, Jason and Tommy lift him up so he could stand and Jason took off the gold mask. "Thanks. JARVIS, I think it's time to take off the armor." At his words, the red-and-gold armor extended a little, the front part of the torso rising over Tony's head and lifted off into the air. "JARVIS, turn the armor into a backpack." Shane's jaw dropped again as the armor folded itself into a backpack which Tony strapped onto his back. "Okay, I'm Anthony Stark, or as my friends call me 'Tony'."

"It's an honor to meet the famous Tony Stark!" Tori said smiling. "I was watching the news when you, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, Thor and Hawkeye saved Earth from Loki and his Chitauri baddies. We would've helped but...we were kinda busy saving the Wind Ninja Academy from Lothor's unending attacks." Tony smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Well, you weren't recruited by Nick Fury to join the team, Tori. If you were, I'm pretty sure the others on the team, especially Steve Rogers, would have laughed at how you put on the costume...though Natasha Romanoff and Banner would probably be staring at you, mouths agape." he said and chuckled at her death glare. "By the way, who's Lothor and...may I ask what in the heck was that rat monster?" Harry, who completely forgot about the monster that left, smacked his forehead. "What?"

"That monster..." he said grimly, "used to be a man named Peter Pettigrew, an Animagus like my father, Remus Lupin and Sirius, my godfather." Noticing the others' look (apart from his team), he said, "Animagi are people who can transform into animals at any time. My dad could turn into a stag, Sirius could turn into a black dog and Pettigrew could turn into a rat. Remus, however, was the cause of their desire to become Animagi due to his infliction to lycanthropy."

"You mean this Remus dude was a werewolf?" Shane asked and Harry nodded. "Man, you guys had it bad, didn't you?" He shook his head and said, "Oh well. Let's head to Ninja Ops and..." Shane turned to the new team and added, "Do you guys know how to ride bikes?"

"We don't ride bikes, mate," Ron said. "We ride these!" He flicked his wand at the ground and a broomstick appeared. The others did the same and six more broomsticks appeared out of nowhere. Tommy got on with Kimberly. "You three take the ground and we'll follow you by air." The Wind Rangers morphed quickly, called on the Tsunami Cycles and sped off. "Let's go, then!" Ron said and the Spirit Force Rangers shot into the air and followed the Ninja Storm Rangers until they reached a large waterfall.

"Blimey!" Malfoy whispered. "That's a huge waterfall." Harry nodded and followed the Ninja Storm Rangers through it. To the Spirit Force Rangers (aside from Kimberly, Jason and Tommy) it was exactly like the barrier leading to the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross Station because they walked through it and were in front of a large building that had the look of a Japanese school.

"This is the Wind Ninja Academy," Tori announced and led them down a flight of steps to a door. "and this is our Ninja Operations base or as we call it...Ninja Ops!" The door opened and she led the Rangers into a clean room. At the back of the room sat a young man of Japanese descent wearing a green shirt. "This is our Green Ranger and creator of the Wind Morphers, Cameron Watanabe." A door behind them opened and a furry guinea pig wearing white robes and a black hat came in. Tori sighed with apparent annoyance and said, "Sensei, I thought Lothor fixed your form!"

"He did, Tori," the guinea pig said, "but I rather liked this form." He leapt into the air and landed on Hermione's shoulder. "It's rather fun." Hermione looked at the furry sensei with wide eyes. "Oh, I apologize for not introducing myself, my dear. I am Sensei Kanoi, the principal of this fine school." He gave her a bow. "Welcome to our base of operations."

"It's very nice to meet you, sir," Harry said unsure weather to bow or laugh at the little furry guy. "My name is Harry Potter, leader of the Spirit Force Ranger team and these are my comrades. Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Kimberly Hart, and Jason Scott." He pointed to Tony next. "This is Tony Stark or better known as Iron Man." Tony gave a little wave and grinned. "So...what's going on?"

"Well," Cam said with a sigh, "our sensors picked up some very powerful evil energy coming from Lothor's base." He tapped a couple keys on his keyboard and something popped up. "I scanned the monster you fought and the energy from it matches the one our sensors picked up."

"That would be Voldemort's doing," Ron said grimly. Everyone stared at him because he had never said Voldemort's name out loud before. Seeing the look on the Wind Rangers' faces, he added, "Voldemort is...or was...a powerful wizard who was trying to wipe out all non-magical people we wizards call Muggles."

"I stopped him three years ago," Harry said pacing the base, "and he's returned for the second time. The first time he returned to power, Voldemort used my blood to ensure that he had my mother's protection inside him. This time, however, he used a bit of his own soul, the same bit that shared my own soul, and was revived by some stupid demon wizard named Jinxer. I was there. I saw it happen."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Shane said shaking his head. "Some guy who wants to wipe out...what's a Muggle?" Ginny whispered what a Muggle was. "Oh, right. This Voldemort guy wants to wipe out all Muggles in the world so that wizards can rule it? Sounds like Lothor."

"No, Shane, Lothor just wants everything wiped out." Dustin reminded Shane. "This Voldemort dude just wants all the Muggles wiped out so he can rule the world." He thought about what he just said and muttered, "Stupid idiot."

"You wouldn't call him stupid if you met him in person, Dustin," Ginny said. "He's actually pretty crafty. He took one of our friends and put him in a celllar with our wandmaker and...yeah, he's stupid." Harry laughed and gave her a squeeze with an arm. "Back to him being crafty, he actually created made his childhood diary into a Horcrux, an object that protects a part of his soul, and I ended up having it."

At this, Harry and Ron became a bit protective and grimaced. "Yeah, you got possessed by the bloody thing," Ron said angrily, "and set a hundred-year-old giant snake on all the Muggle-born students in Hogwarts and wrote on the wall with your own blood."

"I don't need a reminder, thanks!" Ginny snapped. "The point is that Voldemort is not your average villlain. Harry, when you and the other Red Rangers went on that mission on the Moon, you brought an extra person with you named Bruce Banner. What did he do again?"

"Oh," Harry said smiling, "when angry Bruce could turn into a manifestation of rage and stress Tony called the Hulk." Shane, Tori and Dustin gave excited grins. "I guess you've heard of him, then?" They nodded.

"Good," Tony said grinning, "because I called Banner and asked if he'd join us for our fight with Lothor and Voldemort. He said yes, but to make sure he's not in any place he can destroy everything."

"Well," Shane said, "that excludes Ninja Ops." Tori and Dustin laughed. "Just thinking of having the Hulk on our team makes me feel a bit safer." Everyone in the area had to agree with him on that. The Red Wind Ranger looked back at the Spirit Force team and frowned. "Hey, where's Tommy at?"

Kimberly looked around and sighed. "He probably had to do something for Dr. Mercer and left." A smile appeared on her face and she laughed. "Tommy's got a lot going for him. Even I'm having trouble believing he's got a degree in paleontology and a Doctorate." Jason nodded at this. "We'll just have to work without him for a while, I guess." An alarm blared and Cam checked the computers. "Oh no. Guys, Voldemort's team are with Lothor now and they're at the beach."

"Let's go then," Harry said. "Cam, get in touch with Blake and Hunter, then meet us at the beach. We won't morph until you're all here." He turned to Tony and said, "Tell Bruce to hurry up without making him angry." Tony nodded, called Bruce Banner and stood next to the team. "Shane, Tori, Dustin and Cam, grab one of us and hold on tight. We're Apparating to the beach."

_**Blue Bay Harbor Beach**_

The two teams of Rangers and Tony arrived on the beach to see Voldemort and his gang of Ghoul minions and Lothor and his team of Kelzacks. "Ah," said Voldemort with a high laugh, "the Spirit Force and the Wind Rangers. I was wondering if you would ever get here."

"Your days are numbered, Voldemort," Harry said grimly. "If I were you, I'd leave now." Voldemort laughed and stepped forward. The Spirit Force team drew their wands quickly and pointed them at him. "Don't move any closer or we'll blast you." A red car skidded to a halt between them and Bruce Banner stepped out. "Hello, Bruce. Welcome back."

Bruce looked at Voldemort once and scowled. "You might not want to make me angry, Lizard-Lips." he warned. "D'you remember what happened the last time?" Voldemort's red eyes widened but his head turned toward two people on Motocross bikes coming their way. In a few moments, Blake and Hunter were ready for action. "All right, guys, let's go."

"SPIRIT FORCE, POWER UP!" the Spirit Force Rangers cried and were morphed into their Ranger gear. "POWER RANGERS, SPIRIT FORCE!"

The Ninja Storm Rangers morphed and called out, "POWER RANGERS, NINJA STORM!"

"Um," Tony said nervously, "Iron Armor power!" and pressed a button on one of hte straps on his red-and-gold backpack. Within a few moments, Iron Man was standing beside the two Ranger teams. He looked to Bruce and said, "I think now's a good time for you to get angry, Bruce."

"There's just one thing," Bruce replied and patted Iron Man's red shoulder. "I'm always angry." Apart from Harry and Malfoy, the rest of the Spirit Force team tensed up as his skin turned emerald green and turned into a huge monstrous creature. "HULK!" Voldemort's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock as he saw the Hulk in front of him. Hulk growled at the villains and Lothor backed up a bit.

"Here's the deal. Ninja Rangers take the right. Iron Man will take the air and we will take the left." Harry said. "Hulk..." Hulk turned to face him. "Smash." The Hulk grinned and launched into battle. "Everyone, go!"

The battle was fierce. A few of the Ghouls and Voldemort shot Iron Man down but he just blasted them back with his repulsor rays. Lothor, now too scared to try and take Hulk down himself, decided to attack the Spirit Force Rangers which was a huge mistake. When he shot a blast of dark power at Hermione, she used a Shield Charm to protect herself then blated him with a powerful Body-Bind Curse. "Good job!" Harry called as a few of the Kelzacks attacked him. He took them down with a few slices with his Spirit Saber and went for Lothor himself. Harry transformed his Spirit Saber into the Spirit Pistol and fired a few blasts at him.

"Not this time, Red Ranger!" Lothor growled and blasted Harry into the others. The Ninja Storm Rangers landed next to them and Voldemort stood next to the evil ninja. "Let's show these Rangers what real power is all about, eh, Voldemort?" Voldemort nodded and called on a ball of green energy while Lothor held a ball of dark energy in his hand.

"Thunderstorm Cannon!" the Ninja Storm Rangers called and the large blaster appeared in their hands. The Spirit Force team called on their newest weapon called the Spirit Force Bazooka and it appeared. "Fire!"

"Fire!" Harry shouted and both weapons shot a large blast of energy while Voldemort and Lothor launched their balls of evil energy at the same time. The attacks collided and caused a huge explosion that knocked both good and evil teams backward. Harry looked to the Ninja team and said, "How about we combine our blasts? I'm guessing that's what Voldemort and Lothor are going to do." Shane nodded and both teams readied their weapons for a combined blast attack while Lothor and Voldemort got their attack ready. "Ready?"

"NINJA SPIRIT BLAST!" All thirteen Rangers called. Iron Man put some of his own repulsor blast into the attack which gave it a bit more power.

"ULTIMATE DARKNESS ATTACK!" Voldemort and Lothor shouted and their balls of energy combined into one huge orb of green and black energy. "FIRE!" The two attacks pushed against each other, the Rangers' attack becoming more powerful and finally pushed so hard that Voldemort and his Ghouls were launched into the air. "NO!" Lothor cried and tried to run as Hulk ran after him. Lothor didn't have a chance because Hulk picked him up, swung him around in an arc and tossed him into the sky. "You haven't seen the last of me, Power Rangers!" he cried as he flew into the sky and landed in his throne.

_**Ninja Ops**_

The thirteen Rangers, Tony and Bruce went into Ninja Ops to celebrate their victory against Lothor and Voldemort. Sensei Kanoi was back-flipping with happiness and Cam's cybernetic version he called Cyber-Cam was applauding them. "Rangers, you have done very well together." Sensei said smiling. He raised his arms and, in a flash of white light, turned into his human form. "It is good that you work together." Sensei looked at Bruce and said, "I was thinking that you need anger management lessons, Dr. Banner, but I was wrong. Your 'rage monster' you call the Hulk ws fascinating and would make a wonderful asset to the Spirit Force team."

Harry stepped foward and shook hands with the Ninja Storm Rangers. "It was a great honor to fight alongside the Ninja Storm Rangers," he said smiling. "If you ever need assistance, don't hesitate to ask." He was about to say something else when a familiar voice spoke in his pocket. Taking out the pocket-sized two-way mirror, Harry saw Tommy's face and smiled. "What's up, Tommy?"

"I've got a big problem, Harry," Tommy said while ducking bursts of fire and some scaly monsters. "I can't talk long because the island I'm on is about to explode. Just meet me in Reefside, California in two hours, okay?"

"Sure," Kimberly said waving at him. "Be careful, Tommy! I love you!"

"I love you, too, Kim," said Tommy with a grin that turned into a frown quickly. "Um, give me a second." Harry whistled a tune while he fought a few of the monsters and said, "Okay, I'm back. Um,you're going to have to trust me on this but I might be out of contact for a while. The reason I say this is because I have to jump off the island. See you soon, guys."

"Goodbye, Tommy," Harry said and placed the mirror back in his pocket. Turning to his friends, he said, "You heard him, guys. Let's head to Reefside." Everyone on his Ranger team including Bruce and Tony held hands and Disappareated.


	16. A Team-Up and a New Team Member

_**(Wow! We're up to Chapter 16 and it's the Dino Thunder season! You will have quite a surprise with this chapter. Hope you like it.)**_

Power Rangers Spirit Force

Chapter 16: A Team-up and a New Team Member

_**Dino Thunder Base 2004**_

__Doctor Tommy Oliver was in the Dino Thunder Base underneath his house with a problem: he was stuck in morph and could not get out of it. His tech advisor and best friend, Hayley was working hard to find a solution to his problem and his new Yellow Dino Ranger, Kira Ford, was helping him with some boxes. "Hey, Dr. O," she said holding a cardboard box, "what's all this?" Tommy walked over to her and looked at the box.

"Oh, that's all the pictures from when I was the Green and White Rangers on the Mighty Morphin team," he said nodding at the stack of photographs. Kira picked one up and saw him with long dark hair tied into a ponytail and snickered. "Hey! It was in style back then." His eyes then rested on the love of his life whom he finally saw in the past few years, Kimberly Hart. "Kim's on another team of Power Rangers calling themselves Spirit Force."

"Cool," said Kira as she put the box on a nearby table. "What are their powers based on?"

"Magic." Tommy said simply. "Kim is now the Pink Phoenix Spirit Ranger." He grinned under his helmet at the title and sat down. "I helped them through a lot of battles against Ivan Ooze and now the main four Rangers' old enemy, Lord Voldemort, has been revived." He went to say more on the subject but was stopped when the alarms beeped. Kira went to the computer and gasped. Two monsters were attacking the city; one of them, a crab with a large shell standing on its hind legs was firing balls of fire from a cannon on its wrist and the second was a hybrid between a horse and an eagle with large eagle wings stretching from its back and standing on two hooves for hind legs. The head was an eagle's head with shiny, silver beak. "Okay, Voldemort really upped the ante on the monster attacks. Normally he'd attack himself...but, this?"

"Doc, I think we better get the new team of Rangers to help," Kira said in a shaky voice. Tommy nodded, opened a drawer on the bottem right corner of his desk and pulled out a golden wrist watch which he gave to Kira and she pressed a button on the side. "Spirit Force Rangers, this is the Yellow Ptera Ranger of Dino Thunder. We have two unidentified monsters attacking Reefside. Do you copy?"

"We copy," said a female voice. "I'll alert the others. Green Spirit Ranger, out."

"A female Green Ranger?" Kira whispered to Tommy, who nodded. "Well, at least she's not the only girl on the team." With that, she flicked her wrist, upon which her Dino Morpher appeared, pressed a button which opened the mouth of the yellow faceplate and hollered, "Dino Thunder, power up...ha!" She morphed within seconds and went straight to her Raptor Rider.

The Spirit Force Rangers, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner entered Reefside and watched the battle between the Yellow and Black Dino Thunder Rangers from afar. "Well, there they are," Tony said frowning as one of the monsters shot the Yellow Ranger with a fireball to her chest. "Any idea what those monsters are?"

"The one that looks like a crab is a mutated Blast-Ended Skrewt, an animal that our Care of Magical Creatures teacher had us raise in our fourth year." Hermione said pointing the crab monster. "The other one is a mutated hippogriff, a horse and eagle hybrid that are very proud creatures. The hippogriff is only dangerous when angered and the skrewt is...well, it's dangerous whether you anger it or not."

"Good lord," Bruce said quietly as the Hippogriff slashed the Black Ranger with sharp talons. "Is there any way to stop them?"

"The only way to stop the skrewt is to fire spells at its underbelly and the hippogriff...well, you might need a dead ferret as bait." Harry said grimacing. All of the Rangers and Tony were very glad they were morphed, or in Tony's case, 'suited up'. Bruce, on the other hand, was getting angry as the monsters slashed, blasted and fought the two Rangers. Harry glanced around and nodded. "Remember, the hippogriff and skrewt monsters are just mutated versions of the animals, though why Voldemort decided to mutate a Blast-Ended Skrewt is beyond me. Let's get the monsters and help the Rangers." Everyone got into position and prepared for the battle.

Tommy was thrown into a nearby wall from the crab-like monster's latest fireball attack and Kira landed on the ground near him when the bird-like monster flapped its wings. "Man," he seethed as smoke billowed from the various scorch marks on his suit, "these monsters are getting harder than usual."

"No kidding," Kira grunted as she struggled to get up. "I wish Connor, Ethan and Trent would get their butts over here. I called them ten minutes ago!" Tommy nodded and hid behind a mailbox as another fireball flew over his head. "What do we do? The Spirit Force Rangers are on their way, and I don't think we have a chance with these monsters. One shoots fireballs and the other can kill you without even lifting a finger or talon in this guy's case." She raised her face to spy on the monsters and shook her head. "They're still waiting for us to jump back into battle, Dr. O, but they st opped firing."

"I was wondering why it got so quiet," Tommy muttered and turned to look at the monsters as well. An arrow glowing with pink energy struck the bird-like monster in the chest and exploded. "I think the calvary's here! That's Kim's Spirit Bow." he said happily. The crab-like monster, whom Tommy considered a close match to the Shellshock monster during his Green Ranger days, was thrown backwards by various jets of red light and nearly jumped for joy. "Definitely the Spirit Force Rangers."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Kira sighed and ran to help the new Rangers battle the monsters. She was about to take on the bird monster again when a large, green monster of a man picked the monster up and threw him into the nearest wall. "Hey, Greenie!" she called. The big guy looked down at her, his eyes narrowed with fury. "Save some for me, will you?"

"Kira," Tommy said tapping her on the shoulder, "that's the Hulk. I worked with him on the moon mission." Kira slapped the sides of her helmet and apologized to the Hulk. A red-and-gold blur flew past him and shot the crab monster through three cars and one parked bus. "That's Iron Man."

"Okay, I get that now." Kira said nodding, "but wasn't there another hero you worked with on the moon mission? A guy named Spider-Man?"

_"He's gonna be a while," _Iron Man's voice said from her wrist. _"Poor guy needs to grab some extra 'webs' for his web shooters." _They heard a short laugh and then he landed near them.

"Right," said Tommy as he held his wrist to his helmet and spoke into it. "Hayley, can you build some Zords for Spider-Man and Iron Man to use? These monsters are going to be harder than we thought." Hayley said she'd get to work on them. "Thanks. You're the best."

"TOMMY!" Kimberly cried as the Hippogriff monster slashed her in the chest. "Can you do me a quick favor by coming to my rescue?" Tommy launched himself in front of her, taking the monster's next blow and countering with a sharp jab to the beak. "Thanks. This guy's really getting on my nerves."

Kira stood next to Tommy just as the Red, White and Blue Dino Rangers came up. "Guys, let's get the Z-Rex Blaster ready and finish these monsters off!"

"You do that," Harry said as he and the others got into position, "and we'll get the Spirit Cannon ready, too." Both teams called on their Power Weapons and combined them. "Okay, on the count of three! One...two...three...fire!" Two balls of energy shot from the combined weapons and the monsters exploded just as Spider-Man landed next to them. "Sorry, mate. We just finished them off."

"Not for long," said the wall-crawler pointing at a large storm cloud forming. Water droplets rained down on the destroyed monsters, which grew as soon as the water hit them. "You guys got anything for me?"

"Yes," Kira said smiling. "Our technical advisor, Hayley, is creating something for you and Iron Man to work with. I think they're gonna be very cool." Spider-Man stuck both thumbs in the air and watched as Kira ran back to her team. "Hayley, we need the Dinozords!"

"Spirit Zords, arise!" cried the Spirit Force Rangers.

_"Uste Catastros!"_ Malfoy called and combined with the mechanical horse. "Centaurus Wolf Megazord!"

"Dino Stegazord, ready!" Trent called from his Megazord. Spider-Man and Iron Man watched in awe as the Rangers got into their respective Megazords.

"Don't worry, Pete," Tony said to Spider-Man, who groaned with longing, "we're gonna get ours." He was right. A spider-shaped bracelet appeared on Peter Parker's wrist, encasing him in some new armor and a red-and-gold device with a blue circle of light appeared on his own. "All right, it looks like our own Zords are ready. Iron Mongerzord, power up!"

"Super-Spiderzord, arise!" Spider-Man called and both heroes touched their devices. At their command, two large machines came running toward them and stopped beside the Megazords. The first was a larger and bulkier version of Iron Man while the other was the same for Spider-Man. Both heroes were teleported to their cockpits and their Zords activated. "All systems go!"

_"All systems at full power, Master Stark,"_ Jarvis's voice said as Tony took off his helmet and placed it on the consle in front of him. _"Repulsor blasters are ready to fire at your command."_

"Keep them ready, Jarvis, because I'm going to use some old-fashioned style." Tony said grinning to himself. "Rangers, Spidey and I are a bit new to the Zord thing, so let us have the first crack, okay?" Once he got the okay, Tony pushed the right stick he was holding onto forward and the right arm shot foward to hit one of the monsters, which landed on the ground. "Oh, I like this."

"Let me have a shot," Spider-Man said. He moved his legs a little and the Zord did the same. "The Spiderzord responds to my moves? Awesome! Okay, let's try a little web action!" He made a movement with his wrists and two strands of webbing shot from the Spiderzord's wrists, wrapping the skrewt monster from head to toe. He pulled back and the monster fell foward. "Okay, guys. Take it."

"Spirit Mega Saber, power up!" Harry called and the Mega Saber appeared in the Megazod's hand. "Spirit Strike!"

"Spirit Thunder Ball!" Jason said and a ball of red and white energy shot from the Tigerzord's mouth.

"Wolf Strike!" Malfoy cried and the Centaurus Wolf Megazord's lance slashed diagonally.

"Super-Spider Punch!" Spider-Man cried and the Spiderzord's fist glowed red and launched a punch.

"Take some Super Repulsor Blast!" Tony said and a beam of gold energy shot from the Iron Mongerzord's chest. Every single blast hit the two monsters and they fell to the ground, exploding on impact. Everyone cheered at their victory and returned to the Dino Base to celebrate. "I know a lot of you aren't old enough to drink, but I think we can make an exception." Tony said handing everyone a glass of champagne. "To the fall of Lord Voldemort and his supporters!"

"Cheers!" Harry said and gulped his drink quickly along with the others. "Kim, is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Kimberly said sadly. "I was thinking about something. Tommy and I are getting married soon and, well, I can't keep fighting with you guys with our wedding day coming up. I think it's time I gave my powers to someone else for a change." Tommy stared at his soon-to-be wife with surprise and opened his mouth. "No, Tommy, I lost you a long time ago, and I'm not going to do that again. This time, I'm staying with you."

Harry shared a glance with the rest of his team and nodded. "Okay, but who are you giving your powers to?" he asked. Kimberly gave him a grin and watched as the door opened to reveal Katherine Hillard. "She's your replacement?"

Kat walked into the base and looked at the large group and her eyes fell on Tommy. "Hi, Tommy." she said smiling at him. "How's it going?"

"K-Kat?" Tommy stammered. "I...I didn't know...Kim?" Kimberly laughed and handed Katherine her wand, which flashed pink and the Pink Phoenix Spirit Ranger was in her place. The alarms went off and Tommy looked at the monitors. "Okay, it looks like Mesogog's got his army along with Voldemort. Kat, are you up for this one?" Kat nodded. "Kim?"

"I don't have any powers, Tommy! How can I...oh, how stupid of me!" Kim groaned and reached into her purse and withdrew the Power Morpher she used in her old days. Turning to Kira, she said, "I wonder what Mesogog would say to two Pterodactyl Rangers beating him?" Kira laughed and flicked her wrists along with the other Dino Rangers. "Okay, let's all go together and show these baddies what Power Rangers are really about." The Rangers all nodded and went to meet Voldemort's and Mesogog's combined army of evildoers.

The two teams of Power Rangers, Iron Man, Spider-Man and the Hulk all stood in one line as the team of evil did the same facing them. "Well, well," Voldemort said chuckling humorlessly at the Rangers, "I think it's time we all said our greetings...and your farewells."

"Going for the old saying, aren't you?" Jason said grinning then turned serious. "For your information, Voldemort, you're not just fighting two new Ranger teams, but you're fighting the best new Ranger teams that ever were and..." he jerked a thumb to Iron Man, Spider-Man and the Hulk, "...three of the Earth's greatest heroes." He glanced at the other Rangers beside him and said, "I hate to use the old saying, but it's Morphin time!" Thirteen Morphers appeared out of thin air and were ready. The Spirit Force Rangers raised their wands to the sky, their tips flashing once and hollered, "Spirit Force, power up!" There was an explosion of light and the Spirit Force Rangers were ready to fight.

Tommy and his team of Rangers got into their stance and called, "Dino Thunder, power up...ha!" and, after another explosion of light, were morphed and ready.

"It's Morphin time!" Kimberly called and clicked open her Power Morpher. "Pterodactyl!" There was a flash of pink light and the original Pink Ranger made her pose. "Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger! Hi-ya!"

Tony and Peter Parker, who had decided to leave their costumes off while talking with the Rangers nodded and Tony handed the younger man a wrist-worn device with a red spider on it. "Just press the button and you'll be a different kind of Spider-Man. I kinda made it so both of our costumes go by a voice command like the Rangers'. You say Spider power and I say Iron power." Peter grinned and tapped the spider on his wrist, which split in half while Tony pressed a blue circle on his own wrist braclelet and called out, "Iron Power!"

"Spider Power!" Peter called. He tensed up as his costume materialized on his body. Instead of the normal red and blue costume, Spider-Man's new costume was black and red with a blue spider on his chest and back and a cape made of webbing was on his back. "Whoa!" he said grinning behind his mask. "I like it." He watched with envy as Tony's armor flew out of the blue circle on his wrist and fitted itself onto his body. The helmet clasped together and the gold mask slid down to cover his face. "Yours is cool, too."

"All right," Tommy said to everyone, "let's get to work!" The Rangers, Spider-Man, Iron Man and Hulk all got into their defensive stances, the Rangers' weapons prepared for battle. "We attack when the bad guys attack! That's rule number two: don't escalate a battle unless forced to." Everyone agreed and stayed in their spots until Voldemort and Mesogog gave their army the okay to attack. "Now!"

The battle was fierce and the two teams of Rangers were fighting both armies. Harry was hit with a Stunning Spell cast by Voldemort and watched, as he struggled to his feet, as a few Tyrannodrones flew past him thanks to Jason, Tommy, Iron Man and Kat. Kimberly, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were fighting a mixture of Tyrannodrones and the Ghouls while Kira, Malfoy, Ethan, Connor and Trent were fighting Mesogog head on. When some of his own team got hit hard and were on the ground, Harry's anger welled up and he felt the one spell he never thought he'd use come to his mouth. Pointing his wand at Mesogog, he shouted, _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ Instead of the usual jet of green light flying out of his wand, Harry was quite surprised to see a beam of emerald green light burst from the wand and force the dinosaur creature ten or twelve feet away. When the green light faded, Mesogog struggled to get up and snarled at him.

_"Reducto!"_ Ginny cried and a large chunk of the building near Mesogog exploded, throwing the dinosaur humanoid into a parked car, crushing the vehicle. "That's for trying to kill us all!" She was really shocked to see Voldemort had stopped fighting and let out a deafening yell. She covered her ears with her hands at the sound.

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort shouted and the fighting stopped abruptly. "We have done enough here! It is time to make our way to our next destination, but first..." He thrust an arm out to his side and a silver staff with a snake's head appeared. "...meet my new wand!" Voldemort raised the wand to the sky and lightning flashed around him, then he slammed the bottom end on the ground hard and he and the ghouls were gone.

"Whoa!" Harry said thoroughly surprised at this turn of events. "Can anyone tell me where they're heading." Peter tensed up as his spider sense hit and looked at the others. "What?"

"He's heading for New York." Peter said angrily. "I don't know what for, but just as he left, my spider sense started to tingle." The Rangers barely had time to ask what his spider sense was when he grabbed Harry's arm and said, "We have to get there now!"

"Tony, can you take the Hulk and fly to New York while we Apparate?" Harry asked Iron Man curiously. Iron Man nodded and, after grabbing Bruce's human arm, shot into the air. "Hold tight, Parker and get ready to Apparate." Peter gripped Harry's arm and they took off in columns of colored smoke leaving the Dino Thunder Rangers and Kimberly in Reefside.

_**(Hope you like this chapter's twist! I had a lot of fun writing this one and can't wait to bring more interesting chapters. If you, my readers, have any suggestions on where to put the Rangers besides with other new Ranger teams, I will be more than happy to consider your ideas. Please read and review if you can! Thanks.)**_


	17. The Rise of Megamort

_**(Chapter 17 is going to be one of the best because I'm bringing back the five Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles from the popular 90's TV show, TMNT: Next Mutation which we saw on Power Rangers in Space episode titled 'Shellshocked'. Happy reading!)**_

Power Rangers Spirit Force

Chapter 17: The Rise of Megamort

In an old abandoned subway station lived five mutant turtles named Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello and Venus. The four brothers in the clan were trained by a rat named Master Splinter and Venus, a shinobi from Japan, was trained by her own master in the Shinobi arts. With the Shredder gone, The turtles were celebrating. "This is gonna be totally wicked!" Michelangelo said happily as he got off the telephone with the pizza delivery guy. "We have two boxes of pizza coming and, best of all, no Shredder or Foot soldiers to worry about!"

"Yeah, it rocks!" Raphael said while bumping fists with his orange-clad brother. "Don't you think it rocks, Venus?" The shinobi turtle wearing light-blue nodded in agrement and rested on a moth-eaten armchair. Splinter came out long enough to say he felt a disturbance in the balance of good and evil then ran back into his room when what felt like an earthquake hit. Donatello's computers fell to the floor, Raphael's comic books were littered all over the place and a fine layer of dust settled on everything. "Uh, guys, does New York usually get earthquakes?" Raph asked curiously.

"Uh, no," Donnie said shaking his head. "The only places that get earthquakes are California and the states nearby. We felt seismic activity, but something must have caused it or else we wouldn't have this problem."

"Perhaps we should - as you say - check it out?" Venus suggested and the others agreed. After promising Splinter they'd be careful, Venus, Donatello, Michelangelo and Leonardo ran for the modified van and Raph went for his motorcycle. "Punch it!"

"You got it, sister!" Donnie said laughing and slammed his foot on the accelerator. There was a deafening roar beside them and the brainiac turtle saw Raphael through his side mirror. They shot through the streets and screeched to a halt when they saw something really odd. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but are we seeing a snake-like humanoid trashing the entire block of Ninth Street?"

"You're not wrong, Donnie," Leo said angrily, "and he's about to be!" The five turtles leapt into action and stood in front of the humanoid. "Hey, ugly!" Leo cried. The creature's head snapped to them, its red eyes staring blankly. "I think you missed Halloween."

The creature raised a silver staff with a snake's head on the top, pointed it at the Turtles who ducked instinctively and cried, _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ A car behind the Turtles exploded when a beam of green energy hit it causing the mutant siblings to fly forward and land on their stomachs. "Who are you to stop me from doing my job, you pitiful freaks of nature!" it hissed. "I am Lord Voldemort, bringer of destruction to the Muggle population and all who stand for them!"

"So you're a lord?" Raph said cracking his knuckles. "Well, I don't think much of your attitude, my _lord!_" The hothead threw his twin sais which Voldemort deflected with a flick of his finger and the weapons fell to the ground. "Aw, my sais?" Donnie and Venus launched themselves forward and Voldemort swatted them away with his silver staff. "Whoa! We definitely need some help here!" Voldemort raised his staff again, the eyes of the snake glowing bright blue but before he could even attempt to cast a spell, the ground exploded in front of him casting a thick blanket of smoke that blinded the Turtles.

When the smoke cleared, the heroes saw nine armored heroes, a guy in a black costume with a blue spider around his chest and a web-like short cape on its back and a large green monster of a man standing in their wake. "I don't mean to sound happy but I think those guys are the Power Rangers, Spider-Man, Iron Man and the Hulk!"

"I don't doubt it, Leo," Donnie said, "but as long as we're not under a spell like the last time, I'm cool with it." The Power Rangers, Spider-Man, Iron Man and the Hulk walked forward and Voldemort vanished in a beam of black smoke. "Must've scared him off." Donnie shrugged. "But where did he go?"

"I can think of only one place, bro," Mikey said angrily, "and that's the Foot Tower!" He shuddered at the thought of the place where the Shredder and his gang of Foot soldiers once lived and said to their saviors, "Thanks for the save, Rangers. It's good to see you."

"Same here," said a male voice from the Yellow Ranger. "We heard quite a bit from the Space Rangers about you five and Spider-Man thought Voldemort would probably come here, so here we are." Leonardo asked what team of Rangers they were. "We're quite new but we call ourselves the Spirit Force."

"Awesome!" Raph said and touched the Spirit Saber with a finger. "Nice and sharp, just the way it's supposed to be." The Red Ranger nodded and the Spirit Sabers turned into wands with symbols on the tips.

"Spirit Force, power down!" the Rangers said in unison and they demorphed into their human forms. Even Iron Man and Spider-Man said the words 'power down' and they were in human form, too. The Red Ranger looked at the Turtles with interest along with most of his other team, mainly the Blue, Green and Yellow Rangers. They all had wands pointing at the five mutants, who had their hands held in surrender. "What are you?"

"We're friends, dude," Mikey said nervously. "We helped the Space Rangers a while back after we broke the spell Astronema put us under." The Pink and White Rangers understood what he meant, so it seemed. "So, are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool," said the White Ranger. "We," he pointed to the Pink Ranger, "are two of the old Mighty Morphin Rangers and we recently joined the Spirit Force team." He gestured to the others. "That's Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. I'm Jason and that's Kimberly." Jason looked at the other three people with him and said, "I'm sure you know about the Hulk, Iron Man and Spider-Man?"

"Who doesn't?" Donatello said with a small grin. "It's common knowledge about these guys. Tony Stark has a piece of shrapnel stuck in his chest and the little blue light coming from him stops the shrapnel; Peter Parker was bitten by a genetically altered spider and received the powers of enhanced physical strength and a sixth sense everyone calls the 'spider sense' that alerts him to danger; and Bruce Banner tried a gamma radiation experiment on himself giving him a manifestation of his inner beast when he gets really angry or excited."

"Sums it up," Bruce said nodding at the Turtle, "but what happened to you guys? I'm seeing a magnificent result of mutation."

"That, my friend, is very hard to explain...well, most of it is." Donatello said. "I think we better head underground so we can talk about this. Hope you don't mind the sewers." The Rangers, Malfoy and the three superheroes rode back with the Turtles and entered the old subway station and from there Donatello explained how he and his brothers came to be what they were. "Sixteen years ago, a science lab known as TGRI created a special ooze that increased aging in plants. One of their canisters of ooze landed in the sewers we lived in and we ended up covered in it. Master Splinter found us and, within a few years, we were fully grown teenaged mutants. He trained us in the art of ninjitsu and here we are."

"What about the fifth one?" Harry asked. "What's her story?"

"Well, Venus isn't a native of the United States, Red," Raphael said chuckling. "She's actually from a shinobi academy in Japan that got attacked by a clan of dragon humanoids who came from the spirit world into our own. The leader of the clan killed her master and she came here to help us. So far, Venus shows great courage in fights with whoever we're battling and finished off the Shredder on her first time!" The Rangers congratulated the female turtle who blushed and laughed. "Anyway, what's the story with Snake-Lips? Not what we're used to."

"Voldemort is not a normal monster," Hermione said while taking a slice of pizza from the box. "Harry killed him a few years back and, not too long ago, another Power Ranger team's gang of enemies revived him and he became more demonic. He can animate or mutate any creature he sees fit to battle us. D'you know any monsters like that?"

"The only monsters we fought were Tokka, a mutated wolf and Rahzar, a mutated snapping turtle, but we turned them back to normal with fire extinguishers." Leonardo said, then his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "You don't think...?"

Raphael shook his head and said, "Don't say it, Leo! If that snake guy mutates Tokka and Rahzar and makes them grow like Astronema or other baddies, then we've got a huge problem. New York wont' be safe for anyone." The other Turtles and the large team of heroes with them all agreed.

_**Foot Headquarters **_

Voldemort, Finster, Baboo and Squatt walked into the Foot Headquarters and looked around the place for something. "Master Voldemort," Squatt said, "what are we looking for?"

"We are looking for the body of a powerful warrior who called himself The Shredder." Voldemort said. "He was the leader of the Foot Clan and creator of two mutants known as Tokka and Rahzar, both of whom I plan on bringing back to fight the Turtles and the Power Rangers!"

Finster glanced around the room and saw a human body covered in metal armor. "I do believe I have found the Shredder, Lord Voldemort." he said pointing at the body. Voldemort looked at where the goat-like creature was pointing and started putting the armor on. "Perhaps, my lord, if you were to use the power of your new staff, you may regain a more powerful form."

"Good idea, Finster," said Voldemort. After all of the armor was put on, he raised his new staff from which a burst of green lightning shot and the energy transformed him. When the energy faded, the new Voldemort walked over to a mirror and laughed. The helmet looked normal but the face looked like a silver snake with red eyes and an opened mouth. His whole body was made of a silver metal material and he wore a black cape. A large sword was sheathed on his back and his staff was held by a three-fingered hand with sharp claws. "I don't like the color much, so..." There was a flash of green light and the armor turned emerald green and his elbow and kneepads became black. "Much better. Let us see how Harry Potter and his friends like me now!" Finster, Baboo and Squatt all laughed uproariously and maniacally at the thought of Harry Potter's reaction to the new and improved Voldemort, or to be more precise, Megamort.

_**New York Sewers**_

"Welcome to our home, Rangers," Venus said as she and the other four Turtles led the Rangers, Spider-Man, Iron Man and Bruce Banner into their home. "We do not have visitors very often."

"Some people frown upon those who make the sewers their homes," Harry told her and sat down on a dusty armchair. Venus handed everyone a cup of tea and sat down as well. "I'm not trying to flirt with you, Venus, but for a turtle, you are very beautiful."

Venus grinned and placed a hand on her chest. "I have never received a compliment from a human before, Harry Potter. Thank you." Harry grinned back and nearly gagged on his tea. To him, it tasted more like the Gurdyroot infusion Luna Lovegood's father gave them when they asked him about the Deathly Hallows symbol. "Do you not like the tea?" Venus asked frowning upon seeing him gag.

"What is it?" Harry asked while peering into the cup. The tea looked very disgusting and he made a mental note to look at drinks given to him by non-humans.

"It is a recipe from my Shinobi master," Venus said proudly. "He taught it to me, but I do not have all of the necessary ingredients here in New York. I am sorry if it doesn't take your fancy." Ron peered into the cup, shrugged and drank the whole thing in one gulp. "Your friend likes the tea, Mr. Potter."

"Ron will eat or drink anything if he's hungry or thirsty enough," Hermione said teasingly and Ron glared at her. "I'm teasing, Ronald."

"Teasing is if you're actually laughing about it, Hermione," Ron said bitterly, "but this...this is not teasing." Hermione sighed and sat down on a pillow set on the floor just as Splinter came in. Ron went pale and started jabbing hsi finger behind her. "Hermione...behind you!"

"Ron, if this is just a trick to scare me..." Hermione began but stopped when she saw Harry and the others assume a defensive position, then she turned around and drew her wand instinctively.

"Do not be afraid, Blue Ranger," the rat said bowing to her. "I am the Turtles' master Splinter." The Spirit Force Rangers pocketed their wands and sat back down. "I have been meditating for hours since Donatello told me about the attack on the city made by your enemy and it appears that this Lord Voldemort has taken the armor of the Shredder."

"The Shredder?" Mikey said leaping out of his chair. "Are you serious?"

Splinter nodded. "Very serious, Michelangelo. Voldemort and his friends went into the Foot Headquarters earlier and, after putting on Horoku Saki's armor, used a poweful spell to turn himself into a hideous monster named Megamort." Harry scoffed. "Do you know something, Harry Potter?"

Harry stood up and said, "All Voldemort does is find a new and more fatal way to kill me, but this...he's crossed the line." The others nodded. "The last time he wanted something powerful, he stole the Elder Wand, but it took him ages to realize that the wand was not truly his. Before that, he sent me fake visions showing him torturing my godfather and I fell for it. I figured it would only be a matter of time before he tried something so utterly stupid as this."

"Yes," said Ginny, "and we have to stop Megamort before he really makes things worse for New York." Bruce Banner shuffled his foot nervously and asked, "What's your problem?"

"The last time I was in New York, I broke...Harlem." he said. Ginny laughed. "It's not funny, Ginny. I was after something to get rid of 'the other guy' and almost had it but an army guy from Britain named Emil Blonsky ended up using my blood, my infected blood, to turn into something...an Abomination. We had a fierce battle and we broke everything in Harlem."

"So, are you still okay to fight Megamort or not?" Kat asked Bruce from a corner of the room. Bruce nodded and she grinned. "Good. Donatello, are you getting anything on Megamort?"

"I'm only one of five turtles, Katherine," Donatello said while typing on his keyboard, "but I'm looking through the surveillance cameras the police set up all over New York and...nope." The Rangers sighed. "But, I did find some of the Ghouls he's using as minions and...oh! He's also got some of the Foot clan working for him, too."

"That's not good," Harry said through a mouthful of pizza. "If the Foot are working for Megamort, then that means we got more ninjas to worry about." He scarfed down the rest of the pizza and stood with the others. "Here's the plan, guys. We go out there and fight without our Ranger powers for now and if Megamort decides to make things harder, then we'll morph." HE turned to the Turtles and said, "We're going to need your help with this one. A little turtle power should do the trick."

"You got it, bro," Mikey said happily. "Ten heroes and five turtles will really blow that Megadork's mind!" Harry laughed and they headed out to their first battle as a large team.

Megamort and his minions entered an old warehouse at the docks and found a wolf puppy and a baby snapping turtle walking around. "Tokka and Rahzar, it is time for you to greet your new master!" said Megamort. Bolts of blue-and-white lightning shot from his staff and hit the two baby animals instantly turning them into mutant versions. The wolf was more feral looking and muscular while the turtle had razor-sharp teeth and spikes on its shell.

"Mama?" said the wolf cocking its head slightly, then laughed. "Mama!"

"No!" Megamort shouted and the wolf backed up. "You will call me Master, not Mama!" The snapping turtle wrapped its muscular arms around Megamort and hugged him tightly. "Get off of me you filthy animal!" He looked out the window and smiled. "Harry Potter, your days are numbered and they are getting shorter by the moment." There was a crash from behind him and Megamort shook his metal head. "I just can't help but realize that I should kill Potter soon or these mutants will kill me with a headache!" Tokka and Rahzar looked at their new master with anticipation and then sat down on the floor. "Ready yourselves, Tokka and Rahzar, because you will smash the city of New York until there is nothing left of it!" The mutants grunted and then fell asleep.

The Rangers, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Bruce Banner and the five Turtles walked around late at night ready for anything that would pop out at them. "I can't shake the feeling that we're about to have a huge fight," Jason said grimly, "but I can't wait to get into it."

"The old spark flaring up?" Leo said grinning and Jason nodded. "Ah, don't worry, with us around, you won't be hurt too bad." Jason raised his eyebrows and just shrugged. "Look, Jase, whatever comes we can take it. Just remember to keep your cool and tell yourself that anything's possible." Kat patted Jason on his shoulder and stood up just as Donnie's computer started beeping indicating a monster attack. "Looks like we're up, dudes and dudettes! Let's get out there and take this baddie down!"

In human form, the Rangers, Tony, Peter and Bruce piled out of the Battle Shell van Donatello had rigged up and watched as a mutant wolf and snapping turtle destroyed everything in sight. "Whoa!" Harry said and asked Leonardo, "Are those the two mutants you and your brothers spoke about earlier?" The leader of the turtle team nodded. "Tokka and Rahzar, right?" Again, the leader nodded. "How do we fight them, then?"

"We're not exactly sure how to fight them because they're pretty strong," Raph explained, "but maybe if you guys morph, we may have an advantage."

"Good thinking," Ron said and, in a flash of yellow light, transformed into the Yellow Spirit Ranger and, with his Spirit Saber in hand, launched himself into the air and kicked Tokka in the chest. The wolf mutant retaliated with a punch to his chest and Ron flew back toward the others. "Hand-to-hand combat isn't going to work, but I can try my Terrier Cannon." When his power weapon was in hand, he pulled the trigger. Tokka was thrown backwards from the blast of yellow energy that hit him, but it only made him angrier. "Bloody hell...this isn't going to be easy."

"Let me try," Hermione said and, in a flash of blue light, was morphed into the Blue Spirit Ranger and called on her Otter Claws. "Otter Claw Strike!" she called and made a diagonal slash with one claw. The blue energy hit Tokka, but didn't do any lasting damage. Harry, Malfoy, Ginny and Kat each tried their own weapons, which were unable to do anything to the wolf mutant. The Turtles, Iron man, Spider-Man and the Hulk were fighting against Rahzar the snapping turtle.

"Ha!" Tokka said, its eyes burning with glee and rage. "Your magic can't penetrate my body at all! Don't even try, Rangers."

"Yeah!" Tokka snarled. "If you want to see some power, then wait till you see what Mama gave us!"

Ron cocked his head a little at the mutant wolf and said with confusion, "Come again? Did you just say 'mama'?" The wolf nodded its ugly head and Ron looked at Harry. "I'm guessing their 'mama' is Megamort."

"He is the one who mutated them," Harry said shrugging, "so I'm going to take a wild guess and say yes. Unfortunately, I don't want to wait and find out what powers Megamort gave Tokka and Rahzar, so we should just try and finish them off before we end up mutant food." He took a few seconds to think about what Donatello said and finally came up with something. "Donatello said something about a fire extinguisher being able to reduce the mutants to their original forms, so what if we use the Reducio spell on them?"

"It's worth a shot, bro," Jason said nodding. "I'll give it a shot first, then we'll use the combined casting if that fails." He calmed himself to concentrate, pointed his wand at the mutant wolf and snapping turtle and muttered, _"Reducio!"_ The spell unfortunately had no effect on them. "That's not good. If a single spell couldn't do anything, I highly doubt a combined cast would be any more helpful." Harry nodded and decided to fight them without magic. Underneath his helmet, Jason grinned and said, "Hand-to-hand combat is my favorite kind of fighting. Let's get to it, then!"

Harry, Jason, Ron, Ginny and Spider-Man were fighting Tokka along with Raphael, Donatello and Venus leaving Hermione, Draco, Kat, Iron Man, the Hulk, Leonardo and Michelangelo to take on Rahzar. _**(Tokka and Rahzar are from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret of the Ooze movie in case you didn't know)**_ It didn't take long for our heroes to get the upperhand and it took just as long for Megamort to use a stronger version of the Engorgement Charm thanks to his new staff to make Tokka and Rahzar grow. "Okay, I'm really tired of the monsters growing all the time." Kat said angrily. "We need Spirit Zord power, now!"

"Jarvis, get the Iron Mongerzord online!" Tony cried while flying away from Rahzar's large claws swiping at him. The words barely got out of his mouth when a larger version of Tony's Iron Man armor appeared and he went into the cockpit.

"Super-Spiderzord!" Spider-Man called and the larger version of himself appeared. "Super-Spiderzord ready to rumble."

"I think we need the Mega Tiger Spiritzord." Harry said and everyone agreed with him and initiated the combination sequence. Harry watched the combination on the screen and grinned a little under his helmet as the finaly part connected and a computerized voice said, _Mega Tiger Spiritzord activated_ and looked at the other Rangers. "We need the Mega Tiger Saber, now!" The tail of the Tigerzord became a sword which slid into the Spiritzord's hand.

Iron Man and Spider-Man were being hit simultaneously by Tokka, who slashed and bit hard on their Zords. Spider-Man tried the Super Webs and tied Tokka up, but the mutant wolf got out of the webs and dented the Super-Spiderzord with its fist. "Man, I'm getting beat up, Tony." Spider-Man said as sparks flew from his control panels. "How are you doing?"

"Just as bad as you are, my friend," Tony grunted as he flew into a mountain and sparks flew from everywhere. He pushed forward on the sticks and the Iron Mongerzord was back on its feet. "Since the Rangers were able to combine, why don't we try it?" Spider-Man nodded and tapped in a code on his keyboard. "Spider-Mongerzord, activate!" they cried in unison and smiled as their Zords took off into the air and started the combination. The Iron Mongerzord's upper body folded backwards into a compartment in the buttocks, which closed once the upper body was safely inside, then the Super-Spiderzord's lower body folded upwards; the feet became cannons which rested on its shoulders and the arms stayed where they were and connected to the Mongerzord. "Spider-Mongerzord, ready!" Tony said smiling and watched as Spider-Man entered the cockpit and looked around. "Rangers, take a look at our new Zord."

"Blimey!" Ron gasped. "That is some cool bit of equipment." Harry nodded and moved the Mega Tiger Spiritzord out of the way as the Centaurus Wolf Megazord came to their aid. "Okay, let's get these two idiots so we can get Megamort." Ron growled. "Tiger Slash!"

"Super Cannons, fire!" Spider-Man said and two large red balls of energy shot from the cannons on the Spider-Mongerzord's shoulders.

"Wolf Slash!" Malfoy shouted and slashed his staff diagonally. A thin slice of red energy shot from the staff's blade and, along with the other two blasts of energy, hit Tokka and Rahzar dead on. The two mutant monsters fell to the ground and exploded in what looked like a nuclear explosion. "Direct hit!" Malfoy cried happily and started to dance around the bits of monsters around them.

"Calm down, Malfoy," Harry said laughing, "or you'll destroy everything in sight!" Malfoy stopped dancing and looked up into the sky which was getting darker by the moment. "Uh-oh, we're in trouble now." Harry muttered. Lightning lit up the sky and a gust of wind swept the three Megazords off their feet and sucked them in. "NOOO!" Harry shouted as the portal closed and everything went dark.

_Two hours later..._

The Spirit Force Rangers, Spider-Man, Iron Man and the Hulk came to and gazed at their surroundings. The Zords were gone, which meant that they were safe...for now, and everyone was in their civillian clothes. "Bloody hell," Ginny muttered while holding her head with one hand, "can someone give me the number of the truck that hit me?"

"Gin, I don't think that was a truck," Harry said standing up now. "That was a blasted time portal." Ginny gave a groan and stamped her foot on his own and he hopped on one foot while holding the one she stamped on. "Ow! Watch where you're stepping, Ginny. That hurt." Suddenly, a blue and black robot appeared out of nowhere and tossed what looked like two silver soccerballs into the air. The balls exploded and a large number of silver robots appeared. "Um, this isn't good. Should we try and morph?" The others nodded and raised their wands to the sky. "Spirit Force, power up!" Nothing happened. "Why can't we morph?"

Malfoy turned around to see five people wearing jackets running toward them pointing white laser guns at the robots. "Who are you?" he asked the guy in red, a black man with dreadlocks.

The guy in red pressed a grey button on his device and his license and identification showed on the screen. "Jack Landers, SPD Red Ranger." he said in a business-like tone. "These guys are Krybots and that blue robot you just saw was a Blue Head, one of the higher-ups in the Troobian army." Jack sighed when Harry and the others looked confused and said, "I keep forgetting that you guys are not from this time period. Come with us and you'll find out what's going on." The Rangers nodded and, along with Tony, Peter and Bruce, they followed the SPD team to their base...


	18. Space Patrol Delta Part 1

Power Rangers Spirit Force

Chapter 18: Space Patrol Delta Part 1

_**SPD Delta Base - 2025**_

Harry was surprised at how big the SPD Delta Base was on the outside. It was over twenty stories tall with over a thousand windows and a huge dog head on top. The outside was nothing compared to the interior, though, he thought as the SPD Rangers led his team and their three friends through the front doors and into a large room with a circular table. "Blimey," Harry whispered to the others, "does anyone else think this place is wicked?" Everyone nodded in agreement including Tony, Peter and Bruce. To Jack Landers, he asked, "Excuse me, Mr. Landers, but why are we here?" His answer came from a blue dog dressed in black leather with a large number 100 on his chest.

"You have been invited by the SPD B-Squad to join us." the dog said smiling at them. "My name is Commander Anubis Kruger but you can call me Doggie or Commander." He pointed to a woman with dark, curly hair and cat ears which reminded Harry of the time that Hermione used a cat hair in her Polyjuice Potion the first time she brewed it. "This is Kat Manx, our technical advisor and creator of the Delta Runners, the Delta Morphers, my Patrol Morpher and all of our weapons including..." A robotic dog ran in barking happily at the newcomers. "...R.I.C.!"

Jason and Kat patted the robotic dog on the head (his tail wagged with a slight whirring sound as he sat on his haunches) and looked around at everything. "Kinda reminds me of the old Command Center except for no Zordon or Alpha." Kat nodded sadly and a tear fell down her cheek. "Aw, don't worry, Kat. Zordon died to destroy all evil in the universe and Alpha was obliterated by the evil Green Ranger who was destroyed by Voldemort himself."

"Anyway," Jack said, "I want you to meet the rest of the team: Sydney Drew, Z Delgato, Sky Tate and Bridge Carson." He also pointed to a ball of white light floating around the room behind him. "Oh, and this is Sam the Omega Ranger." The ball of light erupted and a white Power Ranger stood behind Jack. "Sam, say hi to the new guys." The Omega Ranger waved at them.

"Okay, I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends: Ron, Hermione, Draco, Jason, Kat, Tony, Peter, and Bruce," Harry said pointing at each of his team mates as he said their names, "and this is my fiance, Ginny Weasley." Ginny waved at the SPD Rangers smiling and looked to Harry again. "Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Jason and Kat and myself are the Spirit Force Power Rangers. Draco is the Red Wolf Knight, Tony is Iron Man, Peter is Spider-Man and Bruce is...well, let's just say you don't want to get him angry." Jack shook hands with everyone and informed them of what happened. "So, your enemy named Emperor Gruumm opened a time portal which our current enemy went through and we got sucked in?"

"That's about it," Z said from behind Harry, who jumped. She was right in front of him next to the Pink SPD Ranger yet she was right behind him. "That's just my genetic power. I can multiply myself. All five of us have genetic powers. Jack can go through solid objects, Bridge can see auras by waving his hand, Sky can generate force fields and Syd can turn her hands into any element she touches."

"Interesting," Ron said grinning, "but can you do this?" He raised his wand, pointed it at a large weapon and muttered, _"Accio Weapon!"_ The weapon flew from the table and into his hands making the SPD Rangers including Doggie gasp. "Or...how about this?" Placing the weapon back onto the table, he flicked his wand at Jack while muttering, _"Stupefy!"_ and Jack flew backwards and landed on his back on the floor.

"Nope," Jack grunted as he struggled to get up, "we can't do any of that, but we can do something just a bit different." He looked at the others, who nodded. "Kat, set up a training area so we can show them what we B-Squad Rangers can do." Giggling, Kat pressed a few buttons on the control panel and the Spirit Force Rangers and their friends were led into a room that simulated almost everywhere. "You, uh, may want to Ranger up before we start."

The Spirit Force Rangers and Malfoy raised their wands and called out, "Spirit Force, Power Up!" while Tony and Peter morphed into their costumes. Bruce turned into the Hulk and roared at the SPD Rangers. "Okay," Spider-Man said cockily, "give it your best shot."

Jack threw a metal bone into the air which was caught by R.I.C. and he transformed into a large weapon. "Canine Cannon, fire!"

_"PROTEGO MAXIMA!" _Harry called and a large, invisible shield covered himself and the others, but this shield had no effect when the energy blast hit. The successfully cast Shield Charm was destroyed instantly knocking the Rangers off their feet. "Good one, Jack, but let us show you a little something as well." Harry concentrated very hard on the one non-verbal spell he learned in his sixth year and cast it. There was a flash of light and Jack was hanging upside down in the air by his ankle.

"Hey!" Jack shouted as his team started laughing. "Let me down!" Laughing, Harry cast the counter jinx and Jack landed on the floor in a heap. When he got up, Jack started laughing as well. "That's some seriously cool magic, Potter, but let's see if your magic can handle the SPD Battlizer." He and R.I.C. vaulted into the air and the robotic dog's body came apart and combined with his Ranger armor. "SPD Battlizer!"

"Harry," Tony said, "I think it's time you try out the Iron Ranger armor I created when we did the moon mission." Harry nodded and, along with the other Spirit Rangers excluding Malfoy, raised their wands and called out the command for the Iron Ranger armor to come forth. There was a blinding flash of white light and the Rangers' suits changed a lot. Instead of Spandex, they were wearing the same metal Iron Man's suit was made of only in their resepective colors. "Let's give these suits a test, shall we?"

"Yeah," Harry said and, with a nod from his team, got into fighting positions. "Our suits are powered by the same power source Iron Man's armor uses but we have a few different upgrades. Instead of firing repulsor blasts from our hands, we shoot enhanced versions of our own spells. For example..." Harry thrust his hand outward, palm facing his opponents, and cried, _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ The effect was very interesting; The SPD Rangers were thrown backwards and they demorphed. "Do we pass your tests?" The SPD Rangers said nothing as they struggled to stand up from the attack. Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

"That was pretty amazing," he said smiling, "but let's see how you do in a real fight against one of Broodwing's employees." The landscape vanished and turned back into a room when a loud blaring alarm sounded. "Let's see what's going on." Jack said and he led everyone back to the command center. "What's going on, Commander?" Doggie Kruger was at the circular hologram table.

"This isn't one of Gruumm's or Broodwing's attacks, that's for sure," Doggie announced and showed everyone what was going on. A mutated version of a werewolf was walking around town destroying everything in New Tech City. "I'm not sure what to name it yet, but we better take care of it before any of the civillians get hurt."

"What d'you mean by 'we'?" Ginny asked curiously. To her surprise, Doggie went to the SPD Rangers. "What are you doing?" The original five SPD Rangers morphed and the Omega Ranger stood next to Bridge.

"SPD Emergency!" Doggie cried and pressed the grey button on his Delta Morpher and was morphed within seconds. "SPD Shadow Ranger! Now it's your turn, Spirit Force Rangers."

"Right!" said the Spirit Force team. They all raised their wands and shouted the words, "SPIRIT FORCE, POWER UP!" The tips of their wands flashed with light and their respective spell seals appeared at the feet and moved upwards along their bodies until their bodies were covered in their suits. Their helmets materialized seconds later. The SPD Rangers and Spirit Force Rangers made their way to where the mutated werewolf was at in the city and got ready to fight. "Bloody hell!" Ron gasped as a wave of sonic energy erupted from its mouth when it howled. The energy destroyed a building. "That thing's really strong!"

"Yeah," Harry said, "just be careful of it's howl. If it howls, just cast the Shield Charm to deflect it. For now, let's get the Spirit Sabers." The Rangers' wands turned into their Spirit Sabers.

"Shadow Saber!" Shadow Ranger called and pulled out his own saber with a wolf's head for the hilt. The werewolf spotted the two Ranger teams and charged at them. Harry, Ron, Jack and Z attacked at the same time while Hermione, Kat, Jason, Malfoy, Syd, and the Omega Ranger attacked at the same time as well. The werewolf was not expecting a combination like that and staggered backwards. Ginny and Bridge, the two Green Rangers on their teams, took their attacks from the rooftops. Ginny cast a spectacular Binding Spell while Bridge shot a beam of green energy from his Delta Blaster. "Good job, everyone!" Shadow Ranger said, "but let's finish this bad dog, shall we?"

"Not a problem, Commander," Hermione said and she and the other Spirit Force Rangers combined their personal weapons to form the Spirit Force Cannon. "One...two...three...FIRE!" Harry pulled the trigger and a large golden phoenix erupted out of the cannon's barrel and impaled the werewolf which exploded on impact. The SPD Rangers were congratulating the others for a job well done and went back to the Delta Base.

_Emperor Gruumm's ship_

Megamort's red eyes were glowing as he watched the Spirit Force and SPD fight his monster. "Very good, Rangers," he said with a harsh and mirthless laugh, "yes...celebrate now for you won't be able to during your next battle." Behind him, the evil Emperor Gruum was talking to his niece Mora. Her special ability was drawing creatures and bringing them to life. "Mora, I need a stronger monster...something that the Rangers will have trouble taking down. Can you draw something of that sort?"

Mora looked up at Megamort with anxious eyes. "I'm not questioning your authority, but wouldn't it be much wiser to simply let me recruit a warrior that will take the Rangers down?" she drawled. "My creations are good, but..."

"You will do as I say!" Megamort hissed and raised his staff from which a red bolt of energy erupted and Mora screamed and writhed on the floor. He stopped the curse and she got up. "Now, will you do as I say, or shall I give you another dose of pain?"

"No...I think I'm good." Mora said and got her pen ready. "What do you have in mind?" Megamort described a dementor and she drew it, then it became real. "I call this Master Dementor!" The dementor's cloak was a slight grey instead of black and whenever it drew a breath or exhaled, everyone in the room saw their own worst fears.

"Master Dementor?" scoffed Broodwing with a sinister chuckle. "That's the best you can name it?" Mora glared at him and he backed off suddenly. "Very well, Mora, call the monster whatever you wish." He turned to Master Dementor and said, "Go and destroy the Power Rangers...all of them!"

_"Yesss Masster," _Master Dementor hissed. _"I will do as you wish."_ Master Dementor crossed its arms in an X formation, yanked his arms down and vanished in a ripple of darkness.

_SPD Delta Base_

The Spirit Force Rangers had taken a tour of the Delta Base and Hermione was working on how to mix magic and technology to create new Morphers that would transform their wands into a similar form of the Omega Morpher the Omega Ranger used to morph. "I think I've got it!" Hermione said excitedly after a series of explosions that reminded Harry of Seamus Finnigan's exciting times of blowing himself up.

"What do you think you've got, Granger?" Malfoy asked curiously. In an answer to his question, Hermione pointed at a number of devices that looked like the Delta Morphers. Malfoy picked up a purple one with a wolf symbol on the front and grinned. "You made these?" he said and she nodded. "I never thought I'd say this in my life, but you are a very clever witch, Granger."

Hermione's face went pink with pleasure and shuffled her feet. "I figured out how to combine our magic with technology, that's all. It wasn't that hard." Ron scoffed and she glared at him. "It took me a whole four hours to do this, Ronald. The least you can do is say thank you!"

"Well, thanks, then," Ron said sheepishly as he took a yellow device with an otter on the face. "Do we have a certain command to morph with these or is it the same one we usually say?" Hermione shrugged. "Let me try first." He held the device in front of him, clicked the silver button on the top and cried, "Yellow Spirit Ranger Power!" and his costume materialized. His helmet snapped into place seconds later and a white belt appeared on his waist with one holster that held his Spirit Saber. "Bloody hell! This is amazing!"

"Our turn, Ron," said Ginny and she, Harry, Hermione, Jason and Kat clicked open their Morphing devices and said in unison, "Spirit Force, power up!" The five Rangers tensed up as they felt the familiar power of their magic surge through their every being and their suits materialized. Their helmets snapped into place and the same white belt appeared on their waists holding their Spirit Sabers. Ginny took a look at the green device in her hand and noticed three words next to the same sliding piece on the SPD Rangers' Morphers. The third word said 'Battle Mode'. "Battle Mode?"

"That would be the extra protection that Tony gave us," Harry said excitedly. "Draco, did you get the same device as ours?" Draco nodded and held up a crimson colored device. "Use it, then!"

Draco clicked open his device and said, "Wolf Knight Ranger Power!" and a beams of fire swirled around him, creating his armor. Draco looked up and saw a fireball speeding toward him. The fireball landed on his head and his helmet appeared. There was a flash of fire at his hands and his shield appeared. "Wicked, Granger! You really are clever." Hermione shrugged and slid her device on her belt opposite the Spirit Saber and the others followed her movement. "What about our Zords? Do I still call on Catastros?"

"Yes! All you have to do is say 'Centaurus Wolf Megazod Power' and Catastros will come to you, then you'll go through the transformation sequence." Hermione said. "As for the rest of us, we just say 'Beast Spirit Power' and we'll transform into our respective Zords."

"Good thinking, Hermione," Jason said with a grin that vanished when the alarms went off. "Looks like we're going out for our first test run with our new powers. Let's get going!"

_Downtown New Tech City_

Master Dementor glanced at the screaming and running citizens around him and laughed. _"Run if you wisssh, foolish mortalsss! No one will be able to sssave you now!"_ Its eyes burned red as it inhaled deeply then blew a burst of air from its mouth. A man and his young daughter got hit with the air blast and the man started screaming as he saw his greatest fears come to life before his eyes. _"Yesss, see your worst fearsss, mortal! Do not try and fight it, for Master Dementor will not let you!" _Master Dementor gave another laugh and jerked as something hit it from behind. Its hand went to its back and pulled out a glowing pink arrow. _"Spirit Force Rangersss..."_ said Master Dementor angrily as it turned around to face its foes.

"You got that right, you big creep!" Kat said, "and picking people weaker than yourself is wrong. We call that bullying."

_"I call it fun, Pink Ranger,"_ Master Dementor said with a harsh laugh. _"Let's see how you feel when you see your worsst fearsss."_ Master Dementor inhaled deeply again then, instead of sending a stream of air at Kat, it shot a blast of black and purple energy.

_"PROTEGO MAXIMA!"_ Harry shouted and a large invisible shield appeared in front of Kat and reflected the energy blast back to Master Dementor who stumbled backward. "Spirit Saber, full power!" Harry's Spirit Saber's blade glowed with red energy. He raised the sword to the sky then sliced downward. Harry's attack managed to tear Master Dementor's cloak but no other damage. "Bloody hell, something's got to work!"

"How about this?" Jason said and pulled out Saba. The red eyes on the sword shot a pair of thin energy beams that hit Master Dementor in the chest. Sparks flew from where the lasers hit and Master Dementor struck Jason with its hands. "Whoa!" Jason cried as he fell to the ground on his back. Master Dementor drew a deep breath then shot a beam of black and purple energy which the White Tiger Spirit Ranger dodged by rolling on the ground. _"Expelliarmus!"_ Jason cried while waving his wand. Master Dementor was thrown backward several feet. "That's it! Guys, I suggest we combine our Disarming Charm! It should work."

All seven Rangers held their wands in a circle and said in one voice, _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ A ball of gold energy flew up into the air, hovered above the Rangers, soared toward Master Dementor and exploded on impact. Master Dementor was thrown several feet into the air and the seven Rangers pointed their wands at the airborne monster. _"REDUCTO!"_ Seven jets of white light hit Master Dementor and he exploded in midair!

"Good job, Rangers!" Harry said happily as he hugged Ginny tightly. "Let's get back to the Delta Base and inform Commander Cruger of our...victory...aw crap." The others looked up and saw a mechanical version of Master Dementor stomping toward them. "Um, Hermione, do we have our old Zords, still?"

"Hold on." Hermione said and slid the sliding part on her Spirit Morpher to the 'Zord' position and clicked the grey button on the Morpher. The screen flashed blue and a giant blue otter appeared beside her. "Do what I just did!" The others did the same and their Zords were ready to go. Even Catastros was ready. "All right. Time to combine! Activate Spirit Force Megazord!" The Spirit Zords combined after the Rangers jumped into their cockpits and combined to form the Spirit Force Megazord. Malfoy's body grew with a flash of crimson light and combined with Catastros to form the Centaurus Wolf Megazord.

"All right, Spidey," said Iron Man with a nod to Spider-Man. "Time to get the Spider-Mongerzord. JARVIS, activate the Iron Mongerzord!"

"Super-Spiderzord, now!" Spider-Man yelled and their Zords appeared from their wrist crystals then they jumped into their Zords. "All right. Spider-Mongerzord, activate!" The Iron Mongerzord and the Super-Spiderzord combined and both heroes found themselves in the same control room. From the control panel, Spider-Man and Iron Man watched as Bruce Banner's shirt ripped. His skin turned green and his eyes turned emerald green. Within seconds, the Hulk was standing next to them.

"HULK SMASH DEMON BOT!" Hulk cried and smashed his fists together in anger and roared with rage. The palms of the Dementor Robot's hands opened and a blast of black and blue energy shot the Hulk straight into the Delta Base's dog head shaped top. "HULK ANGRY! HULK DESTROY DEMON BOT!" Hulk roared and punched the Dementor Robot in the lower leg. The Dementor Robot looked down, raised a fist and punched the Hulk straight into the ground leaving a crater.

"No!" Harry shouted and the Spirit Force Megazord Saber appeared in a flash of gold light. "Spirit Strike!" Harry made a diagonal slashing movement with his hand and the sword did the same thing, but the Dementor Robot reflected the attack back at the Megazord which started to spark and smoke. In the control room, Harry and the other four Rangers fell screamed. "Damage status, Hermione!"

"The Dementor Robot's attack is overloading the Megazord's power core, Harry!" Hermione shouted over the blaring alarms. "We need to get out of here!"

"Wait!" Jason said from the Tigerzord. "Let me try something!" He grabbed one of the balls behind him, inserted it into a hole in the control panel and a red ball of energy flew toward the Dementor Robot which held its hand and the energy ball went inside the mouth of the Tigerzord. Sparks flew from the control panels and the lights started to flicker. "Aw man! I'm in the same position as you are, guys! One more hit on the Zords and we're done for!"

The Rangers watched as the Centaurus Wolf Megazord and the Spider-Mongerzord tried to punch their enemy, but the Dementor Robot crushed the Spider-Mongerzord's wrists, sent a blast of black and blue energy through the exposed wires and the Zord crashed to the ground, its chestplate destroyed; wires and the power core were exposed in the chest. "No!" Malfoy shouted in anger and his staff started to glow crimson. "Wolf Strike!" The Centaurus Wolf Megazord executed a diagonal strike but the Dementor Robot took the stab, the used it like a spear and stabbed the staff right through the Centaurus Wolf Megazord's chest. Malfoy cried out in pain and the Megazord was gone.

The Dementor Robot shot three blasts of energy which hit the remaining Zords. The Rangers, Iron Man and Spider-Man escaped as their Megazords exploded and fell apart. "NOOO!" Kat cried, tears falling from her eyes.

"Now for the best part!" Master Dementor laughed from inside its robot. "Time for the Rangers and their pathetic friends to die!" The centers of the palms opened once more, blue and black energy ready to fire. "Targets locked...aiming..." Before Master Dementor could do anything else, there was a blast from behind and it steered the Dementor Robot to face whatever hit it. "SPD Rangers! This should be fun! Say bye-bye!"

The Spirit Force Rangers, now demorphed and bruised, watched in horror as the Delta Squad Megazord was hit head on with the charged energy the Dementor Robot prepared for the Spirit Force Rangers. The Delta Squad Megazord crashed to the ground, sparks flying from the joints, then there was a large explosion and the Delta Squad Megazord was no more. "No!" Kat shouted. She hugged Jason who patted her back with his hand. "This can't be happening!" She wiped her tears then turned to Harry, who was staring at the destroyed Megazord with his jaw hanging open stupidly. "What do we do?"

"I can only think of one thing at the moment," Harry said astonished at what he just saw. "Retreat!" The seven Rangers, Iron Man, Spider-Man and Bruce Banner (who was nearly unconscious) held hands and Apparated to the Delta Base to regroup.


	19. Space Patrol Delta Part 2: Going Home

_Previously on Power Rangers Spirit Force: The Spirit Force Rangers end up in the year 2025, home of the SPD Power Rangers; Later, our heroes battle the evil Master Dementor, then fight his Dementor Robot which obliterates all of the Megazords the Rangers (both teams) use. Even the Hulk is taken down by this menace. Will our heroes defeat their new foe? Read Chapter 19!_

Power Rangers Spirit Force

Chapter 19: Space Patrol Delta Part 2: Going Home

"I can't believe it!" Jason growled angrily and slammed a fist on the round control panel in the center of the control room in the Delta Base. "Our Zords are gone and we have nothing to fight with!"

"Yeah," said Kat sadly, "it sorta feels like when the Rangers and I were turned into kids when Master Vile took over for Zedd back in the old days. But...we had the Alien Rangers then. I'm damned sure they can't help us now! What's on your mind, Harry?" Harry was looking at the main screen where he saw the Dementor Robot smashing buildings and causing chaos in New Tech City. "Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face the others. "Sorry, I had my mind on something else." Kat repeated what she said and he shrugged. "I don't have a plan yet, Katherine, but when I do, I'll make damn sure it works." In his mind, Harry saw the monsters he and the other Rangers fought back in Angel Grove grow thanks to Ivan Ooze and suddenly a thought hit him. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Ron asked. "You got a plan?" He looked hopeful and Harry nodded smiling. "What's the plan, then?'

"You remember when we fought Ooze's monsters...how they grew, right?" Harry elaborated and the others nodded. "Well, since our Zords are out of commission, how about we use an Engorgement Charm on ourselves and fight the monsters the old fashioned way?"

At first, Hermione looked like she was about to argue about the whole idea, but then she started to smile and then she laughed. Ron, Ginny and Malfoy stared at her as if she lost her mind. "Harry, that's so brilliant, it might actually work! All we have to do is get into our Battle Modes, cast the Engorgement Charm...possibly in a combined form...and we can fight the Dementor Robot when we've grown to his size! I don't think even Megamort thought of this!" She ran over to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "Harry Potter, you are one brilliant wizard!"

"Thanks," Harry said blushing and touched where Hermione kissed him. "You honestly think this plan will work?" She nodded. "All right then, let's vote on it. All in favor of making ourselves grow by an Engorgement Charm, raise your hands." Everyone including Bruce, Tony and Peter raised their hands. "Motion passed. We're going along with the plan. Now, all we have to do is find out where the robot is now, go there, and then we'll put the plan into action." Harry turned to the SPD Rangers and asked, "What about you five? What are you going to do?"

"You forget we have our S.W.A.T. powers," said Jack grinning. "We can use the S.W.A.T. Flyers in Megazord mode and Sam can use his Omegamax Megazord too." He tapped his chin and added, "And maybe the Commander can use the Delta Command Megazord if he has a chance." Behind them, Commander Cruger nodded. "Good. Let's get started." Jack went to the console and tapped a few keys. "Dementer Robot's downtown. Let's get down there. You guys," he pointed to the Spirit Force Rangers, Peter, Tony and Bruce, "Apparate there. We'll meet you guys there in the Flyers. See you in a bit."

The plan was in full action now. The Spirit Force Rangers, Spider-Man, Tony and the Hulk were morphed and ready for action. The Rangers drew their wands, pointed them to the sky and cried out as one, _"ENGORGIO!"_ A great ball of blue energy engulfed them all including Spider-Man, Iron Man and the Hulk and they all grew to the size of full-grown adult giants. The Rangers' wands transformed into their Spirit Sabers save for Jason who used Saba and Malfoy who used his Wolf Sword and Shield. "Everyone, let's go!" Harry said with a nod and they all went into action.

Ron, Jason, Kat and Hermione, all in their Battle Armor, attacked from the air with Iron Man leaving Harry, Ginny, Malfoy and the Hulk to attack from the ground. The aerial and ground attacks hit the Dementor Robot and it was damaged to almost beyond repair. "Okay, Jack, you guys are up!" Harry said into his Spirit Morpher.

_"You got it, Red Stag,"_ said Sky Tate from S.W.A.T. Flyer 2. _"We're getting ready to form the S.W.A.T. Megazord now."_ The five S.W.A.T. Flyers entered Earth's atmosphere and combined quickly to form a huge robot that looked somewhat like the Time Force Megazord in Mode Red. _"Megazord ready to go. Dual blasters armed and...FIRE!"_ The dual blasters the S.W.A.T. Megazord used in battle fired mutliple blasts that struck the Dementor Robot until it crashed to the ground. _"Okay, Sam, you're up! The Dementor Robot's getting ready to attack."_

_"I'm on it!"_ said the Omega Ranger from the Omegamax Cycle. _"Omegamax Megazord, power up!"_ The Omegamax Cycle transformed into the Omegamax Megazord, launched itself into the air with its dual-wielded blades and struck the Dementor Robot until it was down again. _"What do you guys say we all attack at once to finish this baddie off?"_ Sam suggested.

"Brilliant idea, Sam," Harry said nodding. "On the count of three, we attack at the same time. ONE...TWO...THREE...FIRE!" All ten attacks hit the Dementor Robot at once and then it exploded leaving a large scorch mark where the robot had been before. There was no trace of Master Dementor anywhere.

The Spirit Force Rangers raised their wands to the sky once more and called out in one voice, _"REDUCIO!"_ and they returned to normal size and they were also demorphed. The SPD Rangers appeared as lightning flashed across the sky and the winds blew hard. "Looks like we're heading back home!" Jason shouted over hte fierce wind. "It was great working with you SPD Rangers. We hope to see you in our time period!" The SPD Rangers, all seven of them, gave them the SPD salute and the Spirit Force team returned it. "See you!" The wind sucked the Rangers into darkness and then the lightning and wind stopped completely.

Harry and his team fell to the ground into some dark woods. Harry stood up and looked around. There were many magical creatures all around them. Fairies, sprites, kappas, Red Caps, even a few hinkypunks. "We can't be at Hogwarts," he told the others. "I'd recognize it if we are."

"Must be in another place where there are Power Rangers." Ron said shrugging and looked at a tree whose trunk looked like a dragon. "Must be it, then." he said and everyone walked up to it. The mouth of the tree opened and they walked in. Once inside, Ron's jaw dropped in amazement. "Bloody hell," he whispered. "This looks likes the old Power Chamber when Udonna fixed it up."

"Sure does," said Kat taking in the spectacular sight and clicked her fingers. "This must be the place Udonna told you guys about...Rootcore!" Harry glanced at her then nodded. "But...where's Udonna?" A stream of white sparks flew over their heads and landed on a platform near a podium and Udonna appeared. "Whoa!" Kat gasped and blinked her eyes a few times. "I have to get used to this kind of thing."

Udonna smiled and spread her arms in welcome. "Welcome to Rootcore, Spirit Force Rangers," she said and stepped down she was in front of Kat. "You must be Katherine Hillard, correct?" Kat nodded. "I heard Kimberly chose you, once again, to take her place as the Pink Spirit Ranger?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Kat, "and I gladly accepted the request." Udonna grinned and walked back to the podium. "Um, I suppose you've heard of our recent adventures such as to the year 2025, right?"

"Yes," said Udonna nodding, "I have heard. You helped the SPD Rangers in their time of need, but my crystal ball only showed you and your friends coming out of the portal and not Voldemort." Harry stared at her with a blank expression and she elaborated. "You see, Voldemort...or as he is now called Megamort...was aboard Emperor Gruumm's starship when the portal brought you back here. I believe Megamort is stuck in the year 2025 unless Gruumm or someone on the ship can find a way to get your current enemy home."

"So..." Harry said slowly, "...we're free from fighting Megamort? Brilliant!"

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, Harry Potter," said Udonna seriously. "He _will_ find his way back to our time period. According to my knowledge the Voldemort you fought during your school years and when he returned once more during your adventure with the Lightspeed Power Rangers, he is very crafty and a powerful wizard. There is no doubt that he will return to our time period." Harry's heart sank, not because he was afraid that his enemy would return, but because he knew Voldemort well enough to know that Udonna was right. His thoughts were interrupted by the crystal ball turning black. Udonna rushed over to peer into it. "I was right. Megamort has returned and this time, he's trying to fight the Mystic Force Rangers, a team I have recruited to fight the forces of darkness in Briarwood." She turned to the Spirit Force Rangers. "I need you seven to go downtown and help my Rangers out." Then, she said to Spider-Man and the Hulk. "You two are going to return to your homes. The Rangers are no longer in need of your assistance, but I thank you for helping them."

"But..." Spider-Man said, "...what about my Spiderzord? Tony needs me to combine the Iron Mongerzord with the Spiderzord!"

"That will not be a problem, Peter," said Udonna smiling. "Iron Man can easily manage. I'm sure he can reprogram your Zord to come to his aid along with his own personal Zord to form the Spider Mongerzord." Peter shrugged and stood with Bruce. "Prepare to be transported to your homes. Goodbye, my friends, and thank you." She waved her wand and the two heroes vanished in a burst of white sparks. She then contacted the others informing them that Iron Man and Spider-Man were sent home.

The Rangers and Tony arrived just in time to see Megamort and his band of evil minions battling the Mystic Force Rangers. Just as they arrived, Harry's Spirit Morpher beeped. "This is Harry," he said quietly, "go on, Udonna."

_"Rangers, I have sent Peter and Bruce to their homes but Mr. Stark will stay with you throughout your adventures."_ Udonna informed them. _"I will give Tony's Iron Man armor a magical upgrade when you return to Rootcore with the Mystic Force Rangers. Good luck." _

"All right, guys, you heard what Udonna said," said Tony. "Let's give the newbies a hand." He raised his wrist next to his face, pressed the circular button on the face and said, "Iron Power!" and his armor materialized. "Iron Man!"

"Spirit Force, power up!" called the six Spirit Force Rangers and their suits materialized immediately along with their helmets.

"Wolf Warrior power!" Malfoy said and pressed the silver button on his Morpher. His body was engulfed in flames as his armor materialized. His sword and shield appeared in the same way as the armor and he was ready. "Red Wolf Warrior!"

"All right," Harry said nodding to his team. "Spirit Weapons!" The seven Rangers pressed the centers of their buckles and their weapons appeared in their hands. "Form the Spirit Cannon." The Rangers combined their weapons and the Spirit Cannon was ready. "Fire!"

"Repulsor blasts, fire!" said Tony and gold beams of energy shot from his hands.

"Wolf Blaze!" Malfoy called and several fireballs flew from the center of his shield. The three energy blasts hit Megamort in the chest and he stopped attacking the new Rangers. "Oh, we're sorry, _my lord_, did we interrupt you?" Megamort pointed his staff at Malfoy who then flew through the air crashed through the window of a building, sparks flying from the impact the energy blast created on his armor.

"Malfoy!" Hermione shouted and transformed her Spirit Saber into the Spirit Pistol. She pulled the trigger three times and three blasts of blue energy made scorch marks on Megamort's emerald-green armor. Megamort retaliated witth a blast of green energy and she hit the nearest tree so hard with her back that the tree trunk cracked.

"Hermione!" Ron cried and he glared at Megamort. "That's my girlfriend, you bastard!"

"Why would you want to be with a Mudblood like _her_ anyway, Yellow Ranger?" Megamort sneered.

"SHUT UP!" Ron bellowed and launched himself into the air, his Terrier Cannon armed and fired a blast of energy that forced Megamort to slide ten or twelve feet. The emerald-green armor vanished with a flash of green light and the real Voldemort - not the demonic version - was standing in front of them. Harry recognized the pale skin, snake-like nose, and glowing red eyes. Ron's anger must have given his Terrier Cannon enough power to turn Megamort back into his original form. Ron still glared at Voldemort breathing hard and his body was shaking. "Nobody-calls her-a-Mudblood!"

"Ron..." Harry said, but Ron demorphed and walked up to Voldemort who was on his knees staring at the ground. The Yellow Ranger pointed his wand at Harry's former nemesis, his eyes filled with fury. "Ron, don't. It's not worth it."

"This braggart tried to kill you when you were a baby, Harry," Ron said savagely, "he had Malfoy try and kill Dumbledore, then Bellatrix tortured Hermione for information all because Bellatrix thought we went into her vault in Gringotts. Voldemort has done more to us than anyone else we know, Harry, and he deserves to be punished."

Harry demorphed and patted Ron on the shoulder. "You're right, Ron," he said with a sigh, "he does deserve to be punished, but not just yet. Remember what I told you after he was revived? _"I'm_ the one who will fight him one-on-one and nobody else."

Ron lowered his wand and went back to the others. "What do we do with him, then?"

"We'll talk to Udonna and see if we can hold him somehow." Harry said bitterly then turned to the Green Mystic Ranger. "You've got the power of Earth, right?" He nodded. "Can you bind him up so we can take him back to Rootcore?" The Green Ranger pressed a few buttons on his Mystic Morpher and vines wrapped themselves tightly around Voldemort. "Thanks. We'll meet you and your Rangers at Rootcore." Harry held out his arm for Tony to hold and Hermione held onto Malfoy and they Disapparated.

Back at Rootcore, the Mystic Force Rangers walked in after the Spirit Force Rangers got there and started talking to Udonna all at once. The sorceress yelled, "ENOUGH!" and they fell silent. "Spirit Force Rangers, I would like you to meet the Mystic Force Rangers: Nick Russell, Xander Bly, Vida and Madison Rocca, and Chip Thorn." She used one hand to point to the Mystic Rangers and then pointed to the Spirit Force. "Mystic Rangers, I would like to introduce the Spirit Force Rangers: Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Jason Lee Scott and Katherine Hillard, the second Pink Ranger for the team, and their newest ally Anthony Stark, or better known as Iron Man."

"It's great to meet you all," said Nick smiling at the Spirit Rangers. "Udonna's told us about your adventures so far." He looked at Harry and said, "Who was that guy we were fighting?"

"That's Voldemort," Harry said grimly, "a very powerful Dark wizard from my childhood. I'm sure you heard Ron say that he tried to kill me when I was a baby?" Nick nodded. "Well, Ron was right. One of Voldemort's followers named Severus Snape gave him information on my parents' whereabouts because of a prophecy that spoke of a boy born at the end of July to parents who have thwarted Voldemort three times. Voldemort thought it was my parents because they did thwart him three times. He killed my father, my mother, and then tried to kill me. Unfortunately for him, my mother's love protected me from the Killing Curse Voldemort used and he was stripped of his power and body.

"Thirteen years later, I was forced to participate in a usually spectacular event called the Triwizard Tournament and during the final task, a fellow student and I were transported to a graveyard where a ritual to give Voldemort his body was being held." Harry stopped, inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Pettigrew killed Cedric Diggory, my classmate and Triwizard champion, then I duelled Voldemort after he was 'reborn'. Three years later, I finally finished him off... or so I thought. When the others and I went to the home of the Lightspeed Rangers, their enemy named Queen Bansheera found the bit of Voldemort's soul that was latched to mine and used it to revive him. So, this is where we stand." Harry pointed at Voldemort who was tied up by vines thanks to Xander.

"Well," said Madison sadly, "that explains why this Voldemort guy was about to torture us if we didn't tell him where Harry Potter is and it also explains why your friend was more than willing to kill him earlier." She went to Ron and hugged him. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that with your girlfriend." Ron's ears turned pink but he still looked angry. "Can someone explain what a Mudblood is?"

Hermione answered this question. "Mudblood is a foul term used to describe a witch born to non-magical parents or as we call them in the Wizarding World, Muggles. It's not a term usually heard in a civilized conversation." Malfoy waved at the Mystic Rangers from the other side of the room. He was being treated by a blonde girl named Clare. "Malfoy used that term a few times when we were in school."

"Yeah, I did," Malfoy admitted, "but that was because I was an arrogant prat and went along with my father's beliefs on blood status." He waved Clare away and stood up. "I don't usually say this, but Weasley's right. We've got to stop V-Voldemort before things get too far out of hand."

"Well, if you need help, we can do it," said Madison smiling. "We've fought against Morticon and Necrolai for almost two months and Koragg just fights and leaves so..."

"Wait!" Malfoy said. Harry noticed that his normally pale face was turning milk white. "Did you just say _Koragg_?" Madison nodded. "But that was me! I turned good before Voldemort returned to fight. How is that possible?"

Udonna tapped her chin in thought and said, "I believe when you changed your evil ways, the evil part of you must have taken its corporeal form and became Koragg." She set her hand on Malfoy's shoulder and whispered, "I'm guessing the darkness you had came from your wand?" He nodded. "Let me see it, please?" Malfoy handed over his wand and she tested it with her own. Udonna passed her wand over his wand which glowed purple, then turned to red. "Very interesting...this wand...where did you get it?"

"My father gave it to me," Malfoy said defensively. "When I touched the bloody thing, the darkness took over and I became Koragg. That wand was cursed when my father gave it to me, wasn't it?"

Udonna nodded gravely and handed the wand back to him. "Yes, it was cursed by a powerful wizard named Callindor, one of my husband's friends. Callindor was working for the side of evil at the time, but we didn't know. Who's wand did your father say this was?"

"Leanbow's wand," Malfoy said slowly, "but what does that...wait, are you saying my father lied to me about the wand the whole time?"

"This wand was Leanbow's at one time but like all wands, it changed allegiance when the owner was Disarmed." Udonna explained. "Callindor and Leanbow got into a huge argument about how to defend the magical realm from the evil forces and they dueled. Leanbow had the upper hand, but Callindor was determined to win and Disarmed my husband. Draco, this wand now belonged to Callindor."

"That explains the curse," said Ginny, "but what about when Malfoy joined the team? Instead of the purple armor he had as Koragg, the armor went to red. What's that about?"

Udonna smiled this time. "Well, I believe it turned red when you changed your ways, Draco. Have you ever tried a more powerful form called Ancient Mystic Mode?" Draco shook his head. "You should try it sometime. It's actually very useful when fighting against powerful beings."

"Right, then," said Draco and focused hard on bringing forth his inner warrior. "Ancient Mystic Mode!" he cried and his body was engulfed in emerald green light. Harry and the others shielded their eyes from the blinding light and stepped back when the light faded. "Well?" Draco said, his voice muffled by the helmet on his head. "How do I look?"

Ginny cleared her throat and said, "How about you look in a miror?" With a wave of her wand, she conjured a mirror big enough to let him see his whole body. Draco looked into the mirror and turned to the others. His armor was the same shade of green as Megamort, his hands were shaped like cobra heads, and the visor on the helmet looked like a snake with its mouth open. He struck a pose like a fashion model and nodded at the others.

"I look bloody fantastic!" he said and took off his helmet and looked at Udonna. "Don't the others have that kind of ability?" Udonna nodded with a grin. "Okay, guys, try your own Ancient Mystic Modes out."

"I'll go first, then," said Ginny. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the transformation and then called out, "Ancient Mystic Mode!" and her body was engulfed in a darker shade of green than Malfoy's. Once the light faded, she had scaly smooth green armor, her feet and hands were hooves, her helmet resembled a horse's head and she even had a tail for a whip. Ginny looked in the mirror and laughed. "I love it! Go on, Ron!"

"All right," said Ron smiling and when he called out, "Ancient Mystic Mode!" his body was engulfed in yellow light as bright as the sun. When the light vanished, his whole armor resembled a Jack Russel Terrier. "Cool."

"My turn," Hermione said and concentrated. "Ancient Mystic Mode!" Blue light engulfed her body and she was wearing powder-blue armor that resembled an otter. "Holy cricket! This is amazing! I feel very empowered!"

Harry, Jason and Kat were next. They each closed their eyes to summon their inner spirits and all three cried, "Ancient Mystic Mode!" at the same time. Red, pink, and white light engulfed their bodies and they were transformed into their armored modes. Harry's resembled a stag, Kat's resembled a phoenix and Jason looked like a tiger.

"There is something else that you should know about your Mystic Modes, Rangers," said Clare smiling from near the crystal ball. "Since your powers are drawn from your inner spirits such as your Patronuses, your Mystic Modes also have a sort of 'beast mode' for travel and speed. I like to call them 'Mystic Beast Modes'." The Spirit Force Rangers demorphed and stared at her with astonishment. "As a matter of fact, you seven are the only ones that have this mode. None of the other Mystics have it at all...not even Udonna."

Harry looked at the sorceress and said, "Is that true, Udonna?" Udonna nodded. "All right, so how do we work it out when we want to switch to warrior?"

"When in Beast Mode, just say 'Warrior Mode' and your armor will transform. Just think of your beast modes as a smaller version of your Zords." Chip said smiling from the Xenotome, or also called 'Book of the Unknown'. "So you have a cooler way of traveling than your normal broomsticks or whatever you guys use to travel."

"Blimey," Ron said and his eyes misted over as he imagined himself in Beast Mode. "Sounds cool." Harry agreed and suggested they try it. The Spirit Force Rangers morphed quickly then were teleported to a training area near Rootcore so they could try out their newfound powers. "I'll go first, then." He closed his eyes and his body started to pulse with a yellow light. "Beast Mode!" The yellow light transformed into an animal shape and Ron was now a smaller version of his Zord. "Bloody hell! This is amazing!"

"All right, let me try," said Harry and a red light pulsed around his body as he concentrated and said, "Beast Mode!" The red light transformed into the form of a stag and Harry was now in Stag form. "Cool!" Hermione, Ginny, Kat, Jason and Malfoy all did the same and were transformed into their Beast Modes. "Let's try Warrior Mode, then."

The seven of them said the words 'Warrior Mode' and their beast forms transformed into mechanical armor. "Super cool!" Jason said smiling under his helmet. The original six Rangers had armor on their chests, arms and legs and their helmets looked more like their animals than their original helmets. "White Tiger Spirit Warrior!" He crouched like a tiger and thrust his hands out like a tiger's mouth.

"Pink Phoenix Spirit Warrior!" Kat said and lifted her arms as if they were wings.

"Green Horse Spirit Warrior!" said Ginny and she stomped her hoof-like boots on the ground like a horse.

"Blue Otter Spirit Warrior!" Hermione said and struck a pose for herself.

"Yellow Terrier Spirit Warrior!" said Ron and did his pose.

Harry finished off the sequence with a pose and said, "Red Stag Spirit Warrior!" The Rangers struck one last pose as smoke rose in their respective colors and there was an explosion behind them. "SPIRIT FORCE WARRIOR MODE!" Malfoy's armor was the same emerald green armor he acquired in Ancient Mystic Mode so he stayed the same.

The Rangers demorphed and returned to Rootcore and Udonna was holding something in her hand...a different wand. Malfoy looked at it and smiled. The wand was thin and had a silver serpent head for the handle. "You've got to be kidding me!" he gasped. "You actually upgraded my hawthorn wand!"

"Yes, and it should work for you better than the wand your father gave you." Udonna said happily. Malfoy took the wand and green and silver sparks flew from the tip just like when he bought the wand over at Ollivander's in Diagon Alley. He raised the wand to the sky and the silver serpent handle glowed green then Malfoy's body was covered in a gold light that made Jason remember from his days as the Gold Zeo Ranger. Instead of the emerald-green armor in his Ancient Mystic Mode, Malfoy's new suit was black with gold wrist gauntlets and shin guards. He even had a gold chestplate and his helmet represented a serpent that Harry recognized as a basilisk. "Welcome Gold Basilisk Spirit Ranger."

Malfoy looked himself up and down and grinned under his helmet at his new look. "Do I have a Zord to go with my new look?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, Draco, you do," said Clare grinning and she pointed at the crystal ball set into the round table. Malfoy, who had taken off his helmet, looked into the crystal ball and smiled. A gold basilisk slithered across the ground firing gold energy beams from its yellow eyes and mouth. "This is the Basilisk Spirit Zord. Just like the Tigerzord, the Baslisk Zord can transform into Warrior Mode. Take a look." Malfoy and the other Rangers watched in awe as the Basilisk Zord's tail turned into legs and two arms folded outward from the body and the head folded down revealing a more humanoid head underneath it. "This is the Basilisk Warrior Zord."

"Brilliant," said Malfoy grinning and hugged the young apprentice. "You are just brilliant." Clare flushed with pleasure and shuffled her feet in embarrassment. "I guess I'm really a part of the team now, eh, Potter?" Harry nodded and made an official welcome. "Thanks." Just then, the crystal ball turned dark meaning trouble in town and Harry looked at it.

"Looks like we have trouble in Briarwood, Rangers," he said bitterly. "Let's see what we have to work with this time." He and the other six Rangers held their helmets above their heads then brought them down as he said, "Back to action!" and they Disapparated to Briarwood and found themselves face to face with a humanoid spider monster. "I think this must be one of Voldemort's new monsters." Harry told the others. "Let's stay in normal morph and see how much of a threat this monster really is."

"I agree," Jason said nodding, "and I'll go first." The White Spirit Ranger took a step forward while drawing Saba and the monster's eight legs sticking out of its back fired bolts of energy that caused sparks to fly from his body when they hit him and Jason ended up landing at Harry's feet. "Well, I don't think normal morph is going to work right now. This guy's packing some serious heat. I say we get into Warrior Mode."

The Rangers raised their wands to the sky and cried out as one, "WARRIOR MODE!" Ther was a flash of light and the Spirit Force Rangers were in their battle armor. Malfoy started off the sequence with a pose and called out, "Gold Basilisk Spirit Warrior!"

"White Tiger Spirit Warrior!" Jason called and crouched on the ground with his hands together like the mouth of a tiger. "Hi-ya!"

Kat raised her arms like wings and said, "Pink Phoenix Spirit Warrior!"

"Green Horse Spirit Warrior!" said Ginny.

"Blue Otter Spirit Warrior!" Hermione cried.

"Yellow Terrier Spirit Warrior!" said Ron.

"Red Stag Spirit Warrior!"

"Iron Power!" Tony said and touched the blue orb on his bracelet with his finger. His Iron Man armor materialized and the faceplate of his helmet slid down. "Iron Man!" He struck a pose and there was a large explosion behind them followed by streams of colored smoke. The spider monster watched with amusement and started to laugh. "Think it's funny, Spider brain? How about you try some of this?" He thrust his hands forward from which beams of energy fired and hit the monster. The monster landed on its back but got back up.

"I don't think he liked that too well, Tony," Harry said grimly. "I think you made it angry."

"Oh, you did much more than that, Iron Man!" the monster said in a slightly high-pitched tone. The Rangers backed up a step when they realized they were dealing with a female spider monster. "My name is Lady Arachnid and you, Iron Man and Power Rangers, will pay dearly for hurting me!" She thrust her hands out, palms pointing at the team and silky silver threads of webbing wrapped them up. "Oh, you're caught in my web! Time for a feast."

"Not today, Lady Arachnid!" Ron growled. He drew his Spirit Saber and sliced the web holding them. Lady Arachnid gasped and tried shooting bolts of energy at him, but with a swift horizontal slice of his sword, the energy bolts were reflected back at the monster who screamed as she fell again. "Has anyone ever told you not to mess with the Spirit Force Rangers?"

"Time to try something different, I guess," said Lady Arachnid maliciously. A golden sphere was set into her palm and blast of gold energy hit Iron Man hard. "Oops, I think I destroyed your armor, Tony Stark!"

"JARVIS," Tony said, "Status report!"

_"Power levels are at five-hundred percent, Master Stark." _JARVIS said into Tony's communications link.

"How about that?" Tony said grinning and let loose a large beam of his own repulsor blast on Lady Arachnid who was launched into the air and slammed hard into a brick wall. "Now, are we going to do that again?" Lady Arachnid tried to stand up, but was unable to. "Why don't you finish her off, Malfoy? I think you deserve the right this time."

"It'll be my pleasure, Tony," said Malfoy cracking his knuckles on each hand. "Basilisk Whip!" A golden whip appeared in his hand and it wrapped itself around Lady Arachnid until she was tied up from head to toe. "Energize!" What looked like gold electricity ran the length of the whip and gave Lady Arachnid the shock of her life and fell to the ground again. "Basilisk Whip Power Strike!" He cracked the whip in an X formation which hit the monster until it fell and exploded. "I think that will do it, then." said Malfoy with a nod at the fallen monster. "Don't think she'll be getting up anytime soon."

"Um, you might want to look, Malfoy," said Ron pointing at Lady Arachnid. A purple spell seal appeared underneath her body and then she vanished into thin air along with the seal.

_Underworld_

Lady Arachnid stood up when she awoke and looked around. She was in the main room of the Underworld. Her master, Lord Voldemort, was sitting on a stone chair staring at her with a look of fury. "Master, I..."

_"Crucio!"_ Voldemort hissed and Lady Arachnid screamed with agony as a burning pain coursed through her body. He lifted the curse and stood up. "You have failed me! You know what happens to those who fail Lord Voldemort?" Lady Arachnid nodded, her body was still twitching from the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. "What happened?"

"I was...fighting the Rangers as you ordered, Master," Lady Arachnid said in a whisper, "but they have more power than I thought! The Red Rangers changed into their Spirit Warrior powers...a new form of their Patronuses, I believe...and defeated me." Lady Arachnid waited for her master to say something but he didn't so she continued. "I managed to injure the White Ranger a little and the Yellow Ranger was scared of me." She gave a cackle and walked over to the minions in the catacombs just as Koragg came in. "Ah, Koragg. How was your battle with the Red Mystic Ranger?"

Koragg stopped in front of her and said in a growling voice, "We both fought with honor, Lady Arachnid, that's all that matters." Lady Arachnid let out another cackle which made the Wolf Knight angry. "I fail to see what is so humorous about fighting with honor."

"Nothing, my dear Koragg, nothing," Voldemort said before Lady Arachnid could speak. Koragg looked over at him warily but said nothing. "I know you've been fighting a lot with that Muggle Nick Russell, but how would you like to fight another Red Ranger named Harry Potter?" Koragg's body tensed up.

"Harry Potter is here?" he whispered. "I thought...I heard..." Voldemort smiled evilly and sat down again. "I heard that he killed you years ago during the Battle of Hogwarts."

"He did kill me, my slippery friend," Voldemort admitted, "but that was after I mistakenly destroyed the bit of my soul that latched itself onto his own. See, when Harry Potter was a baby..."

"You tried to kill him," said Koragg in a bored tone. "I know all of this. I was told how he thwarted you when you were after the Sorcerer's Stone, destroyed the diary you once made into a Horcrux and how he duelled you when you returned to power in 1995 and won."

"HARRY POTTER DID NOT DEFEAT ME IN THAT DUEL!" Voldemort screamed in rage. "I HAD HIM IN MY CLUTCHES BUT HE SUMMONED THE TRIWIZARD CUP TO GET AWAY AFTER THE CONNECTION BETWEEN OUR WANDS BROKE!" Red and black energy crackled from the staff in his hand in his rage.

"I apologize for my misconception, My Lord," Koragg said kneeling on one knee. "Please forgive me." Voldemort ignored the plea for forgiveness and walked over to Lady Arachnid.

"I will grant you one last chance to prove yourself worthy to join my ranks," he said softly, "but if you fail me again, I will obliterate you myself if the Rangers don't do it first." Lady Arachnid nodded and stood still as he raised his staff and blue lightning engulfed her, granting Lady Arachnid more power. "Now go and tear those pathetic Rangers apart!"

The Spirit Force Rangers went with the Mystic Force Rangers to enjoy the afternoon at the Rock Porium, the establishment where Nick and his team gained their income. "This is our workplace," Madison said showing them around. "We sell all types of music from classic rock to heavy metal." A man with shoulder-length curly hair was standing behind the counter helping a customer. "That's Toby, the owner of the shop. Hi, Toby!"

"Oh!" said Toby in surprise and walked around the counter to meet everyone. To Harry and the others he said, "Welcome to Rock Porium. I'm Toby." He shook their hands. "Where do you come from?"

"Originally, we're from England," said Hermione smiling, "but we've been traveling all over the United States on a..." she searched for words so she wouldn't give away their mission to any Muggles besides those on the Ranger team. "...vacation! Yes, we've been through a lot at home lately and we needed a vacation so we headed here."

"Ah, well there's no better place for a vacation than Briarwood, that's for sure," said Toby, then he frowned. "Except for the monster attacks...but that's sorta normal for us, isn't it?" Harry saw Nick grimace about the monster attacks as he put CDs on the shelves. The bell above the door rang and a cute blonde girl came in. "Hi, Leelee," said Toby. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I'm just looking for a really mellow genre this time," said Leelee and she turned to the Spirit Force Rangers. "And I wanted to see if the rumors about a new group of teens coming to Briarwood was true." Harry nodded and introduced himself and the others to her. "Welcome to Briarwood, then. I also hear that there's another team of Power Rangers called the Spirit Force...is this true?" She tossed her curly blonde hair over her shoulder and her blue eyes sparkled.

Harry felt his face redden at her gaze and nodded stupidly. Leelee giggled and looked at Ron, Jason, Kat, Ginny, Hermione and Malfoy. "Those are my friends. I just introduced you to them."

"You did," said Leelee softly, "and I'm beginning to think we're going to be good friends soon."

"I think so," said Ron grinning crookedly. "Ow!" he cried rubbing his shoulder. Hermione had punched him hard. Before Hermione could say anything, their Spirit Morphers beeped and Ron went to a secluded area in the shop to talk. "What's up, Udonna?" he asked.

_"Ron, tell the other Rangers that Koragg and a team of Hidiacs are attacking downtown. You better get down there immediately."_ Udonna said.

"We're on our way, Udonna," said Ron and he went to the others. "Guys, there's an emergency." Harry nodded and asked what was going on. Ron lowered his voice so that the others and the Mystic Force could hear. "Udonna said Koragg and some Hidiacs are attacking downtown. She wants us down there now."

"All right," said Harry. "Let's go." The twelve of them went to the back alley and Harry and his team pulled out their Spirit Morphers. "Spirit Force, power up!"

"Back to the source, Mystic Force!" said the Mystic Rangers and they were morphed. Vida started out the roll call. "As light as the air, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"As peaceful as water...Blue Mystic Ranger!" said Madison.

"As strong as a tree...Green Mystic Ranger!" shouted Xander.

"As powerful as lightning...Yellow Mystic Ranger!" said Chip.

"As fierceful as fire...Red Mystic Ranger!" Nick called out. Then it was the Spirit Force Rangers' turn for their roll call.

"With the majesty of the stag...Spirit Force Red Ranger!" Harry called out.

"With the bark of the Terrier...Spirit Force Yellow Ranger!" said Ron.

"With the grace of an otter...Spirit Force Blue Ranger!" Hermione said.

"With the speed of a horse...Spirit Force Green Ranger!" Ginny cried.

"With the fury of the phoenix...Spirit Force Pink Ranger!" said Kat.

"With the might of the tiger...Spirit Force White Ranger!" cried Jason.

"With the silence of the serpent...Spirit Force Gold Ranger!" Malfoy cried.

"With the power of science and everything electronic...Iron Man!" Tony said and shot his repulsor blasts into the air. "All right, let's get this over with." Without another word, the thirteen heroes took off and landed in front of Koragg and his Hidiaks. "Well, these Hidiaks are just...hideous, aren't they?"

"No time for jokes, Tony," Harry said grimly. "Let's show Koragg what real power is about. Spirit Weapons, power up!" The Stag Slinger, Spirit Bow, Terrier Cannon, Otter Claws, Saba, Horse Blaster, and the Serpent Staff appaered in their owners' hands. "Brilliant! Use your special powers with the weapons and we'll combine the Spirit Cannon when we need it." Harry started first with his Stag Slinger. "Stag Slinger, Fireball Shot!" He pulled back on the string as a fireball appeared out of thin air, let go and the fireball hit Koragg's shield and the eye inside the shield absorbed it. "Okay, everyone, now!"

"Firing arrows!" Kat said and a glowing pink arrow hit Koragg in the shoulder. He fell to the ground with a yell of pain and slapped a hand to his shoulder, which was smoking slightly.

"Sonic Blast!" Ron cried and a beam of yellow energy shot from the mouth of the Terrier Cannon when he pulled the trigger and hit Koragg again.

"Otter Claw Strike!" Hermione said. She leapt into the air and swiped her dual weapons in the air at Koragg, who cried out as six diagonal blue slashes hit him in the chest. "What a striking move!"

"My turn!" Jason said and held Saba with its handle up. Saba fired red beams of energy from his eyes that hit Koragg in the chest as well. "Okay, Ginny, you and Malfoy are last." Ginny fired multiple shots from her Horse Blaster while Malfoy's Serpent Staff fired green energy beams from its eyes. Koragg stood up shakily, his body smoking from the multiple attacks and grunted in pain. "Man, this guy's hard to take down! Harry, we should use the Spirit Cannon now."

"Right," Harry said. "Spirit Cannon, power up!" He and the other Rangers excluding Jason and Malfoy combined their weapons and the Spirit Cannon was formed. Jason and Malfoy combined Saba and the Spirit Staff to form the Spirit Lance. "We'll fire and you strike, okay?" The White and Gold Rangers nodded once and charged up their new weapon. "Fire!" Harry pulled the trigger on the Spirit Cannon while Jason swung the Spirit Lance in a single diagonal slash. Both attacks hit Koragg so hard that he flew into the air for a moment, then landed hard on the ground. "Had enough, Koragg?"

"You may have won this battle, Spirit Force Rangers," Koragg said pointing at the Rangers, "but the war is not over yet! Voldemort will win!" Before Harry could say or do anything, Koragg raised his hand and said the incantation to summon the Dark Spell Seal to teleport, _"Uste Teleportus!"_ and sank into the purple seal.

_Underworld_

Voldemort was sitting on the throne Morticon previously sat on. Necrolai was preparing the Hidiacs for their next attack and a mummy by the name of Imperious. He was once known as Callindor who betrayed the Mystic Warriors during the great battle against evil and was entombed for a long time until Necrolai finally found him. Imperious was talking to Voldemort who was getting more impatient by the moment while listening to him. "That is enough, Imperious," Voldemort said softly and the mummy fell silent. "I understand your impeccable return, but I have everything under control."

"So I see," said Imperious nodding at the mixture of Hidiacs, Inferi and Ghouls in the catacombs. "You have brought your own minions into the war against the Mystic Force and the Spirit Force Power Rangers which is very noble of you, but I highly doubt your power is going to work against either team." Voldemort stood up and walked toward him, his snake-like nostrils flaring. "I believe it's time you choose a new leader and I pick...me!"

"Who does this clown think he's dealing with?" Voldemort asked Necrolai who shrugged at his question. "Nobody double-crosses Lord Voldemort and lives!" A bolt of blue lightning crackled on Imperious's body who laughed the whole time. "I tire of your insolence, Imperious! Either you wish to help me, or you are my enemy along with the Power Rangers!"

I, your enemy?" Imperious said and laughed harder than a moment ago. "My dear friend, without me, you are nothing against the Power Rangers!" Voldemort raised his staff again, but it was hit with a blast of black magical energy turning it into a jet-black snake that slithered across Voldemort's shoulders and hissed angrily at the mummy. "How about a monster to really shake thigns up? Meet Behemoth, a powerful warrior with a large hammer." Imperious waved his staff and a large monster wearing a golden mask on its face appeared. "And I believe you want your old friend Goldar back...and maybe an old monster from Katherine's and Jason's old days as Rangers?"

"Yes, that would be helpful," Voldemort agreed. The black snake turned back into his silver staff. "I will revive Goldar and you choose a monster that will help us." Voldemort waved his staff and Goldar appeared looking more menacing than ever. "Hello, old friend. Good to have you back in my ranks." Goldar bowed low and stood up again. "We are awaiting a monster to help with our war against the Rangers."

Imperious decided to find something very sinister from back in the old days and summoned Gargoyle. "Ah, of course! Gargoyle can take down both Ranger teams! Necrolai, I want you to help Goldar and Gargoyle!" Necrolai nodded and left with the other two.

Both teams of Rangers were hanging out at Rootcore. Nick wanted to show Harry to Fireheart, the baby dragon that turned him into the Red Dragon Fire Ranger. When they got to Fireheart's vast room, Harry gazed up at the large dragon and gulped. "What's wrong, Harry?" Nick asked with a smile. "You're not scared, are you?"

"No," Harry said, "but Fireheart does bring back memories from my fourth year of school. I had to get past a Hungarian Horntail dragon back then. I was lucky, to say the least." Nick nodded in understanding. "I learned quite a lot during my time at Hogwarts, and one of them is to never underestimate a half-giant gamekeeper who keeps monsters as a pet." Fireheart bent his large scaly head down to Harry who gently patted his nose while Nick looked at him strangely. "In my first year, Ron, Hermione and myself had to get past a three-headed dog named Fluffy so we could stop Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone, a stone that held..."

"The Elixir of Life," said Nick. "Yeah, I've heard of it, but that doesn't explain why you're so apprehensive about dragons."

"Another thing you have to know about me is that I once helped Hagrid take care of a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon during my first year as well. Unfortunately, the Norwegian Ridgeback Hagrid named Norbert was actually a girl, so...yeah. And then, during my seventh year of Hogwarts, close to the final battle against Voldemort, my friends and I ended up riding on the back of a Ukranian Ironbelly dragon just to get out of Gringotts bank." Nick rolled his eyes. "Trust me, Nick, I know exactly what's going on."

Nick looked down as he said, "I don't think you know _exactly_ what's going on. Koragg has a sort of connection with me...it's weird. He can talk to me mentally and it hurts."

"Yeah, I know what that's like...sort of," Harry said nodding. "Voldemort and I had a connection because a bit of his soul latched itself onto my own soul giving me the ability to see what happened through his eyes and to feel his anger." Harry rubbed his scar absentmindedly and grimaced. "That all stopped when Voldemort 'killed' me." The two Red Rangers smiled at each other for a moment then bolted back into the main room in Rootcore to see everyone crowded around the crystal ball. "What's going on?"

"Voldemort," Ron said grimly. "He's moving to another place again...but I don't know what the town is called this time. It's actually really close to Angel Grove and Reefside...somewhere in the middle, I think."

"All right, then," said Jason. "Let's go and find out what's going on." He and the other Rangers crossed their arms in an X formation, yanked them apart and they vanished in columns of colored smoke.

_**Next up is the Operation Overdrive season! I'm so excited about this new teamup, I'm practically jumping in my chair. :) Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter! **_


	20. Once A Ranger

Power Rangers Spirit Force

Chapter 20: Once A Ranger

Lord Voldemort and Goldar traveled to another town and decided to terrorize the citizens walking around there. "Let's have a little fun," said Voldemort. He put his hands together until his index fingers resembled an S and said, "Demon Mode!" His pale skin turned green and scaly and his teeth turned into sharp fangs. Goldar drew his sword and shot jets of red energy out of the blade while Voldemort fired jets of green light from his staff. "No one can stop us now!" Voldemort said with a cackle.

"Oh, how wrong you are!" said a voice and the two villains turned to face a team of six Power Rangers. The one that spoke was the Red Ranger, only the costume didn't resemble Harry Potter's costume.

"Power Rangers," said Goldar. "This should be fun." The new Rangers called on their weapons and attacked. The Red and Black Rangers took on Goldar while the others took on Voldemort by themselves. "You have no clue who you're dealing with, Rangers!"

"Yeah?" said the Red Ranger, "Well, neither do you. Drive Lance!" He raised his lance high into the air and struck down with enough force to knock Goldar backward, which was exactly what happened. "Will, it's your turn."

"Drive Slammer!" said the Black Ranger and hit Goldar twice in the chest with his hammer. Goldar stumbled backward. "Let's help the others."

The other Rangers were having trouble fighting Voldemort. "Let me cool this guy off," said the Blue Ranger. "Drive Vortex!" He pulled the trigger on his weapon but Voldemort deflected the blast of ice with his staff. "Whoa!"

"Let me try," said the Yellow Ranger. "Drive Claws!" Two bulldozer claws appeared in her hands and she slashed but the attacks were blocked again with Voldemort's staff. "Rose, Tyzonn, your turn!" The Pink and Mercury Rangers used their Drive Geyser and Drive Detector but both attacks were also blocked. "Man, this guy's harder to defeat!" Goldar launched into the air and landed next to Voldemort while the Red and Black Rangers landed hard in front of the others. "Are you guys okay?"

"We'll be fine," said the Red Ranger, "but these guys are harder than anything we've ever faced. I don't think our stuff will be enough to take them." Then a thought hit him. "Defender Vest!" A vest appeared on the Red Ranger's chest and a gun in the form of a drill appeared in his hand. "Drill Blaster, ready! Fire!" The Defender Vest was powered by a scale from the dragon Fire Heart, which also powered the Drill Blaster which fired a blast of energy at the two villains.

_"Protego!"_ said Voldemort and he conjured a shield out of thin air and the energy blast bounced off the shield and hit the Rangers. "Well, well, it looks like the Power Rangers have finally been defeated. Say goodbye."

"Not yet!" said a familiar voice from behind Voldemort, who turned around and smiled. The owner of this voice was Thrax, son of Rita and Lord Zedd, and he was not alone. Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix and the Fear Cats named Mig and Benglo were with him. "It is good to see you once again, Lord Voldemort. Perhaps you and Goldar could help by giving some of your own evil energy along with the others?"

"Of course," said Voldemort and he and Goldar got in line with the other evil villains. Beams of evil energy flew from the others and went to Thrax who shot a blast of energy from his own staff. The energy blast hit the Power Rangers and they demorphed. "The Rangers are powerless! Now, we retreat and plan on what to do next." With a shout of laughter, the evil team vanished into thin air leaving the Operation Overdrive Rangers defenseless.

The Spirit Force Rangers arrived in another town and saw the destruction. "This is definitely Voldemort's work," Harry said grimly as he looked around. There many people injured and some were on the ground dead. "Looks like we came here just in time." Just as the others were about to agree when a gold light appeared out of nowhere and solidified into a knight of some kind. "Er, can we help you with something?"

"Yes," said the ghostly knight. "I am Sentinel Knight, protector of all that is good and decent. I am sorry to say that the current team of Power Rangers calling themselves Operation Overdrive have been defeated by your enemy Lord Voldemort and a small group of villains who joined forces with the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. His name is Thrax."

"What can we do?" Ron asked.

"I need one of you for this mission. Someone who hasn't had the priveledge of joining up with an elite team of Power Rangers to defeat the forces of evil. Who will take this opportunity?" said the Sentinel Knight. Jason stepped forward. "Very well, White Spirit Ranger, I will accept this. The others on the team will no doubt be very happy to have you along for the ride. The rest of you can go and have fun." The other Rangers Disapparated leaving the Sentinel Knight and Jason alone. "Now, Jason, teleport to the NASADA space port to meet the others and they will brief you on your mission."

"I'm on it," said Jason and he also Disapparated...and reappeared in front of the NASADA space port. He walked into the hangar and saw Adam Park standing there with Kira Ford, Tori Hanson, Xander Bly, Bridge Carson and Peter Parker. "Adam!"

"Jason!" said Adam happily and gave him a brotherly hug. "Glad to have you on the team. Peter was telling us about your adventures." Jason laughed and shook hands with Spider-Man., then asked what was going on. "Well, you met Thrax, right?" Jason nodded grimly. "I thought so. He was one of the villains Voldemort teamed up with on the moon mission you and the Red Rangers went on, but this time, he and Voldemort have teamed up with another group of evil-doers. They are the enemies of a new Ranger team called Operation Overdrive."

"Thrax's team gave him more power and he severed the Rangers' link to the Universal Morphin Grid," said Tori. "Now the Rangers are powerless and Andrew Hartford, the Operation Overdrive Rangers' mentor, asked for a team to replace them until they get their powers back online."

Jason shook his head. "The only time my team lost our powers back when fighting Rita and Zedd was when Tommy was the evil Green Ranger, but we didn't really lose our powers...just our link with Zordon. All right, I'm ready to do this. Let's go." Adam nodded and they all headed to where Voldemort and the group of evil villains were still fighting the powerless Rangers and the Rangers were havign a hard time. Jason and the others morphed quickly and started to work. Jason shot Voldemort in the back with beams of red energy from Saba's eyes. "Hey, Snake-Face, guess who!"

"White Ranger!" Voldemort snarled and tried to shoot Jason with his staff, but the White Ranger was too fast for him.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Jason shouted and Voldemort was blasted backwards while Mig and Kamdor tried to attack the powerless and defenseless Rangers, but Mig was caught in a vine trap caused by Xander.

"Sorry, mate," said Xander, "but you're trapped this time." Mig escaped the trap but was hit by an aerial attack by Kira and slashed by Tori. Mig and Kamdor regrouped together and were about to attack when the ground in front of them opened up. This was caused by Adam. Jason, Xander, Tori, Spider-Man, Kira and Bridge gathered together and the two villains retreated then the Rangers demorphed.

_Andrew Hartford's Mansion_

"So you guys are veteran Power Rangers?" asked Mack, the Red Overdrive Ranger. Adam nodded. "That's cool, but why are you here?"

"Well, first of all," said Jason smiling, "I'm not a veteran Ranger anymore. I'm a member of a new team of Power Rangers called the Spirit Force. We've fought alongside the many Ranger teams over the years, so we all know each other." Kira and Tori grinned at him and he smiled back. "I'm Jason Lee Scott, the White Tiger Spirit Ranger and I'm sure you know who the others are." The Overdrive Rangers nodded. "Good. Sentinel Knight brought us together to sort of replace you guys until you get your powers back. By the looks of things, that's gonna take a while."

"Replace us?" Rose said looking sad. "But what are we going to do?" Will suggested they go back to what they were doing before they became Power Rangers and she nodded. "We'll leave the bad guys to you, then. Have fun." She and the others left except for Mack.

"What am I going to do, Dad?" Mack asked Mr. Hartford. Spencer suggested he go and read his adventure novels in the yard and he went to do so. "Bye, guys. See you later, then."

"Welcome to the Overdrive Base," said Mr. Hartford after the Rangers left. "I've checked the Universal Morphin Grid and it is completely destroyed. I can't fix it."

Adam was thinking hard for a moment then grinned. "Maybe you can't, but I know exactly who can." Within a few hours, the mix-matched team of Rangers entered a warehouse in Angel Grove. "It's in this warehouse...I'm sure of it." Adam said and led the others around the warehouse until Bridge stopped. "What's up?"

Bridge waved his hand and said, "I can read Chillers in the area." Jason looked slightly skeptical at this but Bridge wasn't kidding. He was right. There were Chillers in the warehouse.

"I got this," said Kira confidently. To Jason and the others she said, "You may want to covery your ears." Once everyone had their ears covered, she drew in a deep breath and let out an ear-splitting scream powered by her Dino Gem. The Chillers were thrown backward by the force of her scream.

A total of six Chillers surrounded Jason and Adam. "Looks like we go old school," Adam said and Jason nodded. The two took out three each, but there were more coming. After fighting the Chillers, Adam picked up a box with the lightning-bolt symbol on it and they returned to the mansion. "All right, Jason. You have magic, so you can put Alpha together, right?"

"Hang on," Jason said slowly, "I'm going to put Alpha back together?" Adam nodded. "All right, dump him out on the floor and I'll use my magic." Adam and Kira dumped Alpha's parts onto the floor and Jason drew his wand and muttered, _"Reparo!"_ The robotic parts spun around in midair like a tornado and fixed themselves up and, within a few seconds, Alpha 6 was online.

"Ay-yi-yi!" he said. "Adam! Jason! It's good to see you again! Have you gotten taller, Jason?" Jason laughed and hugged Alpha who lightly patted his back. Adam explained the situation and Alpha gladly accepted. "Just teleport me into the Grid and I'll do what I can to restore the Rangers' powers." Mr. Hartford teleported Alpha into the Grid and he started to work leaving the elite team of Rangers to go off into battle once more.

The Operation Overdrive Rangers got the Sword of Excelsior, a powerful sword give to those who are pure of heart and returned to the scene of the battle the elite Rangers were in. Adam and Jason were battling Thrax while the others were battling a newer form of monster named Vulturus, a monster Thrax had summoned. Jason saw the Overdrive Rangers and handed them their morphers which were now repaired. "Thanks," said Mack and twirled his Overdrive Tracker. "Ready Rangers?" The two teams nodded. Mack and the Overdrive team got into their Morphing stance and cried, "Overdrive Accelerate!" and they were morphed.

"It's Morphin time!" Adam shouted and clicked open his Morpher. The Morpher disappeared from his hands and reappeared on his waist where a white belt and his black suit appeared. His black helmet appeared on his head. "Black Power Ranger!" he said and posed.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger form!" Tori said and twirled her Power Disc and morphed into the Blue Wind Ranger. "Power of Water!"

"Dino Thunder, power up...HA!" Kira said and pressed the button on her Dino Morpher and she was morphed. "Ptera Power!"

"SPD Emergency!" Bridge called out and clicked open his Delta Morpher and was morphed into the SPD Red Ranger. "SPD Red!"

"Spider Power!" Peter shouted and pressed the spider symbol on his bracelet. His costume materialized. "Spider-Man!"

"Back to the source, Mystic Force!" Xander shouted and raised his Mystic Morpher to the sky. A voice above said _"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"_ and his suit materialized along with his helmet. "Strong as a tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Spirit Force, power up!" Jason shouted and clicked open his Spirit Morpher. His white costume appeared along with the black and gold chestplate and the helmet came seconds later. "With the strength of a tiger, White Tiger Spirit Ranger!" Then the sequence was complete. Colored smoke erupted behind the two teams of Rangers followed by a huge explosion.

"POWER RANGERS!" shouted the Rangers in unison. "All right," said Adam, "let's get out our weapons. Power Axe!" his Power Axe appeared in his hands.

"Ptera Grips!" said Kira and her weapons were in her hands as well.

"Sonic Fin!" said Tori and she held her weapon.

"Magistaff!" Xander said and drew his staff.

"Uh...spider webbing!" Spider-Man said shrugging and shot a few webs into the air.

"Saba Saber!" Jason said and drew Saba from his holster. "Okay, let's get to work." The Overdrive Rangers called on their weapons and everyone was ready to go.

Spider-Man was enjoying his battle against Volturus. The monster was shooting blasts of energy at him and Spider-Man was dodging every shot. "Oops, you missed!" he said after the ninth shot and fired off a few webs which hit Vulturus in the face. "But I didn't."

"Stop messing around, Spidey and finish him off!" Kira shouted at Spider-Man, who shrugged and kept doing what he was doing. She looked at Jason and whispered, "How could you handle that guy when he was fighting with your team, Jason?"

"Hey, you get the oddball on every team, right?" Jason said with a shrug. "Kimberly did the same thing from what Tommy told me." He blocked a few blows from Voldemort's staff and kicked him in the chest. "When he and the others got their Ninja powers, Kim had a bit too much fun by teleporting away from the Tengas and taunting them. What's a Ranger team without a guy who jokes around during battle? Kinda gives you a sense of humor." Kira shrugged and ducked a jet of green light. "You might want to watch the green light thing. That's a Killing Curse."

"Oh," said Kira sarcastically, "I didn't know that!" She retaliated with a blast from her Thundermax Saber in Laser Mode. "If looks could kill..."

"Don't try and joke about that, Kira," said Spider-Man as he shot a few darts out of his wrists. The darts hit Goldar in his backside and the armored ape roared in pain and held his buttocks with his hands. "Talk about a pain in the butt!" The Rangers laughed at that.

Almost an hour had passed and the battle was over. Sentinel Knight came in and finished off Thrax with a single slice and the two teams of Rangers and Spider-Man went back to the mansion with the Overdrive team. "Man, that was so much fun," said Jason. "So, Kira, what's up with Tommy? Last I heard, he and Kim were planning on getting married."

"They did," said Kira. "I was Kim's maid of honor." Jason's jaw dropped and asked why he wasn't invited. "Dr. O knew you were busy with the Spirit Force team and didn't know where you were so he couldn't send the invitations. They got married while you guys were in the future with Bridge and the SPD team. By the way, they have a two-year-old daughter named Annabelle Oliver. She's really cute." Kira showed him a picture and gave Jason Tommy's new phone number. "Give him a call sometime. He'd really like to hear from you."

"Thanks, Kira," said Jason smiling. "Adam, what's up with you these days?"

"I own a martial arts dojo in Angel Grove and I'm having a lot of fun with it." Adam explained. "In fact, I could use an extra person to help run the dojo. Jason, after all this is over, would you like to help?" Jason nodded. "Great. Alpha, would you like to help from now on?" Alpha was excited and said yes immediately. "Good. You're hired." Once eveyone had a chance to catch up and get to know each other, both teams put their hands together in a circle and said "Go Go Power Rangers!" then lifted their hands in the air.

"Well, guys, it's been great, but I have to get back to my team," Jason said with a nod. "As Kim would always say, catch ya on the flip side!" The others waved and he Disapparated once he got out the front door and reappeared behind Kat who screamed and hugged him. "Hey, Kat. Man, that was a great time." The others begged him to tell them about what happened and he smiled. "Well, the Overdrive Rangers were powerless and we fought off Thrax and a few of the other baddies..." he said. The Rangers listened to the story and laughed about Spider-Man's wisecracks and shooting darts in Goldar's butt. Then they Disapparated to the next area where Voldemort was rumored to be next...the home of the Jungle Fury Power Rangers.

_**Sorry this chapter was so short. There wasn't much I could put into it, plus I couldn't remember all that happened in the two-part episode Once A Ranger. Thanks to William Lamb for giving me the idea of putting Spider-Man into the chapter. To the rest of my readers, if you have a Marvel Comics or DC Comics character you want to see in my story, please let me know in Private Message. I will be sure to try and put it in. Thanks and may the Power protect you all.**_


	21. Unleash the Gold Ranger

Power Rangers Spirit Force

Chapter 21: Spirit Unleash Part 1: The Gold Zeo Ranger

The Spirit Force Rangers and Tony appeared in front of a restaurant called Jungle Karma Pizza and went inside. "Man, I haven't had pizza for a long time," Tony said grinning. "I'll buy." The group sat down at a table and a friendly waitress named Fran came up and asked for their order. "How about an extra-large Jungle Pride pizza?" he suggested and Fran wrote down his order and went to the kitchen to give the order to the cooks. As they waited, Harry looked around. "Something wrong?"

"No," Harry said, "but the last time Ron, Hermione and myself went somewhere, we were attacked by a pair of Death Eaters when I said Voldemort's name. At that time, I didn't know the name was Taboo." Tony assured him that no Death Eaters would attack here and he was right. "Thanks, Tony. You really have changed since you joined us."

"Well, being with a team like you guys can really change a person," Tony agreed and rubbed his hands together as their pizza came. "Ah, this is good!" He put four slices onto his plate and started on the first one. "Hmm...different than what I'm used to, but living in New York is way different than here." he said through a mouthful of food. The others took a few slices and started eating. Within twenty or so minutes, the pizza was gone and everyone was full. "Well, what d'you say we find this new Ranger team and give them the update on Voldemort?"

"Agreed," Ron said nodding. "I just wish I knew where these Rangers are so we can tel them." Just then, Ron stood up as they heard screaming from outside and three people ran from the kitchen and out the door. "You don't think those three are...?" he said to Harry who shrugged. The Rangers ran out the door after the trio and watched as a group of odd people trashed the streets. "They don't look to hard, right? Why don't we just try and fight them in our human forms, then?" Harry nodded and they started to fight the weird-looking people. Harry punched one in the chest and elbowed another in the face, but they weren't going down. "I say we morph now."

The seven Rangers called out, "Spirit Force, power up!" and clicked open their Spirit Morphers. Their bodies glowed white leaving their heads normal and their suits appeared followed by their helmets. "Spirit Force!"

"Iron Power!" Tony said and touched the blue sphere on his bracelet and closed his hand into a fist. Red metal materialized onto his body and the faceplate of his Iron Man suit slid down until the eyes flashed blue. "Iron Man!" The weird people ran at them and the fight went on. Iron Man fired his repulsors at them and they turned to sand. "Hey! Hit them hard enough and they turn to sand!"

"Got it!" Ginny said and called on her Horse Blaster. "Horse Blaster, full charge...fire!" A large sphere of gold light shot from the barrel of her weapon and hit two or three of the minions and they exploded into sand. Two down and about forty to go!"

Harry called on his Stag Slinger, pulled back on the string betwen the antlers until a red fireball appeared and let go. The red fireball hit four more of the minions and they exploded. "All right!"

"Terrier Cannon!" Ron said and his yellow weapon was ready. "Firing now!" There was a loud _bang_ followed by a huge explosion of fire and all of the minions except for one was standing. A woman wearing green body armor appeared and smiled at them. "Bloody hell! Who's that?"

The woman in armor said, "I am Camille, master of the art of the Mantis. My master Dai Shi sent me to give you Rangers a proper greeting." She opened her mouth and her tongue extended. The tongue wrapped around Harry and threw him into an oncoming car. Harry rolled over the hood of the car and landed on the ground. Camille then took a symbol from her pocket, fixed it to the last minion's head and it transformed into a monster. "Rangers, say hello to Porcupongo, a friend of mine. Porcupongo is a Rinshi inspired by a porcupine and his quills can really hurt." She looked at the monster and said, "Porcupongo, attack!"

"As you wish, Camille," said the porcupine Rinshi. "I hear you Rangers are wizards and write with quills. If you like quills so much, try mine!" Porcupongo took out six quills from his body, three in each hand, and tossed them like daggers at the Rangers. The quills exploded when they hit the Rangers and they flew backward a few feet. "Sorry, did that hurt?"

"Not as much as this will, Porcupongo!" said a voice from behind the monster. Porcupongo turned around to face the three teenagers Harry and his team watched run out the door. "Let's Ranger up, guys." The other two nodded and the three took out a pair of sunglasses each and got into a pose. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash!" they cried and their costumes appeared in a flash of light. The Red Ranger struck his pose and said, "With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" said the Yellow Ranger.

"With the grace of a jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" said the Blue Ranger. "Okay, Porcupongo, let's see if you can handle us!" Porcupongo fired his quills at the Ranger trio but they were blocked by the Blue Ranger's Jungle Tonfas. "Sorry, not gonna happen."

"Jungle Bo!" said the Yellow Ranger and her power weapon appeared. "Jungle Strike!" The bo staff glowed yellow and she slashed diagonally. Porcupongo stumbled backward a few feet and smoke billowed from the slash. "Okay, Casey, you're up."

"All right, Jungle Chucks!" said the Red Ranger and his nunchuku appeared in his hands. "Jungle Strike!" Harry watched in awe as the Red Jungle Fury Ranger spun his weapon and struck hard and fast, dealing light blows with the weapons until Porcupongo was barely standing. "Jungle Blaster!"

"Spirit Cannon!" Harry called. He and his Ranger team combined their own weapons and got ready to fire. Both Red Rangers called out, "Fire!" and both weapons fired a ball of energy that hit Porcupongo who was turned to stone by the Jungle Blaster and exploded when the Spirit Cannon's blast hit. Camille stamped her foot in frustration and disappeared. "Spirit Force, power down!" Harry said and the Rangers' costumes vanished in a flash of light. The Jungle Fury Rangers demorphed as well. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," said Casey, the Red Ranger. "Glad to be of service. That's some power you guys have, too. What power is it?"

"Magic," said Hermione. "Our powers are drawn from our own magical cores." Casey and his two friends looked mightily impressed. "Allow me to introduce the team. Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Jason Scott, Kat Hillard, Draco Malfoy and I'm Hermione Granger. This is Tony Stark, or Iron Man." Tony's faceplate slid upward and he grinned at the trio. "We are called the Spirit Force."

"Good to know," said Theo the Blue Ranger, "and allow me to introduce the team. That's Casey, Lily and I'm Theo. The other two on our team were kinda busy with something else, but you'll meet them soon enough. Let's go back to the pizza parlor and you can meet them."

The Spirit Force team and Tony entered the upper level of the pizza parlor and were greatly surprised at what they saw. A man with shoulder-length brown hair wearing a purple uniform like the other three stood up when he saw the Rangers enter and smiled. "You must be the Spirit Force Rangers?" Harry nodded and shook his hand. "I'm RJ, the Violet Wolf Ranger and that guy over there," he said pointing to a young man in white, "is Dominick, the White Rhino Ranger." Dom waved at them and Harry waved back. "I was watching your conversation on the monitors," RJ said pointing to a TV, "and you should know that our powers come from the spirit animals inside us while yours come from your magical core. Basically, we're the same type of Ranger."

"You can say that," Jason said. "Of course, Kat and I have been Rangers way before this, so we're used to fighting evil. I was the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger and the Gold Zeo Ranger and Kat was the second original Pink Ranger, first Pink Zeo and Turbo Ranger. She's done well over the years." Kat grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Right," said RJ smiling. "Why are you here? Normally a new Ranger team wouldn't visit unless it was an emergency. So, my friends, what's the emergency?"

"Our enemy is the emergency," said Ginny. "His name is Lord Voldemort." Casey, Lily and Theo stared at her. "To put it simply, Voldemort's intentions are to destroy the non-magical population on Earth so that wizards will rule...at least that was his original plan before Harry finished him off in 1998, which is before we got our powers. During our time with the Lightspeed Rescue team, our original enemy named Ivan Ooze went to the Lightspeed Rangers' enemy base where Voldemort was revived and Ivan was destroyed completely. Now Voldemort is going around the country trying to destroy every Ranger team available and..."

"You're afraid he'll come after us next?" Dominick said with a nod. "I get that. Thanks for the warning, too. If we met this guy, we'd probably be dead by now."

Ron said, "You're not wrong on that one, mate." and the Jungle Fury Rangers stared at him now. "Well, there's an illegal curse we call the Killing Curse, one of the three Unforgivable Curses we were taught in our fourth year at school, and Voldemort uses that curse like it's his only curse available. There's no blocking it and the only person ever to have survived the curse is Harry, who survived it when he was only a baby." Casey was taken aback at this and glanced at his friends to see if they were hearing this. "Needless to say, if you're hit by the curse, you don't have a chance to say goodbye to anyone or anything."

"Okay, that explains a lot. What are the other two curses?" asked Theo curiously. "I understand the Killing Curse's effects, but what about the other two?"

"There's the Cruciatus Curse," Hermione said, "which is called the Torture Curse, and then there's the Imperius Curse which let's the user take complete control of you. Allow me to demonstrate." She drew her wand, pointed it at Casey and muttered, _"Imperio!"_ Casey breathed in the curse and let out a sigh of happiness. _Dance the ballet_, Hermione thought and Casey started doing ballet steps, then lifted the curse. "Don't ask me to demonstrate the Cruciatus Curse. It's too much for me to handle. Harry, would you?"

"Of course," Harry said. He drew his own wand, pointed it at RJ and said, _"Crucio!"_ RJ fell to the ground screaming in pain and twitching. Harry lifted the curse. "Not pretty, is it? This curse was used on our friend's parents until they turned insane and to this day still have no clue who he is. That's what you have to watch out for." RJ thanked him and sat down in his recliner until the effects wore off. "So, now that you know what our enemy is capable of, we should know a bit about your enemy in case they join forces."

Dominick cleared his throat and said, "Our enemy is an ancient spirit called Dai Shi. He's the embodiment of pure evil and Dai Shi took over a fellow student of the Pai Zhuq school named Jarrod. Now Jarrod is Dai Shi and he's been sending monster Rinshi daily almost."

"That explains what we were fighting earlier," Ron said in understanding. An alarm beeped and he looked at the monitors. "Speaking of our porcupine friend, he's back."

"Let's Ranger up and get down there, then," Harry said. It's morphin time!" The Spirit Force Rangers held out their devices and Harry started the sequence. "Red Stag Spirit Power!"

"Green Horse Spirit Power!"

"Blue Otter Spirit Power!"

"Yellow Terrier Spirit Power!"

"Pink Phoenix Spirit Power!"

"White Tiger Spirit Power!"

"Gold Serpent Spirit Power!"

"Iron Power!" The Spirit Force Rangers were morphed and ready for battle as the Jungle Fury Rangers morphed. "All right," said Iron Man, "let's get out there and take this porcupine down." The Spirit Force Rangers Apparated to where the monster was while Iron Man took to the skies through an open window.

Porcupongo was wreaking havoc as usual when the two teams of Rangers and Iron Man arrived. The Spirit Force Rangers called on their Spirit Sabers while the Jungle Fury Rangers called on their Power Weapons. "Hey, Quill-Head!" Harry shouted and Porcupongo turned around. "Ready for round two?" Instead of attacking, a little fly named Flit buzzed toward him and injected some liquid into the monster's system and it turned huge. "Spirit Zords, power up!" Once the Spirit Zords arrived and the Rangers jumped into their cockpits, Harry slid his Spirit Saber into the slot in the control panel. "Spirit Force Megazord, now!" The Zords combined and the Megazord was formed.

"Jungle Pride Megazord!" said the Jungle Fury Rangers.

"Iron Mongerzord, now!" Iron Man shouted and touched the blue light on his chest. The Iron Mongerzord flew toward the others and landed beside the Spirit Force Megazord, Jungle Pride Megazord and the Tigerzord. "On the count of three," Iron Man said into his comm link to the other Zords, "we'll do our finishing attacks. One..two...THREE!" The Spirit Force Megazord performed the Spirit Slash, the Jungle Pride Megazord did the Jungle Strike, the Tigerzord shot a Spirit Thunderball and the Iron Mongerzord shot a large blast of energy from its chest. Porcupongo fell to the ground and exploded. The two teams of Rangers and Iron Man leapt out of their Zords which vanished after they landed on the ground.

"That was quick," Ginny commented as she stared at the fiery remains of the monster, "but something tells me Voldemort isn't done with us yet." She was right. Camille and Goldar came by with a group of Rinshi and Tenga Warriors. "Oh look, it's the sand guys and the bird-brains!"

"Tengas?" Kat said cocking her head. "But they were destroyed with Zordon's energy wave."

"So was Goldar," Jason reminded her. "Zedd and Rita are on the side of good now. Zedd is now an adventurer and Rita is the Mystic Mother, the goddess of good magic. At least Voldemort's not thinking of using Pudgy Pig. That monster was so dumb. All you have to do is feed it really spicy foods."

"Pudgy Pig...isn't that the monster that ate your weapons?" Harry asked. Jason nodded. "Well, that's interesting. I sure hope that Voldemort doesn't use Pudgy Pig. The only spicy food I can think of are pepper flavored Every-Flavor Beans. They're really hot."

"That's a type of wizard candy, right?" Kat said with a grimace and Harry nodded. "I'd like to try some." Harry gave her a disgusted look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," said Ron, "but when the box says 'every flavor' it means it. You get your normal flavors like coffee, tripe, chocolate and other stuff like that, but then they have weird flavors like vomit, earwax, bogeys, spinach, pepper, grass...you name it. Professor Dumbledore, our headmaster until the end of our sixth year, told Harry that he'd stopped liking the sweets ever since he found a vomit-flavored bean in his box. He took one out of Harry's box at the end of our first year after Harry fought Voldemort the first time and found an earwax flavored bean."

"Disgusting!" Kat said and mimed vomitting. "Remind me not to try them, then." Harry laughed. "Well, we better go back to Jungle Karma Pizza parlor and see what Voldemort's up to, shouldn't we?"

Voldemort watched Dai Shi meditate for a while and talked with Camille, who was very interested in his plans to wipe out the Muggle population. Dai Shi finally snapped out of his trance and smiled. "Well?" Voldemort said impatiently. "Did you come up with a clever plan to destroy the Rangers once and for all?"

"Yes, I have," Dai Shi said smiling. "You told me upon your arrival that a veteran Ranger named Jason is the White Ranger, correct?" Goldar and Voldemort both nodded. "Well, what if I take his powers and use that power for my own needs? An evil Power Ranger would definitely turn the tables on the Jungle Fury Rangers."

Goldar scoffed and Dai Shi glared at him. "I apologize, but my old mistress Rita tried the evil Power Ranger thing years ago. It didn't work out."

"Oh, I'm not using Jason as my evil Ranger, my primate friend," said Dai Shi. "No, I am going to create a Ranger without a person to wield it's power. A puppet, if you will." Goldar scratched his chin and guffawed. "I need a monster to trap the White Ranger after I strip him of his power for good. Goldar, you are the best at this. What monster should I use?"

Goldar thought for a moment and finally came up with an idea. "I suggest the Samurai Fan Man. He trapped Kimberly in his jar years ago when Rita came up with the clever idea of giving her a bad day." Voldemort smiled and summoned the Samurai Fan Man to do the work needed. Finster, Voldemort's scientific alien friend, gave Goldar a device to strip Jason of his powers and told him to return with the White Ranger's powers after he was done. "I will not fail you." Goldar said with a bow to Voldemort and Dai Shi. "Consider it done." He then vanished in a flash of fire.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco were training with the Jungle Fury Rangers while Tony showed RJ how his armor worked and watched his friends train. Jason and Kat learned Kung Fu quickly, but the others were still learning basic moves. "Don't worry, guys," said Theo smartly, "you'll get it soon. You just have to relax and channel your energy into your movements. Once you do that, you'll be able to call on your animal spirits for an extra bit of power if you need it."

"We'll definitely keep that in mind," Draco said with a nod. "Who wants to spar against me?" Harry raised his hand and stepped forward. Both got into a defensive stance and Harry attacked first with a dragon kick. Draco blocked it with his right arm and punched Harry in the chest with his left. "Good one, Potter. You're really getting the hang of this." Harry backflipped then came back with a bicycle kick to Draco's jaw and the Gold Serpent Ranger landed on the mat. Rubbing his jaw, Draco stood up and grinned. "Nice one."

"Thanks," Harry said. "Now it's time to unleash my inner spirit animal." Harry copied the Jungle Fury Rangers' hand motion to channel their spirits and Draco saw, for an instant, a stag flash across the Red Spirit Ranger's face. "With the majesty of a stag..." Harry whispered and he threw a flurry of punches and kicks to Draco who blocked all but one hit. The last hit was a short jab to the chest which knocked the wind out of him."

Draco meditated for a moment then unleashed his own inner spirit with a sweep kick like a snake's tail. Harry fell to the mat on his back laughing. "That was fun, wasn't it?" Draco said laughing with him and Harry nodded. "All right, I think we know what we're doing now, don't you? I mean, if we learn anymore, we'd be more powerful than our helpers."

"We're helping them, Draco," Hermione reminded him and he shrugged. "We can learn from each other, though. I find it interesting that the Jungle Fury draw their powers from their own spirits. It's amazing."

"It sure is," said Ginny nodding. She was holding onto Harry's arm in a light grip but dropped her arm when the alarm indicitating a monster attack blared. The Rangers looked at the monitor and Ginny groaned. "Another monster? What is up with Voldemort these days? Can't we get a break?"

"No..." Jason said shaking his head as he looked at the monster on the screen. "The Samurai Fan Man? Why that monster?" Harry asked what happened with that monster and Jason looked grim. "Rita Repulsa used this monster to trap Kimberly in his jar not long after Tommy joined our team as the Green Ranger. Rita made Kimberly's day go from bad to worse that day." He looked a little sad as he remembered all of the problems Kim had during that time. "I still can't believe it all started when she had a nightmare about Rita being her stepmother."

"Well," said Harry with a shiver, "just the thought of Rita being anyone's stepmother would've caused a bad day." Jason nodded. "Let's morph and fight this thing." The seven Spirit Rangers took out their Spirit Morphers while the Jungle Fury Rangers put on their Solar Morphers. "It's morphin time! Spirit Force, Power Up!"

"Iron Power!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash!"

The twelve Rangers and Iron Man made it to where the Samurai Fan Man was and started to fight him. The monster was very strong because none of their close-range or long-range attacks worked. Samurai Fan Man waved his fan and they flew backward. "Okay, it's time for the Spirit Battlizer." Harry said and the Battlizer Morpher he got from the Lightspeed team appeared on his wrists. He pressed the numbers three, two, one and hit the 'go' button and the Battlizer armor appeared on his body. "Dragon Battle Warrior!" he said and pulled a new weapon from the sheath on his back called the Dragon Katana. "All right, Fan Man, let's see if you like the Dragon Blaze Strike!" The Dragon Katana's blade erupted in gold flames and he slashed downward. The attack hit the Samurai Fan Man and he flew backward.

While the other Rangers were fighting the monster, Jason was stuck fighting Goldar, who blocked and dodged every attack Jason used. Goldar finally kicked Jason in the chest hard enough to make him hit a tree and he slumped to the ground. "Finally, I can do my job," Goldar said with a laugh and the device that Finster gave him apppeared. He pointed the Spirit Extractor at Jason and squeezed the trigger. A beam of white light hit Jason and the White Ranger felt his power leave him. The beam of white light vanished and Goldar pocketed the device. "Goodbye, Jason. We shall meet again." The Samurai Fain Man aimed his jar between Kat and Ginny and Jason was sucked into the jar.

"NO!" Kat shouted and fell to her knees as the monster vanished into thin air. "Harry, we've got to get Jason back! What are we going to do now?"

"I have no clue," Harry said staring at where the monster vanished, "but we have to do something...we have to try."

Voldemort watched as Goldar and the Samurai Fan Man walked into Dai Shi's base and asked, "Well? Did you take his power?"

"Yes, Lord Voldemort," said Goldar with a bow. "I extracted the power from Jason and the Fan Man sucked him into his jar."

"Good work," said Voldemort happily. "Now, give Finster the device and he will make my new Dark Ranger." He and Goldar went to a large room in the back of the temple. Finster was in the room tending to a body under a white sheet. "How is our new friend coming along?"

"The costume is finished, my lord," said Finster. "All I have to do now is get the White Ranger's powers into the Dark Ranger and he will be completed." The goat-like alien slid the sheet off of the body and looked at it with pride. The Dark Ranger's costume looked much like the White Ranger's except for the color, which was black. The goat-like alien transferred Jason's powers into the Dark Ranger and the Dark Ranger sat up. "There we go. Dark Ranger, can you hear me?" The Ranger nodded and looked up at Finster. "Good. Welcome to Dai Shi's temple. This is your master, Lord Voldemort."

"It is a pleasure to serve you, Master," said the Dark Ranger with a bow. "I will do whatever you ask me to."

There was a flash of happiness in Voldemort's eyes and he said, "I know you will. If you don't, I will destroy you myself." The Dark Ranger nodded. "Finster is working on your own Zord, but you have the spirit of a panther instead of a tiger. You have the same weapon as the White Spirit Ranger except that the sword you have is black instead of white. It will have the same attacks." The Dark Ranger tested out the Panther Sword and sheathed it.

Jason found himself in a steel cage. He wasn't chained up, which was a good thing. "Let me out of here!" he shouted at Goldar who was standing guard. "Come on, Goldar. I know that you always wanted to get me back for teleporting away from our fight a long time ago when Tommy was on the side of evil."

"It isn't about what I want, Jason," snarled Goldar. "It is what my master wants." Jason kicked the bars but was thrown backward. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that the bars are electrical. You may not want to try kicking or punching them."

"Just you wait, Goldar," Jason seethed as he stood up. "My friends are going to get me out of here!" Goldar just laughed and walked away to the throne room. "I should try and call the others." Jason took out his Spirit Morpher and pressed a button to call the other Spirit Force Rangers. "Power Rangers, do you read me? This is Jason!" There was nothing but static. "Rangers?" Again nothing. Frustrated, Jason thrust the morpher back into his pocket. "There's got to be something I can do to get out of here!"

_Triforia_

Trey, lord of Triforia and the Gold Ranger, was sittin in his throne room when one of his servants came in with bad news. "My lord, Jason of Earth has been stripped of his new powers as the White Spirit Force Ranger. What should we do to help?"

Trey looked sad at his friend's dilemma and stood up. "Prepare Pyramidas to take me to Earth. I am going to help Jason and give him the Golden Power Staff." He held up the staff, morphed into the Gold Ranger, and took off to the hangar where his Zord called Pyramdias rested. Trey leapt into the cockpit, started the engine and the large pyramid shot into space.

_Jungle Karma Pizza Parlor_

Harry and the other Spirit Force Rangers were thinking of ways to get Jason out of wherever the Samurai Fan Man held him. Everyone had their own ideas, but none of them were any good at the moment. "Our main problem is trying to figure out what Jason is going to do when he gets back," said Harry bitterly. "Remember, he's been stripped of his Spirit Ranger powers and I highly doubt we'll get them back." The alarm beeped once more and Harry gulped as he saw a Power Ranger that looked like Jason except the suit was black. The Ranger was attacking the city. "We've got work to do, guys."

"Let us come with you," said RJ firmly. "We can help as much as possible." Harry nodded and both teams of Power Rangers and Tony went to find the new Ranger. They found the Ranger downtown and they morphed immediately. "Casey and Harry, I need you two to move in from the south. Ron and Lily will go east, Hermione and Theo will move from the west. Iron Man will go for an aerial attack while Ginny, Malfoy, Dom and I go from the north. Is everyone clear?" The Rangers nodded. "Good. Now let's go."

Harry, now in Beast Mode, ran through the woods with Casey riding him. "Are we near the enemy?" he asked Casey. The Red Jungle Fury Ranger nodded and dismounted when Harry stopped. "Warrior Mode!" The stag's head folded down to his chest while the front legs became arms and his hands protruded from the front hooves. The back hooves became the feet. "Red Spirit Warrior Ranger!" Casey got into his Jungle Master mode and called on his Jungle Claws. "Stag Blaster, ready!"

Ron and Lily came around on the east side and stopped by a large rock. "My Terrier Cannon can handle long-range shots, Lily," Ron whispered as he held his weapon steady. "You sneak up from behind and attack when I give you the signal." Lily nodded and climbed a tree near the enemy. "Terrier Cannon, fire!" He squezed the rigger and a blast of yellow energy hit the new Ranger in the back. The Ranger turned around holding a sword in one hand and a black pistol in the other.

"Who did that?" the Ranger called in a deep voice. "Whoever it is will die for this!" He fired a few quick shots at the rock Ron was behind and the Yellow Ranger fired two shots from the Spirit Saber in Blaster Mode. "Ah, the Yellow Spirit Force Ranger...what a surprise. Time to die." Ron shook his head. "What?" Ron pointed up and the new Ranger looked at the tree branch Ron pointed to. "I don't see what...OOF!" Lily landed on the ground in a crouch behind the new Ranger and swept his feet from underneath him with her Jungle Bo. A ball of red fire hit the Dark Ranger in the back when he got up and the Dark Ranger turned to face Harry in his Spirit Warrior Mode running at him at full speed. Casey was running with him. "More of you?"

_"Oh yeah,"_ said Iron Man landing beside Harry and Casey, _"but you're not dealing with just Power Rangers. You're dealing with multi-millionaire playboy and philanthropist Anthony Stark, or as I like to be called, Iron Man."_

"I don't care what you liked to be called, you fool!" the Dark Ranger growled. "It is my job to destroy you!" Hermione, Theo, Dom, Ginny, and Malfoy came up pointing their weapons at him. "I see I am outnumbered. Very well, Rinshi attack!" The Rinshi rose out of the ground and dropped into a defensive stance.

"Oh, these guys again," Ron grumbled. "I'll easily take them down." He charged his Spirit Saber with the essence of his own spirit energy and sliced horizontally from left to right. A yellow line of energy hit the Rinshi in front of him and desintegrated. "See?" The Dark Ranger gave a roar of anger and kicked Ron in the chest until he flew into Harry and Casey. "What that guy?"

"A bit more trouble than I thought," Harry said bitterly. "Malfoy, use your Serpent Staff. That might work better than our weapons." Malfoy nodded, called on his staff and shot gold energy blasts. The energy bolts hit the Dark Ranger and he rolled on the ground. "That should do it."

Back in Dai Shi's palace, Jason sat in his cell wondering if the others were ever going to get him. "Come on, guys," he muttered, "you've got to get here soon." The cage he was in was near the door and he heard the obvious sounds of a struggle going in the corridor, then the doors opened and he was staring at Trey of Triforia in his Gold Ranger form. "Trey? What are you...?"

"There is no time to explain, Jason of Earth." Trey said and demorphed. "I have a remedy for your situation. Grasp the Power Staff and you will once again receive my powers." Jason was more than surprised that the Gold Ranger would give his powers again, but didn't ask any questions and grabbed the staff. "I, Trey of Triforia, bequeath to you, Jason of Earth, the Gold Ranger powers. Protect them with your life and they will also protect you. Do you agree to this?" Jason said yes and the Gold Ranger powers were transferred to him. "Good luck, Jason and may the power protect you."

Jason, still in his civillian clothes, pointed the Gold Power Staff at the bars of his cage and they were blasted apart by beams of gold energy. The Rinshi outside the door heard him and came in. "Oh, sorry," said Jason in mock concern, "I must have got out somehow. I'm guessing you want me to stay here?" They ran at him and Jason started fighting them off. "Not gonna happen." When he finished with the last one, Jason ran out of the opened door, past Dai Shi and Voldemort and out into the fresh air. "Time to get to my friends." He concentrated on his destination and vanished in a stream of gold light...then landed on a rooftop above the Rangers. "Time to Ranger up. It's morphin time! Gold Ranger power!" He pulled his hands apart and his costume materialized on his body. "Gold Rush!" He raised his Power Staff and several energy beams flew from the red bulb and hit the Dark Ranger causing him to stumble.

"What was that?" the Dark Ranger said and looked up with the Spirit Force, Iron Man and the Jungle Fury Rangers. Jason was standing on the rooftop waving at him. "What? Another Ranger?"

"Yeah, another Ranger," said Jason from the rooftop. "I'm the Gold Ranger!" the Dark Ranger tensed up as Jason launched himself of the roof and landed in front of him. "Those are my powers you're using, by the way, and I want them back."

"Never!" the Dark Ranger shouted and his Panther Saber appeared in a flash of black and gold light. "Your powers are mine, Gold Ranger, and they will stay with me forever. You have lost."

"Not this time, Dark Ranger," said Jason angrily and slid the handle on the Power Staff down so it acted like a melee weapon. "Come get some." The Dark Ranger tried to slice at him, but Jason blocked the attack with an arm, then slammed the head of the staff into the Dark Ranger's chestplate, causing it to desintegrate. "Oops! I think I broke your chestplate."

The Dark Ranger looked at his costume and growled. "You pathetic excuse for a Power Ranger! You will pay for that!" Jason let out a chuckle and dodged a punch. "Stay...still!"

"As you said before, never. Now, guys!" Jason said and the other Rangers got ready to finish the Dark Ranger off.

"Spirit Cannon, ready!"

"Claw Cannon, ready!"

"Serpent Staff, Bazooka Mode!" Malfoy said and the snake head on the staff folded up and the mouth opened. "Ready!"

Both teams of Rangers aimed their weapons at the Dark Ranger while Jason moved out of the line of fire. "FIRE!" Three balls of energy flew from the weapons and hit the Dark Ranger who yelled in fear. The Jungle Claw's attack turned him to stone then exploded and he fell to the ground and struggled to get up. Jason walked over to the Dark Ranger and said, "We're the victors here Dark Ranger. You lose."

"Not...yet...I don't," the Dark Ranger said weakly. "Panther Spirit Zord, power up!" The Spirit Force Rangers watched in awe and fear as a large mechanical panther appeared and the Dark Ranger got into its control room. "Panther Warrior, now!" The Panther Zord stood on its hind legs, the front legs became the arms and the Panther's head folded downward to reveal a humanoid head and the tail became a sword. "Dark Panther Warrior!"

"Spirit Zords, power up!" Harry called and the five Spirit Zords appeared. Harry landed in the control room of the Stag Zord. "Let's go for individual attacks first and if all else fails, we'll resort to the Megazord, got it?"

_"Got it, Harry," _said Ginny. _"I'll take the first shot. Horse Zord, let's go."_ The Green Horse Spirit Zord cantered up to the Dark Panther Warrior and mule-kicked it in the chest. Sparks flew from the kick and the Panther Warrior stumbled backward a little. _"Okay, Hermione, you're next."_

_ "Got it,"_ said Hermione. _"Otter Strike!"_ The Blue Otter Spirit Zord leapt into the air and slashed wildly with its claws. Several scratch marks appeared on the Panther Warrior's chest and sparks flew from it. _"Kat?"_

The Pink Phoenix Spirit Zord flew in firing lasers from its eyes. The Dark Panther Warrior blocked the attack with its staff and shot a few blasts in retaliation. _"That was close,"_ Kat said. _"Guess it's time for the Phoenix Tornado attack."_ The Phoenix Zord started to fly in a circle around the Dark Panther Warrior which became stuck in a fiery tornado and flew into a mountain. _"Go for it, Malfoy."_

_ "I'm there."_ said Malfoy and pressed a few buttons on his control panels. _"Serpent Warrior, now!"_ The Serpent's tail split in half and became the legs while two arms folded outward. The Serpent's head becme the right hand and a normal hand was on the left. The Serpent's mouth opened up. _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ A large blast of green energy hit the Dark Panther Warrior and siphoned the energy from the power core. _"Take that, Panther Warrior."_

"I'll finish it off," said Jason and he raised the Power Staff to the sky. "I call upon the power of Pyramidas!" The large pyramid Zord called Pyramidas flew into battle and Jason flew toward the large pyramid in a streak of gold light. "Rangers, let's combine the Zords to form the Spirit Force Ultrazord."

"Right!" Harry said and hit the 'combine' key on the control panel. "Rangers, let's do it." The others pressed their 'combine' key and Spirit Zords were put into different chambers in Pyramidas while the Serpent Warrior Zord stood on a platform on the back of Pyramidas. "Spirit Force Ultrazord!"

"SPIRIT FORCE ULTRA BLAST!" shouted the Spirit Force Rangers and several attacks happened at once. The red square on Pyramidas's chest fired a blast of gold energy while the Serpent Warrior Zord's serpent head fired a blast of green light. The Phoenix Zord was on the Serpent Warrior Zord's left shoulder and fired energy beams from its eyes. The triple attack destroyed the Panther Warrior Zord and the Dark Ranger was on the ground once more. The Spirit Force Rangers landed nearby and the Zords vanished.

"You know," said Harry looking at the Dark Ranger with disgust, "we've fought many monsters and evil Power Rangers in our time, but you...you're just some sick clone of the White Tiger Ranger we remember." He turned to the Gold Ranger and said, "I think you should do the honors this time."

"My pleasure, Harry," said Jason and he took the Spirit Cannon Harry handed to him. "Spirit Cannon, full charge." A gold energy ball formed in the barrel of the cannon and, when he pulled the trigger, the energy ball hit the Dark Ranger head on and he exploded. Jason watched as the spirit of the White Tiger he had used in battle many times before dissipated in midair. The White Ranger powers were gone for good. "Gold Ranger, power down." Jason's costume disappeared and he sat on his knees looking at the ground. The other Spirit Force Rangers and the Jungle Fury Rangers joined him. "Goodbye White Ranger..." he said sadly.

"...and hello Gold Ranger," said Harry smiling. Jason pulled out the Elder Wand and watched as it broke in half, the power from it vanished. "The Elder Wand is no more, Jason. There's nothing you can do now."

"I know," said Jason. "I'm gonna miss being the White Spirit Ranger. I felt so happy using the Tigerzord Tommy used years ago. It felt...right." Harry patted his shoulder and the Gold Ranger stood up. "Well, it's time to head on. I'm sure Voldemort's gonna find another Ranger team to fight, right?"

"Yeah, I just wish I knew what other teams there are around here." Ginny said. There was a sudden roaring sound as a portal opened up in front of them. The wind from the portal hit hard and the seven Rangers were lifted into the air. "Here we go again!" The Rangers were sucked into the portal which closed after they went in.


	22. Get In Gear!

Powers Spirit Force

Chapter 22: Get In Gear!

The Spirit Force Rangers landed in their Ranger suits. "Jarvis," said Tony to his computerized butler and friend, "is there any oxygen in this dimension?"

_"No sir,"_ Jarvis explained. _"My scans indicate a mixture of poisonous chimicals that are near-fatal to you all."_ Tony groaned and kept his Iron Man armor on. _"However, there is a place nearby with enough oxygen to acomodate you all. It is only six miles away which will take three hours to get there on foot. The Spirit Jammers will give the Rangers less time while you go by flight, Mr. Stark." _

"All right," said Harry when he heard the computer speak through his communications link in his helmet, "we'll go to this place. Jarvis, send coordinates to our visors, please." Harry watched the coordinates scroll up on the display on his visor. "Right. The place is a dome city called Corinth and it's run by miliatary officials. The leader is called Colonel Truman and, yes, there is a team of Power Rangers in this area calling themselves the RPM Rangers. I say we go and talk to them." The others nodded and called for their Spirit Jammers, the vehicles the Lost Galaxy Rangers gave Harry and his team to travel across space. The Jammers stopped in front of them and the Rangers got into their seats.

"Harry, I'm getting a schematic for a new team of vehicles." said Hermione looking at her Spirit Morpher's screen. "It says that we just point our wands at the Jammers and say the words 'Spirit Cycles power up' and the Spirit Jammers will turn into motorcycles." Harry thought that was a good idea for them to get around easier and everyone drew their wands. "On the count of three, then. One...two...three!"

"SPIRIT CYCLES, POWER UP!" Jets of silver light hit the Spirit Jammers and they transformed into motorcycles that looked oddly like Kawasaki Ninjas. Each Spirit Cycle had the head of each Ranger's respective animal in their color. The Rangers hopped onto their Spirit Cycles and drove through the desert toward the domed city. While they rode, a bunch of robotic soldiers followed them.

"What are those things?" Ginny shouted over the roar of her engine. "They're not very pleased we're here, are they?"

"This sure isn't the welcome wagon," Harry said grimly and turned around on his cycle. "Spirit Pistol fire!" He shot a few beams of red energy at the robots. A few of the robots fell to the ground and exploded, then Harry sped toward the domed city with the others. Iron Man was followed by a fleet of what looked like fighter jets that shot lasers at him. "Tony, you better watch yourself. Those things are deadly."

Tony dodged the laser blasts and retaliated with a few rockets from his shoulders. "I kinda get that, Harry," he said as he flew above the Rangers. "Just keeping these guys off my tail is hard work. I see the city up ahead."

"I see it, too." Kat said pointing at a large dome up ahead. She felt so happy to get near somewhere with oxygen but her happiness was short-lived because the robots that attacked were standing. There were at least twenty of them. "And there's another group of robots ready to attack." The Rangers parked their Spirit Cycles ten feet away from the robots and pulled out their Power Weapons. "Phoenix Bow...fire!" Kat fired three energized arrows from her bow and the robots leapt out of the way when the arrows exploded.

"Terrier Cannon, fire!" said Ron and he fired a few blasts of energy at them. Even the weapons of Harry, Ginny, Malfoy, Hermione and Jason weren't enough to hold the robots off. "We're sitting ducks out here!" Just then, Ron heard the roar of an engine and a red sportscar skidded to a halt while two motorcycles came around and parked beside it. Riding the motorcycles were a young man wearing a blue uniform and a blonde girl wearing a yellow uniform. The car door opened and a black boy with a huge afro for hair stepped out along with two other men. "Blimey! Who are they?" Harry shrugged and watched as the group stood in a line.

"Ready?" said the man in red and the man in blue and the girl in yellow took out handheld devices while the men in black and green held up their arms to show wrist-worn devices. They all inserted cards into their devices and said the words, "RPM, Get in Gear!" The men in black and green pushed up on their throttles while the red, blue and yellow pressed a button. There was a blinding flash of light and, once the light faded, the Spirit Force Rangers and Iron Man were looking at a team of Power Rangers. "Nitro Blasters...full power!" The five Rangers brought out their sidearms and aimed them at the robots attacking. "Fire!" Five beams of laser energy hit the robots and they fell down sparking.

"Think we should help them?" asked Ron curiously. Harry nodded. "Right. I got this one." He drew his Spirit Saber, switched it to wand mode and started firing spells. _"Stupefy! Reducto! Impedimenta! Petrificus Totalus!"_ The Stunning Spell hit a robot and it flew into its fellows while the Reductor Curse blew one apart, the Impediment Jinx slowed another one down so Jason could kick it a few times until it went down and the full Body-Bind Curse froze one completely. Ron finished off with _"Expulso!"_ and the petrified robot exploded. Ron noticed that another batch of robots were attacking the RPM Rangers and fired off another few spells that made them explode. "You three alright?"

"Yeah, thanks,' said the Yellow Ranger. "What did you do to them?"

"Let's just get to safety and we'll explain." Harry suggested. The RPM Rangers hopped into their vehicles while Harry and his team took their Spirit Cycles and Iron Man flew above them, weapons armed if anything tried to attack by air. Once everyone was inside the city of Corinth, the Spirit Force Rangers, Jason and Iron Man were able to demorph. The RPM Rangers demorphed as well. "Is there somewhere we can go without being overheard?"

"Our base will do," said the Red Ranger nodding. "Come on." The two teams of Rangers entered a garage and the Red Ranger closed the door. "First of all, let's introduce ourselves by name and Ranger destination. I'm Scott Truman, Ranger Red."

"I'm Flynn" said the Blue Ranger in a thick Scottish accent, "Ranger Blue."

"Summer Landsdown," said the Yellow Ranger, "Ranger Yellow."

"Dillon," said the Black Ranger in an emotionless tone, "Ranger Black."

"I'm Ziggy," said the Green Ranger, "and I'm Ranger Green." The doors to the garage opened behind the car and a woman who looked no older than twenty entered. She had short jet-black hair and wore a white lab coat. "This is Dr. K, the creator of our Cell Shift and Rev Morphers, and she also created our Zords."

"I'm Harry Potter, Red Stag Spirit Ranger," said Harry waving.

"Ron Weasley, Yellow Terrier Spirit Ranger." Ron said with a smile.

"Hermione Granger, Blue Otter Spirit Ranger." Hermione said and gave a wink.

"Ginny Weasley, Green Horse Spirit Ranger." Ginny said with a grin.

"Katherine Hillard, Pink Phoenix Spirit Ranger." Kat said with a wave.

"Jason Scott, Gold Zeo Ranger." said Jason looking mildly interested. "What's new, rookies?"

"Draco Malfoy, Gold Serpent Spirit Ranger." said Malfoy with a nod. The RPM Rangers shook hands with them and Summer asked about Tony standing in the corner. "That's Tony Stark, or Iron Man," Malfoy said nodding at him. "He joined our team a while back along with another hero named Spider-Man. Spider-Man is currently at home in New York while Tony's here with us."

"I'm not just Iron Man, though," said Tony as he gazed at some equipment the Rangers had on shelves. "Back home, I'm a multi-millionare playboy and philanthropist. My girlfriend Pepper and I are working on a way to make the air on Earth cleaner for everyone."

"Interesting," said Flynn with a grin. "Too bad you couldn't help us here. The air outside of Corinth is toxic to those who don't live around here and you're all lucky to be in Corinth at all. Venjix and his Grinders are always keeping strangers out."

Harry glanced at his team and frowned. "Venjix? The only Venjix I know is a general in the Machine Empire. A team of Red Power Rangers and myself...along with Iron Man, Spider-Man and Bruce Banner or the Hulk...fought our current enemy and a team of other villains he recruited to help dig up an old Zord called Serpenterra. This isn't the same Venjix, is it?"

Summer shook her head. "No, our Venjix is a computer virus that took control of the communications and defenses on Earth. He created the Grinders and some Attack Bots to get into the city, but so far we managed to stop them." Ginny asked what Summer meant by Attack Bots and the Yellow Ranger pointed at a monitor. "That's what I mean. That's an Attack Bot. Generation Nine-Attack Bot Water Hoser. Apparently Venjix decided to revive him."

"I highly doubt that," said Harry grimly. "Our current enemy has a simple way of upgrading fallen monsters, and the simple way is called magic. If you don't believe in magic or think it's just a load of rubbish, then you're dead wrong." He lifted his wand to show the RPM Rangers and Dr. K and said, "This is what a wizard's essential tool to perform magic. For example..." Harry directed his wand at a small bit of equipment lying on a table and muttered, _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ The piece of equipment started to float into the air and set back down. "That's not all we can do. There are various curses, jinxes, hexes and spells that we use to do battle with other wizards, but I'd rather not bore you with the details."

"We understand," said Scott nodding, "and I can't say we don't believe in magic. I mean, there are some things that we count as coincidence or odd, but what you can do is kinda cool." Summer, Flynn and Ziggy nodded. "So, your powers are based on your individual animal spirits, right?" Harry nodded. "That's cool. Our powers are animal hybrids with vehicles. My individual Zord is Eagle Racer, a hybrid of a sportscar and eagle. Flynn's is the Lion Hauler a hybrid of a bus and lion. Summer's is a hybrid of a bear and monster truck called Bear Crawler, Ziggy's is Tail Spinner...a hybrid of a shark and motorcycle, and Dillon's Zord is Wolf Cruiser, a hybrid of a wolf and police patrol car. They have their own unique abilities individually, but when combined they form the High Octane Megazord." He grinned slightly and added, "We have other Zords in our arsenal, but as you said before, I'd rather not bore you with details."

Ron smiled but it was Malfoy who told the RPM Rangers about their Zords. "We have quite an arsenal ourselves. Harry's is the Stag Spirit Zord, Hermione's is the Otter, Ron has the Terrier, Ginny has the Horse, Kat has the Phoenix and I have the Serpent. Jason recently acquired the Gold Zeo Powers but his Pyramidas Zord doesn't really do much...not like his Tigerzord did when he first started out as the White Tiger Spirit Ranger." Harry turned to say something but could only glare when the doors opened again and a pair of twins entered the room. "Who are they?" asked Malfoy curiously.

"That's Gem and Gemma," said Ziggy. "They're Rangers Gold and Silver and they have the Falcon Captor, Tiger Jet and Whale Zords which combine to form the Mach Megazord." The alarms went off and Ziggy glanced at the monitors. "I think we should Ranger up and stop that Attack Bot." The other RPM Rangers nodded and got out their Engine Cells. "RPM, Get in Gear!" He and Ziggy inserted their Engine Cells and hit the levers on their Rev Morphers while the other three hit their Cell Shift Morphers. Rangers Silver and Gold inserted their Engine Cells and pulled the trigger on their SkyRev Morphers.

"Spirit Force, power up!" called the Spirit Force Rangers as they clicked open their Spirit Morphers.

"Iron Power!" Tony said and hit the center of his Iron Bracelet. When all of the Rangers were morphed, they raced to the city and found Water Hoser taking water from the city's hydraulic system. "Is your water purified?" Ton asked the RPM Rangers and they nodded. "Then that's just wrong to take good water. I'll make short work of this one." He extended his arms to full length and held his palms out. "Water Hoser meet Repulsor Blast!" he cried and shot a dual blast of energy at the Attack Bot who rolled out of the way just before the attacks could hit. "Okay, that didn't work. I think I should...whoa!"

"Tony!" Harry cried and ran up to Iron Man who was now on the ground. His suit was shut down completely. "Are you okay?" He took off the faceplate and Tony nodded. Harry looked at the other Rangers and said, "Let's try the Spirit Cannon. Malfoy, use your Serpent Staff." Once the Spirit Cannon was ready, the Spirit Force Rangers fired their weapons. This time, their attack hit Water Hoser.

"Our turn." said Ranger Red. "Road Blaster, now!" He and the other two Rangers combined the Street Saber, Turbo Cannon and Zip Charger to form the Road Blaster.

"Turbo Plasma Launcher!" Ranger Black said and he and Ranger Green combined the Rocket Blaster and Turbo Axe to form the Turbo Plasma Launcher. Rangers Red, Blue and Yellow charged their weapon with an Engine Cell while Rangers Black and Green did the same.

"SkyShift Blazers!" said Rangers and Silver at the same time and they combined their SkyRev Morphers and Cloud Hatchets to form their weapons. All of the Rangers launched their attacks and Water Hoser fell down followed by an explosion. "Good one!"

Harry watched as Water Hoser was revived by a blast of blue lightning and grew large. "I don't think we're finished yet. Let's get the Zords." His team nodded and raised their Spirit Morphers to the sky. "Spirit Zords, power up!" They clicked open their Morphers and their Spirit Zords flew from the screens.

"Iron Mongerzord!" Iron Man said and tapped the blue light on his chest. A red-and-gold orb came out, grew larger and floated next to the Spirit Zords. Legs, arms and a head appeared and Iron Man jumped into the control room. "Iron Mongerzord online."

"I call upon the mighty power of Pyramidas!" Jason called and the large pyramid Zord flew from space and, in a streak of gold light, he was in the cockpit. "All right. Let's get the Spirit Force Ultrazord!" The Spirit Force Megazord and Pyramidas combined with the Horse Zord's front hooves on the shoulders. The Serpent Warrior Megazord stood next to the Ultrazord.

"Cool Zords, but check out ours!" said Ranger Blue. "High Octane Megazord, power up!" The Zord Attack Vehicles combined to form the High Octane Megazord. "Super Saber...power up and strike!"

"Serpent Staff, energize!" Malfoy said and his Megazord's weapon erupted with gold energy. "Serpent Strike!" The Serpent Warrior Megazord threw the staff like a spear and the serpent's mouth clamped onto one of Water Hoser's hoses. The Attack Bot roared in pain. "Okay, Jason, Tony, you guys finish it off."

"Got it." said Tony. "Super Repulsors, full power!" Three beams of blue energy shot from the hands and chest of the Mongerzord while the Spirit Force Ultrazord fired a multiple attack from the Hoof Blasters and the center of Pyramidas. The volley of attacks hit Water Hoser and he exploded. "Nice work, everyone, but something tells me we're still not done here yet."

In Venjix's base, Voldemort was furious that his plan didn't work. "Those Spirit Force Rangers have thwarted me for the last time!" he roared and blasted Generals Shifter and Crunch with his staff. The Generals flew into a control panels and went offline. "It looks like I have to do everything myself!" Voldemort slammed the tip of his staff on the ground and vanished in a blaze of lightning...and appeared in front of the Megazords. "Now, Rangers, it is time you fought me! _"ENGORGIO MAXIMA!"_ Voldemort's body radiated energy and he grew to the Megazords' size. The Rangers tensed up and tried to make sense of what was happening. "You have foiled my plans to destroy every Ranger team in existence for the last time, Harry Potter! Now you fight me!"

"My pleasure!" Harry shouted and he Disapparated from the Ultrazord and onto the ground. _"ENGORGIO MAXIMA!"_ Harry's body radiated red energy and he grew to Voldemort's size. "I'm going to need your Serpent Staff, Malfoy!" Harry said into his Morpher and, in an instant, the gold Serpent Staff appeared in his hand. "We can do this by fighting, or you can just accept that I'm going to win this battle, Tom. Take your pick."

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ Voldemort screamed and a blast green energy shot from his staff.

_"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ Harry cried and a blast of red energy shot from the Serpent Staff. Both spells connected followed by a large explosion that blew Harry into the Megazords and to the ground. Voldemort was in midair when he opened another portal that sucked the Rangers and their Zords in. "Bloody hell!" Harry shouted over the wind as they were lifted into the air. The other Rangers' Zords vanished at the same time. "Looks like we're out of here!" The portal closed immediately after the Rangers were in leaving the RPM Rangers staring at the place where the portal opened.


	23. Enter the Samurai Rangers

_**This chapter features the Power Rangers Samurai season. It is set in the first season of Samurai after the Gold Ranger comes in. I own nothing. Have fun reading!**_

Power Rangers Spirit Force

Chapter 23: Enter the Samurai Rangers

The Spirit Force Rangers, Jason and Iron Man landed in front of what looked like a Japanese Samurai temple. "Man," said Jason rubbing his back. "I'm getting way too old for this kind of travel. I don't mind Apparating or teleporting, but portal travel is a bit too much." He stood up. "Is this Japan?"

"Not according to the map," Hermione answered him. She was looking at her Spirit Morpher. "We're actually in the United States, but someone set up a temple of some kind here...I just wish I knew where _here_ is." Harry, Ron, Ginny, Malfoy, Kat and Tony got up and looked themselves over. "Apparently the portal caused us to demorph when we went through. I just hope our powers are still intact."

"Let me try morphing," Jason said and crossed his arms. "Gold Ranger Power!" He yanked them apart and held them at either side of his face. Nothing happened. "Well, I guess morphing is out of the question for now. What about you guys?" Draco clicked open his Spirit Morpher and transformed into the Gold Serpent Ranger instantly. "Huh. Must be me, then." Malfoy demorphed and placed his Morpher back in his pocket while Jason rummaged through is red duffel bag and pulled out his old Power Morpher and Tyrannosaurus Power Coin. "I wonder if this still works."

"Don't even think about using that!" Hermione warned. "The Power Coin is cracked. If you morph with that, it'll destroy you." Jason put the old device back in his bag mumbling about it being just a thought. "Well, that 'thought' is going to kill you if you're not too careful, Jason. We still need you on the team." Jason nodded and set his bag down. "Now, let's find out where we are so we can find the next Ranger team and warn them what's going on."

_Sanzu River - Nighlok Ship_

Voldemort, Goldar and Finster landed on the deck of an old wrecked ship and looked around. "Ah, the Sanzu River," said Voldemort with an evil grin. "The Nighloks are here, so that must mean we're going to have to fight the Spirit Force and the Samurai Rangers." A door opened on the deck and a large red monster stepped out. "Master Xandred, I presume?"

"Yes, and you must be Lord Voldemort," said Xandred nodding. "I've heard much about you. You're pretty infamous in the Human World." Voldemort gave a bow. "Goldar, I thought you were destroyed by the Z-Wave back during the Countdown to Destruction. How are you still alive?"

"You think a wave of good energy will keep me down?" Goldar snarled. "I don't go down without a fight first." Xandred laughed and led them into his chambers. "Our current enemy Power Rangers called the Spirit Force are probably talking to the Samurai Rangers as we speak, Master Xandred. Lord Voldemort and I have been trying to stop them and every Ranger team in existence for the past few years. Could you help?"

Xandred sat down on a chair and laughed again. "But of course, Goldar," he said. "I can have one of my monsters and a few of my Spitfangs to help you." Goldar guffawed and raised his sword in honor of his new comrades. "Now, Voldemort, my sources tell me that you can give my Nighloks more power if needed."

"Yes," said Voldemort, "but I must warn you that the power I give will be painful at first. Most of my experiments have been unsuccessful so far, but I am not giving up. Let me test my power on a monster of yours to see if it will work." Xandred summoned Splitface, a Knighlok that stole spirits. "A very good monster, Xandred. I will enhance his spirit-stealing power so that he can steal the Spirit Powers of the Rangers leaving them powerless!" Voldemort directed his staff at Splitface and a blast of blue lightning hit the monster until its body glowed bright red, then he returned to normal. "Goldar, take Splitface and the Spitfangs to the Rangers immediately. Let's see how they take to this!" Goldar, Splitface and the Spitfangs vanished from sight.

_Human World - Samurai Temple_

The Spirit Force Rangers met up with the Samurai Rangers, a team of Power Rangers that used their own kanji to morph and enlarge their Folding Zords. The two teams got along. Even Jason, Malfoy and Antonio got along well enough. "So, you guys have been travelling all this time helping Ranger teams against your own enemy as well as theirs?" Jayden said making sure he had the story straight. Harry and the others nodded. "And you're worried that this Lord Voldemort guy is going to team up with Xandred and destroy everything?"

"That pretty much sums it up," Ginny said grimly. "Voldemort's goal is to rid the world of non-magical people we call Muggles and he's been attempting to destroy every Ranger team since we left Mariner Bay. Do you think you guys can help?"

"I think so," said Emily, the Yellow Samurai Ranger. "We've been through a lot and just got Antonio on the team last week, so this will give Antonio a chance to improve his techniques." Antonio glared at her but nodded in agreement. "All right. Let's see if we can...aw, no. Not Splitface again!"

"Splitface?" Harry asked. "What's a Splitface?" Emily pointed out the window to a red monster with multiple faces on its body. "Oh. That's not good. Time to suit up and take this monster down." The other Spirit Force Rangers and Tony nodded. "Ready? Spirit Force, power up!" The Rangers clicked open their Morphers while Tony tapped the blue spot on his bracelet and they were morphed.

"Samuraizers!" said Jayden and he and his team pulled out their Morphers and Antonio got out his Gold Samurai Morpher. "Go, go Samurai!" The six Rangers projected their kanji in front of them and their symbols went to their bodies creating their suits. "Power Rangers Samurai!"

"It's morphin time!" Jason cried and held his arms in an X formation. "Gold Ranger Power!" He yanked his arms down and back up again but nothing happened. "What's going on here?" Hermione used her Spirit Morpher to scan Jason's body and confirmed that the portal had somehow affected his ability to morph temporarily. "I guess I'm sitting this one out, guys. I'll watch."

Harry and the other Rangers called on their Spirit Weapons while the Samurai Rangers called on their own weapons. "Spirit Cannon, now!" Harry said and the Rangers combined their weapons. Once the Spirit Cannon was ready, the other Rangers appeared on either side of him and pointed their wands at the back end of the cannon. The Samurai Rangers used their individual weapons' special attacks. "Spirit Cannon, full charge! Fire!" Seven beams of gold light entered the cannon and formed a large energy ball that hit Splitface while the Samurai Rangers attacked as well. Unfortunately, Splitface was unharmed. "That's impossible!" Harry said in shock. "The Cannon's attack should have destroyed it!"

"Well, it didn't happen, Spirit Force Rangers," Splitface sneered. "Say goodbye to your Spirit Powers!" Splitface shot a beam of blue energy at the Rangers who screamed as their own powers were stripped from them. "Okay, Goldar, I got the powers. Now what?"

"We get out of here, you fool!" Goldar said and turned around to leave but was stopped by Jason kicking him in the back. "Jason! What a surprise." Goldar sneered. "You still haven't learned to stop before you're ahead, haven't you?"

"You and I have fought ever since I became a Power Ranger, Goldar." Jason said with a smile. "You should know that I never give up." He pulled out his Power Morpher and held it out in front of him. "It's morphin time!"

"NO!" Kat screamed, but it was too late.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said and clicked open his Power Morpher. There was a huge explosion and a flash of red light and the original Red Power Ranger was ready for action. "If I can't use my Zeo powers, I still have this. Power Sword!" Jason's Power Weapon appeared in his hand and the Red Ranger attacked Splitface after knocking Goldar down with a dragon kick. "Give my friends their powers back!"

"Never!" Splitface said with a laugh and hit Jason in the chest with the face on his left arm. "Take this, Red Ranger!" Jason flew back a few feet but landed on his feet. "What?"

"Not this time, Splitface!" Jason said. "Let's see if you like this!" He slashed at Splitface with the Power Sword and the Nighlok fell to the ground. "Your turn, Goldar. Care to fight me again?"

Goldar's eyes flashed red with anger as he said, "With pleasure," and charged at Jason at full speed. Sparks flew when the blades of their swords clashed and they started to get into a heated battle. "Aren't you a little old for this, Jason?"

"I may be old, but I can still pull it off," Jason grunted. He kicked Goldar in the chest, front-flipped over the armored primate and sliced Goldar's back. "You, on the other hand, have lost your touch!" Goldar turned around and vanished in a flash of flame and Jason went to Splitface. "Now, are you going to give my friends' powers back, or do I have to destroy you to get them?" Jason growled angrily and he raised his sword, blade down.

"You fool!" Splitface growled back. "If you destroy me now, the Rangers' powers will be destoryed with me! I will give them back willingly, but I am not finished with you yet!" The mouth on Splitface's right arm opened and the Spirit Force Rangers' powers returned to them. Jason grinned beneath his helmet and the Power Sword vanished in a flash of light. "Time for me to get big!"

"Oh, no," said Harry. He and the other Rangers backed up as a blast of blue lightning hit Splitface as the Nighlok grew giant. "We're going to need the Spirit Zords, but what about Jason?"

"I have that figured out," said Hermione. "I can revive the Red Dragon Thunderzord, but I don't know how long his powers will last." Jason placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded. "All right, just hold still." Jason backed up as Hermione pointed her wand at him and a jet of red light hit his chest, then faded. "Call on your Zord, then."

"All right," said Jason and he raised a hand to the sky. "Thunderzord power, now!" There was a flash of lightning and the sky grew dark with storm clouds. "Red Dragon Thunderzord, power up!" A large red dragon appeared in the sky and Jason jumped into the cockpit. "Red Dragon Warrior Mode!" The Dragon Thunderzord transformed into the Red Dragon Warrior and was ready for battle."

"Good job." Harry said. "Spirit Zords, power up!" The six Rangers got into their poses and started to call on the Zords. "Red Stag Spirit Zord, power up!" The Red Stag Zord erupted out of Harry's wand tip and Harry jumped inside the cockpit. "Red Stag, ready to gallop!"

"Blue Otter Spirit Zord, power up!" Hermione said. Her Otter Zord erupted from her wand and she jumped into the cockpit. "Blue Otter, ready to battle."

"Yellow Terrier Spirit Zord, power up!" Ron called and leapt into his cockpit once his Zord appeared. "Yellow Terrier, ready to bark!"

"Green Horse Spirit Zord, power up!" Ginny said and leapt into her cockpit once the Horse Zord appeared. "Green Horse online!"

"Gold Serpent Battlezord, power up!" Malfoy called and jumped into the cockpit once the Serpent Zord was ready. "Gold Serpent ready to strike!"

"Iron Mongerzord, _now_!" Iron Man called out and jumped into his cockpit. "Let's get ready to rumble!"

The Samurai Rangers projected their kanji and called on their Folding Zords while the Spirit Rangers formed their Megazords. "Samurai Megazord power!" said Jayden and the Folding Zords formed hte Samurai Megazord."

"Lightzord, now!" Antonio called and his personal Zord appeared. "Light Megazord power!" The Lightzord turned into the Light Megazord in seconds. "All right, let's go!"

"Jason," said Emily, "why don't you try using your Zord with the Samurai Battlewing?" Jaosn gave the okay and the Samurai Rangers wrote the kanji for unite and cried as one, "Samurai Battlewing!" The Tigerzord, Swordfishzord and Beetlezord combined and the Red Dragon Warrior jumped up to ride on top. "Lookin' good, Jason."

"Thanks," said Jason from his Zord. "Let's test this baby out." The Samurai Battlewing flew over the enlarged Splitface. "All right. Dragon Thunderzord, Tornado Power!" The staff in the Thunderzord's hand spun creating a powerful gust of wind that forced Splitface backwards. "Go for it, guys!"

"Right," said Harry. "Tony, how about we combine the Iron Mongerzord with the Megazord? I'm sending you the schematics right now."

"Got it," said Tony from his cockpit, "and I'm loving it. Spirit Mongerzord, now!" The Mongerzord's head detached from the body along with the arms and legs and connected to give the Spirit Force Megazord extra armor. "Spirit Mongerzord, online!" Tony felt a weird tingling sensation as he teleported from his original cockpit to another seat with the other Rangers in the new Zord formation. "Let's give this a shot. "Spirit Monger Repulsor Blast...fire!" The blue orb in the chestplate glowed blue and shot a large beam of blue energy that hit Splitface hard so that it fell backward. "Okay, Samurai Rangers, it's your turn."

Jayden nodded. "You guys get the Samurai Lightzord while I get the Bullzord ready." The others nodded and formed the Samurai Lightzord. "Bull Zord, arise!" He drew the kanji for the Bull Zord and leapt into the cockpit once the Zord appeared. "All right. Bull Megazord, power up!" The Bullzord transformed into the Bull Megazord. "Okay, let's finish this guy." The others gave the okay and used the Scatter Shot attack. "Shoulder cannons, fire!" The shoulder cannons fired a volley of energy blasts at Splitface just as the Samurai Lightzord's attack hit. "Jason, you ready to have a little fun?"

_"You bet, Jayden. How about a double attack?"_ said Jason. Jayden agreed and the two worked together to finish the monster off for good. _"You use your final attack and I'll finish ths guy with a slash from the staff."_

"Gotcha," said Jayden. "Bull Megazord, full power!" The Spin Disc on the Bull Megazord's head sent a blast of powerful symbol power at Splitface while the Dragon Thunderzord's staff glowed bright gold and finished off the monster which exploded as it fell. "Now that's teamwork." The two teams of Rangers went back to the temple and talked about the battle. "I have to say your Megazord formations are pretty amazing." Jayden said grinning. "And Jason, your attack with your Thunderzord was awesome. Glad you still have your old powers."

"Yeah," said Jason, "I guess the Gold Ranger powers weren't meant to last, huh?" His old communicator went off and he answered it. "This is Jason, go ahead."

_"This is Trey of Triforia, Jason. I am sorry to say that when you went through that portal, the powers of the Gold Ranger were sent back to me. I believe that Lord Voldemort used a spell to seal off all non-magical powers rendering you powerless."_ said Trey. _"I wish you luck with your team and I assure you that I will be there when the final battle comes." _

"Thanks, man," said Jason. "Well, that explains why I couldn't morph earlier. Looks like I'm back in red, guys." Kat hugged him tightly and he patted her shoulder. "Y'know, I wonder how Voldemort's taking to his latest failure. Must be pretty ticked, don't you think?"

Lord Voldemort was more than angry like Jason said he'd be. He was furious. "Another plan foiled!" he screamed and blasted one of the Spitfangs with a jet of green light. The lizard-like minion was dead before it hit the deck. Once he calmed down, Voldemort smiled. "The final battle between me and Harry Potter is coming ever closer."

"But my lord," said Goldar, "when do we attack the new team?"

"I will let you know, my primate friend." Voldemort answered. "Xandred, you can rest assured I will let you out of here when my preparations are complete. For now, I shall build an army of the evil villains I have visited over the years and finally destroy the Power Rangers once and for all!" Goldar laughed along with Finster. "There is a villain that calls himself Admiral Malkor, the leader of the Warstar aliens. It is time to ally ourselves with him and his team to finally destroy the Power Rangers and Harry Potter for good!" Voldemort slammed the end of his staff on the deck and vanished in a streak of black smoke while Goldar was gone in a flash of fire.

_2 hours later..._

Harry was listening to the Samurai Rangers relive their worst battles and told them about his final battle with Voldemort in 1998. He was about to go on to another story when his Spirit Morpher beeped. "Go ahead," he said nervously and nearly jumped when a deep voice emitted from the Morpher. Jason went pale and Kat's eyes glittered with tears.

_"Greetings, Spirit Force Rangers,"_ said the voice, _"I have been notified that your enemy named Lord Voldemort has joined forces with the Warstar aliens. Please report to Harwood County High School to meet the newest team of Power Rangers. I have even graver news, but I wish to tell you in person. I hope to see you soon."_

"You will," said Harry. "I promise it." He turned to the others and said, "Well, it looks like we have another location. We're going to Harwood County to meet up with the newest team of Rangers ever. The new guys are going to meet the newer guys. Let's go." Harry glanced at the screen on his Morpher and saw coordinates. "We got the coordinates, so let's get going." With a hurried goodbye to the Samurai Rangers, the Spirit Force Rangers, Jason and Tony Stark went outside. "Before we go, we want to thank you for your help." Harry said to the Samurai Rangers. Jayden gave him a thumbs up and nodded. Harry nodded back and the eight of them Disapparated.


End file.
